Pour une autre danse
by klarolisia
Summary: Cette fic débute quand Caroline apprend que Klaus était dans le corps de Tyler et qu'il l'a trompée durant plusieurs semaines. Elle est délibérément tournée sur la relation Klaus/Caroline, son évolution, les sentiments et le ressenti de chacun des personnages. Pour faire simple, une énorme louche de Klaroline, avec une pincée de Forwood (et encore !).
1. Chapter 1 - Règlements de compte

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir ! Merci à ceux qui y pensent

une autre danse

Cette fic débute quand Caroline apprend que Klaus était dans le corps de Tyler et qu'il l'a trompée durant plusieurs semaines. Elle est délibérément tournée sur la relation Klaus/Caroline, son évolution, les sentiments et le ressenti de chacun des personnages. Pour faire simple, une énorme louche de Klaroline, avec une pincée de Forwood (et encore !).

**Chapitre 1 – Règlements de compte**

PDV de Caroline

Tyler n'était pas lui-même ! Je venais d'apprendre la vérité. Klaus possédait son corps depuis un bon moment. J'étais abasourdie. Mon petit ami n'était autre que mon pire ennemi. Je le croyais mort et il en avait profité pour entrer dans ma vie sans se soucier des répercussions sur moi. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Tyklaus m'avait demandé un peu temps. Il avait lâchement prétexté qu'avoir frôlé la mort dans cette grotte le jour où il m'en a chassé l'avait affecté et qu'il préférait que nous prenions un peu de temps avant de nous retrouver totalement. Je l'avais cru. Des foutaises ! il s'était bien moqué de moi et j'allais le lui dire de ce pas. Je pris ma voiture, me dirigeais vers la demeure des Mikaelson, prête à en découdre avec le propriétaire. En rage, je ne décolérais pas. Me prendre pour une idiote, à ce point, profiter de conversations, chercher à savoir qui j'étais. Tout à coup, je me souvins qu'il m'avait embrassé dans la grotte alors que je croyais Tyler mourant. J'hallucinais. Je le lui ferai payer et j'allais le lui dire. Arrivée sur place, je garais ma voiture et me dirigeais vers la porte. Je sonnais, me demandant lequel des originaux m'ouvrirait. C'est lui qui arriva en personne, deux pinceaux à la main. Quand il me vit, il m'adressa un de ses sourires charmeurs.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite Caroline, déjà prête à découvrir le monde ? Entre je t'en prie » Je me contenais pour ne pas hurler. Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui sauter à la gorge et en plus il faisait le malin avec ses remarques minables.

« J'ai à te parler, j'irai découvrir le monde avec l'homme que j'aime, Tyler » dis-je le plus sèchement que je pus. Il me dévisagea mais ne parut pas plus surpris que ça. La bonne blague !

« Viens par ici ! ».

Je le suivis dans son atelier, celui qu'il m'avait montré pour me faire découvrir ses talents d'artiste. Il s'arrêta devant un tableau, sans doute celui qu'il peignait avant que je ne l'interromps et commença à nettoyer tranquillement ses pinceaux. Il me dit :

« Je suis content de te voir Caroline, que puis-je pour toi ? »

« Une bonne explication sans doute ! Ca t'a bien amusé de gâcher ma vie en te faisant passer pour mon petit ami».

« J'ai bien songé à t'en parler avant mais comme tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre. Je me suis dit que c'était une occasion en or de faire plus ample connaissance ».

« Alors, c'est que tu as mal pensé, je te détestais, je te hais à présent ».

« C'est pas ce que tu disais hier encore Caroline, tu étais prête à me suivre à l'autre bout du monde. Tu trouvais que j'avais changé et que celui que tu découvrais te plaisait plus encore. Je me trompe ? »

« Je pensais que je m'adressais à Tyler, pas à toi ! » Hurlais-je !

« Pourtant c'était bien moi, durant ces quelques semaines Caroline, je peux te l'assurer »

« Tu t'amuses des autres, tu tentes de les briser, tu sais quoi, tu me donnes juste envie de vomir Klaus ».

« Tu m'as habitué à être plus percutante, Caroline, retente ta chance pour voir ».

« Alors toi, tu n'es vraiment qu'une raclure», Je me dirigeais vers lui, m'apprêtais à le gifler le plus violemment possible mais il attrapa ma main avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa joue. Du coup, je tentais ma chance avec l'autre, mais il l'arrêta aussi. Je le savais bien plus fort mais j'étais furieuse. Il me poussa contre le mur, me maintenant les mains en l'air, le visage à dix centimètres du mien.

« Je te conseille de te calmer très rapidement petite impertinente ! Qu'ai-je fait au juste pour mériter cette haine»

« Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu es entré dans mon quotidien sans y avoir été invité, tu t'es fait passé pour mon petit copain, tu m'as embrassé alors que je pensais le perdre, c'est minable, et en plus je suis sûre que ça t'a amusé tant tu es pervers et répugnant ! »

« C'est quand même fou, hier tu étais prête à me sauter dessus si je ne t'avais pas contenu et là tu te plains ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux Caroline. »

« Et ça t'amuse, lâche-moi tout de suite ! »

« Je te lâcherai quand « JE » l'aurai décidé, petite peste et surtout quand tu seras calmée »

« Tu profites des gens, tu en abuses, tu ne respectes personne, tu n'aimes que toi et rien d'autre, tu me dégoûtes, dommage que tu ne sois pas mort ! ».

« Tu le penses vraiment ? ». Il était en colère, je le voyais mais je n'étais pas décidée à arrêter pour autant. Il joint mes deux mains, prit mes deux pouces avec une des siennes. J'avais beau tenté de m'extirper, rien n'y faisait, je n'y parvenais pas. D'une seule main, il maintenait les deux miennes. Si seulement j'avais pu lui foutre une bonne raclée !

« Et comment ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me toucher, sinon ! »

« Sinon quoi ? » Il me frôla un sein !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Je m'étais décomposée, il n'allait quand même pas me violer.

« Je te montre ce qu'est une raclure puisque j'en suis une ! » Il me regarda comme s'il allait m'hypnotiser

« Loupé ! Je prends de la verveine » Là, il se mit franchement en colère.

« Tu penses que je veux t'hypnotiser ? Et tu minaudes parce que tu prends de la verveine ? Je vais te montrer ». il vociférait à présent.

PDV de Klaus

Non mais, pour qui se prenait-elle à la fin. Je m'étais toujours efforcé d'être agréable, je pourrais même dire charmant et elle venait me cracher son venin au visage. Elle allait voir qui j'étais de ce pas. Verveine ? Foutaise ! Je l'attrapais, la mettais sur mon épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates et me dirigeais vers la dernière pièce que j'avais aménagé, tout spécialement pour ce genre d'occasion. Un coin exiguë, barreaux aux fenêtres, avec des chaînes au mur. Je l'attachais, une main dans chaque entrave, elle tentait bien de se débattre mais, elle n'y pouvait rien, même toute sa rage n'y suffisait pas, j'étais plus fort. Elle me cracha au visage. Je m'essuyais sur sa joue.

« C'est bien ce que je dis, tu n'es qu'un porc »

« On en fait quoi de ta verveine, on se revoit quand là précisément ? 12h,  
24h tout au plus ! Dans combien de temps en seras-tu débarrassée et par conséquent prête à être hypnotisée pour devenir extrêmement gentille avec moi. »

« Tu montres ton vrai visage, ça ne m'étonne absolument pas de toi, goujat ! »

« Attends, j'ai une surprise, on peut aller plus vite si on veut. » J'allais chercher un couteau bien tranchant. »

« Je te maudirai jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

« Une préférence ? Veine, artère, en te saignant, c'est dans une heure que tu seras disposée. »

« Tu es contraint d'asservir les gens parce que tu es incapable de t'en faire aimer. Le sort le plus triste c'est bien le tien Mr Alone ». Elle piquait toujours juste, ce qui avait le don de me mettre hors de moi.

« A moins que nous passions outre la verveine et que je m'occupe de toi maintenant. » Je lui faisais un balayage, elle tombait à terre et je m'allongeais sur elle.

« Arrête ! ». Elle commença à pleurer.

« Pourquoi ! une raclure n'arrête pas, sache le ! Tu me prêtes des intentions que je n'ai jamais eu. Tu me parles comme à un chien. Assieds-toi et écoute-moi bien. Je ne te le répèterai pas deux fois. Si tu veux jouer à touche-pipi, prends un adversaire à ta mesure, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des embryons de vampires. » Je m'asseyais et elle fit de même sans rien dire. Je tentais de me calmer mais j'étais très en colère

« Je n'ai pas précisément choisi ce qui est arrivé. Pour le sort, il fallait un corps. Bonnie a prit celui de Tyler, sans doute parce que certaine de la lignée, elle le savait condamné si je mourrais. Je me suis retrouvé là quand tu m'as annoncé ma propre mort. Tu étais en panique, j'ai compris que tu pensais que j'étais lui, et pour cause, alors j'ai géré au mieux. Si tu penses que j'ai apprécié notre baiser, tu te trompes. D'ailleurs si tu es honnête je t'ai contrainte à partir Caroline. Je devais protéger ma couverture, je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Aurais-je pu avoir confiance en toi. Nous savons tous deux que non. »

« Tu m'as trompé par la suite aussi. Tu m'as fait croire que tu étais Tyler. Si tu avais eu un peu de respect pour moi, tu n'aurais jamais fait cela. »

« Je t'ai demandé d'apprendre à me connaître Caroline, et tu as refusé. Pour régénérer mon corps, je devais rester dans le sien quelques temps. J'ai donc mené sa vie… sans pour autant m'octroyer ses plaisirs. Je ne t'ai jamais touché Caroline ».

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! » Elle s'était calmée mais je sentais tellement d'animosité dans ses regards et sa voix. »

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je cherchais juste à te connaître et puisque tu ne voulais pas je t'ai en effet trompée. Pourtant je suis resté moi et je n'ai pas triché la-dessus. Je ne sais pas ce qui te met le plus en colère, ma tricherie où le fait que tu m'aies apprécié bien plus que tu ne l'aurais pensé. Quoiqu'il en soit c'était une erreur, tu as raison. » Je la libérais des chaînes. Elle me regarda interloquée mais continuait à pleurer et je repris.

« Tout est dit Caroline, tu es libre, tu m'excuseras de ne pas te raccompagner à la porte, je suis certain que tu trouveras bien ton chemin sans moi. Adieu. » Et je quittais la pièce, la laissant à ses pensées. De toute façon, quoique j'eus pu ajouter, rien n'y aurait fait.


	2. Chapter 2 - Journée difficile

Chapitre 2 – Journée difficile

PDV de Caroline

Il venait de sortir et je restais là prostrée. Dupée ! Je n'y avais vu que du feu. J'avais bien constaté un changement conséquent chez Tyler mais je l'avais attribué au fait qu'il s'était vu mort. Klaus avait raison sur un point et un seul, je me refusais à l'admettre, mais je l'avais apprécié. Je quittais la demeure Mikaelson, et rentrais chez moi. Tyler m'y attendait.

« Coucou ma puce ! » Il me prit dans ses bras. Oui, j'étais ravie de le voir mais c'était difficile pour moi. Je venais d'apprendre qu'hier encore dans ce corps vivait un autre. Ajoutant à cela mon entrevue avec Klaus. J'étais perdue, distante, maladroite, honteuse. Autant d'adjectifs qui résumaient bien mon état !

« Bonjour Tyler, comment vas-tu ? » Je faisais de mon mieux pour paraître la plus naturelle possible mais j'étais fausse.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ca ne va pas. » Il me caressa la joue.

« Toute cette histoire m'a chamboulée, Tyler, je me sens perdue, j'ai besoin d'être seule. » A vrai dire, je n'aspirais qu'à ça.

« Ca veut dire quoi Caroline, tu veux que nous nous séparions. »

« Non, pas du tout, Tyler, mais comprends-moi, hier, je pensais qu'il était toi, et là j'ai du mal à savoir qui est qui. Il me faut digérer. »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec lui ? »

« Rien, nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble si c'est ta question ! »

« T'a-t-il embrassé ? »

« Une fois ! »

« As-tu aimé »

« Je trouve ta question très déplacée Tyler. Je pensais que c'était toi hein ! »

« Donc tu as apprécié ! »

« C'était au moment où je pensais te perdre définitivement ».

« Vous vous êtes embrassés et tu as apprécié. » Je sentais que la situation tournait au vinaigre si je puis dire. « Et sinon, il était comment, sympa, charmant, agréable, je suppose que vous avez discuté à moins que vous ayez passé votre temps bâillonné à faire des scoubidous ? »

« Il a été correct ». Il valait mieux ne pas surenchérir.

« Mais encore ? Ca t'a plu de passer du temps avec Klaus Mikaelson ? »

« Ton procès est injuste Tyler »

« J'en déduis que ça t'a plu »

« Arrête ! »

« Ouai Caroline, j'arrête, je me casse ! Comment as-tu pu nous confondre ? En fait, on se connaît pas ! » Et il partit. Il est des journées comme celle-ci qu'on voudrait juste ne pas avoir vécu. Je me couchais, l'estomac noué, Tyler et Klaus en tête. Je savais que rien ne serait plus pareil.

Les jours passaient, les semaines, deux mois précisément… Tyler revenait à chaque fois sur les moments que j'avais partagé avec Tyklaus et n'en démordait pas. Il m'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir reconnu. De mon côté, je n'arrivais pas à passer outre son image qui, étrangement, me rappelait Klaus. N'en pouvant plus de sa jalousie infondée, de ses colères incessantes, je rompis. Ce fût difficile pour moi. Si on m'avait dit que Klaus aurait raison de ma relation avec Tyler, je ne l'aurais pas cru. En plus Mystic Falls avait bien changé. Le conseil des fondateurs avait évincé ma mère et celle de Tyler des réunions et même si tout semblait calme, je restais sur le qui-vive. Eléna avait achevé sa transformation. Stefan, veillait sur elle, ils étaient partis quelques temps pour qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler. Damon avait quitté la ville depuis plus de 6 mois à présent. Matt tentait de ne pas se mêler de nos histoires, il nous appréciait autant Tyler et moi. Aussi, nous parlions peu, une distance s'était installée. Quant à Bonnie, elle avait sauvé Tyler et je lui en étais reconnaissante mais, malgré tout, cet événement avait gâché ma vie. Alors d'un autre côté je savais pertinemment que je lui en tenais rigueur. C'était plus fort que moi. Elle m'appelait régulièrement mais je prétextais toujours quelque chose à faire. Pour ce qui est de Klaus, je ne l'avais jamais revu, je n'y pensais que rarement. J'espérais simplement ne plus croiser sa route. Telle était ma vie à Mystic Falls. Les mardis faisaient suite aux lundis et les mercredis arrivaient, suivis des autres jours de la semaine, et cela reprenait. Une boucle infernale… près de six mois supplémentaires… et toujours le même train-train, les mêmes têtes, les mêmes choses. Rien de particulier, la vie d'une jeune fille comme les autres, le petit ami en moins. Jusqu'à ce soir de printemps où ma vie a de nouveau prit un tournant inattendu.


	3. Chapter 3 - renonciation

**Chapitre 3 – renonciation**

PDV de Klaus

Depuis notre altercation, j'avais décidé de partir. Un voyage au bout du monde pour l'oublier. Je commençais par Paris, la ville des amoureux. montais tout en haut de la tour Eiffel. Comme j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là, lui montrer la butte Montmartre que j'affectionne tout particulièrement avec ses caricaturistes et ses peintres en herbe. Le Louvre et ce magnifique tableau, attribué à tort à Caravage mais dont je suis le signataire secret. Les plus grands experts n'y ont vu que du feu. Une vraie réussite ! Le Trocadéro qui rassemble la jeunesse en rollers…. Nous serions passés par Versailles, où au temps de  
Louis XIV, j'avais eu mes entrées. Je lui aurais expliqué la cour et ses règles. Mais comme elle n'était pas là, Paris n'avait pas la même saveur. J'y restais quelques jours, mais je passais le plus clair de mon temps à l'hôtel. A chacun de mes pas dans cette ville fétiche, j'avais une anecdote et cela me rappelait Caroline, mon absente. Alors je décidais de repartir et d'y laisser mon amour et mes rêves. Ai-je pensé à Rome et Tokyo ? Forcément mais l'expérience Parisienne m'y fit renoncer. Je décidais d'aller au fin fond de l'Afrique du sud dans une réserve d'animaux sauvages. J'avais besoin de me retrouver, moi, Klaus. Je me souviens de la réponse de Kol quand je le lui ai annoncé.

« Ecoute, ne me cherche pas quelques temps, je reviendrai bientôt, je m'installe dans une réserve africaine. Je ne serai plus joignable. » Il m'avait répondu

« Tu as pété les plombs, ou tu as fumé la moquette ? Donne-moi l'adresse de ton fournisseur, elle a l'air redoutable. » Il avait sans doute prévenu Elijah qui m'avait envoyé un texto.

Bonne chance mon frère.

Courage.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur elle !

« Always and Forever » - Elijah

Elijah et moi avions traversé les siècles en nous déchirant parfois mais il ne faisait nul doute qu'il me connaissait parfaitement. Il avait compris ce dont je souffrais. Je m'étais isolé une seule fois en dix siècles, pour Tatia. Je savais qu'il serait discret mais efficace, et avec lui, Caroline avait la meilleure des protections.

J'y restais 5 mois, et le temps oeuvrant, je me sentis mieux, alors j'étais rentré à Mystic Falls, plus léger. J'avais fait retirer toute trace d'elle dans ma vie en brûlant les tableaux où elle était représentée. Il m'arrivait encore d'y penser mais je chassais l'idée et passais à autre chose. J'arrivais à gérer et il ne m'était même pas venu à l'idée d'aller la saluer. Les choses avaient été claires à notre dernière entrevue. Elijah n'y avait pas fait référence et je n'avais rien demandé. Voilà en fait, Caroline, du passé.


	4. Chapter 4 - Un appel au secours

**Chapitre 4 – Un appel au secours**

PDV de Caroline

Une fête avait été organisée en l'honneur de la nouvelle saison et j'y avais été conviée. Je m'en réjouissais et j'avais pour l'occasion, fait des emplettes. Une magnifique petite robe rouge à bretelles, simple mais efficace. Je m'y étais rendue en voiture. Pour ce que j'en savais, c'était une petite soirée toute simple en forêt avec un feu géant comme j'en avais fait par le passé. Ca allait être sympa. Je descendis de la voiture. J'avais besoin de mouvements, de changements, de nouvelles têtes. Je voyais le feu de camp, ses flammes transperçaient la nuit. J'entendis comme un gémissement plaintif non loin de là, mais très étouffé. Je pensais que quelqu'un s'était sans doute blessé alors j'entrepris de m'approcher. C'était très calme dans le secteur, je me demandais même s'ils n'avaient pas annulé les festivités sans m'en informer mais le feu me prouvait que non. J'aurai pu utiliser ma vitesse vampirique, mais je n'en fis rien. Au contraire, j'avais opté pour une discrétion absolue. Le son s'intensifiait à mesure que je approchais. Il y avait du monde. Une dizaine de personnes en rond, injuriant, et donnant des coups de pieds à quelqu'un à terre. Les mots qu'ils prononçaient étaient clairs : « Mystic Falls ne sera bientôt plus la ville des vampires. » Ils étaient tous cagoulés. L'un d'eux s'avança, leva un pieu et se jeta sur la victime, projetant un jet de sang. Les autres rigolaient et fêtaient le mort. Ils commencèrent à discuter :

« C'est le troisième ce soir ! Décidément cette ville est infestée, il était tant d'agir » dit le premier

« Ce poison est particulièrement efficace, il les affaiblit rapidement. Deux doses suffisent à les tuer en 10 mn et une seule à les paralyser en cinq minutes, elle n'en reste pas moins mortelle, c'est juste beaucoup plus long. Il faudra en avertir le conseil, cette fois on a la bonne formule. » Fit le second. C'était donc ça la fête. Une chasse aux vampires organisée par le conseil des fondateurs.

« J'adore ce type de traque. Je m'amuse comme un fou ! » se réjouit le troisième.

Je compris que le danger était réel alors je décidais de rebrousser chemin au plus vite. Cette fois c'est avec ma vitesse vampirique que j'arrivais à ma voiture. J'ouvrais la porte quand quelqu'un s'adressa à moi.

« Dis-donc, tu as l'air bien pressée, la fête commence à peine. » m'interpella un quatrième.

J'allais m'asseoir sur le siège de mon véhicule quand une détonation retentit et mon épaule devint douloureuse. Il venait de me tirer dessus. Je claquais la porte, verrouillais la voiture, mettais le contact et regardais l'heure. Je savais qu'à compter de cet instant, j'avais 5 mn. Il me fallait être efficace. J'enclenchais la marche arrière et reculais à fond les manettes. Je mis la première et je filais. Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, plusieurs voitures démarraient. La traque était lancée et j'étais le gibier. Je réfléchissais mais je ne connaissais pas un seul endroit à moins de 4 mn où j'aurais pu être en sécurité. Je comprenais qu'il fallait me résoudre à envisager les choses différemment. Il voulait jouer au bowling, parfait, je me défendais plutôt bien. Je ralentis pour les laisser se rapprocher, quand l'un des véhicules arriva à ma hauteur, je mis un grand coup de volant ce qui lui fit faire un bon vol plané dans le fossé, strike ! J'avais décidé d'en tuer un maximum avant d'être immobilisée car je sentais les effets du poison dans mon corps. 3 mn - Je m'affaiblissais à chaque seconde, même ma vue commençait à se brouiller. Et elle apparut là devant moi sur la route que j'avais emprunté pour fuir le danger. Oui, c'était bien ça j'étais à deux minutes de la Propriété des Mikaelson. Il me fallait faire vite, une des voitures des poursuivants me rentra dedans par l'arrière. Ce qui eut le mérite de me faire réagir, puisque que le temps m'était compté. Je roulais comme une dingue faisait des écarts à droite à gauche pour ne pas me laisser dépasser 1 mn - J'arrivais en trombe devant leur demeure, je sortais de la voiture, me concentrais sur la porte d'entrée. J'avais du mal à marcher mais j'y mettais mes dernières forces. La porte s'ouvrit, Klaus vint à moi, et je tombais littéralement dans ses bras. J'eus le temps de lui dire : « aide-moi, ils veulent me tuer et je n'ai nul autre endroit où aller ». Je n'entendis pas sa réponse et sombrai dans un état comateux.


	5. Chapter 5 - Un sauvetage périlleux

**Chapitre 5 – Un sauvetage périlleux**

PDV de Klaus

Je m'attendais à tout mais pas à ça. Elle était arrivée, en voiture comme une folle, klaxonnant à tout va, alertant toute la maison, tout le monde était dans le hall d'entrée à présent. Quand j'avais ouvert la porte, elle semblait droguée, avait du mal à marcher et elle s'était jetée dans mes bras avant de s'évanouir. Trois voitures s'étaient arrêtées à 100 mètres puis avaient fait demi-tour. Me revint le « ils veulent me tuer » ! Qui pouvait bien en vouloir à Caroline ? J'étais surpris forcément. Je l'avais portée jusqu'à ma chambre et déposée sur le lit. Elle était bouillante, au moins 40 de fièvre, ce qui était parfaitement anormal pour un vampire. Que s'était-il passé ? pourquoi était-elle aussi faible ? J'appelais Elijah et lui exposais la situation. Il avait travaillé sur le vaccin contre la peste avec Pasteur jusqu'à sa découverte en 1885 et n'avait jamais caché son goût de la chimie et des sciences. Il comprit tout de suite l'importance de ressortir les pipettes, les témoins et autres instruments d'analyses. Je coupais Caroline pour lui prélever un peu de sang et je le portais au laboratoire qu'Elijah commençait à installer.

« Recherche des traces de Coralunine Elijah. » Il écarquilla les yeux et me dit :

« Impossible Klaus, j'ai détruit moi-même la molécule ».

« Je suis formel Elijah ! Je l'ai gouté. Vérifie s'il-te-plait. »

« Je m'y mets de suite Klaus. »

« La dose est importante Elijah »

« Alors ça prendra du temps mais elle va mourir Klaus »

« Confirme-moi la présence de Coralunine et le taux.»

« Oui donne-moi un peu de temps. » me dit-il.

« Je vais faire mon maximum pour retarder l'arrêt cardiaque »

« Je sais ! » Il ajouta « Fais venir Reb et Kol, j'ai besoin d'eux. » alors j'ajoutai simplement :

« Tout de suite !»

Si c'était de la Coralunine, il fallait dans un premier temps tenter par tous les moyens de faire baisser sa température pour éviter que le poison ne se propage trop vite. A 41 degrés, il devenait redoutable. Si j'arrivais à la maintenir aux alentours des 38°, alors elle resterait en vie au moins un mois peut-être deux. En attendant qu'Elijah trouve quelque chose. C'est ce que je fis. Je la déshabillais entièrement, la plongeais dans une baignoire d'eau froide, y ajoutais des glaçons au besoin, vérifiais la température. Près de 24 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée, et Elijah vint me confirmer ce que je craignais. C'était en effet de la Coralunine, et le taux était de 2 mg par litre de sang, très élevé. Si nous ne trouvions pas une solution, elle n'avait aucune chance. Et le temps passait, une semaine, puis deux, un mois, deux mois, elle était toujours dans le coma mais son état était stable, grâce aux bains. Le poison semblait comme stoppé. Nous étions tous fatigués, surtout Elijah, qui ne dormait qu'un minimum et moi, qui veillais sur elle jour et nuit et me rongeais les sangs. Au bout de deux mois et demi, nous frôlions l'épuisement. Elijah vint et me dit que c'était le moment d'essayer. Il m'avait prélevé du sang régulièrement afin de constituer un stock. Il voulait tenter quelque chose. Il avait réussi à trouver un remède pour attaquer le virus mais il fallait qu'elle ait au moins la moitié de son sang pur pour avoir une chance de réussite. Alors nous nous mîmes au travail. On avait commencé par lui en retirer puis à lui injecter le mien. Elijah faisait analyse sur analyse pour choisir le moment opportun pour lui administrer l'antidote. Nous en étions à la dernière poche et les analyses n'étaient toujours pas favorables, alors je demandai à Elijah de me poser une perfusion directement reliée à Caroline, ce qu'il fit. Nous attendîmes encore et il revint en me faisant signe que le moment était venu. Il lui fit une piqûre et nous attendîmes le verdict. Elijah courait à son laboratoire, analysait, revenait sans mot dire, patientait quelques heures supplémentaires et repartait, et ainsi de suite. Je sentais petit à petit le découragement, mais mon frère avait été d'un tel dévouement, d'un tel acharnement qu'il m'était impossible de lui en vouloir. Au bout de 2 semaines, je le vis arriver soulagé.

«Cette fois c'est en bonne voie nous sommes passés de 0.80 mg à 0.66 mg. C'est très significatif».

« Est-elle sortie d'affaires ? »

«Le temps que le poison disparaisse et ce sera oublié Klaus. Une semaine peut-être deux, trois maximum.»

« Tu lui as sauvé la vie Elijah »

« Sans toi, elle serait morte »

« Merci Elijah »

« La laisse pas filer cette fois-ci »

« Elle ne veut pas de moi ! »

« Je vais me reposer, je n'en peux plus. Tu devrais en faire autant, tu as mauvaise mine. Ce serait dommage qu'elle meurt en voyant ta tête de déterré. Préviens-moi si quelque chose ne va pas.»

« j'ai l'éternité pour me reposer. » avait-je simplement répondu.

Elijah avait raison. Cinq jours avaient passés et elle reprenait des couleurs, le taux de Coralunine baissait lentement mais sûrement. Elle était sauvé, il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre son réveil. Je l'avais faite installée dans une chambre, non loin de le mienne. Je me reposais, mais j'allais très régulièrement voir si tout se passait bien pour elle. Je procédais toujours de la même façon, quand j'étais décidé à aller la visiter, j'entrais dans la chambre, me présentais à son chevet. Je m'asseyais sur le lit à côté d'elle, je lui caressais les cheveux, le visage, je passais un moment à la contempler, puis je l'embrassais sur la joue et repartais. C'est ce que je fis précisément ce lundi là, sauf qu'elle m'interpella au moment où je partais.


	6. Chapter 6 - Le Réveil

**Chapitre 6 – Le Réveil**

« J'ai mal à la tête, où suis-je, il y a quelqu'un ? Je ne vois rien ! » Elle s'était assise. Je revins vers elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Caroline » elle me coupa.

« Klaus c'est toi ? »

« Oui c'est moi, tu vas bien, tu es à la maison. Ta vue va revenir il te faut un peu de temps. » Elle sembla rassurée et s'allongea.

« Oui, je vois trouble. »

« Tout va bien, tu es guérie. Repose-toi »

« Tu t'en allais ? ».

« Oui, je te laissais dormir ».

« Je suis réveillée maintenant » alors je m'assis sur le lit

« Est-ce une manière de me demander de rester Caroline ? »

« Oui ! » Elle resta là un moment, songeuse, au point que je cru qu'elle s'était endormie. Je lui demandais tout doucement.

« Tu dors ? »

« Non. J'ai mal à la tête, je me sens encore faible mais je vais essayer de me lever.»

« attends je vais t'aider. » Elle tenta mais tomba presque aussitôt dans mes bras. Elle me regarda désespérée.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Klaus ? »

« Ca fait bientôt quatre mois que tu es alité, Caroline. Dans quelques jours, tout ira bien pour toi. Il te faut encore un peu de repos. »

Je lui expliquais, la Coralunine, les efforts désespérés d'Elijah pour la soigner, son acharnement à trouver un antidote. Ses heures d'épuisement pour qu'elle guérisse. Elle m'écoutait avec attention. J'avais prévenu sa mère qui avait accepté que nous tentions de la sauver, sachant qu'à l'hôpital, elle n'avait aucune chance. Kol et Reb avaient mené leur enquête et s'étaient occupés du conseil des fondateurs, en menaçant purement et simplement les conjoints, parents et enfants, s'il y avait un nouveau mort parmi les vampires. Bref tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Je lui expliquais qu'il était préférable qu'elle reste quelques jours pour que nous nous assurions que le virus était complètement parti. Elle accepta. Mais en à peine 48 heures, elle avait retrouvé ses esprits, ses aptitudes et ses capacités physiques. Les tests étaient formels. Alors elle allait retrouver sa vie, loin de moi.


	7. Chapter 7 - Pour l'amour d'un frère !

**Chapitre 7 – Pour l'amour d'un frère !**

PDV de Caroline

Il était temps de partir, je me sentais bien et il me tardait de retrouver ma mère. Elijah vint me saluer dans le salon. Je l'enlaçais ! Je sentis qu'il était surpris mais je lui devais bien ça.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvée ! »

« Merci à toi Caroline. » Je me redressais et le regardais interrogatrice, pourquoi me remercier ? Je lui devais tout.

« Comment ça, je ne comprends pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai sauvée, Caroline, c'est Klaus ! »

« Il m'a dit que c'était toi »

« C'est qu'il n'a pas mentionné son implication. Assieds-toi un instant si tu veux bien. »

« Oui bien entendu. »

Nous nous assîmes. Le ton était très solennel. Je l'écoutais attentivement. Il reprit :

« Il est parti à l'autre bout du monde pour t'oublier, Caroline. Plusieurs mois ! Il n'a pas donné signe de vie pendant ce temps, il se soignait de toi. Et puis, il est rentré silencieux et a repris ses habitudes bien sagement. Et tu es réapparue dans sa vie. Tu es tombée dans ses bras, mourante. Je connais Klaus depuis 1000 ans et je n'avais jamais vu mon frère comme ça. Il s'est occupé de toi à chaque instant, durant tous ces mois. Il n'a autorisé personne à le faire à sa place. Il n'a pas dormi, s'est vidé de son sang, à oublié de manger, de respirer, de vivre pour te sauver. Il n'a pas lâché le morceau, jamais. J'ai cru à plusieurs reprises que nous n'y parviendrions pas, je te l'avoue, mais le voyant si acharné et si déterminé, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à laisser tomber. Mon antidote, Caroline est une goutte d'eau face ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Il t'aurait sauvé sans moi, il aurait donné jusqu'à sa dernière goutte de sang pour que tu vives. Et sans lui, je n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu serais morte. » Je me tenais là, je ne savais pas quoi répondre alors il reprit « C'est moi qui te remercie, Caroline, tu m'as permis de voir que l'humanité que je croyais perdue en Klaus était là ! J'ai réalisé à quel point j'aimais mon frère et j'ai vu comme il est capable d'aimer. Grâce à toi, je l'ai retrouvé. Merci encore ! Il faut que je file. Adieu Caroline » Il se leva et quitta la pièce me laissant seule à mes interrogations. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, je ne savais que penser. Comment devais-je réagir à présent ? J'aurais voulu voir Klaus mais il m'avait dit qu'il serait absent. Je réalisais qu'il n'avait simplement pas envie d'adieux. Alors je pris un bout de papier et un crayon, j'écrivis quelques mots, griffonnai quelque chose, glissai mon message sous la porte de sa chambre et rentrai chez moi.

PDV de Klaus

Je n'avais pu me résoudre à lui dire adieu. Alors j'étais parti toute la journée. J'avais erré çà et là, la tête pleine de Caroline. Je savais qu'à mon retour, elle ne serait plus là. Et elle me manquait déjà. Ce n'était donc que vers 20h que je me décidai à rejoindre la maison. En arrivant, je ne croisai personne. Tout était calme, alors je filai directement dans ma chambre pensant tout le monde affairé. Je trouvai au sol, un bout de papier. Mon cœur se mit à battre parce que je compris qui me l'avait laissé. Je le ramassais, hésitant à l'ouvrir. J'inspirais un grand coup et le dépliais. Elle avait griffonné, une espèce de « tête à toto » avec le titre - Dessin d'un embryon de vampire – qui aurait pu gagner le concours du gribouillis massacré de l'année. Je rigolais ! Caroline me disait qu'elle me pardonnait mes erreurs passées. Elle avait ajouté un mot :

Klaus,

Merci pour tout.

A très bientôt, j'espère.

Caroline.

Heureusement qu'elle me l'avait adressé personnellement parce que je n'y aurais jamais cru. Mais il était bien pour moi, mon prénom en attestait, alors, je pris ma voiture et je filai directement chez elle. Je passai par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle était là.


	8. Chapter 8 - Une danse ?

**Chapitre 8 – Une danse ?**

PDV de Caroline

J'entendis un bruit derrière moi, je me retournais. Il était là devant moi, et je ne savais que dire, que faire. Nous restâmes un moment à nous dévisager. Puis il approcha. Je continuai à le fixer. Il me tendit la main et me dit :

« Mademoiselle Forbes, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ? » j'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête et m'avançais. Il m'attira tout contre lui, et commença à valser. Il avait plongé son regard dans le mien et ne me lâchait pas. J'y répondis pour ne pas perdre la face mais si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais regardé ailleurs. Il me troublait quand il faisait ça, et j'avais beau donner le change, je me sentais mal à l'aise. Il s'arrêta net, et je sentis qu'il allait m'embrasser, alors je décidai de l'en empêcher en rompant le silence.

« Tu m'as invité à une danse, elle n'est pas terminée, cela ne se fait pas de l'interrompre avant la fin. »

Il sourit de ma feinte, son oeil frisa légèrement comme s'il me disait « pas mal » et il vint me susurrer à l'oreille.

« pas à celle là ! »

J'étais interloquée. Il reprit.

« Je ne t'ai pas invité à cette danse là Caroline, mais à celle ci ».

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il commença par de tous petits baisers auxquels je ne répondis pas. Alors, il s'arrêta, me regarda interrogatif, et comme je ne réagissais pas il reprit plus délicatement encore. Un baiser sur le coin de ma lèvre supérieure, puis un autre sur celle du bas. Il joua avec sa langue, puis ses lèvres pour humidifier les miennes. Il reprit ses petites attentions pour ne finir que par un seul baiser. Il s'immisça dans ma bouche pour rejoindre ma langue qu'il effleura à peine, puis caressa doucement. Je sentis alors mes jambes se dérober, il me saisit plus fermement ce qui me fit gémir. N'y tenant plus, je me décidai à entrer à mon tour dans cette ronde humide ou virevoltaient nos bouches, ou s'envolaient mes réticences, mes derniers a priori et je profitais de ce ballet langoureux et sensuel. Je n'avais jamais songé qu'un baiser puisse être aussi agréable. Il allait en terminer mais je ne pus m'empêcher de l'inviter à nouveau et il revint pour un tour de piste supplémentaire. Je ne voulais pas en finir, j'en redemandai, de peur de ne plus jamais en avoir. Si vous saviez comme j'aurais souhaité détester, mais ce que je ressentis à ce moment là, fût mon premier baiser d'amour. J'avais beau m'en défendre, je comprenais que je l'avais dans la peau. Il mit fin à notre danse, me serra dans ses bras et me dit :

«Merci, love». Je sentis qu'il allait partir. Je me surprenai à lui dire.

«Merci ? Mais non, pas de merci, reviens danser avec moi tout de suite ! La salsa, la samba, la lambada, le cha-cha-cha, le paso-doble, le tango, le jerk, le rock, la rumba, le mambo, le boléro que sais-je ? j'ai envie de danser avec toi en do majeur, en si bémol, en fa dièse, à deux temps ou à quatre temps j'ai envie de danser avec toi maintenant. » Je m'interrompis et j'ajoutai penaude… « s'il te plait ! »

Il explosa de rires et me dit.

« Mle Forbes, Nous venons de tester le paso-doble, 4 temps en do majeur, une danse latine lente, exécutée tout en douceur. »

« Oui, très sensuel le paso-doble » Je ne m'en remettais pas.

« Une salsa, 8 temps en si bémol, ça te dit. La salsa est plus rythmée. »

« Il faut essayer pour voir. »

Il ne se fit pas prier et prit mes lèvres à pleine bouche, introduisant une langue conquérante cette fois. Il variait le rythme, m'explorait, dévorait mes lèvres. Il passa sa main sous mon chemisier et me caressa le dos. Il resserra son étreinte m'agrippa les hanches, et commença à les faire pivoter de gauche à droite contre son pantalon. Pas de doute, Klaus se dressait devant moi ! Nous en avions le souffle coupé tant notre envie était forte. Il s'arrêta net et me dit.

« Si je reste, Caroline, j'ai bien peur de ne pas être sage bien longtemps, je suis fou de désir pour toi et j'ai du mal à me contrôler »

J'ai pensé, parfait, excellent, soyons fous alors ! Saute moi-dessus ! Saute moi-dedans, à pieds joints, à pleine bouche, comme tu veux mais tout de suite maintenant ! Fais-le car je n'en peux plus. Nous sommes des animaux, laissons parler nos instincts, c'est la vie, c'est naturel. Je regardais ses lèvres que je rêvais d'approcher à nouveau. et je lui répondis.

« ah ! » (Seriously ? J'avais répondu « ah » ! je me promis de réviser mon guide des répliques percutantes pour instant décisif.)

Il posa son front et son nez contre les miens, je sentais son souffle, sa bouche appétissante à quelques centimètres à peine, ses yeux enflammés. Il resta un moment comme ça et il partit avec sa vitesse vampirique, me laissant brûlante de désir, seule, frustrée et pleine d'interrogations. Je m'assis par terre, là, les yeux dans le vague, me demandant si ce que je venais vivre était réel. Je me pinçai, j'eus mal. Alors c'était vrai !

Je lui en voulais depuis des mois de s'être fait passer pour Tyler et voilà que je l'avais embrassé par deux fois, et de nous deux, c'est lui qui avait le plus de tenue, de contrôle ! Un comble quand même ! J'entendis « Surprise ! ».

Tyler était devant moi, rouge de colère.


	9. Chapter 9 - L'adieu

**Chapitre 9 – l'adieu**

Tyler commença :

« Alors, je ne suis plus invité à tes parties nocturnes. Je vois que tu t'amuses bien depuis notre rupture, tu fais une collection d'hybrides ? »

« Ecoute, c'est pas ce que tu crois, enfin les choses sont arrivés sans… » Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il m'empoigna.

« Et alors ! Tu ne me proposes pas de danser ? » Il tenta de m'embrasser, mais j'arrivais à le contenir. Alors il arracha ma chemise, laissant découvrir mon soutien-gorges, et déchira une partie de ma jupe.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

« Tu n'as pas toujours dis ça, Caroline, tu préfères le grand vilain hein ! Et tu crois que je vais laisser faire ». Je sentais sa rage.

« Tu comptes faire quoi contre lui, il est bien plus fort que toi et tu le sais ».

« Lui oui, Caroline, mais toi non ». Il se rua sur moi, toutes canines dehors et me mordit à plusieurs endroits.

« Mais tu es devenu fouuuuu ! ».

« Adieu Caroline, puisque tu ne veux plus de moi, tu n'auras personne d'autre ! » Il prit mon téléphone portable qu'il écrasa sur le sol en me regardant et il fit.

« Oups, cassé. Je vais attendre que tu sois suffisamment mal en point pour partir » Il ricana et s'allongea sur mon lit. Ma mère était absente pour la soirée, il ne servait donc à rien d'hurler. J'allais mourir… là…Je repensais à Klaus et à ses baisers. Pourquoi était-il parti alors que j'avais tant besoin de lui ?

Pourquoi avais-je répondu « ah », au lieu de le violer sur place. Je ne serais pas dans cette situation, même si la perspective que Tyler puisse assister à nos ébats ne m'enchantait guère. S'eût été préférable. Tyler me toisa de son perchoir et me dit

« Si tu as besoin d'un épaule pour mourir, dis le moi ! Je suis là. Ca nous rappellera le bon vieux temps».

Et il apparut, dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre, tel un héros, mon Héros… Et je perdis connaissance…

PDV Klaus

J'avais décidé de retourner la voir pour lui déposer ce bracelet que je lui destinais mais qu'elle m'avait rendu sans ménagement. J'espérais qu'elle s'était endormie et que je pourrais la contempler comme il m'était arrivé de le faire par le passé alors qu'elle m'évitait, m'ignorait et me haïssait. En entrant dans sa chambre, je la découvris à terre, à moitié nue, couverte de morsures. C'est fou comme on peut passer d'un état de plénitude, de joie et de bonheur à une colère incontrôlable en une fraction de seconde. Tyler la regardait, il semblait se délecter de son sort. Quand il me vit, il se décomposa sur place, se liquéfia instantanément, il aurait voulu partir mais je le retins, le plaquais contre le mur et lui dis :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

« Je me suis assuré simplement qu'aucun de nous deux ne l'ait. Aucun autre d'ailleurs. Si tu n'interviens pas vite Klaus, elle va mourir, c'est peut-être déjà trop tard »

« On va se revoir très bientôt, t'inquiète, tu l'approches une nouvelle fois et je te traquerai le restant de ta vie, courte je te l'assure. »

Je le lâchai et il se sauva aussi vite qu'il put. Jaloux et lâche ! Voilà ce qui restait de Tyler. En brisant le lien, il était devenu arrogant, méchant, un peu comme il l'avait été avant d'être un hybride, la perversité en plus ce qui avait obligé Caroline à s'en éloigner. Les derniers mois, il était même devenu violent à ce que j'en avais entendu dire. C'était amusant, Stefan en personne me l'avait rapporté. Je m'étais demandé ce qu'il cherchait et j'étais passé à autre chose. Caroline me détestait et quoique je fasse à ce moment là, rien n'y faisait. J'avais pensé que corriger son petit-ami ne m'attirerait que des foudres supplémentaires, pourtant l'envie était là, je lui aurais bien mis une rouste. A peine était-il parti que je me dirigeais vers Caroline. Je la pris dans mes bras, et nous installais sur le lit, elle sur moi, et lui tendit mon bras pour qu'elle le morde, mais elle ne réagissait pas. Je cherchai à entendre son cœur, aucun battement. Je sus que le temps m'était compté, je me mordis, aspirai une bonne gorgée, lui ouvris la bouche, et y déposai mon sang. Je le fis plusieurs fois afin de m'assurer qu'elle ait une dose salvatrice. Et j'attendis un moment. Je me suis surpris à implorer des forces auxquelles d'ordinaire je ne croyais pour qu'elle revienne mais je savais déjà. Elle était là, dans mes bras, mais l'absence de pouls ne me trompait pas, Caroline était morte. Tyler l'avait tuée. Je n'osais y croire, c'était impossible. J'étais maudit, nous commencions à peine notre histoire et il me l'avait volée pourquoi ? Je sentais la colère s'emparer de moi, les larmes envahir mes yeux. J'aurais tout donné pour une autre danse avec elle, mais il n'y en aurait plus, le bonheur ne m'était pas permis. C'était fini. Dans ma longue vie, j'avais perdu des personnes aimées, mais mes frères et moi, avions réussi à nous sortir des envies meurtrières de nos parents. Finn avait bien fini par mourir, mais je ne comprenais pas son rapprochement avec notre mère, et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, nous n'avions jamais été proches tous les deux. Sa mort m'affecta plus que je ne l'avais laissé paraître mais en tant qu'hybride, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller à des débordements. Montrer une faiblesse c'était mourir. Pourtant, là, avec mon amour perdu dans mes bras, je ne pus me tenir à ma ligne de conduite. La vie m'avait trop pris et il m'était impossible de continuer ainsi, c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase comme on dit. J'avais passé des siècles à fuir mes parents et des mois à courtiser cet ange qui m'était tombé du ciel, et alors qu'elle répondait enfin à mes avances, on me l'avait volé. C'était injuste. Cette nuit là, je pleurai comme un enfant de 10 ans, non c'était faux, je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps, comme un bébé ? Oui, moi l'hybride de 1000 ans, je vidai mon corps des sanglots que je stockais depuis tous ces siècles. Je saignai des yeux la perte de Caroline et je sus que rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Je compris que même un Alpha Male avait des larmes à partager. Je la gardai dans mes bras, attendant que son corps se raidisse peu à peu. Je me surpris à penser qu'il me faudrait dans un premier temps, l'enterrer et dans un deuxième retrouver son assassin, comme promis... En la perdant, je venais de me perdre complètement, et cette infime partie humaine de moi que je lui réservais, s'était envolée à jamais. Je promettais une vengeance rageuse pour une mort certaine, une guerre sans merci à celui ou celle qui croiserait mon chemin, et Tyler en premier lieu…Je ne sais pas si c'est la fatigue, la tension, la situation mais je m'endormis et je rêvai. Je courrais désespérément après un ange, mais à chaque fois que j'arrivais à l'effleurer, il se retournait, me souriait et partait plus loin. Pourtant, j'y mettais toutes mes forces mais rien n'y faisait, toujours plus loin… de moi. Et je sentis comme un courant d'air, alors je me réveillai, je regardai autour de moi, elle était toujours là, dans mes bras, inerte. Je remarquai que la fenêtre était fermée et me souvins l'avoir fait moi-même. Pourtant il y avait bien un souffle….dans mon cou.


	10. Chapter 10 - L' aveu

**Chapitre 10 – l' aveu**

J'arrêtais de respirer et me concentrais sur la sensation. Nul doute ! C'était elle, Caroline respirait. Mon ange reprenait vie et moi aussi. Si je m'étais écouté, je l'aurais serrée fort mais je me contrôlais, ce n'était pas le moment de l'étouffer. Je lui tendis mon avant bras, elle le mordit et avala goulûment quelques gorgées. Je crois que cette morsure restera gravée en moi comme la promesse d'une nouvelle vie. Elle installa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou puis s'endormit à nouveau. Je restai là, Caroline tout contre moi, sans bouger de peur de la réveiller. Je savourais chaque instant. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur son pouls afin de nous unir au battement près. Elle était là, et j'étais bien. Mes mille ans ne m'avaient pas laissé un seul souvenir de ce type. J'aurais donné ma vie si on m'avait promis de pouvoir en jouir quelques décennies. Je réalisais aussi que notre histoire serait difficile. Etre ensemble, nous mettait en danger car on pourrait m'atteindre à travers elle et elle à travers moi. Ils nous faudrait donc nous construire sur des bases solides : être sincères et honnêtes et à un moment ou à un autre en parler franchement. J'avais failli la perdre, j'en aurais été dévasté, il valait mieux que je pense à autre chose. Elle commença à bouger et s'éveilla petit à petit ce qui me permit de chasser mes idées noires. Elle était dans un semi-réveil et délirait à moitié. Elle me parlait de rock acrobatique, à 3 temps, en si/fa dièse bémol mineur, ce qui, me fit rire. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer cette danse impossible et j'entrepris d'en inventer chaque pas pour une future occasion. Elle m'interpella :

« Klaus, tu es là ! Il a voulu me tuer. »

« Je suis arrivé à temps, c'est fini » Elle tenta de se redresser mais, trop faible elle revint se blottir contre moi. Elle poursuivit.

« L'as-tu tué ? » Je sentis qu'elle appréhendait ma réponse.

« Non, il est parti saint et sauf, je ne l'ai pas touché »

Elle resta un long moment sans rien dire et elle reprit.

« Pourquoi ? » Je compris tout de suite qu'elle me demandait pourquoi je ne l'avais pas tué.

« Comment te sens-tu love ?»

« Je vais très bien à présent Klaus » Elle se tut un moment et reprit «Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ? Pourquoi ? »

Je savais qu'elle y reviendrait tant que je n'aurais pas répondu.

« Pour toi Caroline ! Pour que tu n'aies pas une seule excuse pour me bouder encore. Pour que tu ne m'en veuilles pas » Je resserrais l'étreinte pour finir par lui dire « Parce que je ne veux pas te perdre »

« Merci ! »

« Ecoute Caroline je ne suis pas un enfant de chœur ! »

« Je vais sans doute te surprendre mais bizarrement je te crois sur parole,! » Elle sourit, fière de sa réplique. Je la retournais pour qu'elle me fasse face. Elle me regarda et me dit :

« Je sais Klaus »

« Tu as failli mourir, tu te rends compte Caroline, tu es passé à un cheveu de la mort. J'ai failli te perdre ! S'il recommence, sache que je le tuerai quoique tu penses, car je préfèrerai le savoir mort que te mettre en danger. Je considèrerai ne pas avoir le choix. C'est clair ? »

« Klaus ! Il était en colère, il nous a vu nous embrasser, c'est difficile pour lui, tu pourrais le comprendre »

« Je t'ai cru morte Caroline ! Je t'ai cru morte Caroline. As-tu une idée de se que ça peut représenter pour moi ? » J'ai tourné la tête, mes yeux se remplissaient du désespoir que j'avais ressenti et en tant que Male Alpha, je n'en avais pas le droit.

PDV de Caroline

Je comprenais qu'il avait eu une nuit difficile. Je n'avais jamais pensé le voir un jour ainsi, le regard brumeux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça représente pour toi ?

« J'ai passé ma vie entière à fuir une mère infanticide, incapable d'avoir un geste maternelle envers moi. Mon père aurait pu faire le contrepoids, mais il ne t'a pas échappé qu'il me détestait bien plus qu'elle. C'est pas le meilleur début dans une vie et ça t'assure une éternité de souffrance. Et puis un jour je t'ai croisé, et tu m'as rejeté aussi. J'ai l'habitude, c'est pas grave ! Et au fil du temps, après maintes erreurs, maintes maladresses, je t'ai embrassé et tu y as répondu ! j'ai fondu de plaisir Caroline… Je n'ai pas aimé, je n'ai pas adoré, je me suis consumé dans ta bouche et comble de bonheur tu m'en as redemandé. Je suis parti pour te laisser le temps de prendre du recul, de savoir ce que tu veux vraiment. » Il s'arrêta et reprit « Et Tyler aurait pu foutre tout ça en l'air d'un coup de dents parce qu'il n'est pas content ! Ah non, Caroline, s'il recommence, je le tue sache le ! Je savais qu'il ne plaisantait alors je répondis simplement

« J'ai compris. »

« L'idée de te perdre m'est insupportable, à moins que ce soit ton choix. » Je sentis sa voix se dérober aux derniers mots prononcés. Je compris qu'il avait besoin lui aussi que je me dévoile un peu plus.

« Je ne t'ai jamais envisagé autrement que comme un ennemi parce que c'est ce que tu étais. J'ai pensé que tu me courtisais pour t'amuser, un passe-temps pour vampire en mal de sensation forte. Une friandise qui aussitôt consommée est déjà digérée. Un défi en somme. Tu m'as obligée a reconsidérer ma position au fil du temps, par tes attentions. Tu t'es introduis dans ma vie sans autorisation, tu as forcé toutes les portes sans retenue Klaus. J'en avais besoin pour venir vers toi mais je me suis défendue comme j'ai pu. J'ai compris quand tu m'as embrassé. Je n'avais… » Je dus à mon tour, faire une pause. Je sentais qu'il m'écoutait avec attention. Je n'osais croiser son regard, je le connaissais déjà… Je respirai fort, pris mon courage à deux mains et poursuivis. « Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Avec personne. J'ai été littéralement portée ailleurs, si on m'avait dit que je volais, je l'aurais cru. J'ai eu envie de toi si fort. Et quand tu m'as dit que tu ne pourrais pas rester sage plus longtemps, j'ai souhaité que tu me sautes dessus et que nous partions dans une danse jusqu'à épuisement total. » Je soufflai et ajoutai « Je me rends compte que Tyler a vu, dans mes gestes, mes mots, que j'étais éperdument… que je ressentais des choses inconnues jusqu'à lors, il a compris que notre histoire était terminée et que mon cœur n'était pas en partance mais déjà ailleurs ».

Il me serra contre sa poitrine. Nous restâmes là, peut-être une demi-heure, partageant ce moment de tendresse.


	11. Chapter 11 - Une rumba

**Chapitre 11 – Une rumba**

Puis il se décida à rompre le silence :

« Sais-tu ce que tu m'as demandé alors que tu t'éveillais ?

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! »

« Tu m'as invité à danser Caroline »

« ah bon ? »

« Un rock acrobatique, à 3 temps, en si/fa dièse bémol mineur selon tes mots ! » et il rigola.

« Mais ça n'existe pas Klaus » J'étais à moitié gênée mais je ne doutais absolument pas en avoir eu envie.

Il me susurra à l'oreille

« Alors, il nous faudra l'inventer ensemble ». Puis, il posa son menton sur mes cheveux comme il l'avait fait dans ma chambre, ce jour où il m'avait sauvée une première fois et il reprit « Mais j'ai peur qu'il soit un peu tôt pour des cabrioles… comment dirais-je « acrobatiques », je voudrais que tu sois complètement rétablie ! » Il avait raison alors je lui répondis.

« Pour un rock sans doute ! » j'allais bien même si je savais qu'un peu de repos supplémentaire était indispensable. Pour l'heure, je serais plus performante en arabesque qu'en salto. Pourtant la perspective d'une autre danse avec Klaus m'enchantait plus que tout alors je poursuivis ainsi : « Par contre je me disais que peut-être qu'une rumba en Sol majeur, à 4 temps pourrait s'envisager ? » Je sentis son sourire.

« Hum une rumba en sol majeur, à 4 temps, en deux mesures pour chaque boucle je suppose ! Tu es connaisseuse Caroline, c'est précisément la danse de l'érotisme et de la sensualité. C'est une invitation à l'amour, un vaste programme. »

« C'est donc un bon choix, tout juste ce qu'il me faut pour m'assurer un bon rétablissement. ».

Là, il colla sa bouche à mon oreille et poursuivit en ponctuant de baisers.

« Attention , la rumba ne se contente pas de bisous, elle approfondit la relation des partenaires jusqu'à la jouissance des deux, c'est un minimum. ». Autrement dit, Il me proposait de faire l'amour, et cette fois je ne comptais pas me contenter d'un « ah » alors je surenchéris ainsi.

« Ce n'est donc pas un bon mais un excellent choix. ».

Ce que j'aimais chez lui, c'était cette élégante manière de me laisser décider, de me respecter. Klaus, le sanguinaire, me demandait jusqu'où je voulais aller avec lui et je venais de lui répondre que j'étais prête à l'amour. Et je l'étais !

PDV de Klaus

Il est des instants bénis, et celui-ci en était un. Je commençais par son cou, des baisers suaves sur une peau douce et vanillée. Je déboutonnais son chemisier le plus délicatement possible - La discrétion donne des surprises très excitantes. Quand j'eus fini, je glissais une main dans ses cheveux, et les caressaient. Une autre dans son dos et l'attirait à moi. Je plongeais mes yeux en elle, la laissant deviner la suite du programme. Je restais là, la dévisageant, laissant monter notre excitation. J'explorais chaque parcelle de son corps et recherchais dans son souffle et dans son regard ce qu'elle préférait. Le bas du dos était une zone particulièrement érogène chez elle, à chaque fois que je m'y aventurais elle frissonnait. Ce qui ne manquait pas de me plaire au plus haut point. Elle était sublime, la bouche entrouverte et sensuelle. J'attrappai son chemisier, et je le retournai sur ses bras en le maintenant, faisant d'elle ma prisonnière, je l'attirai à moi et commencai un baiser langoureux. Elle gémit, un spasme courut sur tout son corps faisant monter en moi un désir charnel encore plus fort. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger les bras, et répondait à mes pas de langue, par des entrechats dont elle avait le secret. Les baisers de Caroline étaient pour le moins doux et sucrés. La rumba a cette particularité d'aller chercher chez la femme toute sa féminité, sa sensualité mais c'est toujours l'homme qui mène la danse. Là, nous jouions juste. Elle me laissait diriger, elle était à l'écoute ce qui me plaisait plus que tout. Cela eut pour effet de me mettre à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Il me fallait réagir vite, les risques d'étouffement étaient réels et je commençais à avoir mal. J'arrêtais de l'embrasser pour reprendre ma respiration et calmer le jeu. Elle le comprit et libéra mon bouton de pantalon et ma braguette. Au passage, elle m'effleura très doucement, me lançant un regard aguicheur que j'interprétai ainsi : « tu ne crois pas t'en sortir si facilement » et elle me mordit la lèvre inférieure très délicatement. Du coup, le frisson fut pour moi, et le regard coquin pour elle. Je n'en pouvais plus mais je me contenais ! Dieu merci, j'avais mille ans d'expérience ! Il me fallait reprendre le contrôle de ce ballet joué en Sol Majeur. Je la libérai de son chemisier, un jeu avec le pouce et l'index, un petit geste rapide et son soutien gorge céda, faisant apparaître ses généreux attributs. Je le mis sur mon épaule, elle fut intriguée. Elle voulut m'en débarrasser alors je lui dis : « tsss, pas touche ! » cela l'interpella. J'adorais la surprendre, je brûlais de désir. Je pris le temps de m'attarder sur sa poitrine, des seins comme des pommes, un pêcher auquel je ne pouvais résister. J'en pris un dans une main, respect des courbes, baisers sur l'épaule, pente douce et lente, langue discrète mais présente, chemin vallonné jusqu'au sommet, tétons durs, bouche travailleuse, pinceuse et joueuse, dents délicates, respiration saccadée, désir palpable, tension à son paroxysme. Caroline enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux, elle bougeait, elle dansait, son bassin m'appelait, elle miaulait… Un festin ! N'y tenant plus, j'arrachais ce qui restait de sa jupe. Un ange en culotte, hum, à croquer !

PDV de Caroline

Il s'amusait avec mes seins et j'étais bouillante de désir. Mais lui encore vêtu. Il avait placé mon soutien gorge sur son épaule et m'avait défendu d'y toucher. Pourtant il fallait bien qu'il se déshabille aussi, il faisait tellement chaud. Je l'écartais de ma poitrine gentiment, il grogna, rageur de se la voir confisquée. Il me regarda, j'attrapais alors le bas de son tee-shirt et il comprit de suite mes intentions. Il saisit mon soutien gorge, m'aida à le débarrasser de son haut et le repositionna sur son épaule, non sans m'adresser un sourire et un regard prometteur. Il jouait, il s'amusait, il m'observait, il m'explorait, il me chauffait et j'en étais au point de non retour, je savais que je ne pouvais plus lui résister. Alors je profitais de chacun de ses gestes. Et j'y répondais de mon mieux. Je n'avais pas son expérience, j'en prenais conscience et je n'avais nul doute sur son appétit. Il était affamé et moi aussi. Je me mis à genoux et il fit de même ce qui me permit de baisser son pantalon et son boxer à mi-cuisse, il pivota et laissa tomber les deux éléments au pied du lit. Il me prit dans ses bras, fit un tour sur lui-même et m'allongea sur le lit, j'allais enlever ma culotte quand il m'attrapa les mains et grogna de nouveau «grrrrr! C'est à moi !». Apparemment il se réservait ce plaisir, ce qui me frustra un peu, j'aurais aimé qu'on en finissent tant mon baromètre sexuel était dans le rouge. Je me demandais même s'il n'allait pas exploser. Mais il n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Il se plaça entre mes jambes, s'allongea, se frotta contre ma culotte, quelques caresses appuyées, puis il roula sur le côté. Je regrettais qu'il m'ait empêché de retirer ce qui restait de tissu car nous serions unis à présent. Mais non, il en avait décidé autrement. Il avait glissé une main sur la cambrure de mon dos et avait repris son activité mammaire, à la différence qu'il avait déposé un peu de salive sur mon téton et avait rejoint ma bouche pour une ronde amoureuse. Puis je sentis sa main dessiner le contour de ma culotte, il y glissait un doigt et le sortait aussitôt cela saccada ma respiration. Je crois qu'il comprit que je n'en pouvais réellement plus et y introduit la main. Aucun des deux garçons que j'avais connus ne pouvaient manœuvrer ce petit rien, ce petit tout, ce petit bouton d'or que les filles cachent entre leurs lèvres, dans leur culotte. Il ne faisait nul doute que Klaus, de par son expérience savait précisément où le trouver et comment le manipuler. Alors j'entrai dans un autre monde, résignée puisque même mon corps lui répondait plus qu'à moi. J'étais en nage, ouverte et offerte à cet hybride. D'un mouvement sec et rapide, il arracha ma culotte, s'aida de la main qu'il avait glissé dans mon dos pour me positionner à califourchon sur lui. Je faillis bien m'évanouir de plaisir quand il entra dans ma chair moite. Je ne pus que crier tant la surprise fut grande mais au combien savoureuse. Il rectifia la position de mon bassin, et me mit dans le rythme qu'il désirait. Je suivis, m'attardant sur la descente comme mon bouton d'or me le réclamait. Il se redressa d'un tiers, m'emportant avec lui, prit mon soutien-gorges, le passa autour de ma taille, un bout dans chaque main, et il commença à donner le tempo. Tantôt lent, tantôt rapide mais toujours intense et profond. Nous cédions tous deux à nos pulsions primaires et commencions à geindre de plaisir. Nous nous regardions, les yeux dans les yeux, l'un en l'autre, au tempo d'une rumba incandescente, nous nous aimions. Et puis nous comprîmes qu'il était tant d'en terminer, alors il se redressa encore, jeta mon soutien-gorges et plaça ses mains sur mes hanches en capturant ma bouche pour les derniers coups de rein. Plus fermes, plus appuyés encore, il grommela en me déhanchant, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de crier au moment de cette délivrance tant attendue et si délicieuse. Je le sentis se soulager en moi. Il avait raison, la rumba était la danse de l'amour. Nous étions essoufflés mais nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de nous câliner un peu encore, je le couvrais de bisous. Nous tentions de nous en remettre, reprenions nos esprits. Et j'entendis ma mère monter les escaliers…


	12. Chapter 12 - Oups !

**Chapitre 12 – Oups !**

« Caroline, es-tu là, je rentre seulement ! » dit ma mère.

Klaus et moi nous regardâmes. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire il avait ramassé ses affaires et les miennes, et s'était caché sous le lit. Il faut dire que la fenêtre fermée ne lassait pas d'autre solution. Mais nous avions été enchanté qu'elle étouffe nos gémissements. Sans doute le voisinage plus que nous. Allongée dans mon lit, je faisais mine de m'éveiller. Ce n'était pas trop compliqué, j'étais encore ailleurs.

Caroline : « bonjour Maman ! »

PDV de Klaus

Vous le croyez, vous, sincèrement. Klaus Mikaelson, l'Alpha Male, l'Hybride de 1000 ans avec un grand H, nu comme un vers, sous le lit de sa petite amie, comme un adolescent boutonneux ? Non mais franchement ! Intérieurement, j'avais un fou rire, je crois que je revivais !

PDV de Caroline

« Tu te réveilles seulement, tu t'es couchée tard ! »

« J'ai eu du mal à dormir mais je vais bien, je dois faire une course, je me prépare et je file »

« Je suis épuisée Caroline, je vais aller me coucher. »

« Repose-toi bien maman. »

Elle vint me faire un bisou et ajouta.

« Aère ta chambre ma puce, ça sent le bouc ! »

Le bouc ! L'amour oui ! Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, ça faisait un moment que ma mère n'avait pas vu le loup. Et moi de toute façon j'étais dans mes songes. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Je me précipitai sous le lit, il était là, nu. Je rigolai.

« Mais enfin Monsieur, que faites-vous là, dois-je crier ? » et je pouffai de rires.

« Toi, tu vas me le payer, crois moi, petite vilaine ». et il m'embrassa goulûment.

Nous sortîmes de notre cachette et il me plaqua, face contre le mur et je le sentis se raidir.

« Klaus, elle est capable de revenir d'une minute à l'autre ? » Il grogna, resta quelques secondes comme ça et me dit :

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! ». Il commença à s'habiller et ajouta, je t'attends au coin de la rue. Dépêche-toi !

« Il faut quand même que je me lave. »

« Certainement pas, un paso-doble, 4 temps, en Fa dièse nous attend dans 20 mn, chez moi ! » Et aucun risque que ma mère ne débarque !

« Chez toi ! Mais il y a tous tes frères et sœurs. » et oui la réalité rattrape les plus doux rêves. Et la perspective de croiser Rebekah ne m'enchantait guère.

Il vint vers moi « Pas là où je t'emmène ! Fais-moi confiance ! » ses lèvres me mangèrent et j'en profitais pour lui répondre généreusement. Il ajouta :

« Je t'attends ! »

« J'arrive de suite. » Au moment où il allait partir je l'interpellais « Klaus ? » Il se retourna alors je lui sautais dessus, les jambes autour de son corps. « J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, je me sens toute chose, je n'ai en tête qu'un seul être, j'ai envie de lui. Est-ce grave docteur ? » Il m'embrassa à nouveau, me déposa sur le lit et me dit.

« J'allais oublié ! je t'ai laissé un petit cadeau dans ton tiroir. » J'ouvrai grands les yeux comme une enfant gâtée. Il reprit : « Et non, ce n'est pas grave Caroline, c'est bon d'aimer. » et il fila. Je voyais défiler une colonie de papillons et d'étoiles, j'étais dans un autre monde. Je revins à moi et allai ouvrir le tiroir. Il m'avait déposé une boîte avec le bracelet que je lui avais rendu quelques mois auparavant. Je le mis, enfilai des affaires, pris un sac de linge propre et partis en direction de Klaus. J'avais le sourire, l'expression « la vie est belle, les cailloux fleurissent » prenait tout son sens, j'étais bien. J'arrivais au coin de la rue, il était là, au volant de la voiture. Il me sourit, je m'installai. Il me dit blagueur :

« J'ai failli attendre » Alors je lui répondis simplement.

« Le paso-doble n'attend pas. »

« Très juste Mademoiselle ! »

Et nous partîmes, tous cœurs battants, pour une autre danse.


	13. Chapter 13 - Et maintenant ?

**Chapitre 13 – Et maintenant ?**

PDV de Caroline

Nous roulions à présent. Il m'attrapa la main et la mit sur sa cuisse. Dès qu'il avait passé une vitesse, il venait me la caresser. Il entrelaçait nos doigts avec délicatesse, des légers pincements des phalanges, un ballet. Une nouvelle danse commençait. En même temps, il me parlait, me racontait des anecdotes, il était bien et moi aussi. La voiture respirait l'amour ! Je songeais d'ailleurs qu'il m'avait dit vingt minutes pour le paso-doble alors je regardais l'heure : 9h19 et comme nous étions partis à 9h15, il me restait 17 mn précisément avant d'être sous la douche ! Très long, trop long. Que dis-je ? Une éternité. Alors, j'entrepris à mon tour de m'amuser de sa cuisse, je dessinais d'un doigt les courbes rondes du bonheur. Puis, j'ajoutais mon deuxième et retraçais une nouvelle figure. Il me laissait faire. Quand mes cinq doigts entrèrent en piste, je descendais alors jusqu'à son genou et remontait lentement à hauteur de son intimité que j'attrapais sans trop de ménagement. Il se figea, me regarda. Je faisais comme si de rien n'était. Il trouva une place et se gara. Du coup j'enlevais ma main et espérais juste ne pas avoir commis d'impair. Je voulais jouer, j'étais d'humeur coquine. Nous étions encore en ville. Il me regarda, je me sentais un peu bête, je dois bien l'avouer, et tentais de regarder ailleurs. Je lui dis :  
Caroline : « Pardon, excuse-moi ! » Il me regardait sans prononcer un seul mot, ce qui avait le don de me stresser au plus haut point. « Je suis désolée, je crois que j'ai du mal à contrôler mes pulsions.» Je me sentais rougir. Il sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte derrière lui. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Il arriva à hauteur de ma portière, l'ouvrit et m'invita du bras, comme d'une révérence, à sortir. J'exécutais confuse. Il se plaqua contre moi, me souleva légèrement, et avec sa vitesse vampirique m'emmena dans un coin isolé, loin des regards indiscrets. Il me dit :  
« Ne t'excuse plus jamais Caroline.» Et il m'embrassa passionnément, intensément. Les larmes montèrent en moi. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, sans doute l'émotion.

PDV de Klaus

Quelle chipie alors ! Elle m'avait caressé, l'air de ne pas y toucher, comme si de rien n'était. J'hallucinais. Avait-elle idée de ce qu'elle provoquait en moi ? C'était volcanique. Il m'était impossible de conduire dans ces conditions. J'avais décidé de m'arrêter, n'y tenant plus. Elle avait eu l'air surprise, gênée, presque honteuse. Quand je la vis dans cet état, mon excitation atteignit son point de non-retour, il me fallait réagir. Alors je nous avais trouvé une cachette et l'embrassait de toute ma frustration. Et que dire de son aveu sur les pulsions. Comment aurais-je pu ne pas les comprendre, tant elles m'envahissaient aussi. J'arrêtais mon baiser et m'adressais à elle :  
« J'ai les même sensations que toi, je suis dans le même état. Il faut que tu comprennes, Caroline, l'effet que tu me fais. »  
« Mais d'ici un quart d'heure, nous aurions été sous la douche. »  
« 15 mn ? Un siècle tu veux dire ! » Elle me sourit comme si elle avait eu la même pensée.  
« Oui, un enfer ! »  
Une larme coula sur sa joue, je la happai.  
« L'émotion ! » me dit-elle. Il était temps d'en venir au plaisir.  
Ni une, ni deux je capturais ses lèvres. J'attendis qu'elle entrouvre légèrement la bouche pour y glisser une pointe de langue timide. Elle soupira alors je lui répondis d'un « hum ! » demandeur. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, les lèvres contre les miennes et ouvrit plus encore la bouche, ce qui me permit de m'y enfouir réellement. Elle frissonna et laissa échapper un gémissement. De quoi me rendre fou ! Comme ses baisers étaient acidulés, des bonbons d'une saveur exquise. Une Caroline à la menthe/citron, mélange détonnant, je confirme ! C'était pulsionnel à présent, nous le savions, mais nous en avions besoin. Il est des moments où le temps s'arrête et peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver, l'unique quête est une délivrance sexuelle mutuelle. J'œuvrais en ce sens mais il était hors de question de bâcler les choses. Même si le lieu était pour le moins insolite. Nous avions tout notre temps, et nous pourrions hypnotiser un quelconque voyeur si nous devions être surpris. Je la débarrassais de son chemisier, déchirais son soutien-gorge et m'amusais avec sa poitrine. Je titillais ses tétons, attrapais ses seins, suivais leur arrondi naturel. Qu'elle était belle ! Je soulevais sa jupe et arrachais sa culotte. Je glissais ma main vers son pubis. Elle m'implora du regard de la délivrer plus rapidement mais je lui répondis d'un baiser qu'elle n'y échapperait pas. Alors elle gémit pour désapprouver, et je grognais en retour. Je me concentrais sur son bouton d'or afin de le stimuler. J'avais appris au fil des siècles à être d'une patience et d'une délicatesse redoutables. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Et j'avais l'éternité s'il le fallait pour l'emporter dans les cieux. Elle l'avait compris et me laissait faire, elle ne se plaignait plus, elle me couvrait de baisers, de câlins. J'écoutais son cœur, il était vital que je la stimule suffisamment pour qu'elle se libère en même temps que moi. Un juste dosage, ni trop, ni trop peu. Et les battements de son cœur étaient la clé du secret. D'ici peu, elle ne pourrait plus me résister, car à chaque fois que nous ferions l'amour, j'apprendrais son corps plus encore. Elle s'affolait, le moment était venu. Alors je me libérais de mon boxer, la prenais dans mes bras, ses jambes autour de ma taille, contre le mur. Je m'introduisais en elle très lentement, elle grogna de plaisir. Hum, encore, me dis-je ! Je dansais dans son corps, j'allais et venais. Je rythmais pour qu'elle s'envole avec moi. Quand je sentis qu'elle allait exploser, alors je me laissais aller aussi à une étreinte plus sauvage. Nous mîmes un moment à nous délivrer. Gémissant, couinant, grimaçant, nous étions des bêtes amoureuses. Il nous fallut cinq bonnes minutes supplémentaires pour redescendre et reprendre nos esprits, nous étions en sueur. Nous revenions d'un autre monde. Je me reboutonnais. Elle fit de même, ramassa son soutien-gorge et sa culotte inutilisables. Elle s'adressa à moi.  
« Si à chaque fois, tu me rends mes dessous dans ce triste état. J'ai bien peur d'en manquer très rapidement ». Je m'interrogeais.  
« Tu en as si peu. »  
« J'en ai beaucoup mais … » La phrase lui avait échappé alors elle rougit. Elle voulait dire qu'au rythme de nos envies, même avec un bon stock de dessous, elle en manquerait très rapidement. Qu'elle était drôle. Et cette idée me plaisait.  
« Oui, je comprends bien, il n'y a qu'une solution alors. Viens avec moi. » Je lui pris la main et nous partîmes vers les rues piétonnes non loin de là. Nous trouvâmes un magasin de lingerie. Je regardais la devanture et lui dis :  
« Voilà, ce qu'il nous faut ! ». Nous entrâmes et je montrais différents modèles à la vendeuse. Caroline me regarda perplexe. Alors j'ajoutais : « Compte tenu de leur durée de vie, autant que je me fasse plaisir ! » Elle rigola et je l'invitais à faire son choix. Elle me dit que ça irait comme ça. Alors je demandais une pièce de chaque modèle à sa taille et m'avançait vers la caisse. Je fis un chèque et Caroline parut très surprise. Elle pensait sans doute que j'hypnotiserais la boutiquière alors je lui dis : « Je me suis déjà occupé du banquier » avec un grand clin d'œil. Elle comprit l'humour et me tapa l'épaule. J'ajoutais : « c'est bien la première fois qu'une femme me remercie de cette façon ».  
« Tu comptais être remercié comment ? » Comme j'aimais quand elle me parlait comme ça ! Ca éveillait en moi des fruits défendus, le goût du pêcher. Alors je pris un ensemble, celui que je préférais, je l'avais glissé en haut d'un des sacs, bien en évidence et lui dit « Essaie-le, que je vois mon investissement. » Elle le trouva sans doute à son goût et ne se fit pas prier. Elle alla dans une cabine d'essayage. J'attendis patiemment. Elle m'appela alors j'allais voir. Décidément elle pouvait tout porter. J'entrais dans la cabine, fermais le rideau sous les yeux médusés de la marchande. Elle me dit :  
« Klausssssssssss, quand même ! »  
« Enfin, que vas-tu t'imaginer encore, tu es à moitié nue, je tente juste d'éviter une émeute dans le magasin. »  
Elle répondit en riant : « Dommage ! » regard coquin, lèvres gourmandes, un appel ?  
« Alors toi, tu es vraiment unique ! »  
« Je n'ai rien dit. » Avec la voix de l'innocence et le regard d'une fripouille.  
« Toujours partante pour le paso-doble ? » Nous venions de faire l'amour. Et même s'il est des mécaniques physiologiques auxquelles un hybride ne saurait échapper. Je me surprenais à penser que c'était jouable. Et que d'ici à la douche, je pouvais de nouveau être très opérationnel.  
« J'ai le temps de me rhabiller au moins ? » Je pouffais de rire.  
« Dépêche-toi quand même, sait-on jamais. ».  
Alors nous repartîmes vers la voiture en marchant, main dans la main. Avec nos sacs étiquetés aux marques de lingerie.

PDV de Caroline

Il avait acheté le magasin. Il était complètement fou. Pour le coup, j'avais bien de quoi tenir trois semaines. Quoi que ce serait peut-être juste ! Je me pris à avoir cette pensée. J'allais la partager avec lui. J'avais compris qu'il m'adorait entreprenante et aguicheuse, quand je croisais un regard familier. Je revins dessus et n'en crus pas mes yeux. La mère de Tyler, Carole Lockwood, avait les yeux posés sur moi, bouche-bée. Elle me fusilla du regard même. Klaus lâcha ma main. Et ces sacs qui trahissaient la nature de nos achats et de fait, notre relation charnelle. Mon ex-belle-mère avait la particularité de pouvoir, d'un regard, gâcher mes plus belles journées. De toute évidence, Tyler ne lui avait rien dit tant sa stupéfaction semblait grande. Elle s'avança vers nous. J'entrais dans la voiture. Klaus jeta nos achats dans le coffre et fit de même. Elle arriva à notre hauteur. Elle semblait vouloir engager une conversation mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il démarra et partit, la laissant sur place, ridicule. Le reste du trajet fut religieux du coup. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Il était évident qu'elle allait prévenir ma mère. Les ennuis commençaient.


	14. Chapter 14 - La décision

**14- La décision**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ma mère. Qu'allait-elle me dire ? J'imaginais déjà la conversation et les vives remontrances. D'un autre côté, je savais aussi qu'il me faudrait en passer par là. J'aurais juste préféré que cela se fasse à un autre moment, un peu plus tard. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement, et je serai obligée d'en découdre avec elle bien plus tôt que prévu. J'angoissais quand même, alors je rassemblais mes idées, tentais de trouver ce qui pourrait la calmer, et comment lui expliquer ma relation naissance avec Klaus. Je décidais d'être franche et honnête. Après tout, il lui était arrivé de tomber amoureuse et j'en étais la preuve. Je pensais qu'avec du temps, elle arriverait peut-être à se faire à l'idée. Si ce n'est d'accepter ma relation, au moins de me laisser gérer ma vie. Mais ma mère en serait-elle capable ? Telle était ma question.

Klaus, emprunta un petit chemin de terre et nous arrivâmes devant une petite baraque dans les bois, non loin de la propriété des Mickaelson. Elle était enfouie sous la verdure, et il ne faisait nul doute qu'il fallait la connaître pour pouvoir la trouver. C'était juste magnifique. Il se gara et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Nous arrivâmes sur le pas de la porte, il m'invita à entrer comme c'est d'usage chez les vampires.

PDV de Klaus

« Nous y sommes ! Ca va ? ». Je la regardais. Nous ne nous étions rien dit de tout le trajet.

« Pourquoi est-ce que les choses se compliquent toujours ? »

« Je ne sais pas Caroline, c'est ainsi que va la vie, ma vie. »

« Dès qu'ils sauront, ils t'atteindront à travers moi. »

« Caroline, tu perdras tous tes amis, aucun n'acceptera notre relation. »

« Je suis un danger pour toi, Klaus. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu perdes tout à cause de moi. »

« M'entends-tu quand je te parle ? Quand ils apprendront pour nous, alors ils se serviront de moi pour t'atteindre. Je serai ta faiblesse. »

« Tu l'es déjà Caroline. »

« Je ne veux pas être un poids. » Il resta un moment songeur et reprit.

« Ca fait mille ans que je dois mourir tu sais, je ne m'en sors pas si mal ! Regarde, même pas une ride ! » Je souriais du moins, je tentais.

« Klaus, je ne veux vraiment pas être un poids pour toi. »

« Arrête, tu es ma délivrance. Interroge-toi plutôt sur ce que tu perdras en restant avec moi. Ecoute-moi attentivement, je comprendrais que tu partes. C'est ce que je ferais à ta place. » Cette fois-ci, la minute de silence fut pour elle. Et elle reprit :

« Alors encore une chance que je ne sois pas Klaus Mickaelson, parce que ce serait un brave bordel Monsieur l'Hybride, vieux de mille ans. Permets-moi de te le dire. Et écoute-moi bien tant que nous y sommes. On ne lâche rien et on avance ensemble. Ok ? »

« Es-tu sûre de toi ? Caroline pense-y parce que plus le temps… enfin ce serait dur pour moi de te perdre. » Dur ! avais-je prononcé… Non pas dur, terrible !

« Certaine ! Ce sera long, j'en ai conscience. On leur laissera le temps de se faire à l'idée. Ceux qui suivront, tant mieux, pour les autres, tant pis. De toute façon, as-tu mieux à faire, dans les prochains siècles ? » Je rigolais.

« Non, et toi ? »

« Je crois qu'il nous faudra simplement être plus prudents en public, tout du moins pour l'instant. »  
« Oui, Caroline. »

A présent que les choses étaient claires, notre histoire pouvait vraiment commencer. Nous serions avisés, clairvoyants et ensemble, elle l'avait décidé…

Alors, je lui faisais visiter la maison. Elle était petite, deux chambres seulement mais avait le mérite d'être discrète et très fonctionnelle. Elle me félicita sur la décoration que j'avais voulu simple pour coller au cadre. Nous arrivâmes dans la salle de bains, mais je crois que les événements avaient eu raison de notre danse. Nous nous installâmes au salon, un verre de whisky à la main.

PDV de Caroline

Je me posais mille questions sur lui. Je commençais par celle qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« Tu connais parfaitement le corps féminin, comment, quand, où et pourquoi ? » J'imaginais qu'il allait me raconter ses trois millions d'aventures. Satisfait de lui-même, bref un homme de mille ans.

« Je voudrais dans un premier temps, que tu t'interroges sur les réponses que tu pourrais entendre. Je ne suis pas un enfant de chœur, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai fait des erreurs, pas uniquement, mais j'entends que nous soyons clairs et honnêtes. Es-tu seulement prête à écouter ce que j'ai à répondre ? »

« Nous allons le savoir rapidement. » Je le regardais en attente.

« J'ai découvert, il y a bien longtemps, plusieurs siècles, que les femmes cachaient un bouton d'or qui les rendaient folles d'envie. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'en ce temps-là, je parle de l'époque des Vikings, les conditions de vie étaient très précaires, nous n'avions pas de lit par exemple, et le sexe était tabou. Nous n'en parlions pas comme nous le faisons aujourd'hui. Les connaissances se limitaient à l'accouplement en fait, il n'y avait pas de notion de plaisir. Les temps étaient durs, les hivers glacials, les étés brûlants, et l'homme n'avait d'autre idée en tête que de survivre, lui et sa famille. Manger était donc l'essentielle préoccupation. Cela paraît fou, mais c'était exactement ça ! Une lutte pour vivre un jour de plus. »

« Oui en effet. » Je préférais l'écouter. Il était passionnant.

« Je te disais donc que j'avais découvert l'existence de cet étrange mais non moins fascinant organe. Au fil des années et des expériences, j'ai compris que l'un des plaisirs féminins était là. Et quel plaisir ! Alors je me suis intéressé à la question. Pas la peine de chercher dans des livres, il n'y en avait pas. Ou encore d'en parler puisque le sujet était interdit. Une seule solution possible… La pratique. Alors j'ai hypnotisé des femmes pour qu'elles m'expliquent ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque caresse jusqu'à ce que j'en ai une parfaite maîtrise. Il m'a fallu des années pour le maîtriser. »

« C'est donc ça. »

« Il faut dire qu'il en existe de toutes sortes. Tu as les grincheux qui, un peu râleurs, s'opposent à toi, le boudeur, qui te laissent croire qu'ils ne sont pas disposés, les timides qui n'osent se dévoiler, les goulus qui partent au quart de tour, les généreux qui t'accueillent chaleureusement... »

« C'est une question que je ne me suis jamais posée. C'est amusant. »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est vrai, qu'étant une femme, j'ai maladroitement pensé que nous fonctionnions toutes sur le même mode d'emploi. Mais il est autant de bouton d'or que de poitrines différentes à ce que je comprends.»

« C'est exactement ça. »

« Merci d'être franc. » Je n'osais lui demander dans quelle catégorie je me trouvais. Je me levais. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me fit tomber dans ses bras, assise sur ses genoux.

« N'as-tu rien oublié ? » Et en plus de connaître chaque parcelle de mon corps, il était dans ma tête. Quel diable !

« Je ne pense pas. » Il m'embrassa, dans le cou.

« tssssss ! A d'autres ! Demande-moi. » Note à moi-même : ne plus l'interroger sur les femmes, il les connaît mieux qu'elles ne se connaissent elles-mêmes.

« Et dans quelle catégorie suis-je ? » La question était lancée.

« Comment ça ? » Il souriait, victorieux. Il s'en amusait.

« Grrrrrrrrr ! Tu as parfaitement compris mais puisque tu insistes, je me demandais dans quelle catégorie tu classais le mien. »

« Je suis encore un peu hésitant. Je manque de pratique sur cette question précisément. Mais je ne manquerai pas de te répondre très bientôt. » Non mais je rêvais, il se foutait de moi en plus !

« Grrrrrrrrr! » Je cherchais à m'extirper du fauteuil mais il me retenait.

« Pas si vite ! » Il me plaqua contre lui. Et reprit : « J'ai eu beaucoup de femmes, Caroline, mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas une surprise pour toi. J'ai plus cherché à les comprendre qu'à les aimer. J'ai eu une longue période de grande curiosité. Mais si ta réelle question est, qui suis-je pour toi ? Alors ma réponse est : celle avec qui j'ai envie d'être pour l'éternité. »

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne te demande pas de le comprendre mais de l'accepter Caroline. C'est comme ça. »

« Je n'ai rien à t'apporter, Klaus. Tu sais déjà tout sur tout. »

« Détrompe-toi. J'ai bien conscience que si tu avais vécu aussi longtemps que moi, tu en saurais autant voir davantage. En ce sens ce n'est pas un exploit. »

« Mais je ne sais rien ! »

« Je t'apprendrai tout ce que je sais, si tu veux. » Et il m'embrassa passionnément.

PDV de Klaus

Nous discutâmes encore un moment et elle me dit qu'elle filait à la douche et s'absenta. Je savais que nous aurions ce genre de conversations et d'autres encore. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui mentir. J'assumais celui que j'étais. Certaines conversations seraient plus houleuses que d'autres. Nous verrions bien. Il lui faudrait beaucoup de compréhension et je ne doutais pas qu'elle en ait.

Puis je me mettais à l'aise. Je me déchaussais, retirais ma chemise. Il faisait bon, c'était de circonstance. Je pensais à elle, encore et toujours, j'allais dans la salle de bains. Elle me tournait le dos et ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. Je lui embrassais l'épaule, lui effleurais la hanche et m'apprêtais à repartir. Je voulais simplement qu'elle sache que j'étais là. Elle m'attrapa la main, se retourna, me dévisagea et me sourit.

« Tu ne prends pas ta douche ? » me lança-t-elle.

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger. J'attendais que tu aies terminé. »

« Il serait bien dommage que toutes ces années, que dis-je, ces siècles passés à explorer le corps féminin ne t'ait servi à rien. Autant que j'en profite. Passons à la séance, travaux pratiques ! » Elle s'approcha de moi et défit mon pantalon. Je le laissais tomber à mes pieds. Mon boxer le suivit. Elle assumait celui que j'étais, alors, je la rejoignis. L'heure du paso-doble venait de sonner !


	15. Chapter 15 - Le paso-doble

**15 – Le paso-doble**

PDV de Caroline

Il s'approcha et me dit :

« Sais-tu que le paso-doble se danse sur la pointe des pieds ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est la danse du torero et de la muleta ! »

« La muleta ? »

« La cape rouge du torero, qu'il fait tournoyer pour esquiver le taureau, mon ange. L'art de la corrida. »

« Je vois ! » Alors je devais le laisser mener cette autre danse. L'idée me rassurait tant il était expérimenté. L'expression « embryon de vampire » prenait tout son sens, à cet instant. J'étais novice mais il me montrerait et m'apprendrait les plaisirs de la chair. J'étais curieuse et dans ses bras, je ne craignais rien.  
« Caroline, une autre danse ? » Il avança sa main pour m'inviter et je lui tendis la mienne avec une révérence.

Il se colla contre moi, me fixant intensément, j'espérais qu'il m'embrasse. Il s'avança presque au point de me toucher les lèvres. J'avais fermé les yeux, j'attendais sa bouche mais il n'en fit rien. Il avait attrapé une savonnette et commençait à se laver les mains. Il les faisait mousser. Il attrapa les miennes et les nettoya précautionneusement. Chaque doigt, un à un, de l'ongle à la phalange, puis la paume, le dessous, le dessus, le poignet, l'avant-bras et le bras. Il passa par les épaules, le cou. Là il me retourna, très lentement. J'avais accepté cette danse et je devais, comme la muleta faire corps avec lui. Je n'opposais aucune résistance. Au contraire, je répondais à chacune de ses attentes. La moindre variation dans son toucher m'alertait. Il avait l'air satisfait, il me respirait fort. Je sentais son souffle dans mes cheveux. Il reprit par le dos. Prenant son temps, comme s'il traçait l'esquisse de mon corps. Il commençait par me frotter délicatement et revenait s'amuser avec la mousse, comme avec de la peinture, son doigt servant de pinceau. J'étais sa toile. Il insistait sur mes hanches, m'attrapait fort, me massait. Il soulignait le creux des mes reins, cette zone particulièrement sensible chez moi, ne lui avait pas échappé. Il s'y attarda en me grattant avec ses ongles. Un supplice ! Il me retourna de nouveau et se concentra sur ma poitrine. Il était tellement tendre. Tout ou presque était fait du bout des doigts, du bout des lèvres, il avait parlé d'un paso-doble sur la pointe des pieds… Et je retrouvais en chacun de ses gestes, les pas que j'imaginais pour que cette danse soit réussie. Il apprenait à me connaître, et veillait à mon plaisir. Je lui dis :

« Moi aussi ! » Je l'avais troublé mais je voulais entrer dans la danse, m'impliquer plus. Il rouvrait les yeux comme s'il sortait d'un rêve.

« Non ! »

« Moi aussi, » répétais-je.

« grrr » Il grogna. Et se plaça contre le mur, me laissant le découvrir.

Alors je pris la savonnette et reproduisis chacun de ses gestes, l'un après l'autre, le plus délicatement possible. Je me contrôlais. J'écoutais son corps. Je veillais à avoir une respiration régulière, je m'oxygénais pour ne pas sombrer complètement. J'entendais jusqu'aux bulles de savon qui explosaient les unes après les autres. Nous nous regardions. Il s'offrait aussi.

PDV de Klaus

Caroline m'avait laissé la main mais elle venait de décider que ce paso-doble serait plus équitable que je ne l'avais pensé. Je la laissais me découvrir. Elle reproduisait ce que je lui avais fait ce qui m'excita plus encore. Je savais précisément où je l'emmenais et forcément où elle allait. Elle s'attarda sur le bas de mon cou, ce qui met fit frémir. Du coup, elle souffla, et un petit air rafraîchissant me fit frissonner. Exquise Caroline ! Elle apprenait si vite. Elle me rattrapa dans notre douche commune. Alors nous reprîmes notre ballet ensemble cette fois. Nous nous effleurions aux mêmes endroits, aux mêmes moments. L'accord parfait. Le bas du ventre, le sien, le mien, chair de poule, zone sensible avant les parties intimes. Chaleur étouffante. J'ouvrai le robinet et nous rinçais à l'eau fraîche. Ses tétons durcirent. Je les grignotais. Je pointais vers elle l'envie que je contenais. Elle m'attrapa doucement, me lava très lentement, elle jouait de ses doigts comme je l'avais fait pour ses mains. Je ne pus contenir un râlement. Je fis de même avec elle et obtins un gémissement. Montre-moi ton plaisir Caroline, encore et toujours, s'il te plait ! J'étais fou, le désir me submergeait. Elle me rinçait du coup je me calmais. Mais à peine eut-elle fini qu'elle me goûta. Une langue fouineuse d'une douceur extrême, une bouche humide câline. L'extase ! Des va-et-vient au rythme de mon souffle. Une Caroline délicate, à l'écoute du mon souffle. D'un « hum », j'obtenais une nouvelle douceur, d'un « ah » elle recommençait depuis le début, nous codifions notre ébat et elle jouait la partition que je lui dictais. Caroline fraise/myrtille, les fruits des bois défendus, je n'oublierai jamais. Mon ange ! Ma belle, mon rêve. Je l'avais espéré si fort et elle était là, à me dévorer, à me gâter. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'allais céder. Je remis un « ah », un « hum », une respiration forte, saccadée, elle suivait le mouvement encore et toujours, je finis sur un « oh » libérateur et deux gorgées dans sa bouche. Elle ralentit mais continua un peu, le temps que je redescende du paradis où elle m'avait conviée. Je revenais d'un autre monde. Je reprenais mes esprits. Je l'accueillais dans mes bras. Elle s'installa dans le creux de mon cou. Je ne cessais de me le dire que j'avais trouvé ma flamme. Je reprenais mes esprits et je caressais son dos. J'embrassais sa nuque, je remontais sur son oreille que je croquais, elle parut étonnée. Sans doute avait-elle pensé que nous en resterions là, mais c'était sans compter sur la suite du programme que je lui réservais. Elle voulut se libérer de mes bras alors j'intervenais.

« Minute papillon ! Je ne serai pas le seul à m'envoler. » Elle se crispa.

« Non mais t'embête pas ! » M'embêter ? Jamais, la prendre dans ma bouche et la voir voler, voilà qui m'obnubilait. Je la regardais, elle me fuyait du regard. Elle était embarrassée.

« Caroline ? » Alors je la réconfortais. Je me faisais tendre, doux et aimant. J'attendais qu'elle s'apaise. Je l'emmenais dans la chambre, l'allongeais sur le lit, la serrais fort contre mon cœur, qu'elle m'avait pris un soir où je l'avais sauvée, l'enveloppais de tout mon amour. Je restais là, près d'elle. Elle rompit le silence.

« Tu me fais peur ! Je n'ai jamais eu de telles sensations. Je me consume dans tes bras. Tu me connais mieux que moi-même » Je souris, compréhensif.

« As-tu confiance en moi ? » Elle me regarda.

« Oui ! »

« Alors laisse-moi t'emporter comme tu l'as fait pour moi mon ange. » Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

PDV de Caroline

Sa dernière phrase avait eu raison de mes craintes. Il avait en effet cédé à mes caresses, il m'avait montré la voie. Sans retenue, je l'avais senti vrai, il s'était offert. Livrer mon plaisir ultime me gênait. C'était la plus intime des récompenses que je pouvais donner, une preuve d'amour, surtout que j'allais être seule à sa merci. Pourtant il l'avait fait pour moi et j'en avais été honorée. Alors je me détendis et le laissai, à son tour, m'emporter vers des terres encore inexplorées. Je vivais avec lui, ce que je n'avais accordé à aucun autre. Klaus m'apprenait l'amour. Il prit son temps, me couvrit de bisous, de câlins, et finit par m'embrasser. J'en profitais, j'allais le chercher quand il s'arrêtait. Je laissais monter le désir. Sa main sur ma fesse, velouté d'un « peau à peau » ouaté. Sa bouche dans la mienne, sucreries tentantes. Après m'avoir comblée de ses lèvres, Il entreprit ma poitrine. Il descendit sur mon nombril, d'humeur fouilleur. Vint le bas ventre et son lot de douceurs humides, puis plus bas encore et l'envol commença. Entre ciel et terre, j'errais me laissant guider par ses douceurs. Je le savais attentif à ma respiration, au moindre de mes mouvements. Il savait interpréter mon corps, et je le laissais le connaître davantage. Je lui montrais que je l'aimais. Il se concentrait sur mon bouton d'or, des petits mouvements circulaires tout autour pour commencer, puis le découvrant très conciliant, il s'en occupa directement. Il me traita comme une fleur, ouvrit avec ses mains en grand les pétales le camouflant. A présent dénudé et vulnérable, forcément d'autant plus sensible, il lui souffla dessus ce qui le contracta. Il sourit de le voir si réactif et m'adressa un regard complice, un « je t'aime ». Il fut d'une douceur infinie pour ne pas le brusquer, d'une précision d'orfèvre. Une langue experte, vouée aux plaisirs féminins. Je gémissais, je geignais les notes d'une partition dont il était le concertiste privilégié. Klaus Mickaelson, chef d'orchestre d'un paso-doble endiablé, gravé dans mon entre-jambe. Un orgasme ravageur de quelques secondes. Je découvrais le 7ème ciel. J'étais essoufflée, il me rejoignit, me prit dans ses bras et me couvrit une nouvelle fois de baisers avant de finir par ma bouche. Et je me remettais auprès de celui qui faisait de moi une femme. Je venais de comprendre qu'il avait trouvé son plaisir en m'en donnant et il me remerciait. J'en voudrai encore ! Assurément. Je l'ai regardé de tout mon amour, il m'a renvoyé tout le sien et nous sommes partis, pour une douche, moins coquine et plus savonneuse. Une fois fini, nous retournâmes dans le salon, et reprîmes nos conversations sur le monde passé et celui à venir. Nous discutions à bâtons rompus depuis au moins une heure quand le téléphone de Klaus vibra. Il le prit, et me  
dit :

« Caroline ! Ta mère vient de m'envoyer un texto, elle te cherche. »


	16. Chapter 16 - Coup de fil !

**16 –Coup de fil !**

PDV de Caroline

Tyler ayant cassé mon portable, ma mère avait appelé sur celui de Klaus. Pour la Sheriff de la ville obtenir son numéro n'était pas une grande affaire, aussi je ne m'en formalisais pas plus que ça. Klaus me montra le texto.

Impossible de joindre Caroline sur son portable.

Merci de lui demander de me rappeler au plus vite.

Sheriff Forbes

« Je n'ai plus de téléphone ! » Il ne faisait plus aucun doute que Carole Lockwood s'était empressée d'avertir ma mère. Quelle peste !

« Appelle-la avec le mien. »

« Merci ! Klaus, les hostilités commencent. »

En m'attrapant par la taille : « Sois forte, je suis avec toi. Si tu as besoin de moi, je ne suis pas loin. » Il me fit un smack appuyé et sortit de la pièce.

PDV de Klaus

Etais-je inquiet ? Forcément ! Comment ne pas l'être. J'avais tant d'ennemis que je me demandais bien si Caroline et moi pourrions trouver sur cette terre quelqu'un capable de soutenir notre histoire. Je pensais tout naturellement à Elijah, lui serait des nôtres, j'en étais certain. Rebekah par contre compterait parmi nos opposants, elle n'appréciait pas du tout Caroline et ne comprenait même pas comment je pouvais l'envisager comme petite amie. C'était un mystère pour moi, car Bekah avait toujours eu une sorte de sixième sens, et pouvait ressentir les gens, comme les percer à jour. Pourtant, elle ne voyait rien. Dans d'autres circonstances, cela m'aurait alerté, mais dans le cas présent, c'était impossible tant ma cause était juste. Kol serait content pour moi, il se faisait souvent passer pour quelqu'un de superficiel, mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui. C'était mon petit frère avec tout ce que cela revêt d'affectueux, même s'il jouait le grand. Je crois qu'avoir Elijah et moi comme aînés n'était pas la meilleure façon d'exister. J'aimais ma famille. Depuis que Caroline avait été malade, j'avais compris à quel point je comptais pour elle aussi. Ils s'étaient tous pliés en quatre, même Bekah n'avait pas fait une seule remarque désobligeante à l'égard de ma protégée, un exploit, un signe de plus. Je m'étais aperçu que j'avais couru après quelque chose que j'avais devant moi, je ne regardais pas sous le bon angle. Si j'avais évincé mes parents du tableau familial, alors j'aurais su être aimé. Mais pour l'heure, mes pensées allaient toutes vers mon ange, j'aurais pu tendre l'oreille pour écouter la conversation de caroline mais je m'y refusais, j'avais confiance en elle !

PDV de Caroline

Je mis un moment à rassembler mes idées et à me décider à appeler. Mais puisque le cours de la vie en avait décidé ainsi, il me fallait affronter ma mère, et j'étais déterminée. Je composais le numéro ; le bras de fer pouvait commencer. 1ère sonnerie.

« Maman ? »

« Enfin, je te cherche partout. Impossible de t'avoir sur ton portable, on tombe systématiquement sur le répondeur. C'est incroyable quand même, je m'inquiétais, Caroline ! »

« Je suis désolée maman, j'ai l'ai cassé. Du coup, tu ne pouvais pas me joindre. »

« Ecoute, on peut se retrouver en ville rapidement. On en achètera un autre si tu veux ! »

« C'est pas urgent Maman ! » Oui il est des moments dans la vie ou même la perspective Hi-Tech ne fait pas le poids face à une mère en colère.

« Il faut qu'on parle Caroline, j'ai eu Carole au téléphone. »

« Je sais ! » Ben voilà, la messe était dite.

« On se rejoint dans une heure en ville, disons au Mystic Grill. Je préfèrerais que tu viennes seule cela va de soi. »

« Maman, sache que rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne m'empêchera d'être avec lui. Je me passerai de ton approbation. Autrement dit, je ferai avec ton mécontentement. Si c'est sans toi, alors c'est sans toi ! » Elle me répondit simplement.

« Je sais ! » Comment ça « je sais » ? Ca voulait dire quoi ? Elle venait de m'achever.

« Dans une heure au Mystic Grill alors. »

« C'est ça ! » Et elle raccrocha.

Du coup j'étais bien plus angoissée encore. J'aurais préféré qu'elle hurle mais elle n'en avait rien fait. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui m'énervait, c'était quand je ne savais pas à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée, et pour le coup, j'étais dans le flou. J'appelais Klaus.

PDV de Klaus

« Comment vas-tu ? » lui dis-je. Elle semblait tendue.

« Ma mère veut qu'on se retrouve dans une heure au Mystic Grill. »

« Je vais t'y déposer si tu veux. C'est à un quart d'heure d'ici. »

« Je veux bien merci. » Elle restait silencieuse. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre son ressenti sur sa conversation avec sa mère.

« Alors ? »

« Tu n'as pas écouté ? »

« Je ne me serais pas permis. »

« Tu aurais dû, tu m'aurais donné ton sentiment. Je suis complètement perdue. » Si j'avais su !

« Elle était en colère ? »

« Non ! Même pas. »

« Ah ! »

« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Je pensais qu'elle aurait été très dure mais non. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Caroline ! »

« Prends-moi dans tes bras. »

« Viens ! »

Je l'enlaçais, en lui caressant le dos. Et je restais là, à la serrer, je la sentais si fragile. Caroline était toujours sûre d'elle d'ordinaire. Je comprenais la difficulté : accepter l'idée de décevoir. Je sentis une odeur iodée. Mon estomac se tordit. Mon ange pleurait. Je lui dis :

« Ecoute, si tu veux, j'y vais à ta place, je vais lui parler. »

« Tu es un amour ! Mais c'est à moi de le faire Klaus. Et tu ne pourras pas toujours m'épargner » Elle avait raison et je le savais parfaitement.

« Je voudrais tellement que les choses soient plus simples. »

« Je ne pleure pas par crainte d'affronter ma mère Klaus. Je pleure de peur de ne plus jamais ressentir ce qui m'habite quand je suis dans tes bras. Tu me fais vibrer. Je ne veux pas te perdre.» Je l'étreignis plus encore.

« Caroline ! »

« Oui, j'en suis là. » me répondit-elle.

Aurait-elle dû ajouter un « je t'aime » ? C'eut été inutile, de trop même, elle venait de me le dire. Je soupirai dans son cou humide. Je capturai sa bouche et nous nous aimâmes comme nous venions de nous l'avouer. Délicatement. Un long baiser sur la pointe des pieds. Elle et moi, comme je l'avais rêvé !

PDV de Caroline

Voyant l'heure tourner, nous nous décidâmes à partir pour le Mystic Grill. Nous empruntâmes ce même chemin qui quelques heures auparavant m'avait fait découvrir notre nid douillet. Je repensais à notre paso-doble indécent et tellement savoureux. Nous convînmes de nous y retrouver plus tard dans la soirée, quoiqu'il arrive ! Nous arrivâmes au rendez-vous. La voiture de ma mère était garée. Klaus insista pour rester dans les parages mais je préférais être seule. Alors il m'embrassa et partit. J'entrais dans le Mystic Grill, saluais Matt qui était en service. Il y avait peu de monde. Ma mère avait déniché une table dans un renfoncement. J'arrivais à sa hauteur. Cette fois-ci, la guerre était déclarée et j'étais bien décidée à livrer bataille.


	17. Chapter 17 - Je l'ai vu

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à ceux et à celles qui s'intéressent à cette fiction. J'ai vu que certaines comme sweetyK répondent aux « reviews » en haut de leur chapitre. Trouvant l'idée excellente, je copie ! hi hi hi

Klaroline 81 : Super ta review ! C'est gentil et ça fait plaisir. J'espère illuminer une nouvelle journée. En tout cas ton commentaire a égayé une des miennes.

Véronique : Voilà que tu me tires la langue, tu es vraiment team Klaus toi hein ! lol A quand la traduction du nouveau chapitre de ta super fiction - **7 rendez-vous** ! Je note que le chapitre 6 est sorti en anglais mais pour le 5 en français, on se brosse ? (oui je fais aussi une section publicitaire et une autre réclamation tant que j'y suis, c'est l'option du jour ! lol)

Forcément je remercie celles qui sont toujours là pour mettre des « reviews » adorables comme Klarolineofdreams, SweetyK, Nina ou encore Ella entre autres. Merci d'être là les filles ! C'est grâce à vous que cette fiction avance.

OKKKK, je me tais à présent et place au Klaroline !

**17 –Je l'ai vu**

« Bonjour Maman ! »

« Caroline, je suis contente de te voir. »

« Pour combien de temps ? » Elle me regarda interrogative ?

« Je suis toujours contente de te voir Caroline » Mais je n'écoutais rien. J'engageais la bataille.  
« Alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement, Maman ! Parce que c'est moi qui parle. »

« Assieds-toi ! » je m'exécutais. Elle reprit : « Je t'écoute. » Elle était très sérieuse et très attentive alors je lui expliquais :

« Cela peut paraître fou. Moi-même quand j'y repense, je peux l'admettre. Pourtant c'est ainsi. Il est des choses inexplicables et celle-ci en fait partie. Je détestais Klaus, c'est vrai. J'avais d'ailleurs toutes les raisons pour ça. Il faisait souffrir mes amis et il était tellement plus fort que nous tous réunis. Il m'avait invité à un bal, puis demandé d'apprendre à le connaître mais je m'y étais refusée. Sans doute mon subconscient me savait déjà en danger. A ce moment là, j'entretenais, comme tu le sais, une relation avec Tyler, dont j'avais le sentiment qu'elle était ce que je recherchais. Et puis, Bonnie, voulant nous protéger, a échangé les corps de Klaus et de Tyler, et j'ai passé, sans le savoir des moments avec Klaus. Et je me suis mise a apprécier plus encore ce petit ami qui avait tant changé mais qui correspondait à l'idée que je me faisais de mon amoureux. Du coup, quand j'ai appris la supercherie, j'ai été en furie et j'ai eu une vive altercation avec Klaus. Je lui ai craché ma haine, même si je savais pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas été le goujat que je prétendais. Il n'avait pas abusé de la situation, bien au contraire. » Elle m'interrompit.

« Caroline, laisse-moi te dire ! » Mais il était hors de question qu'elle intervienne avant que j'ai terminé alors je reprenais plus déterminée encore.

« Je n'ai pas fini, et tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout ! Klaus me l'a fait comprendre et il m'a congédiée sans ménagement, me laissant à mes introspections. J'ai continué ma petite vie morne et sans intérêt. Et puis il y a eu l'épisode de la Coralunine et le seul endroit que j'ai pu trouver pour me mettre en sécurité c'est chez lui Maman, te rends-tu compte ? Chez lui ! Le destin l'a voulu ainsi. Sa maison m'est apparue comme par magie. Elle s'est dressée devant moi et j'ai foncé. Et il m'a accueilli, j'ai perdu connaissance et je me suis réveillée quatre mois plus tard et en quelques jours, j'étais comme ressuscitée. Juste avant de quitter les Mickaelson, j'ai croisé Elijah, l'aîné de la fratrie, et il m'a appris que Klaus avait de réels sentiments pour moi. Je lui ai écrit un petit mot pour le remercier et je suis rentrée à la maison. Après le dîner, je suis montée dans ma chambre et alors que je cherchais le dessin qu'il m'avait offert, j'ai senti une présence et il était là. Rien n'était prévu, mais voilà, il m'a embrassé et j'ai compris Maman. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quoique ce soit d'aussi intense. Il m'a volé mon cœur et quoique tu puisses en penser, je ne peux rien y faire. Je t'aime tu sais. Me demander de choisir entre vous deux, c'est injuste ! Je n'ai pas voulu te faire souffrir, c'était écrit. Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est viscéral, il est en moi, c'est mon âme sœur, mon moi masculin. C'est fou sans doute pour toi, mais c'est ce que je ressens. Me contraindre à le perdre, c'est me priver de moi-même, il faut que tu l'entendes Maman. S'il te plait, ne me demande pas ça !» Je baissais la tête. J'avais fini. Je savais que ce ç'était vain mais au moins c'était dit ! Venait son tour de parler. Va-y Maman, déverse ta haine !

PDV de Klaus

Je l'avais laissé devant le Mystic Grill et j'étais parti comme elle me l'avait demandé. J'errais dans les rues du centre ville, et m'attardais sur les devanture des boutiques. Du coup, je ne pensais qu'à elle et aux problèmes qu'elle devrait affronter pour moi. Je me demandais à quel point c'était juste. Avais-je le droit d'être aussi égoïste ? Je savais que je l'aimais, elle coulait dans mes veines. Mais Caroline risquait de perdre sa mère. Je me pris à me dire que nous avions l'éternité devant nous, pour nous aimer alors que cette relation maternelle se terminerait tôt ou tard ! Cinquante ans au plus. Alors avais-je le droit, au nom de mon amour pour elle, de la priver de sa seule famille ? Moi qui avais tant souffert de l'indélicatesse de la mienne, pouvais-je vraiment les séparer ? Voilà les idées qui me traversaient l'esprit. Je ne comptais pas quitter Caroline, simplement lui demander une pause, d'un demi-siècle, pour qu'elle puisse profiter de sa mère. Nous aurions l'éternité pour nous retrouver. C'était un sacrifice qui a l'échelle humaine pouvait paraître fou, mais pour moi, hybride de mille ans, ça ne représentait qu'une gorgée de vie. Pourtant, j'en avais déjà les boyaux noués. Je me disais qu'il me faudrait de nouveau partir loin et longtemps. Et elle n'était pas là depuis deux heures que je ressentais déjà le manque. Caroline, ma pilule de jouvence, ma respiration, mon éternelle étreinte. Nous avions rendez-vous dans notre nid. Je pensais lui laisser une lettre. Je rentrais la lui écrire. Caroline méritait sa liberté pour profiter de ceux qu'elle aimait.

PDV de Caroline

« Je l'ai vu ! » me dit-elle.

« Pardon ? »

« Je l'ai vu s'occuper de toi pendant tous ces mois où tu as frôlé la mort, Caroline. »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu, maman ? »

« De Klaus, Caroline ! De l'épisode de la Coralunine justement. Il m'a écrit tous les jours pour me rassurer. Je t'ai rendu visite très souvent. Il était gentil, charmant, courtois. Mais, au delà de tout, il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi, tu sais. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte à quel point il tenait à toi. Il te veillait jour et nuit. Quand j'étais là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer surveiller ta température. Il s'en excusait mais c'était plus fort que lui, il mettait toutes les chances de ton côté. Dès que tu atteignais les 38,7°, il te baignait pour faire chuter les dixièmes et c'était reparti pour un tour. Et ce, autant de fois que nécessaire ! Jusqu'à cinq fois en deux heures certaines fois Caroline. Il se voulait toujours rassurant, je recevais tous les soirs des textos : « Etat stable, un bon point » ou « Rien à signaler, c'est encourageant » ou encore « Tout est normal, on y croit ». Mais une journée ordinaire, à ce moment-là c'était combien de baignades Caroline ? Je crois que tu ne peux pas te représenter l'énergie qu'il a déployée pour te sauver. C'était fou ! Je suis ta mère et je n'aurais pas pu en faire autant. Je n'en aurais pas eu la force Caroline. Klaus t'a veillé comme une louve sur sa meute. Tu n'as pas à m'expliquer pourquoi tu l'aimes, c'est le contraire qui me surprendrait. Quand Carole est venue me rapporter qu'elle vous avait surpris main dans la main, j'ai souri en mon fort intérieur. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre vous seriez ensemble. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Tiens ! Ca me rappelle cette fois où je suis arrivée à pas de velours. Oui, il m'avait demandé de faire comme chez moi. Cela lui évitait d'avoir à m'accueillir, et surtout de perdre du temps, au cas où. Je ne m'en offensais pas, tu penses bien, il voulait sauver ma fille ! Klaus était à côté de toi et te parlait des voyages que vous feriez tous les deux en te caressant les cheveux. Ce jour-là, vous étiez à Londres, il te faisait visiter, les ruelles et les impasses qu'il affectionne. Il te décrivait les bus londoniens et les taxis particuliers qui font de cette ville, une capitale européenne unique. Ce sont ces mots ! Il t'invitait dans son pub fétiche, à la décoration « Irish », te listait les différents types de bière, leur goût, leur couleur. Il s'attardait sur la texture de la mousse, la taille des bulles, la légèreté. Il était si passionnant que je finissais par les sentir en bouche. Rien n'échappait à son expertise : l'âpreté, l'amertume, le goût fruité. La consistance elle-même était passée en revue. Je t'avoue même que j'en ai retenu une que j'espère un jour pouvoir goûter : la Guinness. Klaus aurait pu m'enivrer tant il était captivant. Puis Il poursuivait par la reine mère et reprenait point par point les uses et coutumes de la cour royale. Il faut l'avoir vécu pour le croire Caroline. Et Pourtant, jour après jour, je le sentais dépérir. Chaque semaine un peu plus. Il était fatigué, éreinté, épuisé au fil des mois mais jamais il ne s'en est plaint. Je lui ai proposé mon aide mais il m'a expliqué que tout allait pour le mieux. Il n'aurait pu se résoudre à laisser, même ta mère, le seconder, de peur qu'une petite erreur te soit fatale. Quand je croisais ses frères, leur regard trahissaient une grande inquiétude. La tension était palpable, Klaus vivait pour toi, et j'ai fini par croire que tu tenais le coup pour lui. Cela n'a échappé qu'à vous deux. Parce que je t'assure que ceux qui étaient présents, ne pourront jamais ne pas croire à son amour, Caroline. Tu vois, le conseil a voulu me priver de ma fille et Klaus l'a sauvée. Comment peux-tu imaginer une seule seconde que je puisse m'opposer à votre relation Caroline ? » J'étais assommée, abasourdie, choquée ! Ma mère acceptait notre relation, mieux, elle cautionnait. Je pouvais me détendre à présent.

« Tu sais maman, c'est pas pour autant que notre relation sera facile, Klaus a beaucoup d'ennemis. »

« Je le sais Caroline. Tout le monde veut sa peau mais personne n'y parvient. Pour moi, c'est rassurant finalement que tu sois avec lui. Je crois qu'il a une insolente envie de vivre et il est en effet capable du meilleur… et du pire. Il excelle dans ces deux domaines. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réaction de ta part. Il est clair que Klaus n'est pas un enfant de chœur. »

« C'est clair, Caroline, d'ailleurs en connais-tu ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Des enfants de chœur, Caroline, en connais-tu ? » Je réfléchissais et il est vrai que nous avions tous à nous reprocher.

« Non maman ! Aucun. »

« Je te l'ai dit, je l'ai vu t'aimer Caroline. Sinon, je t'aurais probablement couler les pieds dans le ciment pour être sûre que tu ne le vois plus ! » Je souris. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu une franche discussion avec elle. Je lui racontais l'attitude de Tyler qui la outra et celle de Klaus, mon sauveur, une nouvelle fois. Je lui confiais aussi, les menaces de Klaus à l'égard de mon ex, elle sourit. Et puis, nos baisers et notre première nuit d'amour. Ma mère m'arrêta.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu m'épargner quelques détails ? » Je réalisais qu'une maman n'est pas une copine. Je comprenais. Et nous passâmes toute l'après-midi à discuter. Quand nous terminâmes, la nuit commençait à tomber. Finalement j'avais trouvé, mon plus grand soutien. Je repartirai plus forte encore. Je regardais ma montre :

« Mon dieu, il est déjà si tard, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! »

« Mince ! Du coup, nous n'avons même pas acheté de portable ! »

« Ce n'est rien. Est-ce que tu veux bien me déposer à la maison que je prenne ma voiture. Je dois le rejoindre, il est sans doute fou d'inquiétude. »

« Bien entendu. Tu veux lui téléphoner ? prends mon portable si tu veux. »

« Oui, merci ! » Je l'appelais et tombais sur la messagerie. Alors je lui laissais un message :

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Maman me demandait ce que nous faisions le week-end prochain, elle aurait aimé nous recevoir à manger, si tu veux bien ! Au fait, elle t'adore. J'arrive. Je t'… serai bientôt là ! » J'avais hésité à le lui dire. Je préférais le faire en face à face. Alors nous rentrâmes à la maison, ma mère et moi. Je pris ma voiture pour le rejoindre. J'avais des paillettes dans le cœur. Je me dis que plus personne ne pourrait nous empêcher de vivre notre amour au grand jour. Mieux encore, ceux qui se dresseraient devant nous, je m'en occuperais personnellement. A cet instant, j'en faisais la promesse !

Je fis la route, la tête dans les nuages. J'arrivais devant notre nid douillet. Pas de lumière ! Klaus n'était pas là ? Etrange ! Je savais où était cachée la clé alors j'entrai et découvrai sur la table du salon, une lettre. Il avait sans doute eu un empêchement. Je regrettai de ne pas avoir acheté un nouveau téléphone. J'ouvrai mon courrier, contente de pouvoir le lire !


	18. Chapter 18 - Et Nous ?

**18 – Et Nous ?**

Voilà ce que je découvris :

Mon amour,

Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer les sentiments qui m'envahissent alors que je te sais sur le front, face à ta mère pour nous Caroline. Je suis simplement dépité par la situation alors que j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle arrive. Je m'en veux d'avoir été si égoïste. Il faut que tu saches à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Tu es mon évidence, je n'ai pas d'autre mot en tête. Malgré tout, imaginer pouvoir te priver d'une relation maternelle, qui elle, n'est pas éternelle m'est insupportable. Je me fais l'effet d'être un voleur d'amour et je ne m'en sens pas le droit. Prends soin d'elle mon ange et profite. De mon côté je pars en voyage à l'autre bout de monde. Sois assurée que tu partageras chacun de mes pas. Je reviendrais d'ici une cinquantaine d'années et alors, je te promets que nous serons tous deux comme nous l'envisagions, pour l'éternité. Je ne t'oublierai pas… sois-en certaine !

Avec tout mon amour.

Klaus

J'en tombais à genoux ! Ce n'était pas possible ? On m'aurait poignardé que la douleur aurait été plus douce. Il partait ? Et nous ! Cinquante ans ? J'étais verte de rage, les larmes coulaient et je n'arrivais même pas à les retenir. Elles firent place à des sanglots. Je savais qu'il me fallait réagir mais je n'arrivais pas à me lever, j'étais en état de choc. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude. C'était stupide ! Comment pourrais-je me passer de lui ? J'hurlais de douleur, je le maudissais d'être aussi bête. Oui, il fallait vraiment être le dernier des imbéciles pour se comporter comme ça. Partir, en me laissant un mot. A dans cinquante ans Caroline ! S'il pensait que ça allait se passer comme ça, il rêvait et j'allais le lui dire personnellement. Je rassemblais mes idées. Que faire ? Aller chez lui ? Je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre, dès que je voyais cette lettre je m'effondrais à nouveau. Je me tordais, j'avais l'estomac en vrac. J'étais K.O. ! Et puis je levais, la tête et j'aperçu une silhouette devant moi, je voyais trouble tant mes yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Je les essuyais, c'était lui. Il me dit :

« J'ai eu ton message ! »

« Moi aussi j'ai eu le tien, tu sais... A dans cinquante ans ! » il se mit à genoux devant moi et voulu me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussais.

« Caroline ! Je suis désolée. »

« Comment peut-on être aussi stupide, dis-moi ? Tu crois franchement que c'est aussi simple. Tu arrives dans ma vie, tu bouscules tout, que dis-je ? Tu fais voler mes certitudes en éclats. Et je fais quoi maintenant ? »

« Je suis désolée ! »

« Tu es désolant surtout ! »

« Caroline ! »

« Arrête tes Caroline, j'ai compris ! Tu connais mon prénom. »

« Je suis sincèrement confus» Il tenta à nouveau de s'approcher de moi sans succès.

« Cinquante ans, tu te rends compte ! J'en ai à peine dix-neuf, et tu me demandes de t'attendre plus du double. Non mais Klaus, c'est quoi ces conneries ? » J'étais vraiment en colère, je criais.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu perdes ta mère, Caroline. Toi qui en as une qui t'aime. »

« Figure-toi qu'elle t'apprécie, alors il faudra t'y faire, gros nul ! »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! »

« Oui tu as raison tais-toi ! »

PDV de Klaus

Quand je l'ai vu, à terre, en larmes, se prenant la tête dans les mains, je ne saurais dire ce que j'ai ressenti mais j'ai eu mal. J'ai réalisé combien je l'avais blessée. En voulant la protéger, je l'avais heurtée. Je m'en voulais tellement. Elle avait raison, comment avais-je pu ? J'aurais aimé l'enlacer mais elle refusait tout contact. Je tentai de me justifier :

« J'ai pensé à toi. »

« Non Klaus !Tout mais pas ça. Si tu avais pensé à moi, tu n'aurais jamais eu une idée aussi débile. Comment peux-tu t'imaginer que je puisse être heureuse sans toi. C'est vraiment nul ton truc. Cinquante ans ! » J'insistais bien sur le « cinquante ans ! » J'étais dépitée.

« Je le réalise. Je suis tellement navré. Je te jure. Prendre une décision comme celle là n'est pas facile Caroline. »

« Ah ben non, j'imagine bien qu'il faut être sacrément gonflé, désespéré ou complètement fou pour faire ce genre de proposition à une fille et croire que c'est possible. Et encore, je pèse mes mots. »

« C'était ridicule, j'en prends conscience. »

« Carrément stupide, appelons un chat un chat. »

« Oui Caroline. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça Klaus. » Elle passait des sanglots aux cris, je ne savais par quel bout la prendre. J'avais honte.

« Caroline, s'il te plait. »

« Non, il ne me plait pas. Je rentre chez moi. » J'avais l'impression de la perdre.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. » Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

« Il y a deux heures, tu étais prêt à me revoir dans cinquante ans et là tu ne peux pas me laisser partir. Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! »

« Toi ! »

« Quoi ?»

« Ce que je veux, Caroline, c'est toi. »

« Oui, je sais, dans cinquante ans ! »

« Viens là ! » j'essayais de la prendre dans mes bras une nouvelle fois.

« Non » Elle me repoussait.

PDV de Caroline

Je me sentais complètement perdue. Il m'avait tellement énervée. Pourtant le seul réconfort dont j'avais vraiment envie était ses bras mais je m'y refusais. C'était trop simple !

« Plus jamais ça Klaus. »

« Plus jamais. »

« Donne –moi ta parole. »

« Tu l'as. »

« Tu as intérêt. »

« Je te le promets. »

Je savais qu'il disait vrai. Il avait cette qualité là. Même ces pires ennemis la lui reconnaissaient.

PDV de Klaus

Que d'émotions ! Elle continuait à me repousser. Pourtant il fallait que j'intervienne, que je la rassure. Alors qu'elle se levait, je l'attrapai par surprise et la pris dans mes bras, fort. Elle commença à me frapper, et je la laissai faire. Je savais bien que tôt ou tard elle se calmerait. Cela dura un peu puis elle s'arrêta et reprit de plus belle. Petit à petit, les coups s'espacèrent et pour finir elle m'enlaça. Mon ange était de retour. Je lui dis :

« Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai pensé à ta relation avec ta mère et pas à nous Caroline. Je m'en veux. Quand j'ai eu ton message, je suis revenu pour détruire cette lettre, mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis navré ! »

« Il ne faut pas faire des choses comme celles-là Klaus. C'est trop douloureux ! »

« Oui. »

« On s'était dit qu'on avancerait ensemble, on en avait parlé. Tu ne nous respectes pas quand tu réagis comme ça. Tu nous poignardes. »

« Mais là, c'était de ta mère qu'il s'agissait et j'en ai tellement manqué, Caroline, je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça. » Elle se dégagea et me regarda fixement.

« Ce choix là, tu ne peux pas le faire pour moi. En plus, ma mère t'apprécie Klaus. »

« Je ne savais pas. »

« Au contraire de ce que tu t'imagines, il y a des gens qui t'apprécient. Il y en a même qui t'aiment. »

« Toi ? »

« Moi. »

« Alors embrasse-moi. »

« Non ! »

« Reste au moins avec moi. » Elle me dévisagea un long moment avant de me répondre. Je la sentais très hésitante, alors j'espérais.

« Si je le fais, tu me parleras de Londres ? »

« De Londres ? »

« Oui des pubs, des bières, de la Reine ! »

« Tout ce que tu voudras ! »

« Tape là ! » Elle me montra la paume de sa main. Alors je claquais ma main dans la sienne.

« Embrasse-moi. »

« Non. » Je grognais. Je n'allais pas m'en sortir comme ça.

Alors je me levais, l'invitais à faire de même et lui proposais un verre. Elle me demanda un whisky. Je le lui servis. Je m'installais dans un fauteuil, elle s'assit dans celui qui était en face de moi. Je lui dis :

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

« Parce que ma mère t'a surpris à m'en parler quand j'étais malade. Elle a profité du voyage alors que je l'ai oublié. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir. J'aimerai le refaire avec toi »

« Je comprends mieux. »

« Et n'oublie pas la Guinness, elle en a encore l'eau à la bouche tu sais » Je ris.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oh oui. »

« Viens dans mes bras. » Elle me regarda surprise.

« Tu n'essaierais pas de profiter de la situation par hasard. » Elle me scrutait soupçonneuse.

« Je t'ai toujours étreinte pour t'emmener en voyage Caroline. » Elle me jucha un moment, se décida à se lever et vint s'asseoir sur moi.

« Comme ça ? » Je posais sa tête dans mon cou et je commençais à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Ferme les yeux ! »

« Oui. » Paupières closes, j'entrepris de nouveau ce voyage avec elle. La dernière fois que nous avions été à Londres elle était mourante. Elle profiterait cette fois. Je me projetais de nouveau à cette période ou chaque heure de gagnée était une petite victoire sur la Coralunine. Elle était passée à un souffle de la mort. Et moi, à l'époque, je n'attendais que ce jour où nous pourrions nous évader vraiment. Alors nous partîmes une nouvelle fois en Europe, elle et moi.


	19. Chapter 19 - La Lulette !

**19 – La Lulette !**

PDV de Caroline

Il me berçait de sa voix. J'étais tellement bien que je ne bougeais pas. Il commença par les ruelles du centre ville qu'il me décrivait les unes après les autres. Il s'attarda sur celles en pavé, emplies d'un épais brouillard, qui rappelaient les ambiances du 19ème siècle. Un cadre irréel qui collait bien au mythe de jack l'éventreur. Il insistait sur les impasses coupe-gorges qui selon lui, ne manquaient pas de mordant. Il avait dû en tester quelques unes. Je palpitais à ses mots. J'étais à Londres et il était mon guide. Je comprenais ce que ma mère avait tenté de m'expliquer et je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit une fois : « let me show you what the world has to offer ! ». Moi Caroline, jeune fille de la campagne profonde, Miss Mystic falls, apprenait à ouvrir les yeux sur le monde. Je le découvrais telle une petite fille à qui l'on offre un jouet qu'elle n'avait même pas imaginé. Je l'envisageais autrement. Je m'éveillais. Je quittais ma petite ville natale. Je crois que je grandissais dans ses bras. Puis vint le moment du pub, et des bières. Il commença à me les décrire, comme il l'avait déjà fait et quand il arriva à cette fameuse Guinness qui m'avait conquise moi aussi je lui dis.

« Elle a l'air excellente. ». Il releva mon menton, prit mes lèvres en otage et m'embrassa. Un petit côté fruité, une texture épaisse, une mousse fine et légère. Pas de doute, un baiser à la saveur alcoolisée. Je garderai les petites bulles en moi, longtemps. Je les entendis même claquer dans ma bouche. Il me regarda et me dit :

« Elle l'est ! » Je réalisais qu'il m'avait embrassé.

« Tu en as profité ! »

« Allez, on fait une pause. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? » je réfléchis et lui dit simplement

« Une autre Guinness s'il te plait ! ». Il me fixa, sourit et reprit

« Tu es impossible mon ange » et il m'embrassa à nouveau. Dieu que cette bière me plaisait ! Goûteuse et étourdissante, j'en voulais jusqu'à en être complètement ivre.

PDV de Klaus

Enfin elle s'était calmée. Mieux encore, elle pétillait alors que je l'embrassais. Je la respirais fort. J'adorais son odeur. Une effluve familière, appétissante me mit en éveil. Je réalisais qu'il s'y mêlait tout autre chose. Pas de doute, du sang ! Je lui demandai :

« Es-tu blessée ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas pourquoi ? » J'inspirais profondément et cette effluve titillait mes narines, mieux elle m'appelait. J'avais faim.

« Tu sens le sang, Caroline » Elle sembla réaliser.

« Oui Klaus, il m'arrive encore de saigner. Je suis une jeune vampire. Je n'ai qu'un an. Enfin tu me comprends non ? »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

«Je suis indisposée. Depuis ma transformation, il m'arrive encore de saigner. N'est-ce pas  
normal ? » Je réalisais tout juste ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Il n'y avait rien d'anomal, c'était juste rare et inhabituel. C'était la première fois que j'étais confronté à cette situation en fait.

« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Elles disparaîtront au fil du temps. » Son odeur m'attirait comme un aimant. Je respirais fort.

« Que t'arrive t'il ? Tu vas bien Klaus ? »

« Tu m'appelles Caroline ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Du miel ! La tentation est trop forte. » je l'attrapais et je filais dans la salle de bain. Je fermais le verrou. Elle me regarda, surprise !

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Me dit-elle.

« Ton sang m'appelle mon ange. » D'un point de vue humain, on aurait dit du caviar. Caroline était ce soir, un met de choix tant il était exceptionnel de croiser une jeune vampire dans son état. Elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Il lui faudrait l'entendre et pour ça, j'avais ma petite idée. Je la déshabillais lentement et en faisais autant.

« Tu me fais peur Klaus ! » Je la regardais, la rassurais car mes intentions n'étaient autres que de lui montrer dans quel monde nous évoluions tous les deux. Les conventions humaines n'étaient pas faites pour nous, notre univers n'était-il pas vampirique ? C'était à nous d'établir nos règles. Et comme l'eau est vitale à l'homme, le sang l'est aux vampires. Un homme s'offenserait-il de boire un verre d'eau ? Je n'avais qu'une envie pour ma part, me nourrir d'elle et elle de moi. C'était aussi cela, l'amour chez nous ! Nos codes ! Je n'en pouvais plus alors je me transformais, mes canines pointaient, des veines noires dessinaient le contour de mes yeux. Je palissais et lui dis :

« Toi aussi, tu vas me rejoindre, mon ange » Elle me regardait. Elle me découvrait tout autre et semblait apprécier. Alors je me mordis, et m'enduis tout le torse. L'appel de mon sang, elle n'y résisterait pas ! Elle commençait elle aussi à respirer fort. Je sentais son souffle lent et profond. Elle s'approcha de moi, le nez sur ma peau. Oui ma puce, hume-moi ! elle me dit :

« De la confiture. Non, mieux un coulis de framboise. » Comme nous allions nous amuser. Ma Caroline orange sanguine et moi !

PDV de Caroline

Je comprenais mieux à présent que ses hémoglobines chatouillaient mes muqueuses. Comme si j'étais attachée à une corde que l'on tirait. Klaus m'apprenait nos usages ! Alors je me mordis aussi, me dessinai du poignet une courbe sur le ventre, me transformai à mon tour. Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et me regarda intensément. De ses doigts il retraça chaque veine noire, il ne cessait de me dévisager. Il était si tendre. Tellement sexy !

« Qu'est-ce que tu es belle Caroline ! »

« Et toi aussi ! Si gourmand ce soir. » Il sourit. Ses mille ans d'expérience avaient encore eu raison de moi !

Il était magnifique. Il s'agenouilla pour me goûter le nombril. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon ventre. Il soupirait de contentement à chaque lippée. Il trempait sa bouche, goûtait ses doigts. Alors je lui redonnais encore une gorgée. Je lui tendis mon avant bras, il me regarda surpris. Je l'invitais, il me mordit et m'avala goulûment. Il devenait fou, je le sentais s'exciter. Il se releva. Je fis comme lui. Je lui croquai l'épaule et il gémit de satisfaction, moi aussi du reste. Nous étions tous deux couverts de l'autre. Et cette vision était un enchantement, nous nous découvrions vampires, et nous consommions sans modération. J'apprenais le monde auquel j'appartenais dans ses bras.

« Tu es mon ange Caroline ! »

« Tu es mon amour Klaus ! »

Je lui offris une goulée, il me donna une lippée. Nous léchions nos corps, avides des globules de l'autre. Son sang avait le goût sucré des friandises de mon enfance. Il émanait de ses gestes une telle douceur. Alors nous pouvions être plus forts sous la colère et plus tendre lorsque amoureux. Une révélation ! Je me découvrais à ses côtés, je me sentais femme, disons « vampiresse ». Il s'approcha de mon oreille, dessina du bout des lèvres des caractères qui m'échappaient, il frotta sa joue contre la mienne, m'étreignit fort et me dit :

« Je veux plus encore ! »

« Je sais. »

PDV de Klaus

Alors je la pris à califourchon sur mes épaules. Sa ruche offerte, et son miel à ma portée. Et je me délectai. Je n'avais jamais connu pareille saveur. Un sang ambré, légèrement salé. Juste une touche. Un caviar d'exception pour hybride amoureux. Je n'oubliai pas de la satisfaire. Elle avait enfouie ses mains dans ma chevelure et m'attirait à elle pour m'en redemander. Elle gémissait et je ne pensais qu'à nous faire vibrer. Quand je fus rassasié et elle, sur le point d'exploser, je la redescendais. Je m'assis par terre, et l'invitais à venir sur moi. Je plongeais en elle. J'avais ses seins à portée de bouche et encore faim Nous poursuivîmes notre ébat jusqu'à la délivrance. Orgasmiques pulsions sanguines. Un régal ! Et je veillais à ce qu'elle me morde une dernière fois pour m'assurer que mon côté loup-garou ne puisse pas la blesser. Nous restâmes là un moment à nous dévorer des yeux, non de désir, mais d'amour cette fois. Et alors elle me le dit, en me fixant droit dans les yeux :

« Je t'aime. » Ce à quoi je répondis tout aussi simplement.

« Je t'aime. » Et nous nous embrassâmes longuement. Une Guinness à ta santé mon amour !

Repus, nous nous levâmes, effaçâmes d'un coup de jet toute trace de sang et nous lavâmes.

« Et quel est le nom de cette danse ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Il n'y en a pas. Elle n'existe pas. Il nous faut l'inventer tant elle est rare.»

« Alors appelons-là la lulu ? »

« On l'appellera la commette puisqu'elle nous envoie dans les étoiles »

« La Lulette alors ? »

« Elle mérite bien un nouveau mot et la Lulette, c'est parfait Caroline. »

Ainsi Caroline et moi venions d'inventer notre première danse. La « Lulette » ! Et j'étais certain de repartir pour un nouveau bal rapidement car c'était ma préférée.

Nous nous habillâmes et revînmes au salon. J'allai chercher une poche de sang que je nous servis dans un verre glacé avec quelques pincées de sel. J'entendis frapper à la porte. Caroline me regarda, et je lui fis signe de ne pas bouger. J'allais ouvrir.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Je voulais juste dédier ce chapitre à EllaMayfair31 qui m'a lancé un défi lors d'une de nos conversations en me demandant de « mettre des règles à Caroline ». Ayant trouvé l'exercice très stimulant pour l'écriture, j'ai tenté de le relever. Elle fait également une fiction Klarolienne nommée "Le Commencement". Merci à tous !


	20. Chapter 20 - L'intrus !

**20 –L'intrus !**

PDV de Klaus

Je m'avançai vers la porte, et ouvrai. Tiens donc ! Kol !

« C'est toi Klaus ? » Il ne cacha pas son étonnement.

« Kol, viens, entre ! » J'arrivais dans le salon mais Caroline avait disparu. Comme nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'en discuter, je préférai me taire sur sa présence dans la maison.

« Es-tu seul ? » me dit-il.

« Oui. Tu as l'air surpris ! Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? » lui proposais-je. Elle avait pris son verre. Aucune trace d'elle.

« Vas-y ! La même chose que toi. » et il s'affala dans un fauteuil.

« C'est parti ! » Je lui servais un verre de sang glacé et m'installais en face. Il me regardait bizarrement, je sentais qu'il se questionnait.

« Je traînais dans le secteur et j'ai entendu des gémissements alors je me suis approché et me voilà. » En effet, s'il avait entendu notre ébat, je comprenais mieux sa surprise.

« Des gémissements ? Non j'étais occupé à repeindre la salle de bains, j'hésitais justement entre un rouge soutenu et un bleu lavande, tu en penses quoi ? » Je me disais que si Caroline écoutait, elle, au moins comprendrait.

« Klaus, ne me prends pas pour une chèvre quand même, je sais que je me fais vieux, mais j'ai bien entendu des gémissements, je t'assure. »

« Peut-être les coups de pinceaux ? » Bonjour l'excuse minable. J'étais capable de mieux mais c'était sorti tout seul. Il fallait assumer à présent.

« Ecoute, nous sommes tous inquiets pour toi, et moi plus encore à présent. »

« Comment ça ! »

« Il faut que tu arrêtes avec ta blonde. Tu te fais du mal. Les filles on les compte par millions alors stoppe ta fixette et passe à autre chose. D'ailleurs tu sais quoi on va aller faire un tour en ville et se ramener deux petites pouliches, trois ou quatre si tu es en forme. »

« Je vais bien ! Je n'ai pas envie de ça Kol. »

« Tu ne vas pas passer le reste de ta vie, dans une maisonnette à te toucher le poireau quand même ! » Je pouffais de rire.

« Parce que tu crois que je m'octroyais un petit plaisir solitaire ? »

« Arrête Klaus, on ne gémit pas comme ça en mangeant une poignée de cacahuètes. »

« Seul pour un met d'exception alors ? »

« Ben je veux mon neveu. Tu couinais comme un fou. Non mais là, tu déconnes à plein tube Klaus. Tu te prépares bien tranquillement et je m'occupe de toi. Je vais te faire oublier ta greluche, tu vas voir. En plus je connais un petit coin très sympa, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

« Je te remercie mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça. »

« On a tous compris que tu en étais mordu. Bon alors plan B, on va la chercher, on la séquestre, on la purge, on l'hypnotise et le tour est joué ! »

« C'est pas aussi simple que ça ! »

« Forcément, si tu veux jouer les chevaliers servants on est pas sorti de l'auberge ! »

« Je ne veux rien. »

« Et pourquoi te caches-tu ici alors ? Depuis qu'elle est partie, on ne te voit plus du tout ! Franchement Elijah et Rebekah s'inquiètent aussi tu sais. »

« Alors rassure-les et dis-leur que je vais bien. Très bien même. »

« Après ce que j'ai entendu ! Impossible. Attends-toi à ce que nous débarquions tous ce soir. »

« C'est bon, alors organisons un repas. Je vous rassurerai. » Il me fixa, resta silencieux quelques instants et reprit.

« Pourquoi elle ? » C'était tout Kol, l'insistance du petit frère.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. »

« Ouais on dit aussi, une de perdue, dix de retrouvées. On va s'en occuper. »

« Tu es pénible à la fin puisque je te dis que je suis en forme. »

« C'est ce que tu dis, pourtant tu as le visage marqué. Trop de touchettes sans doute ! » et il pouffa de rire alors je grognais.

« Arrête de te faire des films. Tu entends des voix. »

« Ouais c'est ça, appelle-moi Jeanne d'arc tant que tu y es ! » me dit-il

« Bon écoute, ma petite Jeanne, j'apprécie sincèrement ta visite mais comme tu l'as compris, j'ai une salle de bains à repeindre. » Il se leva et commença à se déshabiller, il se mit en slip !

« Pas de problème chef, je suis ton homme, à deux c'est toujours mieux. Et aucun risque de me tâcher dans ma tenue d'Adam. »

« Mais habille-toi ! » Au secours, mon frère presque nu à présent.

« Fais pas ton offusqué ma poule, tu n'es pas mon genre. Quoi qu'avec du rouge à lèvres ! Tourne-toi un peu pour voir si tu vaux le coup d'œil de dos ? »

« Arrête tes conneries. Et organise un petit dîner entre frangins pour ce soir. Ajoute un couvert. Sait-on jamais, si je croise en route une blondinette ! »

« Ben voilà, je retrouve mon frère ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser abattre par une nénette. »

« Parles-en correctement s'il te plait ! »

« Cette jolie blonde ça te va ? »

« Tu aurais pu dire magnifique mais bon ! »

« N'abuse pas quand même ! Bref comme tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça, je vais me chercher un rafraîchissement. Non ne te dérange pas, je connais le chemin. » Il se dirigea vers le garage. Et s'il découvrait la voiture de Caroline ! Il me fallait réagir.

« Laisse, tu es mon invité, alors j'y vais. » Là, il me regarda et je sentis la situation tourner.

« hum, hum, qu'est-ce que tu me caches Klaus ? »

« C'est reparti pour un tour ? Je te dis juste que je vais te le chercher » Il m'attrapa par le bras.

« Tu me prends pour une courge hein ! »

« Déconne pas ! » Je lui adressais un regard peu amical.

« C'est louche Klaus ! Ca sent la cachotterie ça. » Et oui, tenace le petit frangin.

« Ca suffit ! » disais-je en haussant le ton, presque menaçant.

« Oui, oui et si tu t'énerves c'est même la grosse supercherie. »

« Ecoute tu es pénible à la fin. »

« Bon alors laisse-moi faire le tour de la maison et on en parle plus ? » Et elle apparut son verre à la main. Elle s'était changée, une petite robe cintrée et fleurie. Caroline la printanière, très rafraîchissante.

PDV de Caroline

« Bonjour Kol ! » dis-je.

« Tiens ! Caroline que fais-tu là ? » me dit Klaus, ironique.

« J'en avais assez de peindre. Et je crois que le rouge sang sera définitivement plus lumineux. » J'avais écouté la conversation.

« Ben ça alors ! On n'y croyait plus. Alors tous les deux… » Kol en était bouche-bée mais vint me faire la bise.

« Oui on refait la décoration de la salle de bains comme tu vois !» Je n'étais pas particulièrement à l'aise mais j'optais pour l'humour !

« Oui j'ai entendu les coups de pinceaux » dit Kol en éclatant de rire.

« Et comptes-tu rester dans cette tenue longtemps, Kol ? » s'insurgea Klaus.

« Caroline, comment fais-tu pour le supporter ? » Je souris. Il se rhabilla.

« Kol ! Ne commence pas tes enfantillages. »

« Que veux-tu ma chère Caroline, nous avons tous deux plus de mille ans mais les quelques années qui séparent nos naissances respectives, font de lui mon aîné et de moi le petit frère pour l'éternité. Il arrive que cela m'arrange mais j'avoue qu'au fil des siècles c'est de plus en plus rare. »

« Epargne-nous tes doléances, petit frère ! »

Kol s'adressant à moi : « Il adore jouer l'aïeul ! Mais je n'ai rien dit. Si je le titille trop, il devient grognon, a le teint terne et les fesses rugueuses. » Je pouffais de rire.

« File de là ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me pourrisses mes journées. » Kol se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

« Privilège de petit frère ! Bon et alors pour ce soir, j'organise un repas ou pas ? »

« Après mûre réflexion, attendons un peu. Rassure-les ! Dis leur que je peins des chevaux, ils seront contents. Et je compte sur ta discrétion, j'aimerais autant leur annoncer pour Caroline et moi, tu comprends ? »

« Comme il vous plaira, votre altesse royale ! » dit Kol.

« Arf ! Tu es vraiment pénible tu sais. »

« Je serai une tombe ! » Il sortit et Klaus referma la porte.

« Je t'assure que les petits frères c'est vraiment une plaie »

On entendit derrière la porte :

« J'ai entenduuuuuu ! Et que dire des grands frères tout grincheux hein ! Courage Caroline, il lui arrive d'être drôle une fois par décennie. »

« Arf ! » dit Klaus en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

Je m'interrogeais sur le fait qu'il se soit ravisé pour le repas avec ses frères. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas accepté ? Différentes idées se bousculaient dans ma tête alors le plus simple était de lui demander.

« Pourquoi as-tu décidé d'annuler le repas avec tes frères. »

« Que vas-tu t'imaginer encore ? »

« Rien de spécial, je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu t'étais désisté. »

« Ma très chère Caroline, un « rien de spécial » dans la bouche d'une femme, c'est tout un programme. Alors voyons voir quelle idée saugrenue tu auras pu te faire. A-t-il honte de moi ? Cherche-t-il à me cacher ? Ne veut-il qu'un amour secret ? etc… Non, rien de tout cela, je me suis simplement souvenu que tu étais indisposée. Et pour le cas où l'un d'eux le sentirait, disons neuf chances sur dix pour faire simple, je ne veux pas que tu sois gênée, c'est pourquoi j'ai reporté ce repas. Et comme tu l'auras remarqué, Kol pourrait mettre les pieds dans le plat tant il est fin. »

« Tu aurais pu y aller seul ? »

« Non, je n'aurais pas pu ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être en premier lieu Caroline. » Je souris.

« Ok »

« D'ailleurs, puisque nous n'avons rien de prévu dans l'immédiat, je me demandais si une Lulette ne serait pas de bon ton ? Tu m'as mis l'eau à la bouche avec tes questions. »

« Tu m'épuises ! Je vais finir par être contrainte de simuler comme la plupart des filles tu sais. Le rythme est infernal ! » Il se leva, vint à moi et me dit droit dans les yeux.

« Hum j'adore l'idée ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Fais-moi plaisir, simule un jour. J'aime jouer mais sache quand même que si je m'en rends compte, et sois certaine que tu n'as aucune chance, je t'en mets le double, alors choisis bien le moment parce que tu vas dérouiller mon ange. »

« Est-ce un défi ?» lui demandai-je.

« Oui, Madame. »

« C'est noté. »

« J'ai hâte. » me dit-il.

« Toi, tu m'agaces avec ton petit air sûr de toi. » Il commença à me picorer de baisers

« Hum, hum, viens dans mes bras que je t'emporte avec moi. »

« Dans les étoiles ? » Je l'attrapais par le cou, mis mes jambes autour de sa taille, lui faisant face. Il me regarda et me dit.

« Oh oui ! »

« Tu me reparleras de Londres ? »

« De Paris Cette fois. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras ! »

« Non tout ce que tu voudras. »

Nous étions repartis pour une autre danse mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'arriver en haut de l'escalier que l'on frappa à nouveau à la porte. Klaus grogna mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Il me garda dans ses bras et se contenta de faire demi-tour en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Si c'est encore lui, je le dépèce, c'est dit ! »

« Il serait plus raisonnable de me poser au sol. »

« Tu plaisantes, la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé seule deux minutes, tu t'es volatilisée. »

Nous arrivâmes devant la porte qu'il ouvrit. Nous eûmes un mouvement de recul, il me lâcha aussitôt. Nous nous attendions à tout mais pas à ça. En moins de deux secondes, nous avions tous deux repris nos esprits et la perspective d'une Lulette venait de tomber à l'eau.

Lou : Merci pour ta review. Je reprends ici le point que tu as soulevé. Tu dis : « Ne le prends pas mal mais les dialogue style theatre avec les prénoms devant, c'est pas top. Et ca a du te faire perdre pas mal de lecteurs. » Effectivement, je n'y avais jamais songé ! Pourquoi ? Est-ce utile ou dérangeant ? En fait je n'en sais rien. J'ai donc décidé d'enlever les noms qui ne servaient pas à grand chose. Merci Lou !

Pour tes questions concernant Tatia et l'évocation de leurs « ex » par le couple.

Des questions intéressantes mais je ne peux te répondre parce que je n'en sais rien. Tu vas me dire, alors ça sert à quoi de te poser des questions ? Ben je me le demande du coup puisque je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner. Depuis que j'ai commencé cette fiction, je me demande moi-même où je vais tous les jours. Je change, je rechange, selon mon imagination sans plus de plan en tête. Ce que je sais c'est qu'il y aura du Klaroline avec du Klaroline et encore du Klaroline, ça c'est promit ! Donc citation du jour : « Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne sais rien. » Socrate. Et c'est déjà beaucoup je te l'assure ! lol


	21. Chapter 21 - La Malade

**21 – La Malade**

PDV de Klaus

« Je t'avais bien dit que j'avais entendu des gémissements Klaus ! » me dit Kol.

Il était là sur le pas de porte, tenant dans ses bras un corps à moitié dénudé et couvert de sang. C'était apparemment une jeune femme . Elle semblait bien mal en point. J'hésitai à l'inviter à entrer. Je lui dis :

« Et pourquoi m'apportes-tu ton trophée ? »

« Je sais bien qu'elle est difficile à reconnaître comme ça, mais c'est Calypso ! »

« Calypso Wolfbinson ? » m'étonnai-je.

« En personne et pas très en forme comme tu vois. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? Ca fait des siècles qu'on ne l'a pas croisée ! »

« Je l'ai trouvée dans cet état Klaus. Elle n'avait pas sa carte vitale mais promis si elle se réveille, je la lui réclame et je fouille son passé médical ! » Je l'auscultai vite fait mais je ne le sentais pas du tout. Quelque chose m'alertait.

« Arf ! Bon installe là dans la grange, j'arrive » Je prenais le téléphone et j'envoyai un texto à Elijah :

« Kol est arrivé avec un colis piégé. Je crois qu'on a un code 1885. Viens vite à la campagnarde. Je compte sur toi. »

Il répondit presque aussitôt :

« Considère que je suis déjà là ! En attendant restez loin du colis et prenez les précautions d'usage. »

C'était son côté scientifique qui ressortait. Elijah avait toujours été un grand frère, et quoique nous ayons pu faire Kol et moi, il s'était toujours efforcé, luttant contre sa propre nature, de nous montrer la tempérance avec il faut l'avouer plus ou moins de réussite. Plutôt moins que plus si je suis honnête. J'étais en la matière le cancre de la famille. Kol avait fait de son mieux pour m'égaler à certaines périodes mais malgré ses efforts, il était toujours resté un ton en-dessous. J'avais à porter le fardeau de « l'Alpha Male », et bien que beaucoup aient pu considérer cela comme un honneur et une chance, ce qui l'était, j'assure qu'il m'était souvent apparu encombrant et lourd de l'être. Ne jamais se montrer faible, surenchérir, menacer, corrompre, tuer, imposer : j'avais accepté mon sort sans me plaindre mais j'avoue qu'il m'était arrivé parfois d'en être las.

Il allait pourtant falloir gérer un cas très problématique avec Calypso Wolfbinson. Et Comme l'avait rappelé Elijah, quand on ne sait pas à quoi on a affaire, du moins quand on a des doutes, il vaut mieux prendre certaines précautions. Aussi, Kol était dans la salle de bains à se laver avec de la bétadine, un antiseptique, afin d'éliminer d'éventuels microbes. J'avais mis Caroline à l'écart, comme une quarantaine, ce qu'elle semblait accepter difficilement :

« Il faut que tu restes à l'écart, Caroline, ça peut être très dangereux. »

« Mais je ne suis plus une petite fille Klaus ! »

« Je te rappelle qu'à l'échelle vampire, tu n'es qu'un embryon. »

« Tu ne crois pas que ça va se passer comme ça quand même ? »

« En fait, c'est simple et je te préviens que je n'ai pas le temps d'argumenter. Ou tu m'écoutes, ou je t'attache comme un sac à patates, quitte à te pendre par les pieds, c'est clair ? »

« Tu ne ferais pas ça quand même ! »

« Si tu te mets en danger, Caroline, tu nous mets tous en danger. Arrête tes enfantillages avant que je me fâche vraiment. »

« Mais je voudrais être utile. »

« Alors, cesse de me faire perdre mon temps ! »

« Si c'est comme ça, je rentre chez moi. »

« Hors de question que quiconque ne bouge tant qu'Elijah n'a pas confirmé mes craintes. »

« Bla bla bla » Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, je n'avais donc plus le choix.

« Oh toi, la petite fille gâtée, tu vas voir ! »

PDV de Caroline

Il partit avec sa vitesse vampire et revint presque aussitôt. Il m'attrapa, me retourna comme une vulgaire crêpe, prit du scotch et me ligota les poignets et les chevilles. Je criai !

« Au secours ! Arrête ! Tu me fais mal, bourreau ! »

« Quoi ! C'est que tu deviens impertinente en plus. » là, il mit un morceau de tissu dans ma bouche et me scotcha les lèvres me laissant muette. Il me déposa dans le lit et me dit, content de lui.

« La prochaine fois, ne rechigne pas ! Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à la marelle. » je me contentai d'un :

« grr hhh dd » un incompréhensible « je te déteste ».

« Mais oui, fais de beaux rêves. » et il claqua la porte.

J'étais dans le noir, séquestrée et attachée fermement. Les membres douloureux. Tout avait été si vite. Je lui en voulais terriblement et je me jurai de rentrer chez moi dès que je le pourrais. Il me le paierait assurément. J'étais très amère d'avoir été écartée comme un objet encombrant.

PDV de Klaus

Kol sortait de la salle de bains et me dit :

« Il n'y a pas à dire, tu sais y faire avec les femmes Klaus ! »

« C'est bon je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ton énième pirouette verbale, lâche-moi ! »

« L'ambiance bat son plein à ce que je vois, je vais me servir un verre alors. Tu en veux un klaus ? »

« Non merci ! »

J'entendis une voiture, sans doute celle d'Elijah. Je sortais. C'était bien lui, je l'accueillais.

« Merci Ellijah, toujours aussi rapide ! »

« Depuis le coup de la Coralunine Klaus, je suis sur mes gardes. »

« Le plus sage de tous. »

« Bon je vais voir le patient. »

« La patiente Elijah ! Calypso Wolfbinson »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as bien entendu. »

« Et tu soupçonnes un 1885 ? »

« Oui Elijah. »

« Merde alors ! On sort les grands moyens. » Il enfila une combinaison parfaitement hermétique et des chaussures en plastique. Il ressemblait à présent plus à un cosmonaute qu'à un médecin. Je me souvins alors de ce qu'il m'avait raconté une fois. Au début des années 80, alors que venait d'apparaître le Sida, considéré alors comme la maladie des Hémophiles et des Homosexuels, les médecins qui calmaient la population au journal télévisé, auscultaient les patients atteints dans des combinaisons hermétiques comme celle qu'il venait d'enfiler. Et bien qu'à présent on sache parfaitement comment est transmis ce virus, à cette époque là, les médecins eux-mêmes jouaient les apprentis sorciers en affirmant haut et fort des vérités pour lesquelles ils n'avaient aucunes certitudes. Elijah avait croisé des malades à qui on laissait les plateaux repas à l'entrée de la chambre. Oui, dans les années 1980 alors qu'il était en France.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il me demanda de lui faire un peu de place quelque part et de bien vouloir sortir son matériel de la voiture et il disparut dans la grange. Je m'exécutai et commençai à installer son laboratoire dans la véranda. C'était suffisamment isolé pour qu'il puisse y être tranquille, bien aéré avec diverses ouvertures, quant à la luminosité, elle était parfaite. J'avais nombre de fois aidé Elijah dans ses expériences. Je savais précisément comment il aimait disposer son matériel. Mes gestes étaient sûrs, rapides. Mon frère était très ordonné, tout avait sa place. Kol me rejoignit et m'aida aussi. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler, nous savions tous deux quoi faire dans ce type de situation. Et le laboratoire était la priorité, puisqu'il confirmerait ou infirmerait nos soupçons.

J'entendis du bruit dehors et je vis mon aîné se déshabiller, asperger ses affaires d'essence et y mettre le feu. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il avait la tête des mauvais jours. Il arriva, un échantillon dans une pipette fermée, à la main et nous dit :

« première chose vaccination pour tous ! » Il sortit d'une caisse des boîtes et prépara des piqûres qu'il nous administra avant de se piquer lui même. Kol me fit un signe de la tête en la levant vers l'étage. Je clignai des yeux pour lui montrer que j'avais compris.

« On a un passager clandestin au premier étage qu'il faudrait aussi vacciner. Je m'en charge si tu veux ? » lui dis-je

« Non je m'en occupe personnellement. » me répondit Elijah. Il prépara une autre dose et fila à l'étage. Nous le suivîmes avec Kol. Quel ne fût pas son étonnement quand il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Caroline à terre, ligotée, se débattant ! Il se retourna vers moi, furieux. Il faut dire qu'il ne savait rien de notre relation et pensait sans doute que je l'avais enlevée. Il m'interpella :

« Tu en es là Klaus ? C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ! Il va falloir sérieusement que tu envisages de te faire soigner. C'est quand même pas possible. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Elijah. » lui répondis-je.

« Ben non, comme chacun l'aura compris, elle prépare des cookies ! » D'un geste sûr, il la désinfecta et la vaccina.

« Je lui ai dit de rester à l'écart mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. »

« Et oui, et tu as pensé que c'était une bonne solution de l'enfermer non sans l'avoir précautionneusement attachée ? »

« Dans l'urgence, je n'avais d'autres choix ! » Il prit un couteau, sectionna les liens et lui arracha le baîllon.

« Merci Elijah ! » lui dit-elle.

« Tu dois rester le temps que je finisse mes analyses Caroline. La situation est critique, j'aimerais autant que nous n'ayons pas à te courir après. On te ramènera chez toi dès que tout sera fini je te l'assure. Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ? » Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elijah reprit :

« J'ai besoin d'être concentré et de paix. Je peux compter sur vous tous ou pas ? » Il comprit à nos têtes qu'il avait tout notre soutien. Il marmonna un « J'aurai tout vu, non mais quelle famille ! » en descendant les escaliers et retournant à ses analyses.

« Tu m'épateras toujours Klaus ! »

« C'est bon Kol ! » Elle m'avait cherché, elle m'avait trouvé. Elle alla s'asseoir au coin du lit sans un regard pour moi.

« Bon je vous laisse ! » dit-il.

« Non reste Kol, je vais aider Elijah. » Elle ne cilla pas. Je tournai les talons et partais rejoindre mon frère. J'étais moi-même mécontent de la tournure des événements. Non pas que l'on ait pu penser que je l'avais séquestrée, mais qu'elle m'y ait contraint.

PDV de Caroline

Je me sentais ridicule et je n'aspirai qu'à une seule chose à présent, rentrer chez moi au plus vite. Je n'avais aucunement pensé qu'il me ferait ça et il n'avait pas hésité. J'avais été insistante soit mais quand bien même, je me sentais punie comme une petite fille et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Kol me coupa dans mes pensées :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non merci ! »

« T'inquiète pas pour Klaus, il finit toujours par se calmer »

« Je ne suis pas inquiète, Je lui en veux c'est différent » Il sauta dans le lit, se positionna sur le dos, les bras et les jambes écartés en fixant le plafond. Il reprit :

« Ouais ! » Pourquoi restait-il ?

« Es-tu chargé de me surveiller, Kol ? »

« Du tout ! »

« En es-tu sûr ? »

« Yep ! »

« Parfait. » Je me levai et me dirigeai vers le couloir

« Attends ! Où vas-tu ? » me dit-il.

« Je vais me servir un verre, j'ai soif à présent. »

« Je t'accompagne alors. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Pour ne pas que tu te perdes, Caroline. »

« En gros tu ne me surveilles pas mais tu ne me lâches pas. »

« Disons que je suis ton garde du corps personnel pour les heures à venir. Il y a moins agréable comme perspective non ? »

« Ils ne t'ont rien demandé Kol, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si par le plus pur des hasards tu te volatilisais, Elijah serait déçu et il me faudrait quoiqu'il en soit te retrouver. Il a été clair, personne ne bouge. Il ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire, sache-le. »

« C'est l'unique raison ? »

« Ouais »

« Alors je vais de ce pas parler à Elijah pour que tu puisses prendre congés. » Je lui tournai les talons bien décidée à en découdre.

« Klaus m'en voudrait terriblement si je te laissais seule et que tu filais Caroline. »

« Pourquoi ? Il n'a pas voulu rester. Il aurait pu se charger lui-même des basses besognes, non ? »

« Il est parti seconder Elijah. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se trame mais connaissant mes frangins, c'est grave Caroline. Tu ne t'es pas rendue compte qu'ils ne jouent pas à bricolo bricolette font une expérience. La situation n'est vraiment pas anodine Caroline. »

« C'est qui cette fille ? Calypso ! » questionnai-je.

« C'est une louve ! »

« Et alors ? Il y en a d'autres c'est pas une exception. »

« Des louves oui Caroline mais pas des louves originelles. C'est la seule ! »

« Je ne comprends rien ! »

« C'est une originelle ! Comme nous le sommes mes frères et moi pour les vampires. Calypso l'est pour les loups-garous. Elle est même plus vieille que nous. Sa famille est à l'origine de toute la lignée des loups-garous en fait. »

« En effet oui, je comprends mieux ! »

« Et ça ne te surprend pas qu'une louve originelle qui a traversé les siècles sans trop de difficultés pour ce que j'en sais, se retrouve entre la vie et la mort d'un coup d'un seul, atteinte de je ne sais trop quoi mais quelque chose qui ressemble étrangement à la rage ? » J'en restai bouche-bée.

« Si c'est même stupéfiant ! »

« Et la rage peut se transmettre à l'homme comme tu le sais ! Alors la question du jour est : A t-on quelque chose à craindre en tant que vampires ou hybride Caroline ? »

« C'est clair. »

« Klaus a compris tout de suite lui. Sans confirmation, il fallait faire vite. Il n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer les détails, la prochaine fois qu'il te dit de faire quelque chose, fais-le, tu t'éviteras des situations pour le moins embarrassantes. »

« Elle a la rage ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Elle est naturellement immunisée contre la rage, elle serait morte depuis fort longtemps si ce n'était pas le cas. »

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

« Elijah et Klaus travaillent à le découvrir Caroline. Laisse-les faire mais si tu veux vraiment les aider, fais en sorte qu'ils soient sereins. Autrement dit évite de te sauver et sois sympa avec Klaus, qu'il air en tête ses analyses et non sa boudeuse ! »

« Ok ! »

« Ce doit être une des raisons alors ! »

« De quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Klaus t'aime sans doute parce que tu es compréhensive. Têtue mais compréhensive. » Je lui tirai la langue alors il rigola et ajouta :

« Et drôle aussi ! »

« Allons boire un verre, je t'invite cette fois. ? »

« J'adore quand une femme me parle comme ça »

« Et fidèle. »

« Pardon. »

« Tu as oublié « fidèle » dans la liste des adjectifs me qualifiant. »

« Pour le coup, c'est pas un compliment. Ca ne m'arrange pas trop en fait. » Il me fit un clin d'œil.

Caroline : « J'en connais un qui n'apprécierait pas ton humour ! » Et nous partîmes en rigolant. Je compris que j'aurai de bons rapports avec Kol qui était très taquin mais qui venait de me prouver qu'il tenait à sa famille et à Klaus. J'en étais très touchée. Il me plaisait bien du coup ! Il ajouta :

« Ouais et j'ai cessé d'être suicidaire il y a environ 900 ans ! » Et nous nous mîmes à rire.

Nous arrivâmes dans le salon. Elijah et Klaus y étaient et discutaient très sérieusement. Ils nous regardèrent bizarrement, nous qui avions l'air enjoués alors qu'ils étaient si préoccupés. Je sentis Kol se raidir alors j'en fis autant. Klaus prit la parole.

Loveklaroline : Première chose : merci à ta cousineeeeeeeee pour la publicité ! Pour ce qui est de l'échange de sang, tu parles sans doute de la scène de la Lulette. Pour les morsures lors de l'acte sexuel je suppose que c'est peu courant, du moins dans la série, puisque ce n'est pas pratiqué. Alors est-ce quelque chose d'intime ? Je suppose que oui.

Ensuite pour l'intruse, tu as eu ta réponse ! En tout cas merci de l'intérêt que tu portes à ma fiction et de ta « review » bien sympathique. Comme dirait quelqu'un que nous apprécions toutes deux « Fantastic ! ».


	22. Chapter 22 - C'est quoi ?

Loveklaroline : Première chose : merci à ta cousineeeeeeeee pour la publicité ! Pour ce qui est de l'échange de sang, tu parles sans doute de la scène de la Lulette. Pour les morsures lors de l'acte sexuel je suppose que c'est peu courant, du moins dans la série, puisque ce n'est pas pratiqué. Alors est-ce quelque chose d'intime ? Je suppose que oui.

Ensuite pour l'intruse, tu as eu ta réponse ! En tout cas merci de l'intérêt que tu portes à ma fiction et de ta « review » bien sympathique. Comme dirait quelqu'un que nous apprécions toutes deux « Fantastic ! ».

**22 – C'est quoi ?**

Klaus commença :

« Il va nous falloir prélever du sang sur chacun de nous pour pouvoir faire des tests. »

« Alors c'est quoi ? » s'inquiéta Kol.

« C'est encore trop tôt pour le dire Kol ! » répondit Elijah.

Klaus alla chercher des pipettes et je vis les trois frères dans un même mouvement se transformer, sortir leurs canines et se mordre pour remplir les récipients de leurs hémoglobines. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, ils me regardèrent tous les trois en même temps, en attente. Il restait un témoin sur la table. Mais je n'étais pas habituée à m'auto mutiler et le peu d'élégance de ce cortège de morsures m'avait définitivement dissuadée de suivre leur exemple. Je pris donc un couteau et m'apprêtai à m'ouvrir la chair quand Elijah m'interrompit.

« Surtout pas ! » Je le regardai interloquée. Il reprit :

« attends ! Je reviens. » Klaus affichait un sourire moqueur ce qui eut le don de m'énerver. Je me sentis rougir. Elijah revint avec un scalpel soigneusement emballé. Il me dit.

« Prends ça c'est stérile et lave-toi les mains avant ! » Je compris pourquoi il m'avait arrêté. J'étais confuse, le couteau que j'avais choisi devait contenir une colonie de microbes. Je posai le paquet allai au lavabo, nettoyai avec précaution chaque doigt et revins. Je m'entaillai la chair, remplis la pipette et m'avançai vers eux. Klaus me présenta la main. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux et lui tendis le tube. Il le prit et d'un petit geste subtil, doux et d'une grande discrétion m'effleura l'index comme pour me dire : « Je suis toujours là ! ». Je pensai à ma conversation avec Kol qui m'avait suggéré d'éviter de le tourmenter. Alors je le fixai et lui souris. A son regard, je savais qu'il avait compris. Pourtant, une conversation s'imposait, j'étais juste décidée à attendre le bon moment pour le faire. Elijah repartit aussitôt en direction du laboratoire. Klaus le suivit. Quand Elijah s'engouffra dans la véranda, Klaus fit demi-tour et avec sa vitesse vampirique se posta devant moi. Il m'attrapa le menton, colla ses lèvres contre les miennes et repartit rejoindre son aîné. Il me surprenait toujours. Je me retrouvais à nouveau avec Kol. Je lui dis :

« Décidément, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés. »

« Comme tu dis Caroline ! »

« Tu penses que ça va être long. »

« Je ne sais pas, ça a pris quatre mois pour la Coralunine, alors bon ! »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Tu conviendras rapidement que c'est plus facile d'avoir le rôle de la belle au bois dormant dans ces cas là, je t'assure. »

« Et tu trouves le moyen de me taquiner Kol. »

« Ben je veux ! Tu aurais vu Klaus, méconnaissable. Il faut vraiment que tu me donnes le nom de cette drogue que j'en consomme Caroline. »

« L'amour ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Cette drogue, c'est l'amour Kol ! »

« Ben c'est puissant. »

« Oui ! » lui dis-je.

« Tout compte fait je ne vais pas y goûter je me méfie des effets secondaires. »

« Pourquoi ? » lui dis-je surprise.

« Souviens-toi, il y a moins de deux heures, tu étais ligotée et bâillonnée et pas très contente à ce que j'ai pu en voir »

« Ce n'est pas l'amour qui est en cause, mais les méthodes pour le moins radicales de l'amoureux. »

« L'amoureuse n'a donc rien à se reprocher ? » Je le regardai mais ne répondis pas. Cela eut le mérite de me plonger dans mes pensées. Devais-je prendre une part de responsabilités dans ce qui était arrivé ? C'est ce que Kol semblait sous entendre. Sans doute visait-il mon insistance mais je trouvai tout de même la punition sévère. Nous attendîmes un long moment, silencieux dans le salon et ils réapparurent. Il était impossible de traduire leurs faciès. Etait-ce bon ou mauvais signe ? Kol et moi étions suspendus à leurs lèvres. Nous attendions le verdict comme des coupables devant leur juge. Elijah prit la parole :

« Bon alors nous avons une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ! Je commence par laquelle ? »

PDV de Klaus

Dès qu'il s'agissait de médecine, Elijah était un puits de science. Il était précis et clair. Il avait le langage du peuple, un enfant de dix ans aurait compris son discours. Il se mettait à la portée des autres. Une de ses qualités… un de mes défauts ! Kol intervint :

« Plouf plouf ! Commence par la bonne Elijah. »

« Alors la bonne c'est que c'est bien une sorte de rage mais une version plus poussée, comme une énorme rage puissance 100 pour faire le plus simple possible. C'est pourquoi Calypso est mourante. L'excellente nouvelle c'est que ce virus n'a pas muté, il ne s'est pas transformé si tu veux, on a donc toutes les chances de pouvoir le contrer avec un vaccin puissance 100 pour faire simple. »

« Mais c'est super ! Une excellente nouvelle. » dit Kol. Il sentit qu'Elijah n'était pas aussi enjoué que lui et pour cause alors il reprit :

« Passons à la mauvaise alors ! »

« Alors j'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles en fait. La première c'est qu'il est en train de le faire. Le virus mute, nous nous engageons donc dans une course contre la montre. Pour l'instant il est inoffensif sur chacun de nous, même sur le côté loup-garou de Klaus. Mais qu'en sera-t-il quand il aura muté ? On sait déjà qu'il est fatal aux loups-garous, même les originaux. » Kol répondit :

« Ca m'étonnait un peu que ce soit aussi simple. Passe à la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je serre les fesses, une intuition masculine ». Là c'est moi qui intervins. Nous sortions des sciences alors je reprenais mon rôle. Quand Kol vit que j'allais parler, il fronça les sourcils pensant que la mauvaise nouvelle serait à la hauteur de ce nouveau virus, donc puissance 100. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point il avait raison.

« C'est très simple. On a une rage qui peut décimer tous les loups-garous du secteur en quelques semaines à peine. Une louve originelle mourante dans la grange dont la famille va chercher à récupérer le corps à tout prix. Laisser partir la dépouille c'est risquer une propagation de l'épidémie. Il faudra le brûler. Dans leurs rites, détruire un corps c'est tuer l'âme du défunt. On a toutes les chances d'avoir un conflit direct avec les loups originels, et de bonnes possibilités de déclencher une guerre vampires/loups en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ! Il va falloir prendre des décisions très rapidement et opter pour les bonnes si on en trouve. Premier point : qui va se charger de prévenir la famille de la mourante ? Comment allons-nous nous y prendre etc… Ah ! j'allais oublier, on n'a pas encore pu tester le virus sur le sang humain, on ne sait donc pas ce que l'on a à craindre de notre garde-manger. C'était pour la troisième mauvaise nouvelle. Mais on devrait être fixé d'ici peu, c'était pour la mini bonne. Trêve de plaisanteries douteuses. Mettons-nous d'accord ! » Kol intervint :

« Pour ce qui est d'aller trouver la famille originelle de loups, l'interlocuteur est tout désigné Klaus, non ? » alors je répondis :

« Etant moitié loup, je pensais en effet m'en occuper personnellement. Je connais parfaitement leurs codes. C'est la meilleure option. » Elijah ajouta :

« C'est clair ! De toute façon, je ne peux pas sortir du laboratoire. Tu devrais peut-être emmener Rebekah avec toi, Naluco, le male dominant, est très sensible au charme féminin et il me semble que ce soit le couple dominant qui décide non ? »

« C'est exactement ça ! Bekah est indispensable et toute désignée pour cette mission, je vais la joindre ! » dis-je mais Kol intervint :

« Rebekah ? C'est pas la bonne option je crois » Elijah et moi nous regardâmes, surpris. Kol reprit :

« Une sombre histoire d'amputation dont je vous épargnerai les détails, mais Naluco a juré lui-même de nous dépecer s'il croisait à nouveau notre route à Reb et moi ! » Klaus dit :

« On peut dire que vous faites la paire tous les deux ! A chaque fois c'est la même histoire. J'espère quand même que ça n'a rien à voir avec le louveteau manchot, le petit dernier et préféré de la portée du couple Alpha ? » alors Kol ajouta :

« Hum, comment as-tu deviné ? »

« Fantastique ! J'ai besoin d'une présence féminine c'est pas un caprice, c'est une obligation ! C'est comme cela que ça fonctionne chez les loups. Maintenant il nous faut un plan B. » Tout le monde cherchait une autre alternative. Et c'est Caroline qui intervint :

« Je peux peut-être y aller avec toi non ? »

« Et en tant que quoi je te prie ? » lui dis-je.

« Ta compagne. » me répondit-elle instantanément. Elijah intervint de suite.

« Les loups ont un odorat très développé, ils flaireront la supercherie avant même que vous ayez dit bonjour ! Vous n'êtes pas en couple. »

« Il n'y a aucune supercherie Elijah ! C'est ce que je suis. » reprit-elle. Elijah me regarda bouche-bée ! Je ne sais pas si ce qui l'étonnait était d'apprendre la nature de nos rapports ou le fait que je n'avais pas contredit Caroline dans l'instant. Alors j'ajoutai :

« Je t'avais dit Elijah dans la chambre que ce n'était pas ce que tu croyais, je ne l'ai pas enlevée. » et il répondit

« Quelle famille de fous ! » Il y eut un blanc, quelques minutes et Elijah reprit :

« Alors Caroline a raison, c'est le meilleur plan B que nous ayons. »

« Trop dangereux. » m'offusquai-je. Elijah me fit :

« Trouve un plan C Klaus ! » Je grognai en mon for intérieur. Ma sœur avait encore pourri ma journée à ne faire que des conneries avec kol. Caroline était en effet la meilleure option, la seule à vrai dire. Alors j'ajoutai :

« C'est un bébé, elle n'écoute rien. Elle parlemente en prime. » Elijah intervint :

« On a pas vraiment le choix Klaus. Compte-tenu de la situation, auprès de qui pourrait-elle être plus en sécurité si ce n'est à tes côtés ? » Il touchait juste. Je préférais la savoir avec moi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Alors je la fixais et lui dis :

« Caroline, es-tu prête à te jeter dans la gueule du loup, sans jeu de mots ? » Elle répondit :

« Il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas le choix de toute façon ! » J'ajoutai :

« Tu feras ce que je te dis, comme je te le dis et sans discuter ? »

« Oui ! » me dit-elle.

« En es-tu bien certaine ? Les enjeux sont vitaux Caroline. »

« OUI Klaus. »

« Nous partirons donc à la tombée de la nuit ! Repose-toi en attendant, sois sûre que ce sera éprouvant. » Elijah conclut :

« Bon j'y retourne ! Kol ? demande à Rebekah de venir, une aide supplémentaire ne sera pas de refus. » Et il se leva et retourna à ses affaires. Kol répondit :

« Je m'en occupe tout de suite ! » il quitta la pièce pour téléphoner. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et moi. Je la regardais et réalisais à quel point je l'aimais. C'était tout Caroline. Elle était « bluffante » : cette assurance dans la voix quand elle m'avait répondu du tac au tac « ta compagne. ». Elle l'était assurément et je comprenais qu'elle en avait l'envergure. Je m'approchai d'elle, l'attrapai par la taille, lui caressai les cheveux, la fit tournoyer dans mes bras et l'embrassai. Je lui dis :

« Ca ira ! Tu n'as pas trop peur ? »

« Du tout ! »

« Menteuse ! » Elle sourit et m'étreignit fort.

« T'inquiète pas je suis là ! Repose-toi un moment, prends une douche mais n'utilise pas de savon et surtout pas de parfum. Les loups n'aiment pas ça, ils ont l'impression que l'on masque nos odeurs. Et attends-moi ! Caroline, je vais avoir besoin de toi ce soir. »

« Je sais ! » Je l'encourageai du regard et repartis voir Elijah. Nous devions discuter.

PDV de Caroline

Je n'avais pas peur ! J'étais en panique totale. Quelle histoire ! Une famille de loups originelle. Une maladie mortelle : La rage puissance 100. Et moi la compagne de l'hybride originel de 19 ans, Miss Mystic hybride originel !

Avais-je pensé à Tyler ? Forcément ! C'était un loup-garou et j'avais bien conscience du danger pour avoir vu l'état de Calypso. J'avais pensé le prévenir mais je n'avais toujours pas de téléphone portable et je ne me voyais pas demander à Klaus le sien. Je décidai de remonter dans la chambre. En entrant, une surprise m'attendait, un petit cadeau soigneusement emballé sur le lit avec un mot.

J'avais complètement oublié mais l'autre jour quand tu parlais à ta mère, j'ai fait un petit tour en ville et j'ai pensé à toi. Klaus.

C'était bien pour moi, alors je l'ouvris et découvris un téléphone dernière génération, toutes options avec les numéros de mes principaux amis déjà programmés, Tyler y compris ! Je n'avais donc plus d'excuses et pouvais le prévenir du danger qui pesait sur lui. Je m'interrogeai, j'hésitai, je jaugeai le pour, le contre… J'avais quand même vécu une relation avec lui et même si je savais qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'aujourd'hui avec Klaus, elle avait été : entre lui et moi, comme une amourette de vacances, de jeunesse. Je regardai le téléphone… Il avait tenté de me tuer mais je comprenais qu'il puisse être en colère de me voir éprise de celui qu'il considérait comme son pire ennemi. Il m'avait aimé, et nos routes s'étaient séparées mais méritait-il de mourir ? C'était ma grande question alors que mon index tapotait sur la touche « appel » sans pour autant appuyer ? Je me disais que je lui devais bien ça, non ?


	23. Chapter 23 - C'est parti ?

Coucou à tous,

J'ai rempli mon profil sur fanfiction puisque j'ai remarqué que nombre d'entre vous s'y rendaient pour en savoir plus. Alors ce soir, Un clin d'œil spécial à mon lecteur et demi (comprendront ceux qui liront le profil - niarck).

Review anonyme :

LoveKlaroline – Je te réponds en fin de chapitre pour ne pas spoiler les autres.

* * *

**23 – C'est parti ?**

PDV de Klaus

Elijah et moi étions d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Il avait commencé ses tests sur le sang humain avec les poches que nous avions en réserve mais nous devions attendre encore un bon moment avant que les résultats ne tombent. Je m'apprêtais donc à conclure et lui dis :

« Je vais rejoindre Caroline et lui expliquer son rôle pour qu'elle ne fasse pas d'impairs. »

« A ce propos Klaus justement, j'ai oublié de te dire. » Elijah s'arrêta comme quand on suspend le temps, il sortit complètement de ses sciences, me regarda et d'un ton fraternel, j'oserai dire plein d'affection me dit :

« Félicitations ! »

« Merci Elijah. »

« File, parle-lui, qu'elle nous fasse honneur ! »

« J'y veillerai ! » Il ajouta :

« Et pas de cordes, ni de bâillon cette fois ? »

« Non ! » lui dis-je.

« Je crois que c'est mieux. »

« Sans doute as-tu raison. »

« Tu changes Klaus ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu ne m'aurais pas permis ce genre de remarques. Tu changes frangin… en mieux ! »

« Je m'ouvre à ma famille. » lui rétorquai-je.

« C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas inquiet Klaus »

« Comment ça ? »

« Si elle arrive à te bonifier c'est sans doute qu'elle est un peu magicienne. On a toutes les chances de réussite. »

« Cela ne me surprendrait pas ! » Et il conclut avant de retourner à ses tubes :

« A plus tard Klaus. » J'aimais parler avec Elijah. Nous avions tous deux la pudeur d'une fratrie mais il ressortait de nos récentes discussions un respect mutuel et une réelle admiration de l'autre. Un « frangin » dans la bouche de mon frère valait un mot d'amour dans celle d'une femme. Je me disais simplement qu'il nous avait fallu pas moins de 1000 ans pour nous débarrasser de notre ego de grand frère pour l'un et d'hybride pour l'autre. Depuis Caroline et l'épisode de la Coralunine, les choses avaient changé. J'en conclu simplement qu'Elijah devait avoir raison, Caroline était une magicienne malgré elle ! Je souris à mon frère, tournai les talons et montai au premier étage. La salle de bains était vide alors je m'y engouffrai. Une douche succincte mais efficace. Je nouai une serviette autour de ma taille et débarquai dans la chambre. Caroline était là. Elle se retourna et me regarda. Elle avait enfilé un tee-shirt long et était postée devant son sac de linge. Sans doute se questionnait-elle sur la tenue qu'elle porterait. Elle me dit :

« Tu tombes bien tiens, je n'ai pas pris grand chose l'autre jour avec moi. Est-ce que ça pourrait faire l'affaire? » J'enlevai ma serviette m'allongeai sur le lit la regardai et lui dis :.

« Viens près de moi. » Elle ne me questionna pas plus et vint s'installer.

« Merci pour le téléphone. » Je lui caressais la tempe et descendais sur ses cheveux.

« De rien, ça m'était sorti de la tête et puis c'est revenu. J'ai mis tous les numéros des personnes que tu connais. » je la regardais et suivais de l'index les courbes de son visage.

« J'ai vu. Je t'en remercie. » Là il y eut un blanc et l'atmosphère s'alourdit et devint presque pesante. Pourtant je n'y résistais pas ! Je commençais à embrasser son cou pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille et lui dis :

« L'as-tu prévenu pour la rage ? » Je n'y résistais pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi ça avait tant d'importance pour moi, il fallait qu'elle me dise. Je continuais mes baisers dans l'attente de sa réponse. Je n'avais nullement besoin de nommer Tyler, elle avait compris j'en étais certain. Alors elle répondit :

« Non ! Mais si je suis honnête, j'ai vraiment hésité ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Je descendais sur sa poitrine que je flattais de ma main droite.

« Pourquoi ai-je hésité ? Plusieurs raisons. » me rétorqua-t-elle.

« Non ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas appelé ? » Elle réfléchit un moment et me répondit :

« Parce que j'ai réalisé que de mes choix dépend l'avenir de beaucoup d'autres personnes. Et qu'il faut parfois risquer la mort de l'un pour sauver la vie de beaucoup d'autres. Et ne sachant comment il réagirait, je n'ai pas voulu courir de risques. » Je réalisais que je n'étais pas le seul à changer. Caroline devenait une femme, mon Alpha ! Je remontai vers son visage et picorai ses lèvres délicatement. Je lui soufflai :

« Je n'aurais pas dû te ligoter ! » Elle répondit :

« Je n'aurais pas dû insister. Je n'ai pas encore la notion de l'urgence. » Elle m'interpella. « Klaus ? »

« Oui ! » lui dis-je.

« Pourquoi as-tu mis son numéro dans le téléphone alors que tu le détestes. » je répondis :

« Parce que j'ai confiance en toi Caroline, parce qu'on attache pas les gens qu'on aime, parce que la peur n'évite pas le danger, parce que c'est à toi de faire tes choix et pas à moi de les faire pour toi. » Cette fois, je reprenais ses lèvres et y glissais un bout de langue. Je la regardais, me posais tout contre elle. Elle vint blottir sa tête tout contre mon visage.

« Merci de me faire confiance. » m'avoua-t-elle.

Caroline dans le creux de mon cou. Son souffle frais sur ma peau encore humide. Son corps contre le mien. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que mon désir se raidisse contre son ventre.

« Il fait chaud, ne trouves-tu pas, Caroline ? » J'attrapai sa hanche et l'attirai encore plus à moi.

« Klaus, ce n'est pas le moment des cabrioles ! »

« Si justement, le moment est venu. Il faut qu'ils sachent que tu es ma louve, et pour cela tu dois avoir mon odeur. Un seul parfum est accepté ce soir, le mien ! Glisse tes affaires sous mon corps qu'elles s'imprègnent aussi. » Elle se releva de sorte de croiser mon regard et me dit :

« Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression que tu ne plaisantes pas ? »

« Parce que c'est le cas ! » J'en profitai pour glisser une main baladeuse sur sa fesse.

« J'en étais sûre » Elle enleva délicatement ma main, alla chercher ses affaires et les posa sur le lit. Je les disposai et m'installai dessus. Elle revint près de moi et poursuivit :

« Un chance que nous ne visitions pas des cochons originaux, j'aurais sans doute dû me rouler dans la boue ! » Je rigolais et commençais à lui dévorer le cou.

« Il vont t'adorer Caroline, tu es délicieuse. Et puis ça pourrait être très agréable tu sais. J'aimerais autant que ça le soit, question phéromones c'est préférable pour mon ego. » Je la pressais contre moi à présent, elle restait très sage mais ne contrariait aucun de mes gestes. Elle était comme en attente ! Elle me questionna :

« C'est à dire ? »

« Si tu prends du plaisir Caroline, ton taux d'hormones sera plus élevé et ça n'échappera pas aux narines des loups-garous. » Je sentais le désir m'envahir. C'était presque douloureux de me retenir pourtant j'attendais qu'elle soit prête et demandeuse elle aussi. Elle s'exclama :

« Cela signifiera que tu es un bon partenaire c'est ça ! » Elle sourit.

« Exactement ! » lui fis-je. Je l'embrassai à nouveau. Toujours des petites touches de langues par-ci par là. Et Une Caroline virginale à cet instant, contrôlant son désir. Aucun geste, aucun encouragement. Elle poursuivit :

« Alors méfie-toi de ne pas partir en courant, une meute de louves en chaleur aux trousses ! » Mais qu'elle était drôle ! Je savais qu'elle me désirait, elle s'en défendait et il n'en fallait pas plus pour me rendre fou.

« Tant que ça ? » lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Un baiser humide, une langue insistante et généreuse cette fois. Elle gémit et me glissa dans un souffle :

« Plus encore. » En me griffant le dos avant de me réclamer un nouveau baiser. Elle cédait aux délices de la chair et acceptait une nouvelle danse. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que j'entre en piste. J'enlevais son tee-shirt et me positionnais sur elle. Je devenais missionnaire d'une empreinte odorante pour le bien de tous. Le mien, le sien à l'instant présent. Je lui dis :

« Viens par ici toi ! » Elle était nue, je me frottais contre elle. Son souffle s'accélérait, se saccadait. Caroline prenait part à notre ébat. Mieux elle réclamait des douceurs de sa bouche, de ses mains.

PDV de Caroline

J'avais réussi à rester en retrait et à contrôler mes frustrations parce qu'il me semblait que la situation l'exigeait. Nous devions partir à la nuit tombée et le soleil commençait sa descente. Mais quand Klaus m'apprit le comportement des loups-garous et ce code particulier qui donne à la louve Alpha son rang, je compris que son odeur était une garantie. A ce moment là, j'acceptai et je décidai de m'en remettre à lui entièrement, mon expert de l'amour. Il était sur moi, longeais mes cuisses de ses mains dans un grognement sourd. Il frottait son visage contre le mien, gonflait le ventre pour me couvrir plus encore. Il se releva, me retourna de sorte que je fasse face au matelas. Toujours entre mes genoux, il vint encore me caresser le dos de son torse. Je gémissais de ses frôlement canidés. Il glissa une main entre le matelas et mon bas ventre à la recherche de mon bouton d'or déjà en éveil. Comme à son habitude, il l'entreprit avec douceur. Puis il glissa sur son flanc gauche et de sa main libre caressa une de mes fesses puis l'autre, son corps tout contre le mien. Avec sa paume il faisait comme des huit sur mon postérieur, me pétrissait et recommençait Je tournais la tête et plongeais dans ses yeux bleus mon regard de femme séduite. Je sentais son envie, ses pupilles étaient passés du gris cendré au bleu profond. Il me convoitait comme une friandise et je ne désirais qu'une chose à présent, qu'il me consomme. Je geignais, mon bouton d'or atteignait son point de rupture, s'il continuait j'allais exploser et je l'implorais de me libérer. Mais il n'en fit rien ! Il retira sa main et m'embrassa. J'étais à sa merci, il m'entreprit de l'autre cette fois, et il glissa alors ses doigts entre mes lèvres, dans ma chair moite. Il enduit sa main de toute l'humidité que je lui réservais et que ses caresses avaient suscité et commença à s'en enduire le ventre. Nous nous regardions toujours et je n'avais nul besoin de voir ses gestes pour savoir précisément ce qu'il faisait. Klaus se couvrait de moi, mes sécrétions sur son ventre, mon odeur ! Puis il revint se positionner entre mes genoux sa poitrine sur mon dos. Il entra en moi lentement en glapissant. De mon côté j'haletais tellement qu'on aurait cru que je jappais. Après quelques coups de reins, il commença à se presser fort contre moi, il sortait au trois-quart et revenait encore et encore. Nous étouffions nos cris ! Il continua mais au lieu d'en finir il sortit et me retourna. Je me retrouvais face à lui. Il s'engouffra à nouveau, attrapa une de mes jambes qu'il replia sur le haut de mon corps. A chaque fois qu'il buttait, il faisait un petit mouvement de bassin qui ravivait mon bouton d'or. On entendait le clapotis que mon intimité lui offrait après toutes ces exquises attentions. Je chantais ! Encore quelques coups de reins et j'étais certaine d'atteindre l'extase. C'est ce qui arriva ! J'eus un orgasme dévastateur qui me fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Il décida alors de se satisfaire aussi, mais au tout dernier instant, il sortit et vint se soulager sur mon ventre. Une sensation très agréable que la tiédeur d'une semence désirée et délivrée par l'être aimé. Il m'embrassa. Il s'était enduit de moi, alors je sus ce qu'il me fallait faire et tout comme lui je me couvris, des massages sur tout le corps. Quand le tout eut pénétré ma peau, je ne doutais plus que son odeur soit omniprésente sur moi alors il était temps de nous habiller. Je lui demandais quand même :

« Et cette danse là comment se nomme-t-elle ? » Il me regarda et réfléchit un peu.

« L'Orak. »

« L'Orak ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Oui parce qu'à l'envers ça fait Karo, et qu'avec la lettre K devant comme Klaus, il y a un peu de toi, un peu de moi. L'Orak la bien nommée. »

« Adjugé ! » conclus-je.

Nous étions prêts à partir !

* * *

Réponse à :

LoveKlaroline : Caroline évolue et devient petit à petit une femme. Elle commence à s'accepter en tant que vampire. C'est pourquoi elle pense au bien de tous et non à ces propres considérations. C'est une grande et le fait d'être avec Klaus lui confère des privilèges mais également des obligations. Et puis entre nous deux, prévenir Tyler ? Certainement pas ! Si je fais ça un jour, je me contacte personnellement pour m'auto mutiler, c'est dire ! lol Bisous à toi et merci d'être toujours là. C'est génial !


	24. Chapter 24 - En route !

Et un nouveau chapitre pour **Sweety** qui me l'a réclamé alors le voilà...

J'ai enfin compris (merci **Rose d'Epine**) comment fonctionnait le principe des reviews anonymes. Malheureusement j'en ai zappé cinq et j'en suis désolée puisque je ne pourrai pas y répondre. Pour les autres :

**Carole** : Merci pour ta review très sympathique. Alors pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres, je ne me fixe pas de règle. J'ai des choses à développer, quand je pense l'avoir fait, j'arrête. En relativisant il vaut mieux que tu te plaignes qu'ils soient trop courts que trop longs lol. Comme je poste régulièrement, l'un dans l'autre, j'espère que les lecteurs s'y retrouvent.

**Lecteur et demi** : Alors quelle joie quand j'ai vu ton pseudo. J'étais toute chose sache-le ! lol Pour ce qui est de Tyler que tu trouves OCC dans ma fiction. Et bien moi pas ! (j'en rigole du coup). Il est omni-absent comme dans la série (saison 3), il est impulsif, emporté et ne supporte pas le fait que Caroline puisse éprouver des sentiments à l'égard de Klaus (je le reconnais bien je t'assure). Il part dès qu'il y a un problème (Oui Klaus est un problème pour Tyler ! D'ailleurs il va bien falloir que je le retrouve à un moment ou un autre mais je le cherche encore pour l'instant). Enfin comme Julie Plec le dit quand elle parle de la saison 4, j'ai de grands projets pour Tyler dans ma fiction... Il reviendra, sois-en certaine. Merci en tout cas, j'ai bien rigolé et ne te formalise pas. Je plaisante !

**klarolineofdreams** (tu voulais que je te réponde ici alors je le fais ici)

Je préfère cette nouvelle présentation sans l'implantation des noms. Je crois que **Lou** avait raison, c'est pourquoi j'ai tenu compte de sa remarque. Je l'en remercie si elle passe dans le coin et qu'elle lit ça, ce qui m'étonnerait, mais bon sait-on jamais !

Tu m'écris : "On dit souvent que derrière chaque grand homme se cache une femme, et bien la je me demande si derrière la Grande Femme que tu es, ne se cacherait-il pas un homme qui te donnerait autant d'inspiration" C'est tout une fiction à construire ce dont tu me parles là. Mais oui, j'ai la chance d'être avec un homme que j'admire. Je ne sais pas si ça fait de moi une grande femme comme tu dis mais je t'assure que j'ai conscience du GRAND HOMME qu'il est. Il ne lira jamais ça mais ce sera écrit dans un coin de la toile : "merci à lui".

Tu me parles de Tyler... Ca fait deux reviews qui le mentionnent, je commence à faire une allergie. Attention, il y a réellement danger pour lui là ! ptdr. Et Oui Tyler a fait partie de la vie de Caroline et en ce sens... Il est dans ma fiction (snif !).

J'ai décidé pour faire comme Véro dont j'adore la fiction "7 rendez vous" et de vous mettre en fin de chapitre le titre du suivant. (Bonne idée ma belle et merci de me tenir au courant de la sortie de ton prochain chapitre ! hi hi hi)

Bon place à la suite de la fiction...**  
**

* * *

**24 – En route !**

Il retourna voir Elijah une dernière fois. Il m'avait prié de rester dans la chambre en attendant. Il revint une demi-heure plus tard avec deux poches de sang et m'invita à les consommer. J'exécutai puis il me fit un clin d'œil, me prit par la main et me dit :

« C'est parti ! »

Nous descendîmes les escaliers, nous dirigeâmes vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et nous nous engouffrâmes dans sa voiture. De là il se mit à rouler en direction de l'Ouest.

« Dans la boîte à gants, prends c'est pour toi Caroline ! » j'étais surprise ! J'ouvrai le compartiment et découvris une petite boîte carrée empaquetée d'un papier jauni et d'un ruban poussiéreux. Il ne faisait nul doute que ce paquet était d'un autre temps. Sans doute avait-il plusieurs siècles, un côté avait même été rongé. Je sentis qu'il m'observait du coin de l'œil . Je le déballai et découvris un pendentif : en forme de triangle. On pouvait y voir quatre pierres, quatre couleurs. Un rubis, un saphir, une émeraude à chaque coin. Ce qui m'interpella c'est qu'au centre de cette forme géométrique on voyait parfaitement un K qui enlaçait un C comme pour Klaus et Caroline. Au milieu trônait une grosse améthyste, le quatrième joyau. Des petits diamants de chaque côté des lettres brillaient.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demandai-je.

« Un cadeau ! Je ne l'ai jamais ouvert en fait ce qui explique l'état du paquet. La personne qui me l'a remis m'a expliqué qu'il avait trois pouvoirs Caroline. Le premier c'est le rubis, il permet de ne pas pouvoir être hypnotisé. Le second, c'est le saphir qui te protège de la lumière du jour et le troisième, l'émeraude contre les morsures de loups-garous. »

« Pourquoi ne pas t'en être servi quand nous cherchions tous à te tuer. »

« Il a été clair quand il me l'a remis, seule ta louve pourra le porter. »

« Je ne suis pas une louve ! Et tu y crois ? »

« Il voulait dire « ta moitié », « ton élue » Caroline. On peut toujours tester le rubis, si tu permets que je tente de t'hypnotiser ? » Il s'arrêta sur le côté de la route. Je relevai mes cheveux et il m'aida à verrouiller le fermoir. Au contact de ma peau, les trois pierres scintillèrent puis reprirent leur éclat naturel. L'améthyste quant à elle garda sa couleur d'origine. Les petits diamants clignotèrent. Il me dit :

« Tu te sens bien ? »

« Oui parfaitement bien. » Il s'approcha de moi et plongea son regard dans le mien :

« Es-tu prête à affronter tout un clan de loups mon ange ? »

« Parfaitement ! »

« Au moins on sait que le pendentif marche Caroline ! J'en étais sûr.» Je m'insurgeai !

« Je pourrais ne pas avoir peur. »

« C'est impossible Wonder Woman ! » Il sourit. Puis il m'attrapa la main et me mordit sans ménagement.

« Voyons pour l'émeraude et les morsures de loups ! » La plaie commençait à s'infecter comme cela avait été le cas quand Tyler m'avait mordu. Je le sentais prêt à me donner du sang.

« La plaie évolue mais je me sens bien. » lui dis-je.

« Attendons un peu alors. » Au bout de dix minutes, Tout mon avant bras était rougissant. La plaie grandissait à vue d'œil, purulente, c'était impressionnant. Il me surveillait comme l'huile sur le feu, il m'observait mais je le réconfortai.

« Je vais très bien ! la blessure semble donner l'illusion d'une vraie morsure. »

« Génial ! Laissons faire alors. On ne testera le saphir que demain Caroline ? »

« Oui ! Et l'améthyste ? A quoi sert-elle Klaus ? »

« Elle sert d'ornement. »

« Et le K et le C c'est quoi ? » lui demandai-je.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Des deux lettres au milieu du pendentif. On voit distinctement un K et un C non ? » Il observa le pendentif scrupuleusement du coup.

« Je ne sais pas. On tirera ça au clair. Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange. »

« Et la personne qui te l'a confié Klaus, as-tu confiance en elle ! »

« Oui Caroline ! Mais on en parlera plus tard. Il faut qu'on reparte à présent et il y a des choses que tu dois savoir sur les loups. »

« D'accord ! » Il me sourit. J'avais la sensation d'avoir un joyau autour du cou. Et un protecteur aussi, enfin deux avec Klaus. Un tour de clé et nous reprîmes la route.

« Tu ne pourras plus être hypnotisée puisque ça fonctionne ! »

« Les loups garous ne peuvent pas de toute façon. » ajoutai-je.

« Les Goriginaux le peuvent eux. Pour faire plus simple quand on parle d'eux, on met un « G » comme dans « garou ». Sache aussi que l'aconit ne leur fait que peu d'effets ! »

« Ok. »

« Et comment évolue ta plaie Caroline ? »

« Elle commence à réduire à présent. »

« Parfait ! » dit-il. Tout à coup, j'eus une drôle de sensation au niveau du cou. Ca me brûlait. Aucun doute, le pendentif chauffait. Ca faisait plusieurs minutes et je m'apprêtais à le lui dire quand un magnifique cerf nous coupa la route ce qui obligea Klaus à donner un gros coup de volant. Il réussit à rétablir la voiture de justesse. Nous venions d'éviter un accident. Il s'inquiéta :

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, oui ça va ! Mais le pendentif s'est mis à me brûler et puis tu as évité l'accident et depuis plus rien. »

« Si ça se reproduit Caroline, préviens-moi, je ne suis pas sûr encore ! »

« Ok. »

« Repose-toi un peu il nous reste environ une heure de route. » Je compris qu'il avait besoin de rassembler ses idées, de réfléchir et qu'il préférait que je le laisse tranquille. Je m'appuyai sur l'appui-tête du siège et commençai à regarder le bas côté de la route, en me laissant envahir par mes pensées. Je savais que je ne dormirais pas. Comment aurais-je pu de toute façon ?

PDV de Klaus

J'avais écourté la conversation ! Elle ne savait pas tout du pendentif. Je ne comptais pas lui cacher quoique ce soit mais je devais vérifier ce que je venais de réaliser. Je n'avais moi-même jamais ouvert le paquet et finalement je l'avais découvert quand Caroline m'avait parlé des deux parafes « KC ». J'allais donc devoir faire des recherches dans mon passé. Mais pour l'heure la rage menaçait directement le loups, les vampires et les hommes et nous étions au bout du chemin carrossable. Je devais me concentrer sur cette priorité. Je m'arrêtai et lui dis :

« Nous y sommes Caroline ! A partir de maintenant il va falloir marcher à pieds.» Je repris :

« Plus un mot, c'est clair ? » Elle acquiesça d'une signe de tête pour me montrer qu'elle avait compris. J'ajoutai :

« Toujours un pas derrière moi ! Surtout quand nous y serons c'est très important. Le mâle reste devant. Compris ? » Elle cligna des yeux.

« Chez les loups, chacun son statut. Compte pas sur de la galanterie il n'y en a pas, Le dominant est le grand seigneur. Ne t'en offense pas. Un pas derrière moi.» Elle avait comprit alors je lui fis signe de sortir de la voiture, elle réagit de suite, ouvrit la portière et sortit.

PDV de Caroline

C'est sous une nuit avancée que nous commençâmes à nous enfoncer dans la forêt. La lune était bien visible, aux trois-quart pleine et elle éclairait suffisamment pour que je puisse me diriger sans trop de mal. Klaus était parfaitement dans son élément, je le sentais à l'affût, concentré, comme un chasseur traquant une proie. Nous n'étions pas si loin de la civilisation car j'apercevais à une centaine de mètres, une habitation. On distinguait les lumières. Klaus s'arrêta et s'adressa à moi en un murmure à peine perceptible :

« Essaie au maximum de marcher dans mes pas, plus nous serons silencieux, mieux ce sera même si, sois-en certaine, ils nous repèreront avant que nous y soyons. Quand je tendrai mon bras, tu boiras sans discuter. On n'est jamais trop prudent et si les choses tournaient mal, je dis bien si, alors tu aurais une double protection. La route est longue au moins deux heures Caroline. Bonne chance ! » J'aurais aimé qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me rassure mais je savais que c'était impossible. J'espérais juste ne pas être un poids trop encombrant et ne pas lui nuire. Après une demi-heure de marche silencieuse, il s'arrêta, se mit à humer l'air. Il m'attrapa et me plaqua contre un énorme chêne. Là il m'indiqua de l'index une direction, alors je glissai ma tête sur la droite et vis une harde de sangliers, une dizaine d'individus dont une mère et ses marcassins. Quel spectacle ! Ils fouinaient de leur groin une petite marre et semblaient se délecter de quelques vers et d'un bon décrassage. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel spectacle. Klaus me dit :

« Quand tout sera terminé, je te montrerai des milliers de choses Caroline. » Je m'étonnais qu'il me parle, lui qui m'avait réduit au silence. Je le regardai, des yeux tout ronds de surprise. Il ajouta doucement :

« S'il y a des sangliers, sois certaine qu'il n'y a pas de loups dans le secteur ! » Là il prit une brindille qu'il cassa en deux et d'un même mouvement de panique les cochons sauvages s'enfoncèrent dans les fougères. Il me faisait partager un monde complètement inconnu pour moi. J'avais pourtant eu pour petit ami un loup-garou et je n'en avais rien appris finalement. Juste avant de repartir, il me pointa de l'index et leva le pouce comme pour me dire « tu es parfaite, continue comme ça ». Et nous répartîmes. Je m'efforçais d'être la plus concentrée possible. Je n'avais jamais vraiment apprécié les virées nocturnes dans les bois. La dernière fois que je m'y étais aventurée, j'en étais ressortie avec plusieurs voitures aux trousses et une pancarte « gibier » autour du cou. Mais il était là alors bien qu'anxieuse, je n'avais pas peur et mes perceptions étaient très différentes. Je laissais mes sens s'ouvrir à cet univers plus vampirique qu'humain. La nuit l'humidité donne à l'humus une odeur tout à fait particulière. Les animaux nocturnes s'éveillent et leurs cris résonnent comme des avertissements. Quand à la faune diurne elle se terre dans des coins et joue la discrète pour se faire oublier, la plupart des prédateurs préférant chasser dans le noir. Ces deux mondes sont distincts et s'évitent. Pourtant chaque matin le soleil majestueux rayonne et remplace la dame blanche et le soir venu cette dernière reprend ses droits. Et ainsi de suite. Nous commencions à monter à présent et la terre avait fait place à la roche. Il avait une telle facilité à se mouvoir avec discrétion c'était impressionnant. Il avait en cet instant, l'élégance animale d'un loup sauvage. Je fatiguais mais je n'avais nulle intention de me plaindre. Il dut s'en rendre compte malgré tout car il ralentit le rythme. Après une bonne demi-heure d'escalade, nous nous retrouvâmes sur un plateau une nouvelle fois des arbres et de la végétation à perte de vue. J'arrivais pourtant à distinguer un sentier clairement dessiné au sol. Là il me tendit son avant-bras et je le mordis comme il me l'avait demandé alors que nous entamions notre marche. Je bus quelques gorgées. Et puis il changea complètement de comportement. Il se redressa et s'engouffra dans le passage, droit comme un « i ». Sans être pour autant bruyant, il foulait le sol de ses pieds d'une manière très singulière, il faisait traîner ses chaussures en rythme, une démarche spécifique comme un langage corporel. Il fouettait la terre de ses pas, créant une poussière légère comme un étalon au trot sur une piste de cirque. Je crois bien qu'en fait il s'annonçait et je ne tardai pas à en avoir confirmation. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions le chemin s'élargissait. La forêt s'était tue, et le climat ambiant devenait pesant. Une brume couvrait une partie du milieu, rendant le cadre plus mystérieux et plus effrayant. Tout semblait très calme et pourtant j'avais l'impression que ça grouillait ! Nous entrions sur leur territoire. Je sentis une présence derrière moi mais je m'astreignis à ne me fier qu'aux gestes de Klaus qui ne se retourna pas. Il reprit simplement sa démarche normale et continua sa route. Un pas derrière lui, je le suivais et m'efforçais de rester calme. Pourtant, nous avions de la compagnie, j'en étais certaine à présent que les grondements s'intensifiaient à mesure que nous avancions. Cent mètres plus loin, c'était une route que nous avions en face et de chaque côté, des loups prenaient place babines retroussées, toutes canines dehors en grognant. Klaus se figea, se retourna vers moi et commença à se déshabiller. Il me tendit ses affaires. Une fois nu, il m'adressa un léger sourire et commença sa transformation. J'avais déjà vu ça avec Tyler mais là, c'était devant des centaines de loups qu'il le faisait. On les entendaient japper et remuer dans tous les sens, je me demandais la signification de cet acte tant il suscitait de vives réactions chez eux. Ses bras se brisèrent pour prendre la forme de pattes antérieures, ses jambes se modelèrent, son visage s'allongea et devint une gueule. Chaque os de son corps se cassa dans un bruit sec et strident sans qu'il ne semble en souffrir. Et je découvris mon loup. Un poil blanc immaculé qui reflétait les rayons lunaires. Je regardais autour, c'était le seul à avoir cette fourrure opaline. Le plus beau de tous. Alors il s'assit et hurla à la mort comme on le voit faire dans les films d'horreur. On entendit au loin une réponse. Il se redressa et reprit la route. Après une vingtaine de minutes nous atteignîmes leur tanière principale et nous retrouvâmes devant une grotte. Nous étions cernés et tous s'assirent. Le silence fut. Majestueux Klaus au milieu de ses pairs, seigneur de la forêt. Je regrettais de ne pas être une des leurs. Quatre Loups vinrent à notre rencontre et se placèrent en face de nous. Celui qui devançait le cortège, sans aucun doute Naculo, affirmait sa domination, la queue droite, en l'air, la posture conquérante. C'était un loup à la robe rousse plus costaud que les autres. Il se dégageait de lui une assurance certaine, il me rappelait quelqu'un que j'aimais. Il se posta à quelques centimètres de klaus. Les deux males se jaugèrent sans qu'aucun ne donne de signes de soumission ou de faiblesse. Au bout de quelques minutes, Naculo se releva et l'invita de la gueule comme un homme de la main à le suivre. Nous entrâmes dans la grotte. Klaus se plaça à côté du dominant légèrement en retrait. Je me positionnai sur sa droite à un pas comme convenu. Alors que j'avançai, une louve prit place à la gauche de Naculo mais à ma hauteur. Je crois que je venais de gagner mes galons d'Alpha.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : "Le clan de Naculo"


	25. Chapter 25 - Le clan de Naculo

Bonjour à tous,

Chapitre pour **Véro** puisqu'elle me l'a réclamé hier soir. Voilà pour toi ma belle !

**Filoute** : Merci pour ta review bien sympathique. Tu me dis : "Par contre dommage que tu minimises les liens amicaux entre Elena et Caroline." Pour le coup, ce n'est pas que je les minimise, ils sont complètement absents de la fiction, j'en conviens et c'est un choix. Il faut dire que je me farcis Elena environ 25 mn par épisode ! Je trouve que c'est largement suffisant (beaucoup trop reflèterait bien ma pensée). J'ai donc effectivement expliqué dans un chapitre qu'elle était partie avec stefan pour achever sa transformation et apprendre à se contrôler (bye !). Elle pourrait intervenir pour qu'on puisse s'amuser d'une confrontation Caroline/Elena au sujet du Klaroline (alors à voir) mais en dehors de ça, je laisse Elena se contempler dans le miroir, cherchant dans son reflet une réponse à son éternelle indécision entre Stéfan et Damon. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas mais un peu ça va, trop bonjour les dégâts. Pardon !

**Rutilerez** : Ecoute je n'ai pas compris alors je te répondrai simplement "$$$€€££ 3". Voilà ! Merci**  
**

* * *

**25 – Le clan de Naculo**

PDV de Klaus

Nous étions dans le repère de Naculo. J'aurais été soulagé de penser que nous avions fait le plus dur mais bien au contraire, les difficultés commençaient à peine. Entrer sur son territoire avait été un jeu d'enfants mais qu'en serait-il pour en sortir ? Si j'avais été avec Rebekah, je ne m'en serais pas soucié nous avions l'habitude des situations périlleuses et au combat, elle s'avérait être une vraie tigresse. Mais là, avec ma douce Caroline, « vampirette » naissante, les choses étaient plus compliquées. Non que ce ne soit pas une femme de tête, la conquérir m'avait donné du fil à retordre mais j'allais devoir négocier calmement, contenir mon impulsivité naturelle et ne jamais perdre de vue que j'avais à côté de moi, un agneau à protéger. De toute façon, sans elle ce soir, ma visite aurait été vaine. Les loups exigent une présence féminine parce qu'elle assure un peu de douceur dans un monde sans pitié, la Nature elle-même. Ils voient la femelle comme la partie bienveillante du mâle, celle qui l'oblige, à leurs yeux, à plus de compassion et de raison. Aucun loup ne risquerait la vie d'une mère, d'une sœur, d'une compagne pour rien les trois désignées pour accompagner un loup alpha lors de négociations. Arriver avec une femelle c'est venir en paix. C'est capital ! Et si celle-ci est votre alpha c'est encore mieux. Les loups ont un odorat tellement développé qu'ils arrivent, aux effluves que vous dégagez, à savoir précisément vos sentiments à l'égard de votre partenaire. Je ne doutais donc pas, au jeu des points d'avoir un score exceptionnel. Mon odorat était très développé certes mais je ne pouvais pas prétendre concourir avec un loup originel ma partie loup-garou étant malgré tout enfouie en moi.

Nous nous étions enfoncés dans la grotte et nous arrêtâmes devant une porte. Là, Naculo s'inclina et s'éclipsa avec sa louve et leurs deux enfants. Seule Calypso manquait et pour cause ! Nous fûmes donc accueillis par deux hommes-loups, c'est ainsi que je les appelle quand ils sont en homme car au fond, ils n'en restent pas moins des loups. Le premier ouvrit la porte et nous dit :

« Voici vos appartements ! Naculo vous recevra d'ici une demi-heure. Nous viendrons vous chercher et vous accompagnerons. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas ! Nous ne bougeons pas. »

J'entrai donc avec Caroline. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière nous. Là je me transformai à nouveau et m'habillai. Je lui demandai :

« Comment vas-tu ? » Elle me fit un signe. Je repris :

« Tu peux parler. » Alors elle répondit :

« Je vais bien ! »

« Les loups ont un protocole très strict Caroline. Cette cavité est la nôtre tant que nous serons ici. C'est comme si nous étions à la maison. Personne n'y entrera sans notre permission, tu peux être en confiance. Et Naculo est un loup d'honneur. » Elle s'assit. J'étais moi-même dans mes pensées depuis un moment quand je réalisai qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, pas dit plus de trois mots depuis que nous étions entrés. Elle s'était simplement assise. Je la regardais. Elle fixait le goutte à goutte d'une stalagmite, un bénitier servait de réceptacle et un trou évacuait le trop plein, envoyant l'eau dans un autre cavité. Caroline était en état de choc. Alors je m'installai derrière elle, sur la banquette et la pris dans mes bras.

« Viens par là mon bébé. » Il était temps que je la réconforte. Mais elle se dégagea me fit face et me dit :

« Non mais tu as vu ça ? C'est pas une grotte, enfin si mais elle est entièrement aménagée. On dirait une ville souterraine. Il y a des portes à n'en plus finir. »

« Oui c'est exactement ça ! » Elle était bouche-bée.

« Tu as vu comme c'est beau. !»

« Ici, nous sommes dans la partie des convives. La demeure Alpha est plus jolie crois-moi ! Pour le reste c'est une petite ville d'hommes-loups en effet ! »

« C'est si grand que ça ? »

« Là nous sommes passés par l'entrée royale, si je puis dire c'est pourquoi nous avons escaladé une demi-heure de façade rocheuse. Mais l'entrée normale est en bas. Compte-tenu de mon rang, le protocole exige que je passe par celle des invités de marques. » disais-je fièrement !

« Mon dieu, je crois que je vais m'évanouir ! »

« Hum pas tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin de toi. »

« Je vais contenir mon excitation mais c'est irréel pour moi ! Je n'avais jamais même pensé que cela puisse exister en dehors des films, tu comprends. »

« Je t'avais bien dit que je te montrerai ce que le monde à t'offrir ! »

« C'est vrai ! » Je repris.

« Je te voyais regarder le Droptime. »

« Le quoi ? »

« La stalagmite qui goutte ! C'est une horloge en fait. Le temps s'écoule au-rythme du goutte à goutte et quand ils trempent leur langue dans le bénitier ils savent à la température de l'eau l'heure qu'il est ! »

« Tu te fous de moi ? » Je me levai, m'avançai, pris de l'eau dans ma paume et bus deux gorgées.

« 4h46 ! » Elle regarda sa montre.

« 4h48 » me dit-elle !

« Ta montre à deux minutes d'avance ma chérie. » Elle avait les yeux brillants de surprise, et elle m'amusa car elle entreprit de la régler.

« Au prix qu'elle m'a coûté. Compte sur moi pour demander des comptes au vendeur à mon retour. » Elle semblait sérieuse, cela me fit rire d'imaginer Caroline expliquer à un vendeur qu'un Droptime était plus fiable que les montres qu'il vendait. Décidément cette Caroline… ma Caroline ne cessait de me surprendre. Je m'allongeai derrière elle. Elle posa la tête sur moi !

« Sinon comment te sens-tu ? »

« Pour une fille, qui vient de faire deux heures de marche, qui s'est retrouvée au milieu de centaines de loups menaçants, qui a vu son homme se transformer, une grotte disparaître pour faire place à une ville non répertoriée dans son atlas et qui porte autour du coup un pendentif magique, Je dirais que je ne m'en sors pas si mal ! » Je ris de bon cœur car j'avais moi-même besoin de décompresser avant mon entrevue avec Naculo et je réalisai qu'il y avait de quoi être chamboulé.

« Tu as été géniale Caroline, je voulais que tu le saches. »

« Je te préviens que j'ai pris dix ans sur ce coup-là ! »

« Ce n'est rien, tu as toute l'éternité devant toi ! »

« Tu crois qu'on pourra prendre une douche ? »

« Je crains ma douce, que nous n'en n'ayons pas de temps. Il nous faudrait danser l'Orak à nouveau pour les raisons que tu connais. » Et j'ajoutai à son oreille

« Mais ce n'est pas l'envie que m'en manque ! »

« Tant pis, je sentirai le bouc mariné au lieu du bouc frais pour reprendre la remarque de ma mère ! » Je lui tapai la fesse. Elle leva la tête et nous nous embrassâmes. On toqua à la porte.

« C'est à toi d'aller ouvrir, le code des loups l'exige alors dépêche-toi femelle ! » lui dis-je taquin. Elle se leva et me regarda en mimant un tranchage de gorge du pouce. Elle alla ouvrir et j'entendis l'interlocuteur dire :

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Naculo vous attend ! » Alors je me levai et passai devant elle non sans lui glisser un petit regard taquin puisqu'elle se devait de marcher un pas derrière moi. Elle roula des yeux et me suivit. Jouissif, le protocole des loups !

PDV de Caroline

Tout lui semblait normal, rien ne l'impressionnait. Mais pour moi, c'était irréel ! Pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'extasier devant ce que je découvrais. Si les conditions avait été différentes j'aurais couru, ouvert toutes les portes une à une, pris le temps de détailler chacune des peintures exposées aux parois. J'aurais adoré m'attarder sur elles. Klaus m'aurait expliqué les techniques de chaque peintre et j'aurais bu ses paroles.. Mais là, je devais suivre mon Alpha sans mot dire, veiller à ma démarche, ne pas me laisser distraire par le décor, tenir mon rang en somme. Alors, dévouée, j'avançai le port haut et la démarche assurée aux côtés de Klaus, rêvant d'un moment de grâce à venir où je pourrais flâner dans cette galerie. Malgré les obligations qui m'empêchaient de détourner le regard, j'avais remarqué de toutes petites ouvertures creusées dans la roche éclairant la galerie que nous traversions. Une lumière naturelle en pleine nuit. Je ne doutais pas du défi technique. Impressionnant ! J'appréciais tout particulièrement qu'ils n'aient pas dénaturé le lieu. Bien au contraire, les couloirs étaient larges puis rétrécissaient, les hauteurs des galeries variaient selon les caprices de la Nature. Nous passions devant des sources, quelques assises avaient été taillées à même la roche, formant des bancs. Et ces jeux de lumières qui révélaient des stalagmites, des stalactites ou les deux selon l'endroit. Des niches ça et là avaient été creusées pour laisser apparaître des minéraux. Multitudes de formes et de couleurs emprisonnées dans la pierre : une luxueuse grotte naturelle. Voilà où nous étions alors que Klaus s'apprêtait à engager un bras de fer avec Naculo. D'ailleurs, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une double porte d'au moins cinq mètres de haut qui s'ouvrit alors que nous arrivions. Nous nous engageâmes dans la pièce. Une table faite dans un rocher coupé en deux trônait au milieu. Des milliers de petites pierres avaient été placées sur le plateau formant une mosaïque. On distinguait nettement un blason avec un loup hurlant à la pleine lune. Sans doute les armoiries de la famille Naculo. Quatre sièges avaient été installés. Deux d'un côté et deux de l'autre. Un homme loup nous désigna les nôtres, ceux qui permettaient de voir toute personne entrant dans la pièce puis sortit et les portes se refermèrent.

Là, Klaus m'interpella :

« Installe-toi là Caroline ! » Il prit place lui aussi.

« Merci ! »

« Sais-tu pourquoi ils s'installeront entre nous et les portes ? »

« Absolument pas Klaus ! »

« Parce qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre de ceux qui arriveront dans leur dos, et ils s'assurent ainsi que nous peinions à fuir ! »

« C'est rassurant ! »

« Et surtout quand ils rentreront, ne les salue pas ! C'est un signe de faiblesse juste avant une négociation. Tente de contrôler ton stress. Reste calme, sauf si je te dis de ne plus l'être ! »

« Et comment je peux deviner ça ? »

« C'est très simple Caroline ! Si tu m'entends crier « Sauve qui peut » et décamper comme un lapin c'est qu'il est temps de courir, grand temps ! » Et il pouffa de rire.

« Comme si c'était le moment pour des blagues douteuses franchement ! » Et lui il rigolait comme un enfant alors que j'avais le trouillomètre à zéro, que dis-je à moins dix !

« Caroline ! Reste cool. » me lança-t-il amusé.

« J'aimerais t'y voir tiens. »

« Ben j'y suis. »

« Ouais, je me comprends. » Lançai-je ! Il me prit la main.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Facile à dire. Toi tu prends tout à la légère. On verra quand tu feras le garenne si tu rigoles encore. » Je lui souris, mieux je me mis à rire. L'image était trop surréaliste pour que je tienne. Il venait de réussir à me calmer. Une prouesse vu la situation.

« Voilà ! Tu es tellement belle quand tu ris tu sais Caroline. » Je le regardais complice, j'allais lui répondre mais la porte s'ouvrit et ils apparurent.

Je les découvrais version homme-loup cette fois. Naculo mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt cinq au moins, la chevelure légèrement grisonnante. Malgré ses vêtements, on sentait des muscles saillants. Sa démarche fière en faisait clairement l'Alpha, reconnaissable parmi dix mille. Il transpirait la force et la combativité. Sa femme, quant à elle était de taille moyenne, brune, les yeux verts. Elle était toute en douceur, presque fragile. Ils formaient un magnifique couple tous les deux. J'étais très impressionnée mais tellement fière d'être là aux côtés de Klaus que je ne doutais pas, à mon tour de pouvoir les surprendre. Ils s'assirent en face de nous et les portes se refermèrent. Le combat s'engageait.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : "Tu vas me le payer"


	26. Chapter 26 - Tu vas me le payer !

**Chupa14** : Je te remercie pour ta adorable review. Vraiment ça fait plaisir et ça donne une pêche d'enfer ! Bref je dis encore.

**Guest** : Vraiment toi alors, tu me les auras toutes faites hein... Tu te mets dans un coin et tu médites une bêtise en attendant le prochain chapitre ou quoi ? lol Bon Klarolineofdreams tu es reconnue, sors de ta cachette !**  
**

**henryfoos : **Je t'ai envoyé un message mais comme tu n'as pas répondu je me suis dit que peut-être étais-tu peu familliarisé au système. C'est pourquoi je te mets un message ici. Merci pour ta review que j'ai apprécié tant elle était gentille. Réponds-moi, cela nous donnera l'occasion de discuter ensemble, je suis une grande pipelette. (Pour ceux et celles qui me connaissent, c'est pas la peine de l'effrayer avec vos commentaires sur mon côté bavarde, je parle à henryfoos ! mdr)**  
**

* * *

**26 – Tu vas me le payer !**

A peine les portes refermées, Naculo se leva, vint vers nous et empoigna Klaus, menaçant. Puis il se ravisa, relâcha son emprise et lui dit :

« Hey Klaus ! Comment vas-tu vieux brigand ? » Pardon ! Vieux brigand? Je regardais Klaus stupéfaite. Il répondit :

« Ecoute, comme tu vois vieux roublard, toujours le même ! » Etais-je devenue folle ? Que se passait-il précisément ?

PDV de Klaus

Je saluais Maya, sa femme, d'un baiser sur la joue. J'attrapais Caroline par la main et l'amenais à Naculo. Il en fit le tour et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Un honneur ! Il me dit :

« Mais que nous amènes-tu là ? »

« Mon alpha ! » répondis-je.

« Franchement Klaus, je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir un jour en si charmante compagnie. En compagnie tout court devrais-je dire. Mais là tu m'impressionnes. »

« Ne commence pas Naculo! »

« Elle est magnifique ! Toutes mes félicitations. »

« Oui c'est une bonne femelle ! » dis-je. Quand il vit le petit pincement aux lèvres de Caroline, nous explosâmes de rire. Enfin les hommes parce que les deux femmes n'esquissèrent pas même un sourire. Naculo s'adressa à Caroline :

« Oui pardon pour tout ce tralala, l'air strict, la droiture et bla bla bla mais tu comprends, le protocole, on y déroge pas ! Je serais moins crédible en arrivant et en disant « tournée générale » Logique hein ! » Et oui ! Ce fameux protocole qui gangrène toutes les cours du monde, sans exception. Je fis les présentations :

« Caroline, je te présente Naculo et Maya. » Caroline était très souriante, charmante même mais la connaissant je ne doutais pas de passer un mauvais quart d'heure à notre prochaine entrevue privée. J'en était déjà tout excité ! Je l'adorais rageuse.

« Enchantée ! » répondit-elle. Maya s'avança et la salua alors caroline fit de même. J'étais fière, elle apprenait si vite.

« Ca fait un bail dis moi ! » intervint Naculo.

« Presque une éternité tu veux dire » Nous rîmes !

« Je te sers quelque chose Klaus ? »

« Un whisky s'il te plait ! »

« Et toi Caroline que veux-tu boire ? » interrogea Naculo.

« La même chose s'il te plait. » lui dit-elle

« Et elle boit en plus ! Elle est presque parfaite Klaus ! »

« Elle est parfaite tu veux dire Naculo » lui dis-je. Je vis les joues de Caroline rosir.

« Ce n'est pas une louve ! » fit-il remarquer.

« C'est bien pour cela qu'elle est parfaite » lui répondis-je. Nous nous regardâmes et nous repartîmes à rire.

« Cette remarque t'aurait valu une déclaration de guerre dans un autre clan Klaus. »

« C'est toi qui l'aurais signé en insultant ma belle, Naculo ! » Il me salua d'un air entendu puis nous apporta nos verres. Il nous servait lui-même ce qui était rare et inhabituel. Ce rôle étant celui de la femelle d'ordinaire. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit en confiance.

« Alors quoi de neuf chez les Mikaelson ? »

« Ecoute ! Tout le monde va bien ! »

« Ca me fait plaisir de l'apprendre. » dit-il.

« Et chez toi ? » demandai-je.

« La même chose, tout le monde va bien ! »

« Hum hum » répondis-je. Il y eut un blanc et il reprit.

« Rien ne change comme tu vois ! » alors je me décidais.

« Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie Naculo ! »

« Je le sais parfaitement Klaus et je l'ai compris à l'instant où j'ai été informé de ta visite. Quand on m'a dit que tu arrivais avec ton alpha et non ta sœur, j'ai réalisé que la situation était gravissime. Mais avant toute chose, laisse moi accueillir un vieil ami, un frère d'armes comme il se doit. Ensuite nous parlerons. Tu veux bien ? » Je réfléchis un instant car il s'agissait de Calypso, sa fille et de tous les loups-garous. Puis je me dis qu'il savait déjà le connaissant ! Alors je répondis.

« Bien sûr Naculo. »

« Les temps sont durs mais penses-tu vraiment que quelques heures de plus changeront l'Histoire ? » Je réfléchis. Un vaccin prendrait des semaines et pour ce que j'en avais vu, Calypso n'avait aucune chance. Et Naculo venait de me faire comprendre qu'il savait. Peut-être voulait-il protéger Maya ! Alors je lui répondis simplement.

« Non ! »

« Alors laisse-moi profiter un peu de nos retrouvailles et après nous verrons Klaus. Nous en discuterons tous les deux comme au bon vieux temps ! » C'était donc ça ! Il voulait épargner sa Louve. Il procédait selon les coutumes qui exigeaient la présence du couple Alpha lors de la première rencontre officielle. Mais il comptait que nous nous isolions pour régler nos différents. Naculo était un grand Chef de clan et il était indéniable que ce couple s'aimait, le parfum Alpha de Maya en attestait !

« C'est entendu ! » lui dis-je.

« Génial ! j'ai organisé une petite fête en ton honneur, rien de très fastueux, mais j'y tiens et je vous propose de me rejoindre à la tombée du jour. On vous apportera de quoi vous habiller et vous restaurer. » dit Naculo. Et il ajouta :

« Maya, tu t'occuperas de Caroline si tu veux bien ? »

« Avec plaisir Naculo ! » lui répondit-elle.

« Bon alors à plus tard et reposez-vous ! Veuillez nous excuser. » Ils posèrent leurs verres et quittèrent la pièce nous laissant seuls avec nos hommes-loups accompagnateurs. Nous retournâmes dans notre cavité. A peine la porte eut-elle été fermée qu'elle se jeta sur moi. J'avais besoin de détente. Cela pourrait paraître fou pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les guerres, mais que l'on me croit ou pas, c'était ainsi, avant une bataille j'avais besoin de me relaxer. Alors j'optais pour la taquiner un peu plus encore !

« Tout doux mon amour, je sais que ça fait quelques heures que nous n'avons pas consommé mais quand même. Je ne suis pas un homme objet ! » Elle me tapa l'épaule.

« Tu es vraiment dégoûtant je te jure. Tu me racontes des balivernes. Attention ! Il ne faut pas les saluer et ils vont se placer entre nous et la porte et bla bla bla. Et je te crois, c'est honteux. » Je souriais, fier de ma petite farce. Mieux je surenchérissais !

« Mais ma douce, je n'avais pas le choix » Elle se dégagea et croisa fermement les bras en me disant.

« Ben je t'écoute ! Je suis bien curieuse de savoir comment tu vas t'en sortir cette fois. » Mais qu'elle était croquante quand elle s'emportait. Et ce petit air de défi. Je dis encore !

« C'est à dire que nous allons à une soirée ! » intervins-je.

« Et alors ? »

« Il va falloir nous laver quand même mon ange. »

« Et ? » répondit-elle.

« Nous serons donc contraints pour les raisons que tu connais à l'Orak… » Là elle attrapa un coussin qu'elle m'envoya. Je l'esquivai.

« C'est donc ça ? Tu sais que j'y suis obligée alors tu en profites. Mais tu es vraiment un goujat. »

« Mais ma douce c'est le protocole. » Me risquais-je en jubilant intérieurement.

« Tu sais ce que je lui dis au protocole ! Nous ne nous laverons pas et puis c'est tout.»

« Si tu veux Caroline, mais bon. » Là je me dis que si j'en rajoutais encore un peu, je pourrais peut-être percevoir quelques signaux de fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

« Quoi encore ! » fit-elle agacée.

« C'est plus le bouc mariné que tu vas sentir, c'est le bouc mort. » Je reçu le deuxième coussin en plein visage cette fois. Il fallait bien qu'elle trouve un peu de satisfaction, aussi je ne l'évitai pas. Mieux je jouai le mort.

« Oui tuons le bouc. » Me dit-elle. Je me félicitai de savoir si bien parler aux femmes. Je laissai un blanc et je repris :

« Je me demande quand même ce que pensera Maya si tu lui rends une de ses robes avec cette odeur… Mais tu as raison, n'en parlons plus. » Là je m'allongeais comme un pacha de tout mon long sur l'immense lit.

« Alors, Je resterai habillée comme je suis Klaus, dans mon jus ! » me dit-elle satisfaite de sa réplique.

« Hum, Hum » Fis-je vainqueur. Et là j'attendis en comptant lentement. Un ! Deux ! Trois ! Quatre ! Cinq ! Six ! Sept ! Huit ! Neuf ! Dix et elle se décida :

« Quoi hum hum ? » Je fis mine de réfléchir encore un peu, elle commença à trépigner alors je lui dis :

« Si tu veux risquer de lui laisser à penser que ses tenues ne sont pas à ton goût, fais mon ange.» Je la regardai du coin de l'œil.

« Regarde comme tu jubiles ! » Elle était très pincée mais elle n'y dérogerait pas et elle le savait parfaitement. Tôt ou tard, elle y viendrait et dans ce genre de situation, je savais me montrer extrêmement patient. Alors je fermai les yeux et m'endormis tranquillement, souriant.

PDV de Caroline

Quoiiiii ! Il dormait à présent. Non mais de qui se moquait-il à la fin. Monsieur s'amusait comme un petit fou à se jouer de moi. Je pestais intérieurement. j'étais furieuse. Comment pouvait-il me faire des choses comme celles-là. Je faisais tout ce qu'il voulait, je ne rechignais pas et il me manipulait comme un vulgaire pantin. J'en aurais pleuré ! Vraiment ! Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit. J'étais épuisée moi aussi. Là il m'attrapa fermement, m'allongea, se blottit tout contre moi et alors que je voulais me dégager me dit.

« Suffit ! On a besoin de sommeil. Dodo ! » Je l'aurais tué. Je n'en fis rien et pour cause, Monsieur était immortel. Mais je lui promis en mon for intérieur une belle vengeance dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Epuisée, je m'endormis aussi.

Après quelques heures je m'éveillai. Il était déjà debout et s'était assis sur un siège. Il me regardait. Je pris quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits. Je m'assis dans le lit. On frappa à la porte et il me dit l'œil brillant :

« C'est pour toi Caroline ! » Je le fusillai du regard me levai et allai ouvrir la porte. Manifestement il était resté sur son nouveau jeu favori : m'enquiquiner ! Alors je décidai de le bouder. Les hommes-loups apportaient deux portants avec différentes tenues de soirées un pour lui, un pour moi. Je les remerciai et refermai la porte derrière eux. Je vis des robes magnifiques, différentes couleurs, plusieurs modèles, les chaussures assorties disposées sous chacune d'elles. Je compris que j'allais devoir passer par les caprices de Klaus, je ne pouvais décemment pas me présenter à une soirée vêtue comme je l'étais. Il allait me falloir ravaler ma fierté et je me disais que le prix à payer pour cette petite mascarade serait des plus élevé. J'entrai donc dans le jeu.

« Bien ! Allons prendre notre douche Klaus ! »

« Je ne sais pas trop ! Je crois que je vais me reposer un peu plus » me dit-il. Ben voyons ! Alors je m'avançai vers lui et lui soufflai à l'oreille.

« Ce qui vaut pour l'un vaut pour l'autre alors arrête tes enfantillages et faisons notre devoir. A moins que tu ne préfères y aller seul ? » Il se ravisa comme par enchantement !

« Puisque tu insistes ! » Nous arrivâmes dans la salle de bains et nous déshabillâmes. Il y avait un jacuzzi naturel, une source chaude d'une eau limpide et pétillante. Je m'y engouffrai et il me suivit. Là il m'attrapa par la taille et je le laissai faire. Il s'en étonna.

« Je vois que tu deviens raisonnable Caroline. »

« Ne rêve pas trop ! Aussitôt rentrés, tu me le paieras au centuple. » Lui dis-je ! Je ne m'énervai pas au contraire, je me montrai sûre de moi.

« Alors je vais en profiter un maximum maintenant mon ange. »

« Mais profite mon amour ! » lui dis-je. Je n'avais pas le choix et je le savais. Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Du moins pour l'instant.

Il m'attira à lui, me fit tourner dans ses bras et commença à m'embrasser. J'y répondis et il en fut surpris.

« Tu sembles bien conciliante cette après-midi ma douce. » en m'attrapant et me goûtant un sein.

« Je respecte le protocole, mon amour » ajoutai-je en lui prenant les fesses à pleines main ce qui le fit sursauter de surprise.

« Je vois ça Caroline ! » Il recula et commença à se laver en me dévorant des yeux. Alors je fis de même. Il avait l'air d'apprécier. Cependant, j'insistai bien en me frottant pour lui montrer que je n'avais qu'une envie, que cette odeur de bouc mort me quitte. Je lui dis :

« Je tiens à être propre ! » joueur il me répondit :

« Attention à ne pas te blesser tout de même ! » Je frottai d'autant plus fort. Il sourit.

« J'y veille. » ajoutai-je. Il se colla contre moi, les yeux plongés dans les miens. Il me demanda :

« Tu me montres ?» Quoi ! Après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait… Il voulait que je lui saute dessus en plus. Hors de question !

« Te montrer quoi ? » dis-je soupçonneuse !

« Comment te vont toutes ces robes Caroline. J'ai hâte. » Il connaissait bien les femmes et savait comment les adoucir en une phrase. Nous sortîmes donc de l'eau et nous séchâmes. Il s'installa nu comme un vers sur le lit, en attente. Alors je m'approchai du portant, pris la première et me dirigeai dans la salle de bain pour l'enfiler. Il intervint !

« tsssssss ! » et me pointa la pièce de l'index. Il voulait que je m'habille devant lui. J'aurais pu entrer dans un bras de fer et partir quand même, mais il aurait peut-être décidé de couper court à cet essayage et le fait qu'il me donne son avis sur ma présentation m'importait plus alors j'enfilai la robe. Il vint remonter la fermeture éclair non sans longer ma colonne vertébrale de son doigt. Il m'embrassa l'épaule puis il repartit s'installer bien sagement. Là, il me fit signe de tourner deux ou trois fois, de faire quelques pas, puis d'un geste de la main me signifia que nous passions à la suivante. Et ainsi de suite avec les sept tenues que comptait ce portant. Il intensifiait ses caresses à chaque fois qu'il m'aidait jusqu'à m'embrasser fougueusement. J'avais jeté mon dévolu sur la dernière. Je savais que le rouge m'allait et elle était parfaite. Tout ce que j'aimais ! Composée d'organza et de taffetas et rehaussée de perles, elle s'ajustait comme un corset jusqu'aux hanches, mettant en valeur ma taille. De là elle partait en robe de bal longue et ample. Le tissu avait été appliqué de sorte qu'elle fasse des vagues un peu comme une salade frisée. Quand fut venu de le moment de l'enlever, il attendit que je la remette soigneusement sur le portant et m'enlaça de ses bras.

« Il semble que nous ayons trouvé ta robe pour ce soir mon amour ! »

« Laquelle ? » demandai-je.

« Celle que tu regardes depuis le début, gourmande et dans laquelle tu te sens belle. Parce qu'il faut que tu saches qu'elles te vont toutes. La dernière te sublime parce que c'est toi qui l'as choisie. Oh ma Caroline ! » Me dit-il en soufflant. Il parcouru mon corps de ses doigts finissant par un baiser qui me fit trembler. Alors il me porta jusque dans le lit et commença l'Orak. Et j'étais transportée comme à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Son souffle, sa bouche, sa langue. J'avais été faite pour ses mains, j'en étais sûre à présent. Mon corps répondait au moindre de ses gestes. Pourtant, nous avions un contentieux à régler mon Alpha et moi. A nous deux mon amour !

* * *

Prochain chapitre : ** La triple-peine**


	27. Chapter 27 - La triple peine

**Bon bon bon !  
**

**Chupa14 - Coucou Chupa ! Merci pour ta super review. Tu me demandes l'explication du titre "La triple peine" et je pense qu'il prendra tout son sens à la lecture. Si des doutes persistes, je peux au besoin faire un dessin ! (arf je taquine bien entendu tu ne vas pas tarder à comprendre lol). Bisous et encore merci.  
**

**JKR - I wasn't sure if I had to answer you review in English or in French, so I decided to do it in English. I also hate forwood that's why I split it Chapter 2 and I'm also fed up with love triangles, as you are. I hope you will register .com soon, that could be nice to discuss together. I wanted to tell that if you have some French expressions or quotes that you really don't understand in my fiction story, that you could tell me, I will try to explain them to you. I'm sure sometimes, it's quite difficult to translate. So as Klaus said : "All you have to do is ask." Thanks for the effort you made to read me and I hope I will have news from you soon. ;)  
**

**Guest - Orgamisque dis-tu mon lecteur et demi ? Alors je te dédie ce chapitre, rien que pour toi qui n'a même pas laissé ton pseudo ! A bientôt j'espère et merci pour le compliment que j'accepte avec grand plaisir.  
**

**Amlia-cc-choupi - Alors voilà une review constructive comme tous les auteurs les aiment "Euuuuuuh... Berk!". C'est sans appel ! Ecoute, je suis ravie que tu t'en sois aperçue au premier chapitre. Mais bon, je ne fais pas dans le choupi et doudou, tu m'en vois navrée mais promis dès que j'envisage un crossover choupi et klaus... Je te fais signe ! Sinon tu sais où me trouver, j'en suis certaine.  
**

**Place au chapitre !  
**

* * *

**27 – La triple peine**

Ca devait être ça l'amour ! Avoir tellement envie de l'autre qu'on le voudrait entièrement en soi. Et Klaus, l'artiste ! Pianiste de ses mains quand il parcourait mon corps, guitariste quand il entreprenait ma corde sensible, mon bouton d'or. S'il était bien un domaine dans lequel jamais il ne se ratait, c'était au lit et encore une fois il m'expertisait cherchant dans chaque caresse un soupir qu'il obtenait. Nos ébats étaient à l'image de nos sentiments, intenses et forts. Et nous ne manquions ni des uns ni des autres. Nous ne cessions de nous consommer dès que l'occasion se présentait. C'était étonnant mais mes pensées changeaient et évoluaient à mesure qu'il m'explorait. Si au départ j'étais en colère après lui, petit à petit je commençais à trouver du charme au protocole, mieux je me disais qu'il pourrait prévoir à l'avenir une double ration. En fait c'étaient mon désir et mon excitation qui parlaient. Et mon corps se laissait porter par Klaus. Enfin si je mettais de côté le fait qu'il me taquinait sans cesse, me racontait des balivernes et se jouait de mon ignorance. Alors cette fois à chaque fois que mon corps disait « encore », ma tête répondait « pas cette fois ». A un « que c'est bon ! », s'opposait un « c'est trop facile » et à un « si tu t'engages par là je vais fondre » un « le feu revient toujours ». Et J'étais bien décidée à ne pas le laisser si aisément gagner. Il m'avait défiée et j'en avais pris acte. Je biaisais donc légèrement. Avant d'en arriver au moment où on perd tout contrôle de soi et on se retrouve dans l'impossibilité de faire marche arrière, je lui fis croire que mon orgasme arrivait. Il réagit comme si de rien n'était et intensifiait ses plaisirs pour que j'explose et je fis tout pour qu'il croit qu'il avait réussi. Il continua l'Orak et j'accueillis son odeur sur mon corps. L'acte terminé, je me levai, et m'avançai vers le portant afin de me préparer. Pourtant en moi, je vivais une réelle dualité que je n'avais pas envisagée quelques minutes auparavant. J'étais encore brûlante de désir pour lui et complètement frustrée de ne pas avoir été libérée. Je devais reconnaître que ma simulation était un fiasco ! Enfin pour moi, parce qu'il n'avait rien vu et je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer ma bonne petite blague. Je me sentais simplement bête et idiote de ne pas avoir profité du moment présent alors qu'au fond, je ne souhaitais que ça ! Et mon bouton d'or qui palpitait comme un cœur bat, se demandant pourquoi il n'aurait pas sa délivrance. J'avais voulu joué et j'avais perdu. Lamentable ! Il se leva et s'approcha de son portant. J'hésitais à lui en parler, je serrais les poings j'allais le faire puis je me ravisais, j'étais sûre qu'il partirait encore dans des démonstrations. Je finis par me faire à l'idée et commençai à me calmer. Il vint me faire un bisou et me dit :

« Comment vas-tu mon ange ? »

« Je vais très bien je te remercie »

« Tu vois que finalement ce n'était pas si pénible Caroline. »

« C'est vrai Klaus. »

« Habillons-nous alors ! » Ajouta-t-il.

« Oui. » fis-je et il repartit. Alors que je m'apprêtai à me vêtir il m'attrapa par la taille et me dit :

« Bien essayé Caroline ! »

« Pardon ? » Tentai-je. En plus j'étais découverte. Même s'il était vrai que je me sentais un peu honteuse, je me réjouissais qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour mon désir inassouvi, encore présent.

« Raté ! » Dit-il. Alors j'avouai.

« Oui Raté Klaus. »

« Déçue Caroline ? ? »

« Non soulagée. »

« Pourquoi ? » Il avait son petit air fier encore une fois.

« Parce que j'ai encore envie, que je brûle de désir et que je me sens complètement frustrée. »

« La prochaine fois tu y penseras avant ma douce. J'ai fait mon devoir. Je file m'habiller ! » Je ne répondis rien.

Il repartit vers son portant. Je m'étais faite prendre mais les choses étaient claires et ma culpabilité s'était envolée. Je m'apprêtais à ajuster mon soutien gorge quand il revint me glisser :

« Maintenant si tu me le demandes très gentiment, qui sait ? » Quoi ? Je le fusillais du regard.

« Tu ne veux pas un chèque tant qu'on y est ! »

« Hum, nous pourrions négocier ! » Surenchérit-il. C'était la phrase de trop. Alors je ne sais pas ce qui me prit, peut-être une « Klaus attitude » mais je me retournai, le regardai droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Mais négocions Monsieur l'hybride » Et je lui renvoyais ce petit air qui l'amusait tant lorsqu'il me prenait pour « Miss Mystic Nouille ». Je sentis qu'il était surpris. Il me demanda :

« Que pourrais-tu bien me donner ? Voyons voir. »

« Mais rien du tout Klaus. » Je sentis son étonnement.

« Comment ça ? » Fit-il.

« Je n'ai pas été satisfaite mais ce n'est pas un drame. Quelques centaines de loups, voir des milliers s'en rendront compte à mes effluves corporelles comme tu me l'as si gentiment expliqué et tu passeras pour un piètre amant, voilà tout ! Laisse-moi à présent s'il te plait, j'aimerais me préparer. » Non sans lui adresser un de ces regards qu'il affectionnait tant. Il m'enserra fort, il semblait très amusé.

« Tu sais quoi Caroline ? »

« Dis moi ! Mon petit sucre d'orge acidulé ? » lui disais-je provocatrice, lui qui affectionnait tout particulièrement m'affubler de petits noms.

« Tu apprends trop vite ! » Il m'attira à lui, me souleva et m'amena dans le lit.

Là il m'entreprit et d'un tour de mains me délivra de toute cette tension sexuelle que j'avais retenue. Quel soulagement ! Puis nous nous embrassâmes, il pouvait être tellement tendre quand il voulait. Il continua à me picorer et je l'imitai. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi et je lui dis :

« Allons-nous habiller à présent. »

« Non ! » Me répondit-il.

« Pardon ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Impossible mon ange. » Il m'attrapa, me mit sur son épaule, alla dans la salle de bains et me jeta dans la source d'eau.

« Mais tu es fou ! A présent tout est à refaire. »

« Oui mon ange. Je t'avais pourtant bien prévenu que tu prendrais le double, et je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

« Mais Klaus ! »

« Viens là et laisse-moi faire. » Lâcha-t-il. Et il me rejoignit dans l'eau.

Il attrapa ma main et m'attira à lui. Il remit en place deux mèches rebelles qui couvraient une partie de mon front. Il plaça l'autre autour de ma taille et commença à me faire tourner, avec lui. Nous dansions. Son regard dans le mien, son désir palpable. Je le laissais faire, il était mon guide. Il colla sa tempe contre la mienne et sur une musique imaginaire, il nous porta tous deux, en rythme. J'adorais ça. Je lui demandais :

« Tu comptais vraiment me laisser folle de désir sans rien faire ! »

« Avoue que tu l'aurais mérité. » Me fit-il remarqué.

« Oui. » Avouai-je.

Et nous tournoyions dans cette source chaude et pétillante, comme nous. Il s'arrêta, me fixa et me dit :

« Non Caroline. »

« Non ? »

« Non. »

Alors je n'aurais pas été insatisfaite et c'était tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre pour repartir avec lui. Il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes et comme à notre tout premier baiser commença par me picorer de ses lèvres humides et douces. Je ne répondis pas. Il se dégagea me regarda à nouveau, sourit et revint poser sa bouche. Et comme cette fois là, alors que sa langue entrait timidement en moi pour la première fois, je m'ouvrais à lui et participais. Mon ventre se noua, mes sensations revinrent et nous entrâmes dans un bouche-à-bouche à cœur perdu, à « cœur éperdu » comme ce jour où dans ma chambre il m'avait fait réaliser que je l'aimais. Il m'assis sur le rebord du jacuzzi naturel. Il prit mon pied, l'observa et commença à m'effleurer puis à me caresser. Il remontait sur ma cheville, longeais mon tibia pour arriver à mi-jambe. Il vint embrasser mon ventre, non sans s'être glissé entre mes genoux qu'il tenait. Une fois positionné il alla chercher ma poitrine et du bout de la langue, il lécha mon mamelon et me l'aspira de légères sucions. Alors je soupirais, et il continuait. Alors je gémissais et il continuait. De la main il me poussa légèrement afin que je m'allonge. Il plaça un de mes pieds sur le rebord de la source puis le second et de bisous en caresses, en partant de ma rotule, s'engagea sur la pente des plaisirs charnels. Il s'amusait à descendre et remonter le long de mes cuisses tremblantes mais à chaque fois plus bas, toujours plus bas. Je sentais sa détermination à me contenter. C'est ce qu'il fit, il m'ouvrit, me titilla, m'apprivoisa une nouvelle fois et m'emporta vers des cieux que je n'avais jamais connu avant lui. Puis il me prit dans ses bras. Essoufflée et encore brûlante de lui, je lui glissais à l'oreille :

« Ils se diront tous que tu es le coup du siècle. »

« Mais je le suis Caroline ! »

« Oh oui ! » Lui dis-je. Et assurément il l'était.

Nous sortîmes de l'eau. Nous passions à présent par des baisers fougueux. Il nous jeta dans la lit, encore mouillés. Et il souffla sur ma poitrine qui réceptive se contracta. Là il se mit sur moi et me dit, les yeux brûlants du plaisir à venir :

« Si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais ! » Il vint en moi et entre deux souffles je lui répondis :

« ton cœur bat la chamade… tu contrôles difficilement ta respiration… ton ventre se noue sous certaines caresses »

« Oui c'est précisément ça Caroline ! »

« Alors je sais Klaus. » Il accéléra. Et nous finîmes sur une touche plus corsée, un ébat sulfureux au derniers coups de reins puissants. Et nous reproduisîmes l'Orak comme le protocole l'exigeait. La tête sur son torse, je contemplais le plafond et voyais les étoiles que je venais de quitter. Silencieux, nous reprenions tout deux nos esprits, ailleurs l'un et l'autre.

PDV de Klaus

C'était tout Caroline. Elle faisait des choix qu'elle regrettait. Je lui avais demandé de simuler et elle l'avait tenté réalisant qu'elle en était sortie frustrée. J'avais adoré. Elle ne pouvait pas me berner. Dès notre première étreinte charnelle, j'avais prêté une attention particulièrement aux réactions de son corps alors qu'un orgasme la ravageait. Juste avant sa libération, son bouton d'or durcissait légèrement et dès qu'elle explosait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait franchement. Et je me gardais bien de lui expliquer tous ces petits détails qui ne pouvaient pas m'échapper. Sans compter l'évolution de son odeur. Certaines hormones triplant durant l'acte. Autant d'indications qu'elle ignorait mais que j'avais scrupuleusement noté. Aussi, j'avais découvert la supercherie dès qu'elle avait commencé. Son corps ne me répondait plus comme à son habitude. Ma Caroline simulatrice, tout un poème ! Et je m'étais amusé encore une fois. Et que dire de son aplomb quand elle m'avait mouché en me disant qu'on me prendrait pour un mauvais amant, je l'aurais mangée sur place. C'était une très jeune vampire mais elle était avant tout une très grande dame. Et ces jeux dans lesquels nous entrions, m'excitaient énormément. Je pensais à elle à nous, à tous ces moments perdus alors qu'elle me rembarrait et ne voulait pas apprendre à me connaître. A cette époque là, je mettais dans mes dessins l'envie que je contenais quand j'arrivais à m'approcher d'elle. Je me demandais d'ailleurs à quoi ils ressembleraient à présent que nous étions ensemble. Je me dis que je m'y remettrais dès que possible. Et je lui apprendrais aussi. Caroline ne s'ennuierait jamais. Elle avait tout à apprendre et moi l'éternité pour elle. Un « timing » parfait ! Je l'avais désiré si fort et nous étions enfin réunis. Mieux nous nous aimions. Elle me le prouvait chaque jour. Voilà les pensées que j'avais en tête alors qu'elle était collée tout contre moi. Et penser à elle…

Alors je lui pris sa main et regardai sa montre. Je réfléchis quelques secondes et dis :

« Hum, c'est juste ! »

« Pardon ? » me répondit-elle, sortant de ses rêveries.

« Mais c'est jouable ! » Ajoutai-je. Je lui sautais dessus et nous répartîmes une nouvelle fois. Elle ne dit rien, au contraire elle montra de l'enthousiasme. Il faut croire que ses pensées, comme les miennes nous avaient tout deux conduits à la même envie fusionnelle ! Et nous mîmes un point d'honneur à explorer notre cavité dans les moindres recoins. Les murs auxquels je m'appuyais quand ses jambes entouraient ma taille ou auxquels elle se collait quand je la plaquais contre les parois. La table que je débarrassais d'un bras pour faire place au festin. La banquette aussi. Les chaises que nous testâmes une à une : je m'asseyais, elle s'agitait avec des petits mouvements de bassin redoutables. De quelques contractions dont elle avait le secret, elle me soutirait des grognements et des gémissements. Alors que je changeais de siège, elle me glissa :

« Je suis amoureuse de toi. » Alors, je lui répondis en la dévorant :

« Je croyais que tu étais trop « smart » pour être séduite par un homme comme moi. »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais le meilleur amant du monde ! » Je souriais dans son cou et j'ajoutais :

« C'est vrai ! Circonstances atténuantes. » Je repris de plus belle. Elle aussi d'ailleurs et nous en finîmes allongés au sol, ses jambes sur mes épaules. Une dose supplémentaire, un Orak de plus, les hormones affolées, nos effluves mélangées. Cette fois, nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous poser longtemps. Nous ne pouvions plus traîner, il fallait nous préparer. J'allais sur mon portant, et je choisissais le costume le mieux assorti à la toilette de mon alpha. Je commençais à me vêtir, elle aussi. Nous échangions des regards complices de notre après-midi de galipettes. Cette fois c'est moi qui y pensai :

« Cette danse s'appelle l'Inna ! » Elle m'adressa un large sourire, sans doute contente que je me souvienne de notre petit jeu des danses.

« Pourquoi ? » me dit-elle.

« Inna comme inachevé, inassouvi pour ta frustration, et surtout comme inattendu pour la suite du programme. Avec deux « N » s'il te plait Caroline ! »

« Deux « n » ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Pour la double-peine mon ange ! »

« Là c'était la triple ! » Reprit-elle.

« Tu es trop gourmande ! Deux « n » je te dis. »

« Va pour deux « n » alors. » conclut-elle.

Je l'aidais à fermer sa robe à la couleur de notre amour.

PDV de Caroline

J'allai dans la salle de bains. Maya avait pensé à tout, et j'avais un large choix de maquillage. Bien que le temps nous soit compté à présent, je tenais à faire honneur à Klaus. J'avais l'habitude de me mettre en valeur et mes gestes étaient précis. Du coup, je pus rapidement être prête. Je sortais de la salle de bains. Il était sur son trente et un et s'était assis, un verre de whisky à la main. Il me détailla, se leva et me dit :

« Tu es très en beauté ce soir, un vraie princesse. » J'ajustais son nœud papillon en lui répondant :

« Toi aussi, un prince charmant, le charmant étant peut-être de trop mais bon ! » Je lui fis mon regard le plus coquin. Il rigola

« Mais c'est que tu te mets à me taquiner Caroline. »

« Moi ? Que va-tu t'imaginer ? » lui dis-je très ironique.

« On règlera nos comptes le moment venu alors. » me répondit-il sur le même ton.

« L'addition sera-elle élevée Klaus ? »

« Ca risque de te coûter cher Caroline ! »

« J'ai hâte Monsieur le grand méchant loup ! » Et nous nous mangeâmes du regard. Il me proposa un whisky de la main et j'acceptai alors il se leva et alla me le servir.

De mon côté, je me pris à inventer un journal intime, et me demandai ce que j'écrirai dedans :

Tentative de simulation : Ai réussi à simuler, me suis lamentablement faite prendre.

Point positif : la double peine ! Le double pied mais la triple peine, le triple pied !

Point négatif : ?

Conclusions : A réitérer si quatre heures devant soi, mais six heures c'est plus confortable !

Note personnelle : Vive l'Inna !

Clair, net, précis, concis, tout moi !

On vint nous chercher. Il était temps pour nous de quitter notre nid d'amour. Nous partîmes alors amoureux vers notre destinée, mon Alpha un pas devant moi.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : 28 - La fête !


	28. Chapter 28 - La fête

**Youhouuu ! Coucou à tous ! C'est bibi le demi-auteur ! (oui je suis en pleine forme aujourd'hui, intéressant non ? lol). Chapitre pour ma Tatie adorée (déconnez pas c'est un vrai tyran - je la surnomme Tatie Danielle en référence au film, alors quand elle me demande un chapitre, j'obéis sous peine de représailles.).  
**

**Alors pour les reviews :  
**

**justine : C'est trop gentil ce que tu m'écris. C'est vrai qu'ils sont chauds comme la braise Klaus et Caroline, et mon petit doigt me dit qu'il y aura d'autres moments "épiques" du genre ! Pourquoi, mais parce qu'on adore ça et qu'il faut bien, un peu de détente dans ce monde de brutes ! lol. Vraiment merci pour ta review, j'apprécie.  
**

**Chupa14 : Coucou toi ! Je me doute bien que tu as compris... D'ailleurs auras-tu remarqué que si tu enlèves une lettre à la triple-peine tu te retrouves propulsée directement dans le chapitre de la triple-p... ! Pardon mais j'ai prévenu que je suis en forme. Désolée ! Pour ce qui est des chapitres restants... Je ne sais pas du tout en fait, mais c'est pas fini c'est clair, d'autant qu'on a un médaillon autour du cou de Caroline dont on ne sait absolument rien pour le moment ! Donc oui, il reste des chapitres. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais dire à mes copines d'arrêter de me demander des scènes comme si comme ça, peut-être que je pourrais répondre à ta question ! lol  
**

**Guest : Tu as vu que tu t'es présenté au bon moment pour ta review, orgasmique du coup ! lol. J'adoreeeeeeeeeee. C'est cooooooooollllll, j'en veux encore !  
**

**Coralie : Mais c'est que mon lecteur témoin pointe le bout de sa plume dans mes reviews à présent. C'est tout à ton honneur ma belle. D'ailleurs j'en profite pour te remercier d'être présente quand j'en ai besoin et absente quand il le faut. Tu es une excellente lectrice témoin, parce que toujours encourageante et facilement satisfaite. C'est vraiment ce dont j'avais besoin pour cette fiction. Merci d'être là, dans l'ombre... Mais là pour moi ! C'est fiction est à toi et dans ce chapitre, tu as un petit clin d'oeil (le trouveras-tu ?). Bisous puce et merci encore de ton temps.  
**

* * *

**28 – La fête**

Nous empruntâmes de nouveau les galeries. J'avais l'impression que nous descendions même si la pente semblait presque imperceptible, comme si nous nous enfoncions au cœur de la tanière. Les passages se ressemblaient à ceci près que les peintures exposées étaient de style très différents. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention jusque là mais chacun des tunnels portait un nom comme pour les rues d'une ville que notre accompagnateur nous révélait juste avant de nous y engouffrer. Aussi nous passâmes par la « duo d'honneur » avec des toiles en hommage aux grands hommes-loups représentés d'une côté de leur forme humaine et de l'autre de leur forme animale, la « figée » réservée aux natures mortes ou encore « l'aventurière » présentant des paysages. Nous serpentâmes dans des tunnels, descendîmes des escaliers de pierre en colimaçon, prîmes des souterrains pour nous retrouver face à deux nouvelles portes en bois sculpté, relevées de minéraux incrustés. Là, un homme loup se présenta à Klaus et lui désigna un pupitre installé à quelques pas. Klaus s'avança prit un crayon et un papier griffonna quelque chose et le tendit à l'homme. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se manigançait car il ne m'avait jamais mentionné cela, mais il ne faisait nulle doute que nous étions encore une fois dans des codes loups que Klaus semblait décidément connaître sur le bout des doigts. J'étais très intriguée et finalement je me rendais compte que je commençais à me sentir bien ici. Klaus revint près de moi, me prit la main et se plaça non pas un pas devant mais à mes côtés. Je l'observais cherchant encore une fois dans son regard un signe. Il me regarda tendrement ce qui me rassura. Je le laissais faire, je savais que tôt ou tard, il m'expliquerait. Là, l'homme loup se saisit d'un objet en forme d'entonnoir et alors que les portes s'ouvraient, il annonça :

« Monsieur et Madame Mikaelson du clan des Vambrides. » Klaus de sa main libre m'invita du bras en me disant tout sourire :

« Madame Mikaelson, après vous cette fois. » Il ajouta à mon oreille :

« Fais trente pas, arrête-toi, tends-moi la main et attends-moi. » Il m'accompagna d'un pas et me lâcha. Alors je m'avançai seule. Le silence régnait, pourtant je sentais comme une attente, j'avais l'impression d'être observée. Je fis deux mètres et découvris une cavité immense. Une cascade semblait tomber du plafond. L'eau ruisselait le long des rochers zigzaguant entre les obstacles, limpide. De longues pièces de tissu drapé ornaient les parois vides attachées astucieusement ça et là pour former des demi cercles telles des guirlandes donnant à ce lieu une note luxueuse et élégante. Encore une fois ils avaient gardé l'aspect naturel de la grotte, seules quelques touches humaines soulignaient et rehaussaient la beauté de l'endroit. Quelques minéraux avaient été taillés de la main de l'homme pour refléter plus encore la lumière. Un scintillant accueil aux mille reflets, voilà où j'étais arrivée. Des centaines d'hommes loups avaient pris place sur des bancs comme dans une arène. Quand ils m'aperçurent, ce fut l'effervescence. Ils se mirent à crier, à hurler. C'était tellement impressionnant que si la situation ne l'avait pas exigé, j'aurais fait demi-tour et serais partie loin. Alors les jambes flageolantes, à moitié tremblotante, je tentai de faire bonne figure malgré tout. Puis je pensai à lui qui m'avait envoyé là et je me dis que j'y étais pour nous. Je trouvai la force de me ressaisir, je me redressai et de ma démarche la plus assurée, je réussis à faire les trente pas qu'il m'avait demandé. Je m'arrêtai, me retournai et lui tendit la main. Il s'avança vers moi, élégant comme toujours. Il vint à ma hauteur et me prit la main en me saluant de la tête. Et le public se déchaîna en se levant et en sifflant faisant le tour de la cavité d'une holà endiablée. Naculo et Maya se levèrent et nous applaudirent. Je sentais Klaus tellement fier que cela m'encouragea à me surpasser. Je retrouvais le sourire à présent qu'il était avec moi. Il resta à ma hauteur tout le long du trajet qui nous menait sur une plate-forme où nous attendaient les deux Alphas. Ils nous saluèrent et nous répondîmes. Naculo s'adressa à sa louve :

« Tu as un goût sûr et raffiné, Caroline est très en beauté ce soir. Tu fais honneur à notre clan Maya ! » Elle répondit :

« Caroline est d'une telle beauté que trouver la robe qui pourrait la sublimer n'est pas chose facile Naculo. »

« C'est très réussi, bravo Maya ! » Puis il nous invita à prendre place.

Des coussins avaient été disposés à même le sol et Naculo nous invita à nous installer. Klaus me montra ma place puis vint se positionner contre moi, m'enlaçant d'un bras. Il me dit à l'oreille :

« Tu as été parfaite comme toujours. » Je le regardai, soulagée qu'il soit content et alors que j'allais reprendre ma position, il m'embrassa. Le public se souleva et reprit son euphorie. J'étais très gênée et je rougis. Naculo s'exclama :

« Je crois que tu as conquis toute le monde Caroline. Tu es exquise ! » Et je me sentis passer du rouge soutenu à l'écarlate, les joues brûlantes de confusion. Klaus rigola, m'enserra plus fort encore et repartit pour un autre baiser, embrasant une nouvelle fois la foule. Quand il y mit fin, je lui dis :

« Tu exagères quand même ! »

« Tu plaisantes mon ange, les loups adorent les manifestations d'affection. Un couple alpha démonstratif c'est un clan sain. » D'ailleurs, Naculo saisit Maya et l'honora d'un baiser fougueux laissant le public les bader d'un « ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh » et les flatter d'applaudissements chaleureux. De là, il nous fut servi un festin. Des mets raffinés. Klaus et moi nous étions déjà restaurés dans la chambre des poches de sang qu'il avait amené de la campagnarde. Bien que cela ne fut pas nécessaire nous décidâmes de faire honneur à ce qui nous était présenté et piquâmes ça et là, quelques toasts et autres friandises. Un orchestre fit son apparition et commença à jouer une valse. Naculo dit à Klaus :

« C'est toi qui ouvres le bal ce soir. »

« C'est trop d'honneur Naculo ! »

Alors Klaus se leva, me tendit la main en guise d'invitation et m'amena sur la piste. Nous entamâmes une danse et j'eus l'impression d'être seule au monde dans ses bras. Il plongea son regard dans le mien comme il savait si bien le faire et j'oubliai l'endroit et la situation. Seule la musique m'atteignait. Et nous tournoyâmes tous deux devant tous, droits et fiers. Naculo et Maya nous rejoignirent et en bas des loups vinrent à leur tour compléter le tableau. D'autres plates-formes sortirent des parois et des loups s'y amassèrent par deux. Quand la musique fut terminée, nous reprîmes nos places et Klaus commença à m'expliquer :

« Les festivités des loups sont également régies par des règles très strictes et très précises. Le fait qu'un alpha, nous invite à y participer est déjà un honneur. Cela pourrait se justifier puisque je suis à moitié loup mais quand l'alpha en personne décide de laisser un couple d'invités ouvrir le bal, c'est pour le présenter à son clan comme des personnalités de marque. Il exige clairement de tous le plus grand respect pour ces hôtes là. Il est certain que si tu venais à croiser des loups à présent, ils ne manqueraient pas de te saluer mais tu ne le feras jamais en retour. » je lui répondis :

« C'est gênant quand même. » Il rigola.

« Mais c'est ton rang Caroline, il faudra t'y faire. »

« C'est quand même gênant tu avoueras. »

« Pour moi, ça a toujours été comme ça. »

« Ah oui ? Pas pour moi en fait Klaus. »

« Etre avec moi, c'est aussi ça Caroline. » Je le regardais et lui répondais :

« Alors je m'y ferai. » Il déposa un baiser dans mon cou.

« Klaus, je peux te demander un service s'il te plait mais n'en profite pas hein ? »

« Dis-moi ! » Me fit t-il intrigué. Alors je lui glissais discrètement.

« Je regarde les petits cookies au nougat depuis tout à l'heure, sans oser y toucher. Tu ne voudrais pas en attraper un pour moi, ils sont loin, je n'ose pas me lever » Il éclata de rire et fit signe à un homme loup qui arriva aussitôt.

« Pourriez-vous m'apporter le plateau de cookies s'il vous plait ! » L'homme loup revint avec le plateau qu'il déposa à nos pieds. Klaus en attrapa un et me le donna. Je le portai aussitôt à ma bouche.

« Autre chose Caroline ? » me dit-il visiblement très amusé.

« Non merci ça ira quoique les petits chocolats là-bas n'ont pas l'air mal du tout. » Il rappela aussitôt l'homme loup qui refit la manœuvre. Là, je lui dis.

« Tu devrais en prendre un de chaque sinon ils comprendront la supercherie ! » Comme à son habitude il en profita et me répondit.

« Mais j'y compte bien justement. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle Klaus. Je comptais sur toi. »

« Oh qui si ça l'est Caroline Forbes la gourmande, c'est même irrésistible. » Je soufflais. Alors il attrapa un nouveau cookie et un chocolat qu'il me déposa dans la main avec un clin d'œil. N'y tenant plus, je les dégustai et il partit d'un fou rire. A peine terminé, je lui dis :

« Tu es vraiment impossible je t'assure Klaus et pénible aussi. » alors il me dévisagea, attendit un moment et finit par me dire :

« Un petit cookie peut-être ? » Je réfléchis et conclus

« Bon alors un dernier » et il rigola à nouveau. Je tentai de me justifier.

« Il faut bien que je fasse honneur à leur festin. Et j'adore ces douceurs, elles me rappellent ma grand-mère, mon enfance. Et puis j'ai été très stressée à mon arrivée. Je n'y résiste pas ! »

« Tu es parfaite Caroline il n'y a rien à redire. » Je lui adressai un « pfffff ».

Sentant mon agacement il reprit :

« Nous sommes dans la pièce principale de la tanière : un lieu de vie. On y festoie les jours heureux et on y pleure ses morts les jours tristes. La cascade derrière nous est naturelle, elle permet comme une climatisation de réguler la température et d'assurer un taux d'humidité constant. L'eau y est chaude. Il arrive qu'on puisse s'y baigner lors de certaines réceptions. Les loups vivent en meute et pour souder le groupe, ils accordent beaucoup de place aux divertissements. Tu vois qu'ils sont en train d'installer différentes aires de jeux en traçant des limites au sol. Nous allons assister aux Loupsik. Ce sont des épreuves de forces, comme les jeux du cirque mais version loups. Tu vas voir c'est très intéressant. » Je buvais ses mots et je regardais admirative la mise en place. Des groupes d'hommes loups disposaient au sol des tapis. Il reprit :

«Le Loupsik permet de mesurer sa force et sa bravoure. C'est un moment attendu qui se compose de dix épreuves. Il y a trois juges et au départ une cinquantaine de participants. Ainsi ils passeront les uns après les autres sur chaque aire pour le lancé de rocs, le poussé de troncs etc… L'une des attractions les plus amusantes est « l'emmêlée » : ils doivent se transformer en loup et de nouveau en homme quinze fois de suite le plus vite possible. Mais la dépense d'énergie est considérable et avec la fatigue, les moins aguerris se retrouvent avec une patte de loup à la place du bras après quelques essais. C'est une des attractions phares de ces jeux car elle donne place à des situations pour le moins burlesques. Les loups l'adorent, elle met rapidement en avant les meilleurs. Il existe aussi des Loupsik inter-clan et celui de Naculo est souvent brillant. D'ailleurs nous sommes passés par la galerie « duo d'honneur » celle qui rend hommage aux meilleurs Loupsikeurs. » Un homme loup vint parler à Naculo qui se leva et s'éclipsa non sans saluer sa meute qui scanda son nom. Klaus ne s'en formalisa pas, moi non plus et il reprit :

« Le loup étant un excellent nageur, il y a aussi une épreuve où ils doivent aller chercher une pierre au fond du bassin. Quand ils remontent à la surface, selon la couleur et la forme ils obtiennent plus ou moins de points. On nomme cette épreuve « la surprenante » parce qu'il est impossible de choisir sa pierre au fond du bassin, la luminosité n'y n'étant pas suffisante. Alors certains refont surface avec un caillou et d'autres un diamant. Mais la pierre la plus prisée est l'Oralice car elle a la particularité d'avoir tel l'arc-en-ciel différentes teintes selon l'angle et surtout d'être phosphorescente. Je peux t'assurer que lorsque l'une d'elle fait surface dans ce bassin, c'est la gloire assurée pour celui qui la tient. Pour l'authentifier on éteint les lumières et elle seule éclaire une partie de la cavité de toute son rayonnement. Elle est si rare que l'homme n'en connaît pas encore la présence. C'est un joyau Caroline. Pour le reste des épreuves je te laisse les découvrir pour plus de surprises. Tu verras comme c'est distrayant. » Je lui dis :

« Tu es un conteur d'histoires Klaus, je ne me lasse pas de t'entendre. » Il m'attrapa la main et y colla ses lèvres. Il reprit :

« Tu ne le sais pas mais c'est dans cette cavité qu'ils fêtent les plus grands événements de leur vie. » Alors je l'interrogeais.

« Quels événements ? »

« Ceux qui ponctuent la vie d'un loup Caroline. Il y a pour exemple le Tempta qui confirme l'appartenance d'un louveteau au clan. Le Luxius qui marque l'entrée dans les rangs de l'armée, faisant du loup un guerrier. Il y a aussi « l'Enlacement » qui correspond à l'union comme le mariage pour les humains si tu veux. Il fait d'ailleurs suite au « Rituel du questionnement » qui n'est autre que la demande en mariage. »

« Les demandes en mariage se font dans cette salle devant tous ? » Il sourit.

« J'y venais justement mais tu m'as devancé. Oui Caroline, dans cette salle ! Lorsqu'une fête est organisée, le loup arrive avec sa prétendante et la fait annoncer comme étant sa femme, elle porte alors son nom. Là il l'invite à s'avancer seule devant tous. Si elle accepte de s'unir à lui elle fait une trentaine de pas, s'arrête et lui tend la main. Alors il la rejoint, et la mène jusqu'au couple Alpha qui applaudit en guise d'approbation. » Je me liquéfiais sur place. Il me décrivait notre arrivée.

« Dis-moi que tu plaisantes hein Klaus, dis-le moi ? »

« Tu ne savais pas ? Hum c'est fâcheux parce que tu as accepté. Comment va-t-on faire du coup ? »

Là un homme loup s'avança et s'adressa à Klaus :

« Monsieur, Naculo vous invite dans son bureau, si vous voulez bien me suivre. » Il m'embrassa, se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres et emboîta le pas du loup, me laissant là sans réponse. Tout lui !

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Le code d'honneur**


	29. Chapter 29 - Le Code d'honneur

**Bonjour à tous,  
**

**Chupa : Merci Chupa. J'en conclus que tu apprécies les scènes chaudes. C'est une demande officielle parce que tu n'en as pas assez ? ptdr (je suis sympa n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde va se demander si tu n'es pas un peu cochonne du coup ! hi hi hi)**

**Justine : Alors Klaus et Caro ne sont pas mariés, il semble juste que Klaus ait fait le rituel de la demande en mariage, donc une "demande en mariage"... A voir ce qu'il en est réellement ! Et toi tu assumes et tu en demandes encore des scènes chaudes... Ben ça alors ! C'est moi qui vais finir par passer pour une cochonne.  
**

**En tout cas, merci à vous deux, Chupa et Justine, que je croise souvent sur d'autres fictions. Vous laissez toujours des reviews encourageantes et positives. Vous êtes le moteur qui nous fait avancer.  
**

**ATTENTION : Une certaine Moumba laisse des reviews négatives, insultantes et méchantes sur les fictions sur les origninaux ou Klaroline. Surtout celles qui viennent d'être updatées (Je suis courageuse hein ! lol). Donc amis auteurs, ne vous formalisez pas si vous en êtes victimes et amis reviewers, n'hésitez pas à encourager les fictions que vous appréciez. **

**Bon c'est parti...  
**

* * *

**29 – Le Code d'honneur**

PDV de Klaus

J'entrai dans le Bureau de Naculo. Il était assis. Quand il me vit, il se leva. Il avait posé sur un guéridon un bocal contenant du formol et une patte de loup. Sans doute celle de son petit dernier. A notre arrivée avec Caroline, j'avais remarqué qu'il portait une prothèse. En cet instant, je me félicitais d'avoir Kol et Rebekah pour frère et sœur. Il s'en approcha et l'attrapa, au cas où il m'aurait échappé. Je décidais de ne pas relever et le laisser y venir tout seul s'il le souhaitait. Après tout, je pouvais tout à fait ne pas être au courant. D'ailleurs je le savais depuis peu. Il commença :

« Un cadeau de tes frangins ! » en me montrant le bocal.

« Ils savent se montrer généreux. » rétorquai-je.

« Je me serais bien passé d'avoir un fils handicapé. »

« Sans doute un accident malheureux Naculo. »

« Enfin, tu avoueras qu'il faut être sacrément tordu pour vouloir tester le lancé de haches en prenant mon petit pour cible, non ? » Étonnement je reconnaissais bien mes frangins. Rebekah pour l'idée et Kol à la manœuvre. Oui ça devait être ça ! Et puis, moi, ce soir pour recoller les morceaux.

« Ça me surprend quand même ! Ce n'est pas une idée de ton fils Naculo ? »

« Écoute, il lui reste les trois autres pattes depuis qu'il ne fréquente plus ta famille. »

« C'était sans doute il y a plusieurs siècles, ils étaient jeunes. »

« Quelques siècles en effet mais ils avaient quand même près de 500 ans chacun Klaus. »

« Arf, oui, une adolescence tardive et longue ! » me risquais-je.

« Et une patte en moins ! »

« D'un autre côté, c'est décoratif. Ça interpelle quand on entre. »

« Tu me diras j'ai pire Klaus. » Qu'allait-il m'annoncer encore ?

« Dis-moi Naculo ! »

« Il y a deux ans, Tennessee, soixante-dix loups-garous morts, un vampire et un hybride, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? » Il faisait allusion à ma virée avec Stefan dans les bois à la recherche d'une meute de loups pour tester la transformation d'hybrides. Génial ! Je m'insurgeais :

« J'avais de grands projets pour eux ! »

« En les tuant les uns après les autres ? »

« Je leur proposais l'immortalité Naculo. »

« Manifestement ce fut raté, à moins que j'ai manqué un passage. »

« Les sorcières ont menti sur le rite. »

« Et il t'a fallu tous les assassiner pour t'en rendre compte Klaus ? »

« La transformation n'avait pas fonctionné, ils se vidaient de leur sang et souffraient. »

« C'était quoi tes grands projets pour eux ! Tu leur proposais l'immortalité à ton service. Des loups transformés en hybrides asservis, c'est bien ça ? » grogna-t-il.

« Ils dépendent tous d'un alpha et doivent se plier à sa volonté Naculo. C'est déjà ce qu'ils sont. »

« Je vois ! » Il pouvait me reprocher les morts mais admettrait que mon intention n'était pas de les tuer gratuitement. C'était à mon tour d'attaquer.

« Un loup de ton clan s'en est pris à mon alpha et a voulu la tuer. Il y est presque parvenu. »

« Je suis au courant, il s'agit de Tyler Lockwood n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est bien ça. » S'en prendre à une alpha chez les loups est un crime impardonnable. Je savais parfaitement que cette histoire équilibrerait largement celle du Tenessy. C'est pourquoi je la mentionnais.

« Tu n'en as pas fait un de tes hybrides justement Klaus ? Il faut croire que là aussi ça n'a pas bien fonctionné non ? Il n'a pas écouté l'alpha. » Je bouillonnais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

« Il n'était plus de mon clan mais du tien. Je te conseille donc de tenir tes hybrides, tu auras moins de problèmes » je grognais mais je savais que j'avais quand même fait mouche. Il s'en défendait mais l'hybride est à moitié loup et cette moitié venait de son clan. C'était très habituel de commencer par des reproches lors d'une discussion entre Alpha. Une manière de voir et d'interpréter ce que l'autre a dans son jeu comme au poker. Une tentative pour déstabiliser l'adversaire et mieux attaquer derrière. Il reprit :

« Pour le corps de Calypso, tu me le ramènes quand ? »

« Elle était atteinte d'une rage particulière et très contagieuse. Laisser le corps à l'air libre, c'était risquer une épidémie. »

« Je veux récupérer le corps de ma fille ! »

« C'est impossible ! Il a été brûlé. »

« Tu veux me dire que l'âme de ma fille est perdue, c'est pour cela que tu es venu Klaus ? Sache que je n'accepterai jamais ça ! »

« Il le faudra pourtant Naculo ! C'était une question de sécurité. »

« Pas chez nous ! »

« Tu me donnes des leçons et tu mettrais toi-même ton clan entier en danger pour de vieilles coutumes. Tu es l'alpha non ? Alors change-les ! »

« C'est impossible ! »

« Te rendre le corps c'était mettre les humains, les vampires et les hybrides en danger. Si le virus mute, tout le monde mourra. Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de ton clan. »

« Je pensais que nous étions amis Klaus ! »

« Nous le sommes Naculo. »

« Tu n'as toujours servi que tes propres intérêts Klaus. Tu t'inquiètes du fait que cette maladie puisse t'atteindre, toi et les tiens, c'est tout. »

« Parce que dans la position inverse tu ferais quoi toi ? » Il réfléchit et répondit :

« Je ne suis pas dans ta position Klaus. »

« Tu aurais donc fait comme moi ! » je venais de marquer le point.

Il décida de faire une pause et alla nous servir un verre qu'il me tendit puis il m'invita à m'asseoir. Je jouais serré mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il laissa un long blanc s'installer pour alourdir l'atmosphère. Encore une fois, une manœuvre pour générer du stress chez l'autre mais j'étais habitué aux situations difficiles alors je m'en amusais plus que je ne m'en offensais. Il le sentit et il reprit :

« Et que sais-tu précisément de cette maladie ? »

« Elijah travaille dessus actuellement. Apparemment, c'est une sorte de rage puissance 100, ce qui fait que même Goriginaux peuvent mourir. Le virus s'apprête à muter, c'est une certitude, mon frère mène lui-même les recherches. C'est juste une question de temps. » C'est là que la discussion s'engagea réellement et il cessa la partie intimidation pour entrer dans le vif du sujet !

Il m'expliqua que cette rage était apparue comme par enchantement quelques mois auparavant et que depuis plusieurs semaines, les pertes ne cessaient d'augmenter. C'était la première fois depuis que je connaissais Naculo que je le voyais tant préoccupé. De leur côté aussi, ils faisaient des recherches et ils en étaient arrivés aux mêmes conclusions qu'Elijah. Ils travaillaient à un vaccin efficace sans succès. Ils croisaient les doigts eux aussi pour que le virus ne mute pas ce qui les obligeraient à repartir à zéro.

« Tu sais tout ! Et pour combler le tout nous sommes sur le pied de guerre Klaus. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Sur les sept clan Goriginaux, celui de Syrius semble immunisé contre cette maladie puisque c'est le seul pour lequel nous n'ayons pas encore trouvé de morts. Il semble vouloir déclarer une guerre aux six autres. »

« Voilà qui devient intéressant ! » disais-je !

« Nous avons tout de même réussi à organiser une réunion de tous les clans à la prochaine pleine lune, soit dans six jours pour tenter d'éviter une guerre Loups-garous. Syrius nous menace tous ouvertement. A cause de la rage, nos pertes vont grandissantes et à ce rythme, il n'y aura pas besoin des armes puisque nous serons tous morts. »

« Je comprends mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires Naculo. »

« Elles ne tarderont pas à le devenir et tu le sais parfaitement. Viens avec moi ! tu pourrais parler au nom des vampires et des hybrides. » Il avait raison et je le savais. Je ne pouvais pas laisser traîner un virus et des corps à perte de vue pourrir, infectant la faune et risquant une mutation bien plus rapide encore, nous mettant tous en danger. Je lui dis :

« A condition que mon alpha ne soit pas mêlée à tout ça ! »

« Impossible ! » fit-il.

« Je suis un hybride, je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à toutes vos règles, j'ai les miennes ! »

« Pas si tu veux être crédible à une réunion de loups alpha et tu le sais ! Je m'occuperai de sa garde Klaus. »

« Je n'aime pas ça du tout ! »

« Alors, tu viens ? » je réfléchis quelques minutes.

« Forcément que je viens ! La situation est trop grave. On risque tous d'y passer. »

« Nous mettrons nos louves ensemble, ne t'inquiète pas. Elles seront en sécurité. »

« Il faut que je puisse parler avec Elijah. Les portables ne captent pas et je n'ai aucune confiance en cette technologie. Tu peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je veux que nous capturions un loup du clan Syrius, deux à l'idéal, « vivants » de préférence pour qu'Elijah puisse faire des examens.» lui demandai-je.

« Ce n'est pas évident à mettre en place Klaus ! »

« Ne me dis pas qu'il n'arrive jamais à un loup de glisser d'une falaise ?»

« Tu avoueras que c'est rare. Alors deux ? »

« Tu veux que j'y aille moi-même ? »

« Non merci Klaus. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« La dernière fois que tu leur as proposé l'immortalité, on en a retrouvé soixante-dix morts. On va se débrouiller sans toi, t'inquiète. »

« Comme tu veux mais fais vite ! »

Je savais que j'aurais mes deux loups. Elijah mènerait ses expériences assisté de Rebekah et Kol. S'il avait besoin de renfort, ils pourraient toujours hypnotiser quelques humains à la sortie de l'hôpital. Naculo décida de mettre en place un service spécial de courrier exprès entre Mes frères et moi. Aussi, des loups se chargeraient de faire la navette entre « la campagnarde » et « la tanière » afin de transmettre nos messages. J'aurais ainsi un moyen de communiquer rapidement et surtout discrètement avec ma famille. Nous nous serrâmes la main en guise d'accord. Je m'apprêtais à me lever mais il m'interpella à nouveau :

« Attends ! » Je me retournais pour lui faire face et lui dis :

« Oui. »

« Pour en revenir à Calypso Klaus, je veux son corps. »

« Je ne peux pas te le donner et tu le sais. Alors arrête ! »

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. J'en appelle à notre code d'honneur Klaus. Tu te souviens ? »

« Oui. »

« Et tu as une dette envers moi ! »

« Oui Naculo. » grognais-je.

« Alors, je veux récupérer ma fille ! »

« Son corps a été brûlé je t'ai dit. »

« Je sais parfaitement que tu n'as pas fait ça ! Tu as une dette. Débrouille-toi ! »

C'était sans appel. Je savais en venant que cette partie serait des plus compliquées. C'est pourquoi je m'étais entretenu avec Elijah juste avant de partir et nous avions convenu de congeler le corps afin d'éviter la putréfaction et la propagation des microbes. Et il avait parfaitement compris qu'il serait très difficile de faire entendre raison à Naculo tant leurs coutumes étaient encrées dans leur mode de vie. Nous n'avions donc pas brûlé le corps au cas où et je m'en félicitais.

La discussion était terminée alors nous allions repartir, j'ajoutais juste :

« Naculo ? »

« Oui ! »

« S'il arrive quelque chose à mon alpha, je te tue, sache-le ! »

« Il ne lui arrivera rien Klaus. Et tu devrais la préserver un peu, elle sent le Klaus à pleine truffe. » plaisanta-t-il mais je n'avais pas du tout envie de rigoler.

« Tu as intérêt Naculo ! »

« Je sais, j'ai compris. »

Nous rejoignîmes nos louves.

Caroline me dévisagea tentant de décrypter mes expressions afin de savoir ce qu'il en était mais je ne pouvais laisser paraître quoique ce soit. Il lui fallait attendre que nous retournions dans la chambre. La fête battait son plein et les hommes-loups dansaient et chantaient au rythme des musiques que l'orchestre proposait. Si je n'avais conversé avec Naculo, j'aurais pu croire à ces festivités mais notre entretien avait eu raison de mon enthousiasme et j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Aussi, dès que j'en eus l'occasion, je décidai de prendre congé. A peine la porte de nos appartements fut-elle fermée que Caroline m'interpella :

« Tu me dois une explication Klaus ! C'est quoi cette histoire de demande en mariage ? »

« Nous allons rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu Caroline. Sans doute une semaine. » Les réponses à sa question attendraient, j'avais plus urgent à gérer, alors je lui racontais ce que m'avait expliqué Naculo pour la rage, les clans, la guerre imminente, la réunion. Elle m'écouta attentivement. A la fin elle ajouta :

« Et pour le corps de Calypso ? »

« Il en appelle à la dette que j'ai envers lui, je dois lui rendre le corps. »

« Une dette ? »

« Oui, Tatia. »

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Chapitre 30 Tatia


	30. Chapter 30 - Tatia

Coucou à tous !

**Attention** ! J'ai mis à jour cette fiction très récemment. Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui et dans les trois prochains jours encore un autre. Ne vous perdez pas amis lecteurs, ça fera trois chapitres en moins d'une semaine. C'est la fête !**  
**

* * *

**Moumba** : J'avais fait **une alerte** sur toi dans le précédent chapitre. Du coup, je t'ai répondu **dans mes reviews - Nouveau concept : l'auto-review** ! En fait, je n'avais pas envie de mettre un emplâtre ici et de polluer cette fiction. Mais tu apprécieras sans doute ma réponse.

**Guest 1** : J'ai adoré ta review toute spontanée, vraiment ! J'ai pouffé de rire en la lisant. Merci, merci et encore merci. Et en plus tu me menaces ? Tu es team Klaus toi à coup sûr. Du coup j'ai remanié ce chapitre en partie pour toi. Suis-je sadique ? Tu me le diras mais j'espère que tu trouveras ton clin d'œil et ta réponse. Il semblerait que cette histoire de demande en mariage, appelé « le rituel du questionnement » chez les loups soit des plus intrigantes pour beaucoup de lecteurs.

**Coralie** : Elle est amusante ta review ma belle. Et oui tu as vu ton clin d'œil. C'est une chance d'avoir un lecteur témoin comme toi, toujours satisfaite. Pour le coup, j'ai modifié ce chapitre et comme je l'ai promis à Moumba, je publie deux chapitres dans la semaine, alors pas le temps de passer par ton regard bienveillant… Tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Mais tu vaux bien l'Oralice, tu illumines cette fiction depuis le début de tes encouragements. Merci d'être là pour moi !

**Guest 2** : Je comprends mieux du coup et je suppose que tu es Chupa14. Tu aimes cette complicité qu'il y a entre Klaus et Caroline, cette manière qu'ils ont de se taquiner, se chercher, se piquer, s'attirer, s'aimanter… Cette alchimie que tout le monde leur reconnaît. Et oui, tu es bien atteinte d'une Klaronite aiguë. Tu n'es pas la seule, t'inquiète ! Le remède ? Consommer des fictions sans modération. lol Pour la demande en mariage, on ne sait pas vraiment si c'est du lard ou du cochon mais Klaus va sans doute nous éclaircir sur la question. Alors acheter la saison 3 ? Oui, dès que possible !

**Justine** : Merci pour ta review. Tu me fais rire. Alors pour le remède ! C'est bien tenté mais c'est pas ça, enfin je ne suis pas encore vraiment fixée sur la question puisque je marche à « l'instant ». C'est donc toujours compliqué de dire ce qu'il va se passer, ne le sachant pas précisément moi-même la plupart du temps. Mais c'est une excellente idée ! Pour ce qui est de Tatia, elle n'est pas là devant eux, mais on découvre que Klaus a une dette envers Naculo à cause d'elle. Qu'en est-il ?… Je te propose de le découvrir tout de suite.

Place au Klaroline à présent et au chapitre :

* * *

**30 – Tatia**

PDV de Caroline

Tatia ? Je savais qu'Elijah et Klaus l'avaient aimé et que leur mère s'était servie de son sang pour transformer ses enfants en vampires, créant de ce fait la lignée Petrova. Stefan en avait informé Elena et elle me l'avait rapporté à son tour. Klaus s'appuya sur le côté d'une armoire, il me tournait le dos et regardait au loin comme on le fait devant une fenêtre. Il replongeait dans son passé. Il commença :

« J'étais un humain à cette époque là ! C'était il y a presque une éternité. »Il se retourna me sourit, reprit sa position et poursuivit. « Je vivais avec ma famille, ma mère, mon beau-père, mes frères et ma sœur. Nous étions très proches Elijah et moi. Il était mon plus grand soutien. Alors que mon beau-père me persécutait, il me rassurait du regard, m'encourageait à tenir le coup. Nous étions adultes et ne tarderions pas à quitter le foyer. Il le savait et jouait son rôle de grand frère, la virulence et l'acharnement de Mikael à mon égard a traumatisé chacun de mes frères. Pourtant Elijah avait un secret qu'il s'était bien gardé de me dire. Il était amoureux d'une jeune femme d'une beauté incroyable du prénom de Tatia. S'il m'en avait parlé, alors l'histoire aurait été différente mais son mutisme sur la question nous a conduit l'un et l'autre à nous déchirer. C'est amusant qu'on dise qu'Elena lui ressemble tant. C'est faux ! Elles n'ont en commun que leurs traits physiques. Tatia avait du peps, une grande joie de vivre. Elle avait du chien comme on dit. C'était un fruit défendu et tous les hommes qu'elle croisait n'avait qu'une envie, la croquer. Elle irradiait les pièces dans lesquelles elle entrait. La Petrova d'aujourd'hui ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, c'est certain. Elle est d'une fadeur déconcertante !

J'allais souvent au bord du lac avec quelques amis. C'est là que je l'ai croisé la première fois. Nous avions passé l'après-midi à nager et plonger d'un sautoir de roches qui surplombait l'eau. Nous étions jeunes et faisions les fous et des concours. L'insouciance d'une jeunesse humaine en somme. J'avais la chance d'être plutôt beau garçon, bon nageur et de me faire remarquer des filles. Il n'était pas aisé d'en croiser et la question sexuelle, « la chose » n'était jamais abordée. Quand aux livres n'en parlons pas, Gutenberg n'était pas encore passé par mon village ! Alors que nous nous apprêtions à rentrer, nous avons entendu des craquements et des petits cris à quelques pas. Nous nous en sommes approchés en rampant lentement pour ne pas nous faire remarquer. Nous avons ouvert le rideau de végétation qui bouchait la vue et elle est apparue. Magnifique ! Elle avait choisi un renfoncement du lac qui la cachait parfaitement de notre zone de jeu. Elle se lavait, nue dans des eaux froides. Elle était d'une sensualité incroyable et pour le jeune homme que j'étais qui n'avait encore jamais vu une femme nue, ce fut un spectacle incroyable. Nous comprîmes rapidement qu'elle venait tous les jours se rafraîchir. Du coup, tous les soirs nous serpentions dans les herbes et défiions les épines et autres échardes pour nous délecter du spectacle qu'elle offrait. Et nous étions tous amoureux et désireux de la connaître. Nous étions tellement habitués à notre petit manège que nous ne fîmes pas attention à une vipère qui mordit un de mes acolytes. Il hurla et elle nous découvrit. Nous partîmes tous en même temps mais je ne pus me résoudre à abandonner mon ami à son triste sort. Alors je m'arrêtai, fis demi-tour et revint sur mes pas. Il avait détalé comme un lapin malgré tout et je me retrouvai seul devant elle, se cachant la poitrine d'un bras et le pubis de l'autre. Gêné par la situation, je lui tendis ma chemise qu'elle enfila. Au lieu de se mettre en colère, elle commença à me parler. Elle était l'incarnation de la féminité pour le garçon inexpérimenté que j'étais. Tatia était déjà femme et moi à peine un homme. Alors je revins le lendemain et le jour d'après, et nous discutâmes tous les deux les jours suivants. Et plus j'apprenais à la connaître et plus j'en étais épris. Et les jours passaient, puis les semaines. Six mois précisément et c'était au bord d'un lac gelé que nous conversions à présent, le printemps et l'été ayant fait place à l'hiver. Elle appréciait ma compagnie et j'adorais passer du temps avec elle. Quand je ne pouvais pas la rejoindre parce que mon beau-père m'ordonnait d'aller au puits ou que ma mère me désignait pour une corvée, j'entrais dans des colères intérieures insoupçonnables. Je les haïssais. Et un jour de novembre dont je tairais la date, elle s'est offerte à moi pour la première fois. Je crois qu'elle voulait simplement me remercier de ma présence et de mon réconfort à ses côtés. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas une vie facile. Elle avait été mariée à un homme bien plus vieux qu'elle pour des raisons financières. Et bien que gentil, elle n'avait jamais eu pour lui que de la tendresse. Elle lui avait donné un fils.

Mais auprès de moi, elle respirait la jeunesse qu'elle ne trouvait pas dans sa couche le soir, la fougue aussi. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait pris amant mais j'étais loin de me douter que derrière ce mot se cachait mon frère. Je savais que Tatia était mon premier amour mais qu'un jour ou l'autre je tournerais la page pour une autre, ma femme. Elle fut mon initiatrice et j'eus avec elle mes premiers émois. Ca ne s'oublie pas !

Alors que son mari était parti quelques jours pour ses affaires, nous nous sommes retrouvés chez elle. C'est là qu'Elijah nous a surpris tous les deux. Il a toqué et est entré directement sans attendre. Apparemment il avait ses habitudes. Quand il me vit sur elle, je ne saurais décrire son regard mais je crois que quelque chose s'est brisé entre nous deux. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que cet homme dont elle m'avait parlé n'était autre que mon frère. A partir de ce jour, l'amour que nous nous portions lui et moi a fait place a une forme de distance et bien qu'au courant l'un et l'autre de l'existence d'un amant, nous n'avons pu combattre nos sentiments et nous nous sommes irrémédiablement éloignés. Quand j'ai compris l'attachement qu'Elijah avait pour elle, j'ai tenté de rompre mais le désir était plus fort que ma raison. Sans doute a-t-il vécu la même dualité que moi, nous n'en avons jamais vraiment discuté.

Nous n'avons vécu qu'un seul moment de répit à ses côtés grâce à ma mère. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle ne venait plus à nos rendez-vous, j'étais fou de colère, et je sentais Elijah nerveux aussi. Pourtant nous ne parlions jamais d'elle et même si notre inquiétude grandissait, nous ne pûmes nous asseoir et converser. Tatia, c'était un sujet trop douloureux. Ma mère m'avait fait appeler. Elle avait préparé une de ses potions dont elle se servait à tout moment de l'année, tantôt pour soigner nos rhumes tantôt pour des migraines. Sauf que cette fois-ci cette potion visait à nous transformer. Elle nous fit boire les uns après les autres. Nous exécutâmes sans broncher et repartîmes. J'allais sortir quand je vis une ouverture et sentis une présence. Je m'approchai lentement. Elijah était de dos, agenouillé auprès d'une table basse sur laquelle gisait un corps de femme. En m'avançant je vis qu'il lui tenait la main, c'était Tatia. Elle avait été saignée et avait une plaie béante au niveau du cou. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle était morte. Le lieu n'avait pas encore été nettoyé et des traînées de sang étaient visibles sur la table et le sol. Nous en fûmes ravagés. Alors je pris place en face de mon frère, attrapai les doigts de Tatia que je nouais aux miens et dans un silence religieux, mon frère et moi partageâmes, la même émotion, les mêmes larmes, la même tristesse, une trêve pour notre fratrie brisée. »

Je m'étais installée sur une chaise et je l'écoutais. Après ce que je venais d'entendre, je n'avais qu'une envie, le prendre dans mes bras. Alors je me levai, m'avançai et me collai tout contre lui. Il se retourna, me sourit, m'attrapa les bras qu'il noua à sa taille, reprit position et poursuivit. Je posais ma tête contre son épaule et il reprit :

« Naculo comptait parmi mes amis de l'époque, nous étions très proches. Il était plus âgé que moi, c'était déjà un loup-garou, un originel mais pas encore un Alpha. J'aimais sa présence et je lui avais confié ma relation. Le mari de Tatia était mort d'un accident quelques semaines à peine après elle. Naculo accepta de prendre son fils, de l'éduquer et de s'assurer qu'il ait une vie confortable. Il veilla sur lui jusqu'à sa mort. J'étais devenu un vampire et ne pouvait raisonnablement pas vivre auprès d'un humain tant mes débuts furent difficiles. Une soif de sang incontrôlable. Voilà pourquoi j'ai une dette envers lui. Il pris soin du fils de Tatia. Je dois lui rendre le corps de Calyso ! J'écrirai à Elijah pour qu'il le fasse porter dans les plus brefs délais. » J'avais passé ma main sous sa chemise pour avoir un contact direct avec sa peau. Je le caressais et lui dis :

« Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? » Il se retourna, prit mon visage dans ses mains et me dit :

« Tatia fut mon premier amour Caroline. Elle compte pour cela et parce qu'elle m'a été enlevé mettant un terme à une histoire inachevée mais pourtant impossible. Je savais pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre nous aurions rompu et j'en avais conscience. Il n'empêche qu'elle a le goût du souvenir et que je ne l'oublierai jamais. Ce que je voudrais que tu saches et dont j'aimerais que tu prennes conscience c'est que tu vaux mille Tatia pour moi Caroline ! » J'allais l'arrêter mais il posa ses doigts sur ma bouche pour me faire taire et il reprit aussitôt. « Parce que tu es celle que j'ai choisi Caroline, mon Alpha ! Et comme te l'a fait remarquer Naculo, je n'en ai jamais eu. Tu es la seule et l'Alpha n'a qu'une louve. Il ne peut pas y avoir de concurrence entre vous. Je t'ai désiré plus que toute autre et nous sommes là, toi et moi, ici et maintenant. Caroline, chaque instant à tes côtés est une goutte d'eau dans le volcan qui m'habite. Mais une goutte salvatrice. Tu es ma source, mon inspiration, ma muse. C'est simple tu vois, Tatia nous a séparé Elijah et moi, et tu nous as réuni… Je crois que tout est dit Caroline. Il te faudra l'entendre et l'admettre. Et oui, je veux bien un verre. » J'étais tellement touchée, je ne saurai dire, il est des mots qui sonnent comme des bouquets de « je t'aime » de la bouche de l'être aimé. Klaus venait de faire fleurir tout un jardin pour moi. Je lui servis un verre, je connaissais ses préférences à présent. Deux mesures de whisky sans glaçon pour ne pas fausser le goût. Nous nous assîmes à table. Et là, c'est lui qui m'interpella alors que je souriais :

« Et toi ? »

« Et moi quoi ! » Lui répondis-je.

« Je t'ai raconté ma première histoire d'amour Caroline. C'est à ton tour. »

« Ma première histoire d'amour ? On va vite en faire le tour Klaus ! »

« Pas forcément la première. Une de tes histoires.» me répondit-il.

« Bon alors laquelle choisir ? » Me questionnai-je.

« Damon ! » Je fus surprise. Il sembla en être amusé.

« Je vois qu'on ne peut rien te cacher Klaus »

« Pas grand chose en effet mon ange ! Alors ? »

« Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour. » Lui répondis-je tendue pour le coup.

« Raconte-moi cette non histoire d'amour. » Alors à mon tour, j'entrepris de lui raconter Damon :

« C'était à une période où je me sentais mal dans ma peau. J'avais l'impression de n'intéresser personne, que tous les regards se posaient sur Elena. J'avançais en imaginant n'être qu'un éternel second choix. Et encore ! C'était pas très brillant en fait. Je me questionnais énormément, une sorte de remise en question. Sans doute étais-je trop superficielle et peu intéressante. Je croquais la vie, les hommes, les fêtes. Et puis un soir, je me suis retrouvée au Mystic grill. Damon était là charmant avec ses grands yeux bleus. Il m'a sourit, j'ai répondu ! Alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi, il m'a abordé. Je n'ai pas vu le mal. Il savait où il allait comme tout bon prédateur, je pense que je n'aurai pas à te faire un dessin pour que tu comprennes. J'aurais dû dire non, j'ai dit oui ! Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un lit et le cauchemar à commencé. Il s'est transformé me donnant la plus grande frayeur de ma vie et puis il m'a hypnotisé. Il avait pour projet de peiner Elena. J'étais donc toute désignée, Bonnie étant une sorcière c'était déjà plus compliqué. J'ai donc servi d'objet sexuel, de garde-manger, d'espionne et j'en passe et des meilleures. Il a tenté de me tuer plusieurs fois sans grande réussite comme tu vois. Katherine m'a étouffé mais ayant bu du sang de Damon, j'ai entamé ma transformation et me voilà, Miss Canines pointues ! Je ne lui voue pas un culte débordant comme tu t'en doutes. Fin de l'histoire. » Il me regardait intensément mais étonnement il ne répondit rien. Il resta là à consommer son verre sans mot dire, perdu dans ses pensées.

Nous avions tous deux raconté une de nos histoires, c'était équitable et je crois qu'à présent chacun tentait de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors je nous servis un autre verre et nous restâmes un long moment là, l'un près de l'autre, silencieux. Il me prit la main qu'il caressa un moment toujours lointain.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, je me décidai à lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis notre retour dans nos appartements.

« Klaus tu ne m'as pas répondu concernant le rituel du questionnement ? » dis-je de ma voix la plus douce en m'approchant de lui.

« Nous y sommes ! J'étais un peu surpris que tu n'y viennes pas plus tôt figure-toi ! » dit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

« Je sais me montrer patiente quand je veux ! » en passant les bras autour de son cou. Il m'attrapa les mains.

« C'est que tu emploies les grands moyens pour arriver à tes fins dis-moi ! »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Klaus » Dis-je d'une voix suave.

« Je te le dirai un jour…mais un autre jour. Nous avons beaucoup discuté déjà. » et il repoussa gentiment mes deux bras.

« Mais tu es vraiment un sadique tu sais ! Tu te délectes de me voir là devant toi, interrogatrice et suspendue à tes lèvres. Tu exagères Klaus. »

« Pas le moins du monde. Que vas-tu t'imaginer encore ? »

« Tu parles ! Un sadique avec un S majuscule » Dis-je en croisant les bras pour marquer mon mécontentement. Il se leva s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa par la taille.

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment c'est tout ! . » Je le regardai mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Alors je conclus.

« J'ai compris va, délecte-toi. » et j'ajoutai « Sadique ! » Et je partis boudeuse. Mais il me rattrapa et ajouta

« On en parlera Caroline, sois-en certaine ! J'ai besoin de toute ma tête pour réfléchir pour l'instant. Je te rappelle que dans six jours nous partons à un réunion de clans Alpha et il est possible qu'on en sorte avec une guerre déclarée et une meute de loups aux trousses. Sans compter que sur les six clans, cinq comptent leurs morts tous les jours. C'est l'hécatombe. L'heure n'est pas au divertissement mais à la stratégie. Sujet clos ! »

C'était sans appel. Que pouvais-je lui opposer ? Ma rageuse curiosité de savoir s'il désirait m'épouser ? Alors je soufflais et partais dans la salle de bains me préparer pour la nuit. Il me rejoignit silencieux et se déshabilla. Je le sentais toujours loin, lui qui d'ordinaire n'aurait pas hésité à entrer dans la danse semblait vraiment préoccupé. Il faut dire qu'il ne manquait pas d'arguments cinglants pour me faire lâcher prise. Et compte-tenu des révélations et de la tourmente dans laquelle il était avec cette peste mortelle, je ne pouvais que le comprendre et accepter. De retour dans la cavité, Il me dit :

« Cependant j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! », J'étais de dos. il s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa l'épaule et me susurra à l'oreille :

« Fais de beaux rêves mon ange ».

J'entendis alors les craquements sourds et stridents des os qui se brisent. Il vint s'allonger sur la tête du lit. Il me regarda et m'invita de la gueule à le rejoindre. Je m'avançai et m'installai auprès de lui. Je posai ma joue sur son flanc, plongeai mes doigts dans son poil soyeux, joignis ma main à sa patte. Il mit sa gueule contre mon visage, m'effleura la tempe de la truffe. Je m'endormis paisiblement sur un édredon douillet et chaud, consciente du moment extraordinaire que je vivais. Je faisais corps avec mon loup. Finalement en se transformant, il avait fait place au silence mais ce fut pour moi une nuit incroyable, la plus sensuelle de toute ma vie. Merci mon Alpha !

Après quelques heures de repos, je m'éveillai reposée et radieuse. Aucune trace de lui si ce n'est quelques poils d'un blanc immaculé sur le matelas qui me rappelait ma virée nocturne dans son pelage. Je l'appelai mais n'obtins aucune réponse. Surprise, je me levai, j'allai dans la salle de bains mais personne ! En revenant dans le salon je découvris une feuille pliée en deux sur la table. Je l'attrapai et la dépliai.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Chapitre 31 - Le Toktraque

**Guest 1** : Si tu me cherches, je suis partie en vacances pour une durée indéterminée ! ptdr ) Sache simplement que dans les trois jours un autre chapitre arrive. Bisous.


	31. Chapter 31 - Le Toktraque

Chose promise, chose due !

Cette fois-ci j'ai répondu aux « reviews » anonymes en fin de chapitre. Comme j'en ai eu plus que d'habitude (sans doute l'effet Moumba) que j'ai tenu à y répondre et que malheureusement j'ai du mal à faire court, je n'ai pas voulu commencer par un long pavé. Donc cette fois on débute par le chapitre.

Ensuite, je n'ai pas mis en bas le nom du prochain chapitre. Ce n'est pas un oubli, c'est délibéré. Tout simplement parce que je l'ignore encore (comment ça je ne sais pas où je vais ? Ben c'est ce que je me tue à vous dire ! ptdr). Mais dès qu'il sera disponible, je l'ajouterai. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**31 – Le Toktraque**

Il avait écrit :

« Caroline,

Des affaires urgentes me contraignent à m'absenter un moment avec Naculo. Maya passera te prendre vers 10h00 et vous pourrez passer un moment ensemble. Profite mon ange. Il m'a également été proposé de nous loger dans la partie royale de la tanière et puisque nous restons plus longtemps que prévu et j'ai accepté. Si tu pouvais prendre en charge ce déplacement, j'en serais soulagé. A plus tard mon Alpha.

Et ne t'inquiète pas.

Klaus »

Je regardais ma montre, 4h10. Que pouvaient bien faire Klaus et Naculo en pleine nuit ? Étaient-ils partis depuis longtemps ? Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide et je fus réveillée complètement en une fraction de seconde. Que se passait-il encore ? Me revenait en tête son comportement de la veille : son mutisme et son air grognon. Il y avait aussi ce « Et ne t'inquiète pas ? » qui avait pour effet de décupler ma curiosité. Que m'avait-il caché ? Je m'avançai devant la porte d'entrée, j'ouvrai et découvris les deux loups habituels sur le palier. Ils baissèrent la tête en me voyant. Je les saluai à mon tour et leur demandai doucement :

« Je perds un peu mes repères. A quelle heure est-il parti ? »

« 2h18 précisément Madame. »

« Et savez-vous où il est allé ? »

« Il n'en a rien dit madame. » Il vit mon visage se crisper alors il reprit « Mais pour ce que j'en sais par les bruits de couloir, il a rejoint le maître. Et d'après mes informations, ils auraient tous deux quitté la tanière. » Il ajouta :

« Nous sommes une meute, tout va très vite… et je suis proche de certains gardes royaux. »

Et le deuxième surenchérit :

« Oui, et le maître a congédié sa garde personnelle. C'est très inhabituel vous savez ! » Je ne semblais pas la seule surprise par les manières des alpha. Je réfléchis quelques instants.

« Pourriez-vous me rendre un service si cela ne vous met pas dans l'embarras ? »

« Naturellement ! Nous sommes sous vos ordres Madame. L'alpha étant absent, vous êtes sa voix. »

« Tentez se savoir si Maya est dans ses appartements et si toutefois elle l'est, si elle est réveillée. »

« Je m'en occupe de suite. »

« Merci. » Je refermai la porte et entrepris de remettre en ordre les portants. Nous étions arrivés les mains vides pour ainsi dire. Les bagages furent donc très vite pliés. Alors que j'en terminais, on frappa à la porte. J'ouvrai et l'un des gardes me dit :

« La Maîtresse est réveillée Madame. »

« Attendez-moi une minute s'il vous plait. » Je pris un bout de papier, un stylo et écrivis :

« Maya,

Peut-être pourrions-nous avancer notre rendez-vous et nous rencontrer plus tôt ? Je suis à votre disposition si vous le souhaitez.

Caroline »

J'avais délibérément écris quelque chose d'assez basic pour le cas où le garde aurait la désobligeance de lire. J'ouvrai la porte.

« Auriez-vous la gentillesse de porter ceci à votre maîtresse ? »

« J'y vais de ce pas. » et il partit aussitôt.

Le second garde me dit :

« La tanière est en ébullition vous savez, la rumeur gagne du terrain. Il se dit que Naculo et Klaus ont peut-être fui à cause de la maladie et que vous ne tarderez pas à les suivre ! »

« Alors faites circuler la rumeur que mon Alpha n'est pas un lâche mais le plus grand chef de clan que cette terre ait porté et que celui qui en doute en réponde devant moi ! » Je claquais la porte. Il manquait plus que ça à présent. Quelques minutes passèrent et on frappa à nouveau. J'ouvrais. Maya se tenait devant moi. :

« Maya, je vous en prie entrez. » je fermai la porte et poursuivis :

« comme je suis contente de vous voir ! Il semblerait que Klaus soit parti avec Naculo dans la nuit. Il m'a juste laissé un mot sans grande précision. En savez-vous davantage ? » A sa tête, je compris qu'elle avait eu la même chose que moi.

« Non pas plus Caroline. Et Naculo a congédié sa garde personnelle. C'est du jamais vu ! Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ? »

« L'un des gardes m'a informé que la tanière gagnait en inquiétude. Ils croient que nous comptons fuir. »

« Une tanière sans alpha c'est comme une ruche sans reine, elle est vouée à l'échec. Il faut réagir. »

« Je me disais que peut-être qu'en nous montrant cela les rassurerait. »

« Excellente idée Caroline ! Promenons-nous, sourions et paraissons les plus décontractées possible. »

« Connaissant Klaus, je suis sûre qu'il y a une bonne explication à tout ce remue-ménage. » Rien n'était moins sûr mais bon ça avait toujours son petit effet.

« Je n'en doute pas. Il en va de même pour Naculo. » me répondit-elle. Aussi nous sortîmes toutes deux et commençâmes à nous promener, tentant donner le change et d'apaiser les esprits. J'étais plus curieuse qu'inquiète concernant Klaus et ses cachotteries, il était immortel. Maya souriait et remplissait à merveille la mission que nous nous étions fixée. Aussi nous avancions et elle me faisait visiter la tanière comme une parfaite maîtresse de maison. Elle décida qu'il nous fallait nous apprêter pour faire honneur au retour de nos Alphas et surtout pour gagner du temps. Des femmes coquettes ne sont pas des femmes inquiètes. Elle me demanda alors qu'un groupe de louve passait :

« Caroline, me permettrez-vous de choisir votre coiffure, votre maquillage et votre toilette. Vous êtes splendide mais j'ai une très bonne idée de ce que j'aimerais vous voir porter. » J'entrai dans son jeu.

« Avec grand plaisir Maya. » Elle alla donner quelques consignes. On nous fit entrer dans une pièce où nous nous déshabillâmes. Peu familiarisée aux usages des loups, j'observais Maya pour tenter d'éviter tout impair. Alors que la louve qui s'occupait de moi se baissait, le regard de Maya croisa le mien et elle me fit un signe pour m'encourager. Il semblait que les loups n'avaient aucune pudeur puisque Maya était nue. C'était loin d'être mon cas, non pas que je fusse coincée mais de là à me mettre nue devant un étrangère. Puis, je me remémorai notre arrivée où Klaus s'était dévêtu devant tous avant d'entamer sa transformation et me permettre de découvrir sa forme animale pour la première fois. Alors j'imitai Maya. Il y avait deux baignoires remplies d'un liquide laiteux. Il ne me fut pas difficile de comprendre ce que j'avais à faire. Je m'installai dans l'une d'elle, et Maya ordonna qu'on nous laissa seules. Alors que les domestiques sortaient elle me dit :

« Excellent pour la peau Caroline le lait d'ânesse, vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles. » et quand la porte fut fermée elle ajouta : « Peut-être Klaus plus que vous. » Elle parlait assez fort et me fit signe de la main qu'on pouvait sans doute nous entendre. Me revint en tête l'Orak ! Comment allais-je faire du coup ? Klaus n'était pas là et en prenant un bain, je perdrais son odeur ! J'interrogeai Maya sur la question :

« Le fait de prendre un bain me fera perdre l'odeur de Klaus. »

« Et nous pourrons tous enfin respirer à nouveau. Eurêka ! » Lâcha-t-elle ! Elle se reprit aussitôt s'apercevant qu'elle avait pensé tout haut.

« Pardon Caroline ! N'y voyez aucune moquerie et laissez-moi vous expliquer. Je puis vous certifier Caroline qu'aucun loup de cette tanière ou à 100 kilomètres à la ronde n'ignore que vous êtes sa louve. L'alpha a une odeur très forte et très particulière. Différents signaux sont transmis par les effluves de sa semence. Je sais parfaitement que vous n'avez pas le même odorat que moi mais je puis vous assurer qu'en ce qui concerne Klaus, le message est très clair. Je le décoderai de manière très simple « Tu la touches, tu es mort » et encore je me demande si ce n'est pas un ton au-dessous de la réalité. Je crois qu'il serait juste d'ajouter « dans d'atroces souffrances » pour coller parfaitement au message. » Je reconnaissais bien Klaus et son art de la diplomatie, tout en délicatesse.

« En effet le message est très clair. »

« C'est important pour nous Caroline aujourd'hui. Le fait de vous débarrasser de son odeur est très rassurant pour la meute, c'est signe qu'il sera bientôt de retour pour vous honorer. Et comme vous voyez je fais de même. » Alors je lui répondis :

« Je comprends. »

« Merci de vous y plier Caroline. »

« C'est bien normal Maya. Merci pour vos explications. » Nous nous lavâmes avec le lait, restâmes un moment à parler de tout et de rien. Je lui aurais bien demandé pour « le rituel du questionnement » mais c'était la première fois que nous conversions alors je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas risquer de mettre Klaus dans une situation embarrassante en fonction de ce qu'elle répondrait. Comment ça Caroline, vous n'étiez pas au courant ? ou alors un quoi ? Rituel du questionnement, je ne connais pas ! Et j'avais eu un aperçu de la vitesse à laquelle pouvait se répandre une nouvelle dans les galeries. Je gardais donc mes interrogations pour moi. Elle rappela les louves et nous sortîmes nous sécher. Je m'enveloppai dans une serviette et on m'accompagna dans une petite pièce. On vint me coiffer. Maya avait demandé à ce qu'on me laisse les cheveux lâchés. Cependant on m'avait posé d'énormes bigoudis afin de créer des mouvements. Le résultat était très naturel et raffiné. Mes cheveux avaient rarement été aussi brillants et mon blond faisait ressortir mes yeux comme jamais. Maya en fit autant pour elle à ceci près qu'on lui ramena quelques mèches vers l'arrière. Vint le tour du maquillage. Très simple mais efficace. On m'avait fait porté un haut cintré, aux teintes violine et fuchsia. Pour le bas une jupe plissée croisée devant. Des ballerines coordonnées finissaient l'ensemble. Fins prêtes, nous sortîmes et recommençâmes notre ballade. Ma montre affichait 8h30 et toujours aucune nouvelle de nos fugitifs. Maya décida qu'il était temps de nous restaurer et m'amena dans une cavité où nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner en compagnie d'autres loups. Les tensions semblaient petit à petit retomber. Nous faisions chacune particulièrement attention à ne rien laisser paraître. Il me semblait être plus observée qu'elle, sans doute la savaient-ils capable de cacher son anxiété. Aussi, je m'évertuais à rire de bon cœur dès que l'occasion se présentait. Je faisais mon possible et cela semblait la satisfaire. Nous continuâmes notre petit manège une bonne partie de la journée. Vers 16h00, un bruit assourdissant retentit comme une sirène dans toute la galerie et Maya me dit :

« Caroline, venez on nous demande de nous rassembler dans la cavité principale. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout mais c'est important. C'est le signal qui du rassemblement. Allons-y ! » Nous ne nous pressâmes pas pour ne pas générer de panique chez les loups. Nous arrivâmes dans cette cavité où la veille encore nous avions festoyé. Nous prîmes place et un homme annonça.

« Les Alphas arrivent ! » Nous nous regardâmes Maya et moi soulagées. Nous attendîmes quelques minutes et vînmes Klaus et Naculo s'avancer sur une plate-forme surplombant la grotte, leurs vêtements maculés de sang. La foule scanda un « ohhhhhhhh » d'étonnement. Ils tiraient chacun deux hommes et derrière eux des hommes-loups en portaient d'autres. Naculo s'adressa à sa meute :

« Voilà ce que nous avons trouvé pactisant avec les loups Syriens, en pleine nuit ! Huit loups de notre meute négociant leur passage à l'ennemi. J'ai été contraint de faire appel à Klaus et de n'en rien dire à mon Alpha au risque de l'inquiéter parce que j'ai compris, qu'ici même dans cette grotte j'avais des ennemis. J'ai même congédié ma garde afin de m'assurer de la loyauté de chacun. Et ce que je craignais est arrivé, en voilà la preuve. Oui mes frères, c'est là que nous en sommes ? Alors la grande question est de savoir si je peux compter sur vous tous ou si je dois surveiller mes arrières à chaque fois que je fais un pas à côté de l'un d'entre vous ? » Naculo était en rage. Le silence régnait dans l'assemblée et on sentait l'extrême tension. Même Maya d'ordinaire si calme paraissait plus crispée. Il reprit :

« Si quelqu'un souhaite quitter cette tanière qu'il le fasse ici et maintenant, devant tous. Il sera épargné tout comme sa descendance. » Il marqua une pause et reprit : « Alors ? » Un silence de mort régnait et personne ne bougea. Pas le moindre bourdonnement ne vint déranger le discours de Naculo.

« Etes-vous sûrs de vous. Ceux qui seront pris subiront tout comme ces huit loups le Toktraque. Ainsi en ai-je décidé ! » Et il tourna les talons suivi de Klaus.

Maya m'expliqua :

« Le Toktraque est le pire châtiment que peut subir un loup. Au delà de la condamnation à mort, le corps est brûlé empêchant l'âme du défunt de rejoindre l'Aurélus, le repos éternel. Ensuite son nom est effacé des registres de la meute. Il n'existe plus ! Une partie de sa famille peut être bannie également si l'alpha le souhaite. » J'en restais bouche-bée, elle le sentit alors elle reprit.

« C'est la règle pour la trahison Caroline. »

« C'est horrible ! »

« Plus que vous ne le pensez. Dans une meute, nous naissons, grandissons, vivons et mourrons ensemble. J'ai partagé des moments avec chacun de ces huit hommes. Je connais leur femme, leurs enfants. Aucun ne m'est étranger. Il me faudra vivre demain comme si je ne les avais jamais connus. Et c'est impossible ! Celui qui a les cheveux roux a même son tableau dans l'allée « duo d'honneur » pour s'être illustré aux Loupsiks. Il sera retiré dès demain. »

« Et où sont partis Klaus et Naculo ? »

« Se préparer pour l'exécution. Ils ne tarderont plus à présent. »

« Cela va se faire devant tous ? »

« Oui ici et maintenant. »

« Je ne pourrais jamais y assister Maya. C'est au dessus de mes forces. »

« Vous le devrez pourtant. Ce serait une insulte à votre alpha que de partir, pleurer ou grimacer vous élever contre sa volonté si vous préférez. Vous ne faites qu'un ! Vous devez être digne comme votre rang l'exige et en assumer les bons et les mauvais côtés. » J'allais me fermer. C'était trop pour moi quand elle ajouta :

« Je ne m'y suis jamais habituée Caroline, j'ai appris à faire avec. En tant qu'alpha j'ai en charge la vie de milliers d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants. Le monde n'est pas fait pour la pitié. S'il faut tuer huit hommes pour en sauver mille hommes alors ils mourront. » Je ne répondis pas mais j'avais compris l'idée. Elle ajouta :

« Aussi inimaginable que cela puisse paraître, Klaus va le faire pour vous Caroline. »

« Pour moi ? » disais-je stupéfaite.

« Nos Alphas s'apprécient et se respectent depuis des siècles. Pour autant, jamais Naculo ne l'avait traité comme son égal. Il lui laisse ouvrir le bal, il part avec lui en pleine nuit seul de surcroît et il parait avec ses côtés. Je suis certaine qu'ils exécuteront les condamnés ensemble. Et vous en êtes l'unique raison Caroline. »

« Je ne comprends pas Maya. »

« Pour nous autres loups, la femelle est essentielle dans la vie du clan. Elle est la tempérance et la balance dans le couple. Klaus vous a choisi pour louve et présenté à nous. Ça a tout changé. Il est venu avec quelqu'un à perdre et compte tenu de l'odeur que vous dégagez, nul n'ignore que vous êtes ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Il le fera pour montrer à tous qu'il est digne de vous et que vous puissiez être fière de lui aux yeux des loups. Nous traverserons cette épreuve ensemble Caroline si vous voulez bien. »

« Oui, s'il vous plait. » Quand les Alpha réapparurent, mon estomac se souleva. Je connaissais la suite des événements. Ils s'étaient simplement changés et revêtaient des tenues blanches. Naculo s'avança et attrapa l'un des hommes par la tignasse. Il se plaça au bord de la plate-forme. D'un mouvement sec et rapide il lui trancha la gorge de la main, séparant le corps en deux morceaux et projetant du sang sur son tee-shirt. Il lança la tête à l'assemblée qui commença à jouer avec. Puis ce fut au tour de Klaus. Il empoigna un des hommes. Il le prit par le pied et le projeta contre une des parois. On entendit les os se casser. Le lieu clos faisant une énorme caisse de résonance, le son sourd des gros os brisés fit place à celui plus aigu des petits. Il saisit un bras, l'arracha et l'offrit au public. Il en fit de même pour les autres membres et planta la tête au bout d'un pic qu'il enfonça dans le sol. Il goutta un de ses doigts ensanglantés et cracha au sol. Et la scène se répéta six fois de plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui me choqua le plus, les os qui explosent, l'apparent contentement de la foule face à l'horreur qui frisait la délectation ou les cris de douleurs des mourants. J'étais en état de choc, incapable de bouger ou encore de parler. Puis tous les morceaux des morts éparpillés furent rassemblés et placés au milieu de la cavité. Klaus et Naculo prirent congé une nouvelle fois. Là, ils préparèrent un bûcher et comme l'avait expliqué Maya les brûlèrent. Nous dûment attendre que les chairs soient calcinées pour pouvoir nous retirer à notre tour. Maya s'adressa à moi :

« Voilà Caroline, c'est fini. Je vais vous raccompagner à votre nouvel appartement. J'y ai déjà fait porter vos affaires. » Je me contentais d'un signe de tête en guise d'approbation. Je la suivis. Je fis de mon mieux pour tenir encore le coup le temps d'arriver à la cavité. Elle me dit simplement avant de repartir :

« Ne soyez pas trop dure avec lui. Il vous aime tant. »

J'entrai et fermai la porte. Je restai là à me demander si ce que je venais de vivre était un cauchemar. Je ne me pinçai pas cette fois, je savais que j'aurais mal. J'avais déjà mal.

Klaus entra dans la pièce les cheveux mouillés, une serviette autour de la taille et nos regards se croisèrent.

* * *

Alors pour les reviews :

**Justine** : Merci de ta longue et charmante review. C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire. Et tu as tout compris, Caroline est le grand amour de Klaus. C'est en tout cas ce que je développe dans cette fiction c'est clair !

Alors comme ça tu demandes des petites scènes rien que pour toi à présent ? J'adore ça tu sais ! On va voir ce que je peux faire… Mais tu auras un petit clin d'œil qu'il te faudra trouver dans les prochains chapitres.

**Coralie** : Toi toi toi ! Merci encore et toujours de ta présence. Cette fois-ci c'est plus compliqué parce que j'ai pris des engagements et j'aime m'y tenir. J'ai promis « d'updater » et comme Klaus je tiens parole. Du coup, te faire lire entièrement le chapitre avant les autres n'est pas possible cette fois-ci. Mais comme tu es un lecteur témoin génial tu le prends avec le sourire ! Pour ça tu es vraiment un ange (Je répète, pour CA ! Parce que pour le reste… gloup gloup ! hum je ne suis plus là !)

**Folle de Klaus** : Je ne sais même pas quoi te répondre, j'ai trente-six millions de choses à te dire et quelques lignes pour le faire. Fais-toi un compte sur fanfic et contacte-moi j'ai très envie de te connaître. Tu as bien fait d'arriver au trentième chapitre, si ça avait été au cinquantième c'était pas grave, le tout étant que tu sois là. Ta review est un rayon de soleil et tes mots me parlent Folle de Klaus. Je crois que j'ai réalisé en la lisant que dans mes rêves les plus fous une review comme la tienne n'existait pas. Et pourtant elle est là. Merci d'avoir sauté le pas. Franchis le deuxième et viens à moi. A très bientôt j'espère… Vraiment !

Une dernière chose concernant ton « un peu trop enthousiaste ». Je ne croise jamais personne de trop enthousiaste avec le Klaro. Vive le Klaroline !

**Leila** : Décidément c'est la fête aux review adorables, je suis chanceuse. Folle de klaus me gâte et tu arrives juste derrière pour en remettre une couche. C'est finalement plus difficile de répondre aux éloges qu'aux insultes. Il n'empêche que ta review existe, elle est là, pour moi et j'en suis ravie Leila. Bienvenue à bord ! Idem les ferventes Klaroliennes j'adore… je les prends toutes… contacte-moi !

**Chupa14** : On est loin d'en avoir terminé avec cette fiction. Est-ce bien grave ? Après tout ils ont l'éternité pour s'aimer et moi encore des mots à écrire. Pour les chapitres, c'est très variable en fait, je passe par des phases. Il m'arrive d'écrire quelques chapitres rapidement puis durant quelques semaines je ne touche à rien… Ce n'est pas perceptible par le lecteur parce que je poste régulièrement mais il m'est arrivé d'avoir pour exemple d'avoir dix chapitres d'avance. Ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui puisque je n'en ai pas en réserve mais ça reviendra. Voilà Chupa, merci d'être là depuis quelques temps déjà ! Tu es une super « revieweuse ».

**Guest** : Merci pour ta review « Gag ». Non mais franchement, tu sais que j'ai une copine qui m'a déjà fait le coup. Ces klaroliennes alors ! Pour ce qui est de Tyler que tu trouves OOC. Moi pas ! En saison 1 c'était même un goujat. Je le vois comme quelqu'un d'impulsif, c'est un loup, il a un côté sauvage qu'il peut avoir du mal à gérer. Je pense aussi que si on lui demandait avec qui il ne voudrait absolument pas voir Caroline sortir… Il répondrait sans hésiter Klaus. J'explique également dans la fiction qu'en brisant le lien avec Klaus, il est devenu instable, imprévisible et méchant. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de la séparation du Forwood. Caroline n'en peux plus. Là, dans la fiction il entend ce qui se passe lors du premier baiser et découvre une autre Caroline. Il se rend compte que c'est elle qui réclame. Il comprend qu'elle est perdue pour lui et il ne peut pas l'accepter. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne regretterait pas son geste mortel mais je l'imagine pouvoir le faire dans ce cas de figure là. Après ce n'est que mon point de vue.

Ensuite pour ce qui est du Père biologique de Klaus, je ne sais pas du tout ! J'ai déjà tellement à écrire, si tu savais ! On verra au fil des chapitres…

Tu me dis « Bien sur que ta fic est géniale de chez géniale! De toute façon je suis sure que tu n'en doutes pas! » - Détrompe-toi ! je doute à chaque instant mais j'avance quand même.

Pour finir avec la réaction de la team princesse au Klaroline. C'est tout à fait possible et même très crédible que je fasse un chapitre à un moment ou un autre. Après je ne peux pas te l'assurer. On verra.

**Rose** : Décidément, c'est noël sur fanfic ou quoi ? Encore une review élogieuse. Que dire ? Hum contacte-moi et discutons de ta vision du Klaroline, tes attentes etc… Ce serait super. Et puis apprendre que tu me suis depuis le départ c'est vraiment quelque chose. Finalement tu as vu la fiction se construire et évoluer au fil des mois. C'est génial ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas être la seule à vivre le Klaroline comme un Grand Amour du coup. Merci d'avoir pris un billet pour le voyage !

* * *

Bref tout le monde s'inscrit sur fanfic et me contacte ! hi hi hi (et là tout le monde le fait et je ne dors plus pour pouvoir répondre! ptdr) - « I dare you ! »


	32. Chapter 32 - Renoncement

Amis lecteurs bonjour ! Et oui c'est encore bibi demi-auteur pour vous servir.

Alors pour les reviews des lecteurs annonymes :

Folle de Klaus : Merci de t'être inscrite et d'être venue à moi, une très belle rencontre ! Pour le reste on en discutera sans doute encore longuement mais c'est privé à présent lol.

Justine : Alors toi toi toi ! C'est un bonheur de te lire et de te croiser sur beaucoup de fictions. Tu es un trésor pour les auteurs, encourageante, tu prends le temps de laisser des messages. C'est génial. Et oui, tu as été très très sage. Tu dis être très possessive vis-à-vis de Klaus ?… Je t'imagine bien tenter de l'épier mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit d'accord.

Chupa : Alors comme tu l'auras sans doute remarqué ma fiction c'est du 3000% Klaro, avec du Klaro au petit déjeuner, pour la collation de 10 heures, au déjeuner. Et pour le goûter nous avons du Klaro et que tu sois sage ou pas, le souper ce fera avec du Klaro aussi. Alors je vais sans doute t'étonner mais tu me demandes ce que je lis comme fictions ? Roulement de tambour et à la surprise générale j'annonce… du Klaro ! Alors est-ce que le regard de Caroline va changer en ayant vu Klaus tuer, on va voir ça de suite… Au fait, je crois qu'on parle d'Hupac dans ce chapitre ? Ca te rappelle quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? lol

Coralie : Youhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Mon lecteur témoin. Dis-donc quand est-ce que tu te décides à ouvrir un compte fanfic dis-moi. En plus je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est juste pour avoir le plaisir d'avoir un petit mot en début de chapitre. Tu vas finir par te faire repérer par les lecteurs toi ! D'ailleurs au lieu de faire la rigolote, tu devrais leur raconter dans ta prochaine review qui tu as rencontré sur la plage cet été qu'on rigole un bon coup. (Oups j'ai fait une bourde ? mdr)

Guest 1 : Tu y vas fort quand même… Sadique ! C'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça en plus. Attention je vais finir par y prendre goût tu sais lol. Non je n'oublie rien et en effet on a un médaillon autour du cou de Caroline avec un KC. C'est te dire qu'au rythme où vont les choses… La fiction n'est pas terminée. Et pour la demande en mariage… Ben ça viendra… à un moment ou un autre… Enfin j'espère ! lol

Guest 2 : Merci pour ta review. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un mot d'encouragement. Et voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Guest 3 : Merci aussi et le nouveau chapitre est là parce que je sens comme de l'impatience d'un coup d'un seul ! lol

Bon c'est parti !

* * *

**32- Renoncement**

PDV de Klaus

Je savais que ce moment arriverait tôt ou tard. Mon alpha et moi ne partagions pas la même vision du monde. Les heures à venir seraient donc déterminantes pour notre avenir à deux. Il fallait que Caroline admettre et accepte l'évidence : sa nature, son utopique vision de l'homme et son rôle d'alpha. Sans cela notre histoire était vouée à l'échec. Pourtant je savais qu'elle allait en être meurtrie et je n'avais aucune envie de la blesser. Il lui fallait malheureusement en passer par là pour pouvoir avancer sereinement. Alors je la regardais de tout mon amour en lui adressant toutes mes excuses pour la peine que je lui avais causée et celle à venir. Je lui dis :

« Bonsoir Caroline. » Elle ne répondit pas et s'assit par terre.

« Relève-toi nous avons à discuter. » Elle me regarda surprise. Sans doute pensait-elle que je viendrais l'aider. Aimer quelqu'un c'est parfois devoir le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements et pas le dorloter à la première larmichette. L'amour peut faire mal. Pardon mon ange ! Elle se mit debout et vint s'asseoir en face de moi.

« Tu as tué quatre hommes aujourd'hui Klaus. ! »

« Pas des hommes caroline, des loups ! Je partage au moins une moitié de mes gènes avec eux. Si ça avait été des hommes ça aurait été bien plus facile. »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

« C'est très simple, j'ai besoin d'hémoglobines Caroline. L'homme n'est ni plus ni moins que ma nourriture. J'ai besoin de sang et il me le fournit ! »

« Tu n'as donc aucun scrupule à les tuer ? »

« Les mêmes qu'eux quand ils égorgent un agneau, électrolyse un veau ou partent à la chasse aux marcassins. C'est mignon à regarder mais il faut bien manger. »

« Mais si tu te nourris de poches de sang, tu n'as pas besoin de les tuer. »

« Le sang frais a une saveur incomparable. Et la dernière goutte est divine, c'est comme du miel. D'ailleurs l'homme préfère, s'il a le choix, le poulet élevé au grain en plein air à celui nourri aux farines animales dans une batterie. »

« Alors pourquoi bois-tu des poches de sang depuis que nous sommes ensemble ? »

« Parce que j'ai n'ai pas eu d'autres choix Caroline. Nous nous sommes enfermés à la campagnarde après que ta mère ait failli nous surprendre dans ta chambre et dans cette tanière il n'y a pas d'hommes. C'est très simple tu vois. Ce n'est pas que je ne puisse pas m'en passer, j'en suis parfaitement capable, c'est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en passerais. »

« Mais parce que ce n'est pas humain ? »

« Humain ? Mais je ne suis pas un humain Caroline, je suis un hybride. Je n'ai pas à répondre à leurs conventions je te l'ai déjà dit. D'ailleurs je te rappelle que tu es un vampire. Tu n'as pas besoin de cookies et de petits chocolats mais de sang. Celui des animaux est moins riche, pas suffisant tu le sais parfaitement.»

« Alors il faut croire que je regrette mon humanité Klaus. »

« L'humanité, vaste programme ! Parlons-en mon ange. On refait l'histoire à partir de quand précisément ? 1ère guerre mondiale, vingt millions de morts pour un archiduc. Ça fait cher la couronne non ? C'est trop loin ? L'année dernière Libye, guerre civile 20 000 morts ! Oui parce que l'homme dans son immense « hu-ma-ni-té » est incapable de s'entendre avec les siens dans un même espace. Et sais-tu pourquoi Caroline ? » Elle fit non de la tête.

« Parce qu'il est tellement imbu de lui même qu'il a oublié l'essentiel. Avant d'être un homme, il est un animal et en ce sens il est régi par les mêmes lois que tous les êtres de cette terre. La survie de l'espèce. Et en la matière il excelle, parce qu'au rythme où vont les choses, cet être d'une redoutable intelligence… hum hum… court à sa propre perte par son comportement. Il y a trop d'hommes sur Terre aujourd'hui. On ne peut me reprocher qu'une seule chose. »

« Laquelle ? »

« De ne pas être très efficace dans la régulation des espèces justement. Je suis le pire prédateur que cette terre connaisse Caroline. »

« Je dois donc voir ma mère comme une dinde sur pattes si je comprends bien ? » Bien tenté ma puce mais j'ai mille ans.

« Ben nous y voilà ! Si on résume les trois dernières années, il y a eu combien de morts pour éviter qu'Elena ne meurt ou ne devienne un vampire et pour quel résultat finalement ? Pourquoi tout ça Caroline ? » Elle réfléchit un moment et dit :

« L'amour de deux frères. »

« Nous sommes donc capable d'amour. Et celui que tu as pour ta mère l'épargnerait. »

« Klaus, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un homme non plus. »

« Tu as raison ! Je le sais et l'accepte contrairement à toi. Pour autant je ne vaux pas moins non plus. J'ai pu torturé dans ma vie mais jamais je n'ai été en mesure de trouver une atrocité que l'homme n'ait inventée et testée avant moi. Et je m'y connais ! » Elle se tut alors je repris.

« Pour ce qui est des quatre loups, ils avaient pour projet d'aider le clan de Syrius. Le code loup est clair sur la question : ils savaient pertinemment que s'ils étaient pris ils subiraient le Toktraque. Naculo est un grand chef, il a pris la bonne décision. En tant qu'alpha j'ai montré que je partageais ses choix. »

« Je croyais que c'était pour te montrer digne de moi ? »

« Aussi ! Mais ayant eu un piètre résultat j'ai omis de mentionner ce point. Mon alpha étant un tantinet tatillonne sur la question. » Elle souffla. Je poursuivis :

« Nous sommes invités à la table de Naculo ce soir. »

« Je n'irai pas. »

« C'est impossible Caroline. Ton absence serait une insulte. C'est ton devoir. »

« Tu n'as qu'à dire que je suis malade ! »

« Oui. Bien sûr Madame est souffrante. Chacun sait que les vampires le sont facilement. » Elle souffla et ajouta.

« Je ne peux pas. J'ai la tête qui va exploser. »

« Caroline, si tu ne le fais pas, je vais être obligé de recourir à la manière forte. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« T'enlever le médaillon et d'hypnotiser. Je suppose que tu n'as plus de verveine ? »

« Si j'en ai encore figure-toi ! »

« Alors il me faudra te purger avant. » Elle baissa les yeux.

« J'imagine qu'en plus il me faudra passer par l'Orak. »

« Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question. Tu connais parfaitement la réponse. Tu n'as même plus mon odeur sur toi. » Elle souffla.

« Après les événements du jour, il est hors de question que je risque un nouvel incident. J'ai besoin de toi Caroline ! » Elle resta là un moment puis se leva, vint devant moi, passa les mains derrière sa nuque, enleva le médaillon et me le tendit.

« Hypnotise-moi alors. » Je me redressais et me mis en colère.

« Tu parles de compassion Caroline et tu n'en as aucune. Tu ne penses qu'à toi et à tes petites considérations personnelles. Tu estimes que je n'ai qu'à t'hypnotiser. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. ! Etre une alpha, ça peut être douloureux aussi. Je savais que tu n'étais pas prête à venir avec moi. Je l'avais dit. Maintenant c'est trop tard et je n'ai pas de choix. Je te laisse deux heures pour y réfléchir. » Je me levai et partis la laissant là, son médaillon dans les mains. J'allai dans la chambre. Contrairement à elle j'avais pu prendre mes repères dans ce nouvel espace.

PDV de Caroline

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Les phrases de Klaus me revenaient en tête. Oui j'étais un vampire mais je ne voulais pas ressembler aux autres. Tuer pour se nourrir, Ce n'était pas moi ! Je comprenais l'idée parce qu'il est vrai qu'un vampire n'a besoin que de sang pour vivre. Et seul celui qu'offre l'homme est vital : on peut faire autrement mais on est faible. Cela me rappelait l'histoire que me contait ma mère quand j'étais petite et que j'adorais : « Marlaguette et le loup. » Cette enfant qui ne supportait pas que son ami loup puisse tuer pour vivre et qui commença à le nourrir de légumes. A la fin de l'histoire, pour elle, il accepte ce nouveau régime alimentaire parce qu'il sent qu'elle l'aime d'autant plus. Mais comme il ne lui convient pas, il finit pas s'affaiblir et mourir. J'avais fait le choix de boire du sang humain au travers de poches de sang pour rester en phase avec mes convictions, ce que je suis au fond de moi. Alors c'était compliqué !

Pour ce qui était de l'épisode des loups qu'il avait tué. Je comprenais son geste. Je me rappelais cette foule gargarisée et anesthésiée par l'euphorie qu'évoquait pour eux la boucherie. Un choc ! Étais-je finalement différente des autres ? Puis me revint les paroles de Maya et son sens du devoir. Elle n'avait pris aucun plaisir aux exécutions, elle s'était contentée de tenir sa place, majestueuse et royale. Elle avait souffert en silence pour sa meute.

Voilà ce que je broyais inlassablement dans ma tête. Comme une spirale sans fin, ou chaque chose revient et ne trouve pas de réponse. Ca faisait une heure que j'étais là. Il entra dans la pièce et posa sur la table une petite fiole fermée remplie d'un liquide blanchâtre dont la nature était évidente. Il me dit :

« Passe-toi ça sur le corps. Ça t'évitera un supplice avec un Orak non consenti ! »

« Ca revient au même que l'acte ? »

« Non ! Ma main ne saurait remplacer ton corps. Ils sentiront qu'il n'y a pas eu de plaisir mais au moins tu auras mon odeur. Disons qu'on fera avec. Voilà ! » Il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans une autre pièce en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il avait été froid et fermé. Je sentais que je l'avais déçu. Ça m'était insupportable. J'avais un nœud à l'estomac et qu'une envie, pleurer. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fis. Silencieusement, douloureusement, la tête pleine des images du jour et des phrases de Klaus. Me restait à savoir jusqu'où j'étais prête à aller pour lui, pour moi, pour nous.

J'avais continué à réfléchir encore un moment. Je regardais ma montre, il me restait un quart d'heure mais ma décision était prise. Alors je me levais et j'allais vers la pièce dans laquelle il s'était engouffré. Je posai la main sur la clenche de la porte. Je tentai de rassembler mes idées une dernière fois et j'ouvrai. Il était installé sur une banquette devant un piano à queue blanc. Il tendit la main vers moi.

PDV de Klaus

J'espérais qu'elle ne m'obligerait pas à l'hypnotiser mais j'avais l'intime conviction que c'était trop lui demander. Caroline avait beau avoir énormément évolué, l'affaire du Toktraque était arrivée bien trop tôt et Je n'avais pas eu le choix. J'avais géré la situation comme ma position l'exigeait. Quand Naculo m'avait demandé d'y participer avec lui pour insulter d'une certaine manière son clan et, leur montrer qu'il était obligé de faire confiance à un étranger pour gérer les affaires internes, je n'avais pas pu refuser. Pourtant ma première pensée avait été pour elle. Je savais qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à digérer. De toute façon la discussion était inévitable, un jour ou l'autre elle aurait eu lieue. Je crois simplement que le rêve était trop beau.

Elle venait d'entrer et s'avança vers moi. Je lui tendis la main pour qu'elle y dépose le médaillon. Elle n'en fit rien et s'avança près d'une petite table sur laquelle trônait, bien en évidence une statue. Elle me dit :

« C'est quoi ? ».

« Une petite plaisanterie de Maya je suppose. Cette figurine fait partie des Hupac pour les loups. C'est un rappel à la bonne conduite, une référence directe aux vices et pour celle-ci aux sept péchés capitaux. On la nomme « la Justine ». Elle a une main devant le pubis et les lèvres pincées. De l'autre elle invite à la rejoindre. Elle n'est jamais rassasiée, elle en demande toujours plus. Et ses yeux ! Tu vois comme elle te dévore quel que soit l'angle. C'est une référence directe à l'acte charnel et une mise en garde contre la luxure. » Elle s'approcha, se positionna à coté du piano et m'interrogea :

« Sais-tu en jouer ? »

« Quelques morceaux. Je ne suis pas un pianiste émérite mais disons qu'en mille ans, j'ai eu la chance de m'essayer à beaucoup de choses. J'adore les arts en général, la peinture en particulier mais la musique fait partie de ma vie. »

« Joue-moi quelque chose ! » Je réfléchis et soulevai le couvercle du piano. Je lui expliquai :

« C'est un morceau d'un compositeur anglais contemporain que je ne connais pas personnellement mais dont j'apprécie le travail. Elle se nomme Helen Jane Long et ce morceau s'intitule « Porcelain* ». » Je commençai à flirter avec les touches du clavier, laissant aller mes mains pour lui faire plaisir. J'adorai ce morceau. En tendant à peine l'oreille, j'entendais les violons et le violoncelle qui la sublimerait.

Quand j'eus fini, je refermai le couvercle de l'instrument. Elle ne dit rien et vint s'asseoir dessus à quelques centimètres de moi. Aucun des deux ne se décidait à rompre le silence. Alors elle se leva, fit le tour de la banquette et se posta derrière moi. Elle passa les bras autour de mon cou, vint sentir mes cheveux, caressa mon torse et me dit doucement :

« C'est comme ça que je me souviendrai toujours de toi Klaus. » Je ne répondis rien. Elle ajouta :

« Donne-moi ta main. » Je la lui tendis. Elle la retourna de façon à voir ma paume. Elle effleura mes phalanges de ses doigts et y déposa l'objet. J'aurai tellement voulu que ce soit différent, pouvoir lui dire on rembobine la pellicule mon ange, on appuie sur marche-arrière mais c'était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas me présenter au dîner sans elle, ça faisait partie de mes obligations. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, aucune option si ce n'était de l'hypnotiser puisque c'était ce qu'elle me demandait. Alors je resserrai le poing et je compris. Ce n'était pas le médaillon qu'elle y avait déposé mais la fiole. Je la regardai surpris. Elle me dit :

« Tu as raison en partie Klaus. Je me suis engagée à venir ici et à t'aider et c'est ce que je vais faire. Donc pas d'hypnose. J'ai conscience d'être un vampire c'est juste qu'humaine c'était bien moins compliqué pour moi. Je ne cesse d'enterrer des gens que j'aime. Et tout comme toi, je n'ai pas demandé à l'être. C'est comme ça ! Pour l'homme et ses manières tu as en partie raison. Il est sans doute son premier ennemi. Un peu trop sûr de lui peut-être… j'en connais d'autres des comme ça. » Elle s'arrêta, me regarda avec insistance et reprit :

« Pour autant Monsieur l'hybride, si tu penses que je vais m'avouer vaincue si facilement, tuer des gens pour me nourrir, je te dis clairement que la partie n'est pas gagnée. Et si je te vois le faire, je m'arrangerai pour que la dernière goutte de sang que tu compares à du miel, si savoureuse pour tes papilles te reste en travers de la gorge le restant de la journée, de la semaine, du mois voir de l'année. » Je reconnaissais bien ma Caroline alors je lui souris. Elle avait déjà fait un pas de géant en ce début de soirée et « Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour » comme on dit, je décidai donc de ne pas surenchérir. Elle revint s'asseoir sur le rebord du couvercle et croisa les bras. Je lui montrai la fiole qui était pleine et l'interrogeais. :

« Et pour ça ? »

« Parce qu'en plus il faudrait que je laisse cette tanière penser que tu n'as pas eu de plaisir. Je tiens à mon image moi aussi. Et quitte à sentir le bouc, autant qu'il soit satisfait. » Je souris franchement. Et elle se décida, nous y étions :

« C'est difficile pour moi Klaus, mon père détestait les vampires au point de préférer mourir que d'en devenir un. C'est peut-être pas si étonnant que j'ai du mal à m'accepter. » Je marquai un temps et lui répondis

« Le mien m'a haï et poursuivi mille ans. C'est peut-être pas si étonnant que j'ai peu de considération pour le monde qui m'entoure. »

« Alors je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi Klaus. » Et je lui répondis simplement :

« Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi moi aussi. » Elle me sourit. Je l'attrapai, l'attirai et la plaçai debout devant moi. Je positionnai mes mains sur ses hanches, ma tête sur son ventre. J'allai jusqu'à son dos et je la serrai fort. Elle enfouit ses mains dans mes cheveux et me caressa. Nous restâmes un petit moment ainsi, le temps de décompresser de notre journée difficile, de nous déconnecter de nos pensées négatives et de transformer cette tension qui nous habitait en irrépressible envie de l'autre. Les disputes ont cet avantage la nuit venue de réchauffer les cœurs et de créer des moments d'amour inoubliables, les pulsions étant poussées à leur paroxysme. Je passais les mains sous son chemisier. Quand elle sentit le contact de ma peau sur la sienne, le frisson qui la parcourut sonna le début d'une nouvelle danse. Elle était incroyablement douce. Cela eut pour effet de me mettre dans un état que je n'avais encore jamais connu. Alors qu'à chacun de nos ébats je contrôlai mes gestes et l'acte, je le perdis totalement et me laissai guider par mon instinct. Je déboutonnais lentement son haut l'effleurant du doigt. Je le lui retirai, le laissant tomber sur le piano. J'humidifiai mes lèvres et la couvris de baisers. Je titillai son nombril de ma langue. Pour la jupe, je défis simplement le nœud qui la retenait et elle s'ouvrit complètement, faisant apparaître une caroline en sous-vêtements. Je laissai tomber le tissu à nos pieds. Elle avait un ensemble avec des porte-jarretelles écrus qui allongeaient plus encore ses jambes de gazelle. Une caroline virginale aux teintes de mariée. Je me levais, la regardai et l'embrassai de toute la douceur qu'elle m'évoquait. Elle trembla. Je m'approchai de son oreille et lui susurrai :

« Je vais te faire l'amour comme je t'aime. » Je la laissai là quelques instants et repliai le bras du couvercle du piano pour le refermer et je la rejoignis.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, m'attrapa le visage et cette fois c'est moi qui lui adressai un regard conquis. Mon alpha m'évoquait des choses auxquelles je n'avais jamais osé penser avant elle et je lus dans ces yeux tous les efforts et les renoncements qu'elle avait dû consentir pour revenir vers moi ce soir. Caroline m'aimait donc vraiment. J'en étais touché comme un gosse à qui l'on offre le jouet qu'il a convoité des années, des siècles dans mon cas. Elle dessina le contour de mes lèvres de son index puis les captura. C'est moi qui frissonnais à présent. Elle me débarrassa de la serviette que je portais, me laissant nu devant elle. Je me retrouvai finalement à l'extérieur comme je me sentais à l'intérieur. Je me ressaisis et lui grignotai le cou. Je dégrafai son soutien-gorge, et commençai à jouer sur sa poitrine une sonate improvisée à dix doigts. Elle laissa échapper un « Klaus » de contentement.

Je lui dis :

« Il n'y a que toi qui m'émeus Caroline, le reste du monde n'existe pas ! »

Elle gémit. Oh oui ! Donne moi un « do » Caroline et battons la mesure, unis tous deux. Je la libérai de sa culotte devenue gênante. Je l'emportais sur le piano, me frottant frénétiquement contre son corps. Donne moi un « ré » Caroline et sonne l'heure de nous unir. Elle s'ouvrit et m'attrapa le bassin pour je vienne en elle. J'allais la satisfaire quand en levant les yeux, je la vis nous regardant fixement. Je me dis que Maya était une diablesse. La Justine nous observait les lèvres pincées, la main pointée vers moi, gourmande et coquine. Je partis donc avec ma vitesse vampirique, la tournai face au mur pour la mettre au piquet et rejoignit mon ange. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger. Je dévorai son cou, caressai ses cheveux. Donne moi un « la mineur » Caroline que je t'emporte sur une clé de sol effrénée. Elle miaulait alors j'entrai en elle conquérant. Elle monta d'un octave et je pus lui montrer comme je l'aimais. Nous joignîmes nos mains. Elle me serra de toutes ses forces et je plongeais, ressortais et m'engouffrai à nouveau. Donne moi un « sol » Caroline et cambre-toi que je t'épuise de mon amour. Elle avait croisé les jambes sur mes reins et tentait de me garder dans sa chair. Donne moi un « si » Caroline et tu en auras plus encore je te le promets. Alors quand je buttais j'appuyais, brûlant de désir, lui coupant le souffle. Donne-moi un « mi » Caroline et je te satisferai. Nous étions arrivés au moment de l'acte ou plus rien d'autre n'existe que l'être aimé. C'est nos corps unis, nos bouches liées, nos doigts noués, nos peaux collées qu'elle me donna ce « fa » tant attendu et nous finîmes donc l'Orak dans une harmonique de petits cris aigus pour elle et plus rauques pour moi. Puis Je tombai, délivré. Je caressai son ventre pour l'aider à s'imprégner de mon odeur. Je remontai sur son bras et regardai sa montre qui affichait 20h19. Il était grand temps de nous préparer. Alors je sautai du piano l'attrapai dans mes bras et la portai jusqu'à la chambre ou des portants nous attendaient.

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche Caroline » Elle se leva et s'avança vers les tenues qui lui étaient proposées. Elle commença à s'attarder. Alors je pris les choses en main, je l'attrapai par la taille et en regardant les vêtements, je lui dis :

« Un rien t'habillera tant tu es belle. Laisse-moi choisir ce que tu porteras ce soir ! » Elle acquiesça alors Je fis mine de prendre deux ou trois ensembles et me fixai sur l'un d'eux.

« Voilà qui te sciera à merveille j'en suis certain. » Elle commença à se vêtir. Le tour était joué, je venais de gagner une demi-heure. Quand elle eut fini je n'oubliais pas :

« Tu vois que j'avais raison. Tu es resplendissante ! » J'avais raison, tout lui allait. Elle tourna sur elle-même et me fit un clin d'œil. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait repris sa coiffure et son maquillage. Elle était prête, moi aussi du reste. Alors nous nous avançâmes vers la porte d'entrée quand je me ravisai et lui dis :

« J'allais oublier ! Cette danse là est l'Octavia » Je capturais sa bouche, glissais vers son oreille et lui susurrai « tu n'avais jamais crié si fort ». Elle roula des yeux complices et ne trouva rien à ajouter. J'ouvris la porte cette fois en lui disant :

« Après vous princesse ». Elle passa la première non sans me saluer de la tête. Cette petite entorse au code des loups n'était rien. Caroline était là à côté de moi. Le calme après la tempête. Le bonheur !

* * *

* Le morceau existe. Vous pouvez le trouver sur youtube pour les curieux. Helen Jane long Porcelain

Prochain chapitre : Je ne sais pas encore ! gloup


	33. Chapter 33 - Un peu de lecture

Joyeux Noël à tous !

Et oui c'est le retour de bibi demi-auteur. J'espère ne pas vous avoir effrayé avec mon silence. Je vous fais un petit cadeau pour Noël avec un nouveau chapitre qui sort tout juste du four. J'espère vous offrir le prochain pour la nouvelle année. Donc je ne compte pas du tout renoncer à cette fiction à laquelle je suis très attachée (surtout vu la manière dont évolue le Klaroline dans TVD ! gloup).

Je co-écris également une mini fiction avec Comette (Klarolineofdreams) que vous pouvez lire sur le forum que nous avons crée avec Rose d'épine, Sweetyk, EllaMcfair, Klarolineofdreams etc… (le lien est dans mon profil).

Je réponds aux « reviews » anonymes en fin de chapitre.

* * *

**33 – Un peu de lecture**

PDV de Klaus

Comme nous étions logés dans la partie royale de la tanière à présent, nous n'avions que quelques portes à franchir pour arriver à la petite salle à manger où nous attendait le couple alpha. A peine furent-elles refermées que Naculo s'empressa de venir nous saluer. Il prit Caroline dans ses bras et me fit un clin d'œil pouce levé. A son odeur, il savait que les retrouvailles avaient été très chaleureuses au bout du compte, et que malgré nos différents, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Pour ce qui était de Maya, son sourire pincé, l'index devant le nez, l'effleurant délicatement en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait enfin sentait. Je m'en amusai, m'approchai d'elle et lui dis doucement :

« Désolée Maya mais même la Justine et ses conseils avertis furent vains. Caroline m'a sauté dessus ! » Elle me regarda, mi-gênée mi-complice et ajouta en faisant à moitié la moue.

« Je pensais cette statue plus efficace ! » et elle éternua alors je souris.

« Si mon alpha n'était pas si gourmande, j'aurais pu te faire livrer quelques fioles en souvenir mais je crains qu'elle ne m'en laisse pas une seule. » Elle fit mine d'être offusquée et ajouta du tac au tac.

« Comme c'est regrettable, je me faisais une telle joie de le faire porter à toutes mes gouvernantes en ton honneur lors du prochain Loupsik. Tant pis ! Et n'insiste pas, ton parfum scie si bien à ta louve. » Elle éternua à nouveau et nous rigolâmes. Tout cela n'était qu'une petite blague et Maya s'en amusa comme moi. Comment aurais-je pu priver Caroline de mon odeur au profit de gouvernantes, elle qui la mettait si bien en valeur. Naculo nous rejoignit suivi de Caroline.

« Klaus nous avons fait préparé un repas, si vous voulez bien vous installer. » nous invita de la main Maya.

Naculo commença :

« Maya a mentionné ton implication Caroline lors de notre escapade. Je sais que vous vous êtes beaucoup inquiétées l'une et l'autre et j'espère que tu auras compris l'importance de notre silence. Je sais également que le Toktraque a été particulièrement éprouvant pour toi mais c'est ainsi… Nous avons nos codes et nos devoirs. Chacun sa destinée. Pour vous remercier tous deux Klaus et toi, et si vous acceptez de manger un peu plus tard, nous avons convenu avec Maya de vous faire passer l'Oraclis, si cela vous tente bien entendu. »

PDV de Caroline

Ne sachant encore une fois pas ce qu'était l'Oraclis, je m'en remettais entièrement à Klaus.

« C'est une coutume ancestrale Caroline. Certains y croient d'autres pas du tout. Ca peut être prit comme une prédiction, un avertissement, un encouragement ou encore une orientation. Les loups ont une des bibliothèques les plus complètes du monde. L'Oraclis se déroule en deux étapes. La première consiste à choisir un livre au hasard en te promenant dans les allées de la bibliothèque. Pour la deuxième, tu t'avances devant l'autel aux rubans et tu en choisis un. Une phrase apparaît alors et elle te conseille sur ton avenir. Il faut savoir que le livre et le ruban sont étroitement liés même si tu ne vois pas le rapport entre eux au départ. Alors ça te dit ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! » Il sourit.

« Attention Caroline, l'oracle peut être bon ou mauvais. C'est un risque à prendre ! »

« Je le prends Klaus ! »

« Alors nous acceptons avec grand plaisir. »

Naculo et Maya se levèrent. Klaus se plaça aux côtés de Naculo et nous, les femelles un pas derrière nos Alphas. Nous passâmes par l'allée des Louriots ainsi que celle des Groumets mais malgré les toiles exposées, je fus incapable de comprendre ce qu'elles pouvaient exprimer. Après avoir descendu un grand escalier, nous nous retrouvâmes dans la bibliothèque de la tanière. Elle était immense et se dégageait cette odeur poussiéreuse propre aux vieux ouvrages et typique des ces lieus. Elle faisait plusieurs étages, les cavités avait été encore une fois été taillées à même la roche et on découvrait des livres à perte de vue. Là, Naculo et Maya s'installèrent sur des sièges et nous firent signe de choisir.

Klaus me laissa passer devant lui et emprunta une autre allée. Alors je décidais d'explorer ce lieu pour le moins singulier. Je montais quelques marches. Cette bibliothèque avait la particularité de nous ramener systématiquement au centre où on voyait les deux Alpha, assis attendant notre retour. Je fus attirée tout naturellement par l'allée C, celle mon prénom. Je m'y engouffrais et je décidais de fermer les yeux et de me laisser guider par mon instinct. Je posais ma main sur un livre, le détaillais des mes doigts et passais au suivant, espérant une main chanceuse. Et là ce fut pour moi une évidence. Je sentis une couverture froide et ma main s'engourdit. J'avais choisi alors, je tirai la couverture, amenant la tranche du bouquin à moi. Je le pris, ouvris les yeux et là stupeur ! Je vis Klaus qui manifestement avait choisi le livre qui était face au mien. Nous fûmes tous deux si surpris que nous en oubliâmes de regarder ce que nous avions respectivement pris.

« Caroline ? »

« Klaus ? »

« Décidément ! »

« Comme tu dis. »

Combien y avait-il de chance que nous puissions avoir dans les mains, parmi des millions de livres, les deux qui se faisaient face ? Nous nous retrouvâmes quelques minutes plus tard devant les deux alpha qui nous invitèrent à nous avancer dans un renfoncement à quelques pas. Là, une multitude de rubans, de couleurs et de tailles différentes étaient épinglés sur une immense tenture. Klaus me laissa passer la première une nouvelle fois et je choisis les yeux fermés. Puis Klaus fit de même et nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau devant Naculo et Maya. Leur curiosité était palpable. Ils nous interrogèrent.

« Alors ne nous faites pas plus attendre et dites-nous ce qu'il en est ? »

« Oui pardon ! » intervins-je « Alors pour le livre c'est « Uses, coutumes et légendes de loups. » et pour le ruban « Tu tiens ton avenir dans sa main gauche. »

« Et toi Klaus ? »

« Pour le livre : « Histoire de sorcières : Lignée Bennett ! » et pour le ruban « C'est au delà de tes certitudes que tu trouveras tes réponses. » »

« Bon j'espère que ça vous aidera. »

« C'est quand même fou ! » intervint Klaus « C'est la troisième fois que je fais l'Oraclis en mille ans et je tombe à chaque fois sur le même livre. Je l'ai déjà dans ma bibliothèque personnelle, c'est dingue. Bon cette fois, je le garde même si je sais déjà l'avoir en double pour le coup. »

« On peut les garder ? » Intervint Caroline.

« Bien entendu ! Cette partie de la bibliothèque est réservée à l'Oraclis en fait. Les originaux sont en sûreté. Ils seront remplacés dès demain » dit Maya.

« Je ne sais pas bien comment interpréter tout ça mais bon ! » me questionnai-je à haute voix. C'est Maya qui me répondit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, le moment venu, tout deviendra clair. ».

Un garde nous interrompit et s'adressa à Naculo. Ils se retirèrent dans la pièce voisine, sans doute de peur que nous écoutions leur conversation. Après quelques minutes, l'alpha réapparut et fit signe à Klaus de le rejoindre. Il s'excusa auprès de Maya et moi et rejoignit Naculo. J'en profitai pour tenter d'en savoir plus :

« Alors Maya que penses-tu du livre et de la phrase ? »

« Ma pauvre Caroline, j'aimerai tant t'être utile mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! L'avenir nous le dira. Sois patiente et tu trouveras tes réponses. »

Klaus revint et me dit.

« Caroline, nous allons prendre congé. Elijah m'a fait porter un courrier et un colis, sans doute y détaille-t-il l'avancement de ses recherches et quelques nouvelles de la campagnarde . Je crois que nous devrions de ce pas voir de quoi il retourne. »

« Bien sûr, allons-y ! »

« Je vous ferai porter quelques collations afin que vous puissiez vous restaurer un peu puisque nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le faire » intervint Maya

« Merci beaucoup. Et si tu y ajoutes des cookies et ces petits chocolats dont raffole Caroline, je t'en serai gré. » Je rougis bien qu'appréciant l'attention.

« Compte-sur moi ! » conclut-elle en s'adressant à Klaus et nous rejoignîmes nos appartements. Il ne prit même pas le temps de se mettre à l'aise, s'installa directement sur une chaise et commença à décacheter le courrier. Etant particulièrement curieuse d'avoir des nouvelles de la surface, je m'approchai de lui. Il m'attrapa par la taille et m'assis sur ses genoux. J'étais idéalement placée pour pouvoir lire en même temps. C'est pourquoi je fus franchement surprise de découvrir un langage que je ne connaissais absolument pas. Un mélange de lettres et de signes que Klaus semblait comprendre. Je le regardais interrogatrice. Il s'interrompit :

« Elijah et moi avons créé notre propre langue écrite Caroline. Cela nous permet de pouvoir converser sereinement en étant sûr de ne pas être décrypté. Même les techniques modernes n'y peuvent rien. Nous avons quinze façons d'écrire le E pour exemple, certains signes expriment un mot d'autres une lettre voir un chiffre ou encore une partie de phrase. La place des signes aide à la compréhension générale de la missive. Nous l'avons pensé pour échapper à toute logique. Au fil des siècles, nous l'avons amélioré de sorte que même un ordinateur ne parvienne pas à le décoder. Et enfin, même s'il y arrivait, les phrases n'ont pas le même sens pour l'homme. Qui pourrait comprendre que « la basse-cour compte un œuf de plus » explique simplement que la grossesse de Marie-Antoinette, reine de France, est confirmée. Tu auras compris que seuls Elijah et moi sommes capables d'interpréter ce charabia. » Et oui, tout Klaus !

« Vous êtes des vampires, originaux, que deviez-vous tant craindre pour prendre de telles mesures ? » Il m'embrassa le cou.

« Notre père Caroline ! ».

Je réalisai à quel point ils devaient être terrifié pour en arriver à de telles mesures l'un et l'autre. Sachant que Mikael souhaitait en premier lieu tuer Klaus, ça avait s'en doute été éprouvant. Que de tourmentes ! Mille ans de fuite. Presque une éternité !

« Après, nous nous en sommes servis durant certaines périodes difficiles de l'Histoire alors que les moyens de communication étaient restreints voir nuls. Et comme tu vois, ça peut encore servir. »

« En effet !»

« Laisse-moi lire un peu à présent. Tiens donc, rends-toi utile et ouvre le colis en attendant. »

PDV de Klaus

J'aurais pu ajouter que nous avions poussé le vice Elijah et moi jusqu'au sceau qui cachetait l'enveloppe. Nous avions mis au point un moyen infaillible de savoir que le courrier émanait bien de l'autre. A l'époque ou la cire et un cachet suffisaient à confirmer l'identité de l'expéditeur, nous avions subtilement mis au point d'y incorporer un poil astucieusement placé pour passer inaperçu mais qui confirmait bien à l'autre notre réelle identité. Nous aurions pu prendre un cheveu mais comme à certaines périodes les prisonniers étaient rasés pour des questions d'hygiènes évidentes afin d'éviter les poux et du fait la propagation de maladies, nous avions choisi un vulgaire poil. En fonction de son placement dans la cire et la manière dont il était entortillé, nous savions si les nouvelles étaient plutôt bonnes ou mauvaises. Pour le coup, le seau annonçait une lettre en demi-teinte, j'étais donc très attentif.

Après les banalités d'usages en me confirmant que tout allait bien à Mystic Falls, Elijah m'expliquait qu'il avait réussit à isoler une molécule et qu'il avait préparé, non un vaccin mais un remède qu'il souhaitait que je teste au plus vite sur quelques loups infectés afin de voir leur réaction. Il détaillait différentes expériences à faire en modifiant les proportions à injecter. Il me demandait de procéder au plus vite et de le tenir informé de mes observations. Il m'expliquait qu'il avait déjà fait beaucoup de tests sur les deux cobayes reçus et qu'il souhaitait confronter nos résultats. Il me demandait également de prélever du sang des Alphas afin d'affiner ses recherches sur la rapidité de contamination. J'étais plutôt satisfait jusqu'à ce que je lise la dernière phrase, très claire : « le glaçon a fondu ! ». J'enrageais ! C'était pas possible d'avoir une famille aussi inefficace. Il avait perdu le corps de Calipso. Envolée, volatilisée. Comment était-il possible de perdre une morte ? J'étais dans de beaux draps à présent. Comment allais-je expliquer à Naculo que nous avions égaré le corps de la dépouille de sa fille. Elijah précisait que Kol et Reb étaient sur l'affaire ce qui eut pour effet de me contrarier d'autant plus. Mettre ces deux-là ensemble aux avants-postes, c'était s'assurer d'un carnage, je repensais au louveteau des alphas. Il me fallait gagner du temps à présent. Délicat ! Mais pas impossible. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix !

PDV de Caroline

Le colis contenait un stock de poches de sang ce qui annonçait l'heure du réapprovisionnement. Il y avait également des petites bouteilles, des pipettes et quelques seringues. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Klaus qui semblait toujours plongé dans ses codes EliKlausien. Il n'y avait que ça ! Rien d'autre apparemment. C'est là que j'aperçu sur la table le livre que j'avais choisi dans la bibliothèque. Je le prenais dans mes mains et l'ouvrai. Je feuilletai quelques pages, tombai sur le sommaire et commençai à le parcourir. J'écarquillai les yeux ! Je m'y repris à trois fois pour m'assurer du titre de la page 231 mais c'est bien ça. Je me faisais vraiment l'effet d'une gourde car l'idée ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Pourtant c'était tellement évident. « Uses, coutumes et légendes de loups. » Ce livre reprenait le code des canidés. Y avait été ajouté des légendes et la page 231 allait répondre enfin à une de mes questions puisqu'il s'intitulait : « Le rituel du questionnement. ». Sans même attendre, je cherchais la page.

* * *

Prochain Chapitre : **34 - Rituel du questionnement**.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Justine **: Coucou ma belle ! Contente que le passage te concernant t'ai plu ! Tu me fais rire avec tes questions sur le prochain chapitre… Tu vois trop loin Justine. Tant qu'un chapitre n'est pas écrit tout peut arriver et même si j'ai une bonne idée de ce que je veux faire, je ne suis jamais certaine du rendu final. Je peux partir en cacahuète à tout instant. Je vais te donner un exemple pour que tu comprennes. Pour le chapitre « Tu vas me le payer », la première discussion non officielle entre Klaus et Naculo, je m'étais dis que j'allais faire une bonne confrontation d'Alpha. Si tu relis les premières lignes du chapitre. Ca commence comme ça d'ailleurs… Et d'un coup d'un seul, « Cacahuéta » s'en mêle et se sont des amis de longue date et tu connais la suite. Tu auras compris que je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il en sera dans cinq minutes, je n'en sais rien moi même. Ca fait peur hein ? ptdr Ben c'est ça bibi demi-auteur ! Il faut te faire une raison.

**Guest 1 **: Comme c'est impersonnel ces numéros. Mettez au moins un pseudo que diable ! lol Donc si je comprends bien, j'ai à peine posté le chapitre que tu réclames déjà le prochain ? Et je dors quand dans ton programme ? lol Il viendra sois-en certaine.

**Chupa **: Coucou poulette ! Tu n'as même pas tilté pour les Hupac (chupa) ? Ben c'est bien la peine de se creuser la truffe tiens ! (oui je me prends pour une louve aujourd'hui). Pour Caro, elle vient d'assister à une exécution, Klaus a démembré quatre loups… Ouais, elle a un petit effet « pchitt ». Mais bon, elle a beaucoup évolué et il n'y a finalement rien qu'elle ignorait concernant Klaus donc elle revient vers lui.

**Impatiente **:Ben v'la autre chose à présent. On note ma copie et si je comprends bien je pourrais avoir mon premier 21/20. Mais pour ce faire il faudrait que j'aille dans le sens du lecteur, je sais pas si ça correspond bien à bibi demi-auteur, on verra ! J'ai de la chance en ce moment, je ne sais pas si c'est l'hiver qui approche et qui vous émoustille mais j'ai de superbes reviews. Je sens le plaisir que tu as pris à me lire et j'en suis toute retournée. Alors c'est possible ? Du coup, je me sens proche de vous, vos mots me touchent. C'est une drôle de sensation. Et à un « merdeuse » prêt, on se loupait. Pour les 32 chapitres, tu es complètement barrée mais j'adore ça ! Je ne m'y aventurerai pas, je ne peux pas relire un passage sans changer quelque chose, il me faudrait la nuit. En tout cas, impatiente, merci d'avoir retenté le voyage, à bientôt j'espère. (J'ai vu que tu avais crée un compte fanfic, je viendrai à toi, j'ai envie de te connaître).

**Guest 2 **: Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de toi !

**Ella **: Tu m'as posé une question intéressante parce que quand on suit différentes fictions on peut oublier certaines choses. J'en parle ici pour que se soit clair pour tous. Voilà ta question : « La team princesse ne s'inquiète pas de l'absence de Caroline au fait ? Ou tout le monde s'en fout ? lol ». Je rappelle que dans cette fiction, Stefan et Elena sont partis pour qu'elle puisse achever sa transformation et apprendre à se contrôler. Il y a une distance entre Bonnie et Caroline, parce que la sorcière n'a rien dit au sujet de Tyklaus, laissant son amie incrédule quand elle l'a appris sonnant la séparation Forwood. Matt, aimant Tyler et Caroline n'a pas voulu prendre parti, du coup la relation c'est effilée. Ils sont moins proches. Et pour ce qui est de la mère de Caroline, elle est parfaitement au courant de son histoire avec Klaus et y adhère. Enfin même si la situation avait été différente, ils sont chez les loups depuis quoi ? 3-4 jours ! Il n'y a pas de quoi affoler la population, crois-moi et le shérif peut gérer « le coup de fil d'un ami » (au sens inquiétude). Merci pour la question qui me permet de faire un rappel pour tous.

Et un petit clin d'œil spécial à **MissEdgington** que je n'oublie pas… Je te contacte très vite ma belle, je ne t'oublie pas du tout ! Tu comprendras…


	34. Chapter 34 - Rituel du questionnement

**BONNE ANNEE **amis lecteurs… Et comme toujours chose promise, chose due. Le voilà votre chapitre sur le rituel du questionnement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il était attendu. (Enfin j'espère ! lol)

Je profite de ce début d'année pour vous adresser mes vœux. J'espère que cette année vous apportera le bonheur tout simplement. De mon côté, je souhaite que dans votre liste de bonnes résolutions vous noterez les reviews à bibi demi-autre parce qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire ! hi hi hi

Merci à mes reviewers pour cette année 2012. Je vous relis régulièrement, surtout quand je suis devant un feuille blanche à remplir ! lol

**Pour les reviews anonymes :**

**Justine** : Toujours présente à ce que je vois et encourageante sur ma fiction et sur d'autres. Je te décerne en ce début d'année le grand prix du « reviewer modèle ». Non non, ne t'inquiète pas pour l'année prochaine, il y a peu de concurrence ! ptdr. Tu devrais pouvoir être championne à nouveau ! lol

**Sucrette** : En premier, j'adore ton pseudo. Vraiment trop choupinou ! Merci pour ta review qui ne me donne qu'une envie… Aller encore plus loin et vous distraire.

* * *

**34 – Rituel du questionnement**

Page 180 ! Je n'y étais pas tout à fait … Je passai encore quelques feuilles et me retrouvai à la 215. Cette fois je touchais au but, mon objectif étant la page 231.

« Ils ont trouvé le moyen de perdre le corps de Calypso, tu y crois toi franchement. C'est quand même incroyable d'avoir une famille pareille non. Une morte ça ne s'envole pas comme ça, si ? Ils me rendront tous fous si ce n'est pas déjà fait. » Je refermai l'ouvrage sous la surprise et regardai Klaus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? »

« Gagner du temps Caroline ! C'est tout » Il réfléchit quelques instants « Et encore je ne t'ai pas annoncé le bouquet final. » en ajoutant « Kol et Reb se chargent personnellement de l'affaire ! Ben nous v'là dans de beaux draps !»

« C'est pas bien ? »

« Si on veut recevoir une bouteille géante de Calypso au formol, la manœuvre est intéressante. » Il s'agitait en levant le yeux au ciel. « C'est une catastrophe dès qu'ils sont ensemble. Processus enraillé, je ne sais pas comment te dire ! D'ailleurs c'est simple, ils devaient faire attention au corps et tu vois le résultat. Les mettre tous les deux c'est un désastre assuré. Ils s'engrainent, c'est le jeu de à qui mieux mieux, je ne saurais t'expliquer précisément. Séparément, ils sont bons pourtant ! Bon écoute, je vais répondre à Elijah de suite » et il s'assit en ajoutant « comme si on avait besoin de ça en plus du reste. Il faut le vivre. ».

« D'un autre côté Klaus, si tu étais sûr qu'elle soit dans la bouteille, tu aurais au moins le corps. »

« Une louve dans du formol ? Une originelle qui plus est et la seule fille des Alphas ? Non c'est impossible ! Les rites funéraires sont très codifiés comme le reste, surtout pas un corps dans un liquide par pitié, ce serait l'assurance d'une mauvaise vie après la mort, l'enfer pour faire simple, puisque l'eau aurait empêché le mort de prendre sa nouvelle forme et bla bla bla... Enfin, Je t'expliquerai tout ça un jour, là je dois absolument répondre à cette lettre et l'envoyer en urgence. » Il était de toute évidence très contrarié.

« Tu as besoin de moi Klaus ? Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

« Non merci mon ange ça ira ! » Il me regarda quelques secondes et plongea dans sa feuille. Je m'installai non loin et repris mon livre en main. J'arrivai directement à la page 225 cette fois.

« Enfin si Caroline ! Aurais-tu la gentillesse de me servir un verre ! » Je me levai donc et allai vers le bar. Je lui apportai sa boisson qu'il but d'un trait. Je repartis lui en préparer un autre avant qu'il me le demande. Je le lui déposai sur le bureau et m'apprêtai à reprendre là où je m'étais arrêtée.

« Tu me diras, tu pourrais peut-être me soulager. J'ai une mission pour toi si tu veux Caroline. » Ma main avait à peine eut le temps de toucher la couverture cette fois, je perdais du terrain.

« Bien sûr, dis-moi ? »

« C'est simple, Elijah a besoin du sang des alpha ainsi que soient pratiquées certaines expériences sur des sujets atteints de la rage. Je vais te mettre le proportions exactes sur papier et t'expliquer ce qu'il faut faire précisément. Viens ici ! »

Il me tendit un stylo et un bloc-notes.

«Nous avons reçu deux bouteilles c'est exact ? »

« Oui, c'est ça.» Je me levai et allai voir dans le carton. Je les lui décrivis.

« Une étiquetée « Parafluide » et la seconde « Spectarome » .»

« Parfait ! Alors c'est très simple. Tiens je te montre.» Il m'expliqua comment il fallait écrire les proportions pour qu'elles soient claires pour les chercheurs de la tanière. J'exécutai et écrivis ce qu'il me dicta. Plusieurs expériences étaient à mener. Certaines sur des rats sains, d'autres sur des loups atteints du virus de la rage. Je m'appliquai, Je savais que c'était vital pour tous. Quand nous eûmes fini, il vérifia point par point.

« C'est parfait ! » Il me sourit et ajouta « comme toi ! »

« Prends également le matériel pour les prises de sang, et demande aussi aux originaux du poison garou. J'aimerais que tu y ailles en mon nom et que tu leur expliques, ensuite laisse-les faire les prélèvements. Pour les prises de sang et le poison, nous les aurons de suite. Pour les expériences il faudra être plus patient. »

« J'y vais de ce pas Klaus. » Je pris le matériel et mes notes et me dirigeai vers la porte.

« Caroline ? » Je me retournai vers lui.

« Merci ! » Je lui souris. Je me présentai devant les gardes et demandai à l'un deux de me conduire à leurs maîtres. J'avais également glissé mon livre dans le carton pour le cas où j'aurais une minute à moi. J'arrivai et informai les originaux des différentes demandes d'Elijah. Naculo et Maya firent appeler les scientifiques et une quinzaine d'hommes en blouse blanche arrivèrent. Je leur expliquai ce que nous attendions d'eux. Je leur remis le matériel et les notes et ils commencèrent les prélèvements par le loup Alpha, puis sa louve. Je n'eus aucun moment de répit car les alpha me firent la conversation chacun leur tour. Je ne vis pas le temps passer et Naculo décida même de me faire visiter les laboratoires. Décidément me disais-je, moi qui il y a quelques jours encore ignorais tout d'eux, j'étais subjuguée. De voir comme ils avaient réussi à exploiter les ressources naturelles m'enchantait. Ils avaient réussi là où l'homme avait échoué, grignotant toujours plus d'espace aux autres espèces et s'asphyxiant du coup petit à petit. A vivre ici, je me disais que de retour à Mystic Falls, il me faudrait aussi trouver ma voie et pourquoi pas bâtir à mon tour un projet autour de la protection de l'environnement. Je pensais que bien qu'en taisant leur existence, je pourrais m'inspirer des loups, voir apprendre d'eux pour mieux aider l'homme à se rendre compte de ses erreurs et à exploiter différemment ce qui l'entourait. Je savais le projet ambitieux mais c'était ce à quoi je réfléchissais à cet instant. Je souris en imaginant Klaus lever les yeux au ciel quand je lui exposerai mon idée et me rappeler que je ne suis plus humaine. J'insisterai pourtant et il me regardera tendrement, sentant toute mon envie. Je serai tenace et il finira par me soutenir. Je me rendais compte que je pouvais me réaliser, je me projetais dans l'avenir, j'en voyais enfin un. Aider l'homme à bâtir un monde harmonieux, où chacun a sa juste place. Du coup, j'avais plus envie encore d'apprendre de cette meute, savoir comment elle s'organisait, connaître ses habitudes et ses secrets. J'avais attrapé au hasard un ouvrage sur leurs uses, leurs coutumes et leurs légendes. J'en parlerai également à Maya, j'étais certaine qu'elle m'aiderait. Du coup je rentrai dans notre cavité joyeuse et sereine.

« Ah Caroline, tu as les prélèvements ? Je viens de finir mon courrier. »

« Oui, tout est là Klaus. Et les différents protocoles ont été mis en place selon tes directives. Les scientifiques nous feront parvenir leurs observations toutes les huit heures. Ils enverront une copie directement à Elijah.»

« Quoi ? Sans utiliser le codage ? »

« A qui pourraient servir les résultats ? »

« Imagine qu'ils soient interceptés et falsifiés Caroline ! »

« Toutes les huit heures ? Quand même ! Tu enverras des informations cryptées selon vos habitudes dans tes courriers, Elijah pourra recouper au cas où ? »

« Oui tu as raison ! » Il mit l'enveloppe scellée dans le carton et alla le porter aux gardes. Il revint, alla se servir à nouveau, me proposa un verre que j'acceptai et revint s'asseoir.

« Comment vas-tu faire s'ils ne retrouvent pas le corps de Calypso ? »

« C'est une option que je n'envisage pas Caroline. »

« Mais si toutefois ? »

« Il me faut le corps, je n'ai pas le choix. Laissons passer un peu de temps et nous verrons bien. Je vais tenter de calmer le jeu et faire patienter Naculo.»

« Comment ? »

« Je n'en sais rien du tout ! Pour l'instant nous travaillons tous à cette rage. C'est le plus important et Naculo le sait. On verra le moment venu.»

« Oui ! Bien entendu. » Je le sentais partir dans ses pensées alors je décidais de couper court et de tenter de changer de conversation. De le ramener à moi en somme.

« J'ai visité les laboratoires.»

« Instructif ? »

« Passionnant tu veux dire ! Tout a été fait et pensé en fonction de la nature et non le contraire. C'est remarquable ! Ils se sont même servis de galeries creusées par des souris pour concevoir une aération indépendante du reste de la tanière, créant ainsi un endroit clos et évitant toute possibilité de contamination. »

« Je vois, c'est ingénieux en effet .»

PDV de Klaus

Je la dévisageais. Elle était enthousiaste, ses yeux brillaient. Caroline avait découvert un nouveau monde. Je la sentais impliquée. Elle pesait chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait pour s'assurer d'employer le terme juste. Quelque chose avait changé en elle. Je réalisais qu'elle était heureuse. Je n'osais l'interrompre de peur de la couper dans son élan. Je la buvais et l'admirais. Ma passionnante ! Je repensais à ce jour où elle m'avait demandé ce que je pouvais bien lui trouver. Si elle c'était vu, là à cet instant précis, elle aurait su mais elle ne le pouvait pas, alors j'en profitais pour deux. Et je compris d'un coup que je n'y étais pas étranger et là j'eus une sensation particulière que je me contrains à chasser pour ne pas m'émouvoir, mais c'était là, en face et je ne pouvais nier l'évidence. Voilà de quoi j'étais capable aussi.

« Et le sas de sortie Klaus ! Il faut que je t'explique. C'est deux cascades. Tu passes sous un premier mur d'eau traitée. Et encore rien de chimique, les loups connaissent tellement bien leur environnement qu'ils savent quelle combinaison de plantes peut désinfecter le lieu en fonction de leurs propriétés. Ils les laissent pousser tout simplement. Puis vient le deuxième rideau liquide et l'espace entre les deux a une ventilation qui rejette l'air à quelques kilomètres. Non pour qu'il contamine un autre endroit mais pour lui laisser le temps de circuler sur différentes zones, jusqu'à 280 mètres sous terre aux dires de Naculo. La variation de température sous la croûte terrestre et les minéraux rencontrés arrivent à endiguer la prolifération des virus et finit même par les détruire. L'air rejeté est sain ! Tu entends bien SAIN ! C'est prodigieux ! L'homme aurait tant à apprendre des loups ! »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire Caroline. » Elle s'approcha et m'embrassa.

« J'adore Klaus, j'adore tout simplement ! » Elle s'assit sur moi, à califourchon .

« Merci ! »

« De quoi ? »

« De tout. » Il me fallait faire diversion, elle me touchait droit au côté gauche, accélérant mes pulsations.

« Ouh là là jeune fille, ne vous méprenez pas ! Je suis par ailleurs un très vilain garçon. » Je compris à son regard que je ne pourrai pas me défiler. J'avais tenté !

« Mais j'en ai bien conscience, rassurez-vous Monsieur, c'est même la première chose que j'ai vu de vous si vous vous souvenez bien et la seule pendant un bon moment du reste. » Nous jouions et pourtant nous savions tous deux que l'instant était sérieux. Ce vouvoiement soudain était une petite distance qui servait de rempart à de pudiques vérités. Je pouvais vouloir m'en défendre, elles étaient là, à cheval sur mes vieux genoux.

« Pour autant, je n'avais jamais, au grand jamais soupçonné que derrière ce masque sanguinaire se cachait un cœur d'homme, Klaus. On ne t'a pas blessé dis-moi, on t'a réellement meurtri pour que tu te caches si bien. » J'attrapai sa bouche et partis dans un baiser que je voulus délibérément long. Oui ! Je me défilai. Et alors, après tout je n'étais qu'un homme elle venait de le dire elle-même.

« Hum, je vois » Ajouta-t-elle simplement. Elle avait compris. Je l'enlaçais et en parcourant la courbe de son dos, je sentis quelque chose. Je le trouvais dans le creux de ses reins, soigneusement dissimulé et coincé dans la ceinture de sa jupe.

« Tiens mais qu'avons-nous là ? « uses, coutumes et légendes de loups ». Vous m'en direz tant.»

« Tu parles ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le parcourir et pourtant j'ai découvert qu'à la page 231, très précisément se trouve des réponses à mes questions ? »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Le rituel du questionnement ! » et elle sourit, un peu gênée mais brûlante de curiosité.

« C'est vraiiiiiii ! Le rituel du questionnement. Je m'étonnais que tu n'en parles plus.»

« Tu étais occupé à tout autre chose, alors… » J'étais joueur mais je devais reconnaître qu'elle avait été particulièrement patiente.

« Viens !» Je la levai, fis de même, lui tendit nos verres qu'elle pris, l'attrapai dans mes bras avec le livre dans une main et l'amenai au salon. Je la déposai délicatement, plaçai les verres sur la table basse, et m'assis dans le canapé. Là je l'attrapai par la taille et la fis basculer pour la positionner à mes côtés. Je pris ses jambes que je passais au-dessus des miennes, Sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Page 231 c'est bien ça ? »

« Précisément Klaus. » Je la cherchais, la trouvai et lui tendis le bouquin.

« Je t'écoute Caroline. » Elle se redressa.

« Mais tu le connais déjà ? »

« Oui ! Mais je ne résiste pas au fait de le redécouvrir avec toi. » Elle me sourit, se replaça, inspira, s'éclaircit la voix et commença.

« Le rituel du questionnement.» J'en profitai pour enlever ses chaussures et commençai à lui masser les pieds. De ma main vacante, je caressai ses cheveux.

« Bien qu'étant ouvert à toutes les classes de la société, qu'elles soient Bêta ou Omega ce rituel est obligatoire pour les loups de grandes lignées et particulièrement les alpha. »

« C'est moi ! » Elle me regarda accusatrice.

« Chut ! »

PDV de Caroline

Je lisais et découvrais enfin ce qu'était précisément ce rituel. En effet, les codes loups étaient très réglementés, détaillés et clairs. Etait repris, point par point ce que Klaus m'avait demandé. Il fallait qu'il soit exécuté lors d'une cérémonie du type « Loupsik » pour que la demande soit officielle, que le male fasse annoncer sa femelle comme étant sa femme, qu'elle s'avance devant tous de trente pas, qu'elle se retourne vers son promis afin qu'il la rejoignent. Alors tous deux devaient se présenter aux alphas qui applaudissaient en guise de bénédiction à cette future union. Il l'avait fait ! Klaus m'avait demandé de devenir son alpha, devant une meute de loups hystériques et un couple de Goriginaux. C'était officiel à présent.

« Mon dieu ! Tu l'as fait Klaus. »

« Comment pouvais-tu en douter princesse ! »

« Je vais reprendre un verre, peut-être deux. Tu es fou ! » Il rigola.

Il était également stipulé que le rituel de la réflexion devait impérativement faire suite au questionnement.

« Et c'est quoi le rituel de la réflexion ? » Je plongeais dans ses yeux.

« Je ne sais pas moi, cherche ! » Un brin moqueur. Alors je filai au sommaire, et lus « rituel de la réflexion », page 415. J'y allais tout droit. Que dis-je ? j'y volais.

C'était donc ça ! La réponse officielle et définitive de la femelle au male. Quand je m'étais retournée pour inviter Klaus à me rejoindre lors des loupsik, je disais que j'étais disposée à étudier sa proposition. A présent les cartes étaient dans mon camp. C'était à moi de répondre.

« Je croyais que le fait de me retourner voulait dire « oui, je veux cette union ! »»

« Disons que je me suis amusé à jouer sur les mots, mais ces décisions là demandent une mûre réflexion Caroline. Quand tu découvriras en détail ce livre, tu comprendras que chez les loups et surtout les alpha, elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère. C'est définitif ! Aucune possibilité de revenir en arrière.»

« Et, tu ne me demandes pas ce que j'en pense Klaus ? »

« Pas avant dix jours mon ange comme l'exige le code. » J'étais déconfite pour le coup. Je pensais m'amuser à lui rétorquer que je suivrai le rituel à la lettre et qu'il devrait patienter pour sa réponse mais Klaus n'avait-il pas toujours un coup d'avance ? Il fallait que je m'y fasse. Il savait déjà ce que je lui aurais répondu. Je le voyais sourire en coin, l'air satisfait. Un jour peut-être Monsieur l'hybride… Arf ! En attendant, il me fallait réfléchir sérieusement… Et pour être honnête à l'instant présent, je ne savais pas quoi en penser. Même si j'étais touchée, c'était un choix pour l'éternité sans demi-tour possible.

Je fermai le livre, me blottis dans ses bras et nous restâmes là, l'un contre l'autre songeurs. Au fil des minutes je cédai à ses caresses relaxantes, mes paupières s'alourdirent et je finis même par m'endormir.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : 35 - Le cercle de Néra


	35. Chapter 35 - Le cercle de Néra

**Bonsoir** ! C'est bibi demi-auteur pour vous servir…

1ère chose - Assana dans sa review m'as inspiré un nouvel exercice qui consiste à écrire sur une chanson et donc à coller des mots sur des sons. Pour ceux qui veulent tenter l'expérience, cherchez sur **Youtube Brand X Music – Breathless** et quand vous croiserez un **(M)** en gras dans le texte, appuyez sur « play » et continuez votre lecture à vitesse modérée. ! Un petit conseil de bibi et je n'en donne pas souvent - **Tentez !** J'espère que ça vous plaira. Si c'est le cas, dites-le moi, je renouvellerai l'expérience une autre fois.

2ème chose - Alors comme ça vous me rappelez à l'ordre, vous voulez vos updates ? Attention ! j'ai un diplôme avec option « Caliméro, c'est vraiment trop n'injuste » Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez bien raison, il faut remuer les auteurs quand ils ont tendance à pioncer un peu trop. Pour ma défense, j'ai quand même ajouté un OS, fait deux chapitres sur une autre fiction que je partage avec Comette (« 48 heures pour tout changer » pour ceux qui connaissent »). Vous me direz, « On s'en tape nous, on veut notre update !». C'est bon j'ai compris, d'ailleurs le voilà ! C'est juste que parfois, je prends du temps, je m'éparpille, je rêvasse ou je n'ai pas l'impression de vous manquer tout simplement. Du coup, j'en profite un peu pour me convaincre que j'ai le temps, qu'il n'y a aucune urgence. L'écriture est un exercice solitaire sachez-le… Enfin bref ! Juste un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont rappelé qu'ils aiment cette fiction !

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Assana** : Tu sais déjà que tu as un clin d'œil dans ce chapitre avec la musique. C'est pour toi ! Ensuite, beaucoup d'émotions à te lire Assana je t'assure ! Je ne te promets pas une chanson pour chaque chapitre mais l'idée est lancée et j'aime énormément, étant moi-même friande de musique. Alors un grand MERCI à toi d'avoir prit le temps. Pour la page Facebook, je ne sais pas trop… Je n'en ai pas mais j'ai un twitter klarolisia (je peux te tenir informée si tu veux.)

**Guest 1 :** Ben voilà ta suite et merci de me rappeler à l'ordre. J'ai tendance à m'imaginer avoir du temps dans le cas contraire. Je vous jure alors ! lol Tu as joué l'alarme… Mode « il faut écrire de suite hein ! » lol

**Guest Koukou** (je me dis que reconnaîtras ton coucou puisque tu n'as pas mis de pseudo ! lol) : Dommage parce que j'ai adoré ta review. J'étais contente que tu me dises que tu avais rigolé. Etait-ce intentionnel ? Sans doute que certaines fois oui et d'autres non. Merci d'être là en tout cas. C'est bête mais c'est toujours un étonnement pour moi qu'on me lise. Sinon pour le spin-off. J'attends d'en savoir plus comme beaucoup d'entre nous. Je suis ravie pour Jomo qui le mérite largement il me semble. J'espère que Caroline fera partie de l'aventure. Si c'est le cas et nous ne le saurons qu'en fin de saison à mon avis, c'est génial parce que le Klaroline pourrait alors être vraiment développé et pas se contenter de trois scènes tous les cinq épisodes. Si ce n'est pas le cas, à nous de défendre nos intérêts et nos envies, je ne lâche rien ! Je veux mon klaroline. J'en ai déjà fait 35 chapitres, j'y tiens ! lol Merci de ton petit mot, ça m'a donné un coup de fouet et je me suis mise à écrire après l'avoir lu.

**Nana :** Coucou Nana ! Quand j'ai vu ta review, je t'ai mis un mot sur notre forum, je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu. J'ai supposé que tu parlais de ça. Merci de m'avoir remis le pied à l'étrier avec ta charmante review. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un passait tous les jours pour voir si un nouveau chapitre était disponible.

**Justine :** Merci d'être toujours là pour tous. Je te le dis à chaque fois et quand je te croise dans les reviews d'autres auteurs, tu ne le sais pas mais je souris. Il semble que nous ayons des goûts communs pour certaines fictions ! lol J'espère te surprendre encore et toujours. Merci mille fois ma petite statuette !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**35 – Le cercle de Néra**

Le bruit assourdissant d'un corps de brume se fit entendre. Klaus me regarda. Il avait dans les yeux ce mélange d'excitation et de rage de l'homme qui part en guerre. Nous arrivâmes à l'entrée de la tanière, point de ralliement pour le départ. Cette fois nous y étions ! Quatre jours avaient passé durant lesquels les deux Alphas avaient réglés les moindres détails. Il avait été décidé que nous avancerions ensemble, les femelles un pas derrière les males comme toujours et qu'ils nous accompagneraient Maya et moi en lieu sûr. Nous serions alors laissées sous bonne garde, non loin du cercle de Néra où se déroulerait l'entrevue des Loups. Suffisamment prêts pour que nos odeurs soient perceptibles mais à bonne distance pour notre sécurité. « Au cas où ! » avaient précisé Klaus et Naculo. J'avais parfaitement conscience que cette décision avait été prise pour moi. Mon hybride avait été parfaitement clair. Il me l'avait répété au moins vingt fois durant les dernières soixante-douze heures :

- Pour tuer un Goriginal, il faut lui arracher le cœur. Tu n'as pas la force de transpercer leur corps. Tu t'y briserais les os qu'il n'aurait pas un hématome. Seul un autre loup originel le peut. Et tous les canidés quel que soit leur rang sont des guerriers, n'en doute pas. Reste auprès de Maya et ne la lâche pas, c'est clair ?

- Limpide ! avais-je simplement répondu.

Le message était sans appel. Je l'avais bien compris. Du coup je me faisais l'effet du maillon faible. Klaus s'était voulu rassurant mais il avait beau tenter de me convaincre, c'était une évidence ! Sans moi, ça aurait été plus facile pour eux. Je n'avais pas leur force, leur expérience et leur vécu. Mais j'avais quand même ma place, Klaus en avait décidé ainsi. Je me sentais bien parmi eux. Je l'admettais.

Cela faisait deux jours déjà que nous sentions la tension augmenter. Le protocole était très détaillé pour ce genre de situation ! Quarante-huit heures avant un départ de masse, ils sonnaient des gongs toutes les heures dans toutes les galeries. Et jour et nuit la vie était rythmée sur ce compte à rebours inconscient. Klaus m'avait expliqué que c'était pour faire monter la pression. Réveillé toutes les soixante minutes, le sommeil devenait agité et en était perturbé. Du coup, les esprits s'échauffaient peu à peu et revenait alors l'essence même du loup : les réflexes du prédateur. La chasse ! Le corps s'habituait à reprendre ses fonctions vitales, et remettait en route son instinct de survie. C'était donc cette ambiance qui régnait alors que nous étions sur le départ. Klaus vint à ma hauteur. **(M)**

- Voilà comment la progression va se dérouler. Tout d'abord, Irta la chef de chorale racontera l'histoire de Néra, la louve qui sauva Remus et Romulus de la mort en les allaitant. L'homme a oublié de mentionner son nom dans ses récits, il l'appelle simplement « la louve » mais ici, elle est élevée au rang de déesse, celle de la tempérance. Elle parle en Itzini, une langue ancienne oubliée. « Soyons forts mes frères et marchons vers notre destinée. Marchons d'un seul bloc, tous ensemble ! Au bout du chemin nous attendent la paix et la délivrance. Bâtissons comme jadis deux frères le firent pour Rome. » Tels sont ses mots. Ensuite s'en suivra une marche silencieuse, permettant à chacun de se recueillir, d'aller chercher dans ses retranchements, la force et le courage d'avancer. Cette pause est un moment où nous sommes tous à l'écoute de notre milieu. Nous retrouvons nos origines auprès de notre terre nourricière. Là où tout a commencé. Derrière nous comme tu vois, se trouve le régiment dit de « l'harmonie ». Près de trois cents hommes loups avanceront alors en frappant leurs baguettes sur des tambours. D'une même main, ils imposeront la cadence. Ils joueront la partition selon les ordres de Naculo et indiqueront ainsi nos intentions aux autres clans. Puis les différents corps d'armée feront la Tzélina. Une danse qui consiste à fouler le sol de façon singulière en traînant légèrement les chaussures afin de disperser de la terre dans l'air. Tu verras, que c'est un vrai ballet, synchronisé à la perfection. La meute nous protège et nous protégeons la meute. Il n'y a jamais un pas de trop, chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire. Nous traverserons des rivières et des ponts passeront la terre des Flambes et le précipice de Toutna, droit devant vers notre destination : le cercle de Nera. Et enfin, les louves entameront le chant du Coutzy. Leurs voix s'élèveront alors de part et d'autres des régiments, comme des mises en garde. Elles manifesteront leur présence, prouvant leur confiance en leur partenaire. Des légendes racontent que lorsqu'elles chantent les rivaux se taisent. Nul ne peut rester indifférent à leurs vocalises. Telles des sirènes, elles envoûtent ceux qui les écoutent. Elles pourraient terrasser le pire des adversaires. Le dévouement des femelles est une preuve d'amour. Si quelqu'un veut comprendre le mot « unité » alors c'est ici qu'il doit se trouver à cet instant. ! Qui n'a pas vu un clan de loups en mouvement, n'a rien vu. En tout cas, c'est ainsi qu'est conté ce type de déplacement dans les livres. Et c'est comme cela que ça se passe. Tu vas voir…

Et Irta apparut. Elle expliqua l'histoire de Nera. Quand elle termina, vint la minute de silence puis les tambours annoncèrent le départ et nous nous mimes en route.

- Tu vois que différents groupes nous encerclent. Nous avons passé Naculo et moi de longues heures à mettre en place toute cette stratégie. Après que nous ayons repéré les lieus et tracé des plans, nous avons décidé de positionner les troupes de la manière suivante. Un groupe d'éclaireurs s'assure que rien n'entrave le passage de la meute. Ils sont à cheval, pour assurer un point de vue en hauteur et par conséquent un champs de vision élargi. Tu ne les vois pas puisqu'ils sont à plusieurs kilomètres de nous. Pour autant, quelques loups restent à terre afin de créer le lien avec le sol. Les vibrations que nous ressentons sous nos coussinets nous informent sur les positions adverses. Je peux t'assurer que lorsque plusieurs milliers de loups marche d'un seul pas, la terre parle et on ressent chaque secousse. Ensuite, selon les corps d'armée auxquels ils sont affectés, les loups revêtent leur forme animale ou humaine. Les tambours entamèrent leur partition.

- Ca fait un bruit de tous les diables Klaus ! On doit les entendre à des dizaines de kilomètres. Comment se fait-il que l'homme ne connaissent pas encore votre présence ? Il sourit.

- C'est une question de fréquences sonores. Tu as déjà vu des sifflets d'ultrasons. On souffle dedans, le chien arrive et pourtant tu n'as rien entendu. On le voit faire également avec des dauphins. Et bien c'est le même procédé. Pour nous, vampire qui avons l'ouie fine, ces sons sont audibles, mais un humain n'entend rien. Nous émettons dans des fréquences pour lesquelles il n'est pas réceptif. Aussi, s'il y en avait un dans les parages, ce dont je doute personnellement puisque nous sommes à des kilomètres des habitations, il dormirait sur ses deux oreilles alors que nous passerions dans son jardin.

- Enfin, s'il lui prenait l'envie de se lever, bonjour le choc en vous voyant. Il sourit

- Dans ce cas, je puis t'assurer qu'il dormirait tremblotant sous son matelas en attendant que nous soyons partis et s'empresserait d'oublier au petit matin. La situation étant trop surréaliste pour lui. Il penserait avoir rêvé enfin cauchemardé.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. J'imaginais la situation. En plus, ils avaient tous revêtu leur tenue de combat. En homme, ils portaient des boucliers et des protections aux mollets. Un plastron recouvrait leur torse. Selon le régiment et sans doute leurs préférences, des arcs, des lances, des épées des hallebardes ou encore des masses d'armes complétaient l'équipement. Sous forme animale, une cuirasse recouvrait leur corps de l'encolure à la croupe. Ils avaient des crocs acérés et leurs grognements étaient des plus dissuasifs.

- Ils n'ont que des armes blanches, m'étonnais-je ?

- Oui ! L'éthique du loup. C'est ainsi qu'on mesure sa réelle force et non en arrivant avec le plus gros pistolet. En plus ils ont une peur viscérale du feu. Et la flamme qui sort de l'arme lors d'un tir les effraie au plus haut point. Il serait inconcevable pour eux d'avoir recours à ce genre de guerre là. C'est ainsi que ça se passe ici. C'est au corps à corps que le plus fort l'emporte.

Nous arrivâmes devant un cours d'eau et Klaus m'attrapa dans ses bras pour me faire traverser. Naculo fit de même avec Maya et on sentit un onde particulière traverser la meute. Comme un instant béni dans la tension ambiante. Arrivés à l'autre bout, il me déposa à terre et nous continuâmes à avancer. Sonna l'heure de la Tzélina. Et ils se mirent à caresser le sol. Ils dansaient tous ensemble au rythme des tambours. Et nous, les Alphas les suivions, admiratifs. Mon estomac se crispa. Je n'oublierai jamais la force qui se dégagea du clan à cet instant. Le sérénité d'une troupe soudée partageant la même vision, le même avenir. Alors qu'il me parlait, je réalisais qu'à cet instant, il était nul autre endroit au monde où j'aurais souhaité être, si ce n'était à ses côtés ce soir. Il m'avait promis Rome, Paris et Tokyo. Il m'avait offert bien plus encore en m'amenant avec lui. Un nouveau monde à aimer ! Nous passâmes sur la terre des Flambes et quelques centaines de mètres plus loin nous nous rassemblâmes sur une plate-forme surplombant le précipice de Toutna. Les tambours se turent, les hommes se figèrent et le silence fut.

- C'est un moment particulièrement délicat. Me dit-il tout doucement. Il nous faut traverser le pont suspendus. Tous écoutent pour le cas où on nous aurait tendu une embuscade. Ici c'est l'endroit rêvé ! C'est pourquoi ils sont tous sur le qui-vive.

Les oreilles droites et la truffe au vent, les loups étaient à l'écoute du moindre bruit suspect Nous attendîmes notre tour et traversâmes le pont par petits groupes alors que les archers, tel des tireurs d'élite, s'étaient positionnés de toutes parts pour nous protéger. Quand toute la meute fut de l'autre côté et tout danger écarté, nous reprîmes notre route au rythme des tambours et des pas fouettés de la Tzélina.

Nous marchâmes ainsi quelques kilomètres et nous arrêtâmes à nouveau. Nous y étions. C'était là que Klaus et Naculo devaient nous déposer. Mon Alpha m'avait expliqué qu'il n'y aurait aucune démonstration d'affection. L'heure était à un au revoir, pas un adieu. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque par ses manifestations d'affection, d'inquiéter le clan. Le temps viendrait à son retour de nous retrouver. Mais lors du départ, on fait comme si on était sûr de revenir et on part serein. Il me salua et fila sans se retourner aux côtés de Naculo. La meute se scinda donc en deux. Et il partirent, laissant toutes les femelles là, sous bonne garde, un tiers des hommes restant là pour leur protection.

PDV de Klaus

Nous parcourûmes les deux derniers kilomètres qui nous séparaient du cercle de Nera. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres et se dessinait nettement l'endroit sacré alors que nous nous rapprochions. Des obélisques encerclaient la dalle des Pourparler. Nous vîmes alors les silhouettes des Alphas des autres clans installés autour de l'autel sacré. Ils étaient six. Il ne manquait donc plus que Naculo et moi. Nous nous approchâmes un peu encore. Il ne nous restait que quelques marches à franchir à présent pour les rejoindre, ce que nous fîmes. Une étoile à huit branches avait été tracée pour accueillir les sept clans loups et le mien. Des bougies installées en guise de bienvenue et en respect à Nera éclairaient l'endroit.. Une effluve familière vint titiller mes papilles. L'odeur avait manifestement était masquée et le vent contraire ne m'avait pas alerté avant mais j'en étais certain, le sang m'appelait. En avançant, nous nous rendîmes compte que quelque chose clochait. Aucun bruit, tout était trop calme, désespérément mort. Nous comprimes vraiment quand Naculo s'approcha de Kombat, le chef du clan des berges. Il le toucha et sa tête tomba au sol. Ils avaient tous été décapités. Seule une tête manquait, celle de Syrius. Elle avait été remplacée par celle d'un autre homme. Manquaient également les mains des Alphas. Elles avaient été rassemblées au centre de l'étoile et brûlées. Représentant la balance pour les loups, elles forment le plateau et l'équilibre de la meute. Nous connaissions à présent tous deux l'auteur de ce carnage. Il ne pouvait donc s'agir que de Syrius et il venait manifestement de déclarer la guerre. Il m'appela et en faisant le tour du cercle, je découvris que l'autre flan de la colline était parsemé de corps inertes. Une terre de désolation, un cimetière à ciel ouvert. Un carnage ! Des corps à perte de vue. Les entrailles dispersées témoignaient de la sauvagerie des combats qui avait conduit à cette boucherie. Comment tout cela avait-il pu se passer sans même que nous en soyons informés. Nous entendîmes un cri et nous retournâmes.

A bout de souffle, un loup arriva en hurlant et tomba aux pieds de Naculo :

- Maîtreeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Les louves !

* * *

**Prochain chapitre** : Chapitre 36 - Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnn !


	36. Chapter 36 - Nonnnnnnnnnn !

**ATTENTION** ! Le chapitre 35 a été posté il y a trois jours à peine. Si le cercle de Nera ne vous dit rien, lisez-le, ça aide pour comprendre l'histoire ptdr. ;)

Un petit morceau de musique pour l'ambiance : sur Youtube « Requiem for a dream (good quality) »

Où en étions-nous ? « **Maîtreeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Les louves !** ». Oui, oui ça y est je me souviens…

* * *

**Chapitre 36 – Nonnnnnnnn !**

Juste le temps de nous regarder, nous nous retournâmes et partîmes à toute allure vers le repaire des femelles. Je pris ma vitesse vampirique, Naculo sauta et se transforma aussitôt en loup s'assurant de pouvoir me suivre. Nous avions dispersé des troupes en des points stratégiques tout le long du chemin qui conduisait aux louves leur offrant une bonne protection et la possibilité de pouvoir nous retrancher rapidement. Le temps nous était compté. Nous savions après avoir vu le sort réservé aux Alphas que Caroline et Maya étaient en danger. Syrius avait délibérément enfreint tous les codes d'honneur. S'il était vaincu il serait soumis au rituel de décapitation. Il n'avait donc plus rien à perdre. Mais il avait signé son arrêt de mort en tentant de me priver de la seule personne qui comptait pour moi, Caroline. Du coup, je n'avais plus rien à perdre non plus et ça changeait tout. Me revenait cette colère qui m'avait si longtemps habitée, ce sentiment de solitude, cette rage de vaincre, ce goût du sang, ce plaisir de tuer. Me priver d'elle, c'était me priver de moi. Il pouvait donc dresser un mur de cinq cents mètres, y ajouter des barbelés, y planter des pieux, y mettre le feu, y poster cent mille hommes, jeter des seaux d'huile bouillante, envoyer de la lave en fusion, faire intervenir des chars, des catapultes, invoquer les dieux de la guerre ou encore implorer le diable en personne que je le franchirais pour elle. Rien ne pourrait nous séparer, même l'enfer ! J'y mettrais les pieds au besoin pour la retrouver. Nul ne serait assez puissant pour me dévier de ma trajectoire. Je lui montrerai au combien il a eu tord de s'en prendre à ma louve. J'enrageais, ma colère grandissait et laissais sortir ce que mes mille ans avait fait de moi : un guerrier ! Et ma mission était simple, faire le plus de dégâts possible pour que chacun se souvienne de ce jour où un fou condamna son clan en osant toucher l'Alpha de l'hybride. Toutes les légendes en parleraient jusqu'à la nuit des temps. Il serait discrédité dans l'Histoire et sa famille entière périrait pour l'exemple. Voilà ce qu'il lui en coûterait. J'en faisais le serment à ses pieds. Caroline ! Tiens bon, j'arrive.

Nous venions de parcourir les deux cents cinquante premiers mètres sans encombre et n'avions pu rassembler qu'une petite partie des troupes. Il nous restait néanmoins près de deux kilomètres. Au fil de notre avancée se joindrait à nous, nos hommes. Nous vîmes alors sortir des bois où ils s'étaient manifestement cachés, plusieurs centaines de loups adverses. Cinq cents d'expérience. Nous n'étions pas si nombreux, cent cinquante tout au plus mais Naculo et moi étions des alpha et ça valait de l'or. Ni une ni deux, nous nous mîmes en formation dite de la flèche. La compagnie dessine une pointe pour pouvoir perforer la ligne adverse. En profitant du souffle crée par le déplacement des Alphas, l'ensemble de la troupe puise une énergie nouvelle et la force centrifuge fait le reste. On arrive alors à s'enfoncer d'une quinzaine de mètres dans la brèche. Après ce sont les corps qui s'expriment. Nous étions à un contre cinq. Naculo et moi, avions cette notion d'urgence qui nous donnait des ailes, nous risquions de perdre nos louves. Aussi nous ne courûmes pas, nous volâmes à leur secours. Une fois les ennemis à portée de main, les corps parlèrent. Me revint immédiatement mes réflexes, tous mes sens en éveil. Dans ces cas là, mon ouie s'affine au point d'entendre le bruit spécifique des lames qui s'entrechoquent. Selon l'angle et le point d'impact, le son est spécifique. Je suis alors capable de reconnaître n'importe quelle arme fendant l'air, qu'elle soit sabre, épée, poignard, couteau ou autre. Cela m'alerte quand on tente une attaque par derrière. D'ordinaire j'empoigne facilement au cou. Du moins quand je n'ai qu'une victime à tuer. J'adore pincer la carotide qui tente de pomper du sang alors que le cerveau s'asphyxie. Et que dire de ce regard de supplication quand la victime sent sa dernière minute de vie. C'est comme une révérence, un adieu. En serrant avec force, les vertèbres cèdent un à un et chaque os se brise sous la pression à faire des crépitements sous les phalanges. Mais il faut avoir du temps et je n'en ai pas. Alors je sortirai mon couteau et poignarderai. Le plus efficace serait de l'enfoncer directement dans le cœur mais la cage thoracique le protège. Quand on vise avec précision, la manœuvre est simple et facile. Mais il me faudra être rapide. Il vaudra mieux trancher la gorge. Simple et mortel . C'est aussi très agréable parce que la projection de sang étant à hauteur de bouche, il n'est pas rare qu'un filet atteigne mes lèvres et me permette de goûter ma victime. C'est très grisant ! Bien que j'ai pu remarquer au cours de mon existence que nombre de soldats boivent avant de combattre pour se donner du courage. Ca fausse le goût assurément, allant même jusqu'à donner une acidité désagréable en bouche. On devrait interdire cette pratique ! On se saoule après la bataille, pas avant. J'aime aussi repérer et traquer mes victimes et quand cinq cents hommes s'offrent à moi, je n'ai que l'embarras du choix. Un vrai festin ! Alors je ratisse large, je scanne le paysage de gauche à droite et dès que ma lame s'enfonce dans une gorge, je repère la prochaine proie et ainsi de suite. Je compare mon avancée à une danse macabre. Il n'est nullement question d'arabesques ou d'entrechats mais l'idée est bien là. Chaque pas est une victoire sur l'ennemi. Tout droit devant. On peut tourner sur soi, lever le bras, tendre la jambe, se jeter au sol, sauter, s'agenouiller. C'est bestial je le conçois, mais derrière toute cette rage, si on se détache un peu, n'y a-t-il pas une forme de grâce ? J'ai longuement médité la question et peu d'hommes ont approuvé ma vision, mais je n'en démords pas, c'est l'effet que ça me fait. Et enfin, sur un champs de bataille, mon côté loup renaît et le taux d'adrénaline dont regorgent les corps à en exploser les veines chatouille mes narines et m'excitent au plus haut point, me donnant l'envie d'embrocher tous ceux qui se présentent à moi. Jouissif ! Les premiers coups de lames sonnèrent de début des festivités. J'attrapai mon poignard, prêt à transpercer mais me ravisai quand je vis l'épée des adversaires. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'étaient des experts et tout comme moi ils travaillaient leur arme d'une manière très particulière. J'allais donc pouvoir leur donner une leçon au combat. J'avais déjà eu recours à cette astuce par le passé, j'en avais même fait ma spécialité. Je fendais légèrement la pointe de ma lame afin de recourber quelques tranchants. Je n'omettais pas des les affûter. Cela la rendait plus difficile à entrer le corps mais compte-tenu de ma force, ce n'était pas bien gênant. Et d'un habile mouvement du poignet, je pouvais alors perforer le thorax et aller directement dans le cœur. Je serais sans doute un peu rouillé pour les premiers mais avec un peu de pratique, j'arriverais à projeter un jet de sang d'au moins deux mètres effrayant ainsi les autres combattants. Hum ! quoique avec deux kilomètres, je pourrai peut-être arriver à trois mètres. Le cœur au bout de l'épée, le jeu consiste alors à tourner d'une cinquantaine de degrés afin d'agripper l'organe. Il faut être précis pour qu'il ne nous échappe pas. Sinon c'est un coup pour rien. Attention ! Cinquante degrés c'est un minimum et soixante-dix c'est trop. En tirant d'un coup sec, on le sort du corps et on passe au suivant créant ainsi une brochette de cœurs. Je lui ai donné le petit nom de « brochette d'amour vache » ! Selon la taille de la lame on peut en disposer une trentaine, plus parfois. Une fois pleine, je l'envoie avec force fendre l'écorce d'un arbre à trois mètre du sol au moins et je récupère une autre épée afin de recommencer la manœuvre. A la fin du combat, si j'ai bien œuvré et je m'y attache, c'est une question d'honneur je peux admirer le travail en voyant le nombre de brochettes plantées tout le long de mon parcours. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que si peu de récits de guerre y fassent référence. C'est bien plus facile ainsi de dénombrer les morts !

J'attrapai une arme adverse et commençai ma danse. Trois pas croisés sur le côté, le bras en avant et l'explosion du premier thorax. J'avais oublié de mentionner le bruit des côtes qui cèdent sous le tranchant, une vraie mélodie. Et de un puis deux, trois quatre, cinq. Je pris une autre lame, avec deux j'en tomberai le double. Je croisai les mains, décapitai deux têtes et plantai droit au cœur. Petit mouvement, cinquante degrés, et deux abats chaudement servis. A qui le tour ? Un à un, je grappillai les mètres qui me séparaient d'elle. Dès que j'avais terminé ma brochette, je l'envoyais dans un chêne. J'en étais au moins à six quand nous vînmes à bout des adversaires. Alors nous continuâmes, quatre cents mètres de plus et d'autres hommes sortirent des bois. Nous reformâmes la flèche et repartîmes à l'assaut. Naculo était également survolté et d'un coup de mâchoire, il faisait tomber les plus robustes. Il lui faudrait m'expliquer sa redoutable technique qui forçait, je dois bien l'avouer mon admiration. J'avais rarement croisé une telle mâchoire. Je me demandais même s'il n'aiguisait pas ses crocs pour avoir une telle précision. A la troisième escadrille ennemie tombée, nous nous fîmes un signe de respect. Je crois que Naculo avait les mêmes pensées que moi. Nous étions les guerriers du jour. Couverts de sang, nous ne reculions pas d'un millimètre. Droits et fiers vers la victoire ! Ensemble lui et moi pour nos femelles. Plus nous approchions et plus l'espoir grandissait. Nos hommes tombaient au combat mais infligions de telles pertes qu'à la fin, les forces s'équilibraient. Quand la dernière troupe nous fit face avant de pouvoir nous engager dans le repère, nous savions lui et moi que tout était jouable. Il nous restait à présent à y jeter nos derrières forces. Alors tels des lions, nous rugîmes à nous époumoner et partîmes à l'assaut des derniers opposants. En croisant l'un d'eux, je reconnus un petit outil et mes yeux s'illuminèrent. C'était une autre de mes spécialités passées. Il faut dire que j'en regorge et que je suis intarissable sur le sujet. Il se servait d'une petite lamelle de fer de quelques centimètres légèrement courbée. Je l'avais oubliée et ne l'avais pas utilisée depuis plusieurs siècles. Mais grâce à cet ennemi, le souvenir des guerres sauvages me revint. C'est donc l'œil brillant que je l'attrapai la lui fauchai et l'essayer immédiatement. Je le maintins fermement. Je me dirigeai vers ses yeux que je fis sauter l'un après l'autre. Il hurlait mais c'est plutôt habituel lorsqu'un un homme est touché au combat. Là je lui donnai une épée en ayant pris soin de le retourner face à ses compagnons. Le fait de priver quelqu'un sous pression de sa vue le met en panique ce qui le conduit à donner des coups dans l'air touchant ses propres amis et les obligeant la plupart du temps à le tuer de leurs mains. Il n'est pas rare avant qu'il tombe qu'il ait au hasard de ses mouvements sectionné quelques membres, affaiblissant sa propre armée. A l'époque où je me servais de cette pratique, je la surnommais « la cuillérée iodée ». Je m'arrangeais pour avoir une besace et pouvoir au moins garder un œil sur deux. Je pouvais ainsi à mon retour, les mettre dans du formol afin de les admirer à mes heures perdues et me rappeler le bon temps des champs de bataille. Je n'omettais jamais d'étiqueter les bocaux. Certains diront que cette pratique est digne d'un psychopathe. Je m'en défends, j'aime simplement rendre hommage aux hommes tombés au combat. Et je crois même que c'est un honneur de figurer parmi mes trophées. Je n'ai d'ailleurs qu'une seule pièce remplie de récipients : du sol au plafond j'en conviens mais en mille ans d'existence, c'est finalement bien peu. J'avais d'ailleurs pris l'adjectif « iodée » pour définir cette barbarie car je l'enduisais de sel fin afin qu'au contact des chairs elle provoque une douleur plus importante en piquant atrocement. Il est clair qu'aujourd'hui je devrais faire sans mais salée, je l'atteste, les hurlements sont bien plus impressionnants. Je confesse même qu'il m'est arrivé une fois de soulager un homme qui me demandait d'écourter son supplice. Pour l'aider, je lui avais coupé une jambe, espérant que la douleur se reporterait sur le membre. J'appris donc à mes dépens qu'il n'en est rien ! Les cris sont même intensité. Toutefois dès qu'une artère est touchée, l'espérance de vie est moindre. En ce sens, je lui fis un cadeau. Il ne souffrit que quelques minutes. Après quelques dizaines d'hommes, je me lassai et décidai de revenir aux bons vieux classiques. Je pris une lance et j'en embrochai trois d'un coup. Mais pleine elle ne me servait plus à rien, alors je m'essayai à la masse d'arme. Un bâton au bout duquel est attaché une boule avec des pics. D'un seul coup, on fend un crane. C'est redoutable ! Les derniers opposants partirent à toutes jambes sonnant notre victoire. Naculo reprit son apparence d'homme.

Enfin, nous y étions, nous tournâmes à droite pour apercevoir nos anges. Et nous constatâmes que nous arrivions… trop tard ! J'eus juste le temps de hurler.

- Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Nous tombâmes à genoux, terrassés par le spectacle.

* * *

Bonsoir à tous. C'est bibi demi-auteur !

Je mets un petit mot en bas cette fois, je ne voulais pas casser l'ambiance chaleureuse de ce chapitre. (Gloup !)

J'ai bien noté également plusieurs réclamations pour « **sadisme** » ou certaines qui insistent sur le fait que je coupe mes chapitres au pire moment !

Je rappelle aussi que je suis Team Klaus, alors forcément un peu instable, un brin parano et un chouia sadique ! lol La panoplie complète quoi.

J'ajouterai également que si j'étais vraiment perverse, ce que je ne suis pas, je vous dirais que le prochain chapitre est le dernier de cette fiction mais étant quelqu'un d'adorable, je n'en dis rien…

Et enfin un grand merci à celles qui ont joué le jeu et m'ont donné leur avis sur l'exercice que j'ai tenté : mettre des mots sur une musique. Merci, merci, et merci encore.

Bon c'est pas le tout mais je file écrire la suite, j'aimerais bien la connaître quand même, pas vous ? - Chap. 37 - Me voilà !

Je me demande si ajouter « bisous » n'est pas un peu exagéré pour le coup ? Tant pis, soyons fous, je tente.

Bisous amis lecteurs.

Bibi demi-auteur _**farceur**_

* * *

**P.S. pour Tatie EllaMayFair** - Dis donc ! Je me demandais si là c'était bon pour couper le chapitre parce que du coup la guerre est terminée, donc plus d'action ? J'ai bien tout compris au moins ? Tu sais Tatinette, tu peux le dire si tu es fière de moi. ptdr

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes.**

**Justine :** Bonjour ma petite statuette ! Alors comme ça on fait à présent des commandes spéciales ? lol J'ai noté ma belle ! Tu me dis qu'au fil des chapitres tu aimes de plus en plus ma fiction. Il en va de même pour tes reviews. Aussi, je vais devoir tenter d'aller encore plus loin. En tout cas, sache que je ferai tout pour, après je ne suis qu'humaine. Merci encore et toujours d'être là. Tu devrais peut-être penser à t'inscrire sur fanfic non ? Il est grand temps pour toi d'aller saluer les auteurs que tu apprécies et qui seront sans doute ravis de faire ta connaissance. Je réponds à toutes les reviews. Quand elle ne sont pas anonymes, j'envoie un MP. Véro (The port of love) fait la même chose. Tu auras quand même des nouvelles hein ! lol

**Yeyel29 :** Alors comme ça Koukouguest c'est Yeyel29. Ca m'a fait rire, je ne sais pas pourquoi hein mais bon. C'est toi qui m'as fait plaisir en « reviewvant » (l'amicale du Frenglish vous salue). Tu sais, se dire qu'un lecteur est content qu'un nouveau chapitre soit posté, c'est vraiment une joie. Pour l'imaginaire, je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je m'éclate à écrire sur cet univers lycanthrope, c'est tout simple en fait. Pour répondre à ta question sur l'écriture. Ca dépend des chapitres. L'histoire prend forme petit à petit dans ma tête et sous ma plume du coup. J'y passe des heures c'est clair. Je ne claque pas des doigts si c'est la question, j'y travaille ! Et quand je n'écris pas, j'y pense… Alors ça fait sans doute beaucoup d'heures. Je lis énormément aussi, je recherche des informations, je m'informe, je fouine, je me mets à la place des personnages, je vibre avec eux… Enfin j'essaie ! Et surtout surtout surtout, je ne me mets aucune barrière… Je fonce ! Et plus l'exercice semble compliqué (pour moi), plus j'y mets d'énergie. Tu vois pour exemple, c'est la première scène de guerre que j'écris. C'est une forme de pression et au départ, je me dis ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire, je n'y connais franchement rien du tout ! Gloup gloup. Alors je me transforme en Klaus, j'attrape des têtes, je décapite, poignarde… bref je tente de vivre ses déplacements et ses gestes. Oups ! Je réalise que je suis une serial-killeuse virtuelle ! Le CHOC ! ptdr Arf non, je combats les méchants cette fois alors j'ai le droit ! « permis de tuer ON » hi hi hi

* * *

**Prochain chapitre** : Chapitre 37 – Les défuntes


	37. Chapter 37 - Les défuntes

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes : **Je réponds au reviews anonymes au fur et à mesure qu'elles arrivent. Et donc bien souvent avant même d'avoir écrit ou fini le chapitre.

**Justine** : Forcément que je tiens compte de chacune. Je trouve ça très stimulant justement de pouvoir me confronter à l'imaginaire des lectrices. Ca corse l'exercice et m'oblige parfois à revoir mes positions mais finalement ça me permet de vivre l'histoire en même temps que vous puisque moi-même je n'en détiens pas toutes les clés. Du coup, certaines choses peuvent arriver par surprise, la mienne en premier lieu ! lol C'est une écriture à plusieurs mains en quelque sorte même si je tiens les rennes pour que ce ne soit pas un brave bordel ! ptdr Oui, si on touche sa louve je crois que Klaus risque de vraiment péter un plomb.

**Lil'ladies** : Une nouvelleeeeeeee ! Youhou ! C'est la fête. Et si je te donnais raison pour le ruban hein… ou pas ! Il faut bien que l'histoire avance à présent. Nous avons tant et plus à résoudre. En tout cas merci d'être là et pour ta review. Ca fait tellement plaisir de croiser de nouveaux lecteurs après 36 chapitres. Ca ne donne qu'une envie… Ecrire alors j'y vais de ce pas. Bisous et à bientôt j'espère.

**Chupa14** : Une « revenante » ! Trop contente que tu sois de retour parmi nous. Vraiment ! Je me demandais où tu étais passée. Arf, ces ordinateurs je te jure. Merci pour ta review. C'est trop cool de te revoir. Comme il faut toujours prendre les choses du bon côté, tu auras sans doute pu lire plein de chapitres sur les différentes fictions que tu aimes. Une bonne journée de lecture j'espère ! Et puis on a tous une vie, on a le droit de s'absenter, même de partir. Mais pour l'heure, je suis ravie que tu sois là !

**Assana** : Ta review commençait super bien pourtant jusqu'à ce mot dont le sens semble me qualifier aux dires des unes et des autres : Sadique ! Vous vous méprenez toutes, je t'assure, moi c'est Klarolisia tout simplement. Tu enfonces le clou en me prenant par les sentiments, et à mon grand malheur j'en ai. Laisser les lecteurs haletants et stressés, ce n'est décidément pas possible, j'aurais trop peur que le mot « sadisme » cède sa place à « perversité » et là, ce serait exagéré. Alors il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire… Reprendre ma plume et voir où elle nous mène cette fois. Espérant qu'elle soit clémente sinon je recevrai encore des reviews plaintives. Sniff ! (On y croit au moins à ma pseudo repentance ? Et tu auras noté que l'auteur n'y est pour rien, c'est la plume qui est en cause hein lol) Merci pour ta review.

**YeYel29** : YeYel, tu fais très fort. Tu es la grande gagnante de ce mois de février puisque c'est bien la première fois que l'on me traite de serial-killeuse, sociopathe et manipulatrice dans une même review ! ptdr Tu m'écris « Ne me dis pas qu'elle est morte », je respecte ton choix alors je ne te le dis pas et te laisse découvrir ! lol

Pour ce qui est de l'Orak et du fait que tu souhaites qu'il y en ait d'autres… Est-ce une manière de me demander des scènes coquines ? Parce qu'il m'arrive d'être un peu sourde alors il faut me le dire très clairement et assumer ! (ptdr).

**Guest 1** : Non ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre. Je crains trop d'être brûlée vive en place publique. Et en plus avec tous les rituels inventés, j'ai peur qu'on me réserve celui de la décapitation. Alors je continue. Et puis on a encore pleins de choses en suspens il me semble. Mais elle aura une fin un jour ! Merci pour ta review, toute mimi !

**Guest Star** : C'est vrai que ce serait vraiment sadique ! J'en conviens. Mais j'avais tout de même indiqué en signature « Bibi demi-auteur **farceur** ». Donc il faut relativiser ! hi hi hi C'est que je finirai par vraiment croire que je le suis si je vous écoute. Alors est-ce qu'on continue ? OUIIIIIIIIII ! Fouette-moi ! ptdr Merci pour ta review toute drôle. Bisous !

**Guest GRRRRR** : C'est vraiment génial. Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de lire cette fiction mais je t'assure que de recevoir des reviews comme la tienne c'est vraiment l'éclate totale. Ca donne du peps, on se sent lu puisque tu as même consulté le profil et tu joues le jeu. J'adore ! Je me fais l'effet d'une petite vielle parfois qui en est à son Xème chapitre sur cette fiction qui n'en finit jamais (ptdr), trop de choses à dire et d'un coup je reçois une bouffée d'oxygène d'un lecteur et demi qui me rappelle que je ne suis pas seule et je file vite à ma copie bien souvent encore blanche. Tu sais quoi guest GRRRRR… MERCIIIII pour ta review et la piqûre de rappel. Je vais de ce pas écrire !

* * *

** Pas de musique pour ce chapitre, juste des mots !  
**

**- Fin Chap 36**

Enfin, nous y étions, nous tournâmes à droite pour apercevoir nos anges. Et nous constatâmes que nous arrivions… trop tard ! J'eus juste le temps de hurler.

- Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

Nous tombâmes à genoux, terrassés par le spectacle.

**Chapitre 37 – Les défuntes**

Des corps à perte de vue, des blessés et des mourants. A peine sortis du virage, nous découvrîmes une tuerie. Ils avaient empalés des corps non sans les avoir aspergés d'acide, propageant dans l'air une odeur insoutenable de chairs liquéfiées. Un charnier humain à ciel ouvert. Certaines louves avaient été éventrées, laissant leurs entrailles dispersées à terre. Des petits corps à peine formés jonchant le sol aux côtés de leurs mères décédées. Ils avaient sectionné les attributs des hommes et les leur avait mis en bouche. Ce n'était pas tant le massacre qui choquait, j'en avais vu d'autres, mais plutôt l'attention particulière réservée à la mise en scène. Il y avait là de la méthode. C'était très inhabituel. A croire que tout avait été répété pour ne rien laisser au hasard. Comme une chorégraphie ou une sorte de rituel. Nous nous étions relevés et marchions dans ce cadre digne de l'enfer. Sirius n'était décidément pas un loup, c'était Lucifer en personne. Des troncs avaient été enfoncés dans la terre et formaient des X, permettant d'attacher les membres inférieurs et supérieurs des victimes. Les lettres ainsi réparties à flan de colline en dessinaient deux autres : un K et un C enlacés. Un choc pour moi !

- Naculo ? C'est quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. On dirait un message mais je n'en connais pas le sens.

S'il ignorait ce code, je le reconnaissais parfaitement pour l'avoir vu sur un cadeau offert à Caroline : son médaillon. Le C était retourné et légèrement décalé vers le bas, précisément comme sur le pendentif. Les troncs avaient même été peints pour faire ressortir un « K » or et un « C » plus cuivré. J'avais simplement pensé quand j'avais découvert cette nuance de tons sur l'objet qu'avec le temps, les couleurs s'étaient altérées. Mais non ! C'était apparemment voulu. Et si Naculo ne le comprenait pas, alors il m'était clairement adressé. Cela eut pour effet d'accroître mon inquiétude pour ma louve. Ce n'était certainement pas une coïncidence. Et même si le sens m'échappait encore, il était à présent clair qu'il avait un lien avec celui qui manquait à ma vie depuis ma naissance : mon père. Pour l'heure, je décidais de me taire mais il était sans doute temps que je m'intéresse de plus près à mon aîné.

Je sentis mon estomac se soulever. Je commençais à m'énerver. Je ne la trouvais pas !

Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de chercher. Naculo ne disait rien mais sa gestuelle trahissait son angoisse. S'ils avaient eu le temps d'organiser tout ça, sans doute les avaient-ils attaquées peu après notre départ. Mais où étaient-elles ?

Un loup se présenta devant son maître, la tête baissée en désignant deux poteaux en forme de X. Sur l'instant, nous nous regardâmes, surpris car les emplacements indiqués enserraient deux corps de louves que nous ne reconnaissions pas. C'est en nous approchant que nous comprîmes que c'était bien les nôtres. Elle avaient été torturées l'une et l'autre. On les avait tondues pour leur enlever leur part de féminité. Elles avaient été marquées au fer rouge de C et de K sur tout le corps. Caroline avait la mâchoire cassée sa langue pendouillait sur son menton. Les mains sectionnées, les pieds entaillés. Le visage tuméfié par les coups, même leurs parties intimes n'avais pas été épargnées et des pieux les transperçaient. Même si j'avais conscience que sur elle, toutes ces marques avaient été faites post mortem pour éviter la cicatrisation, je ne doutais pas du supplice qu'elle avait enduré. Maya portait les mêmes marques. Elles avaient dû souffrir le martyre l'une et l'autre. Et les peaux des adversaires agglutinées sous leurs ongles prouvaient qu'elles avaient combattus férocement. Je pris mon couteau et sectionnai les liens qui la retenaient, puis l'attrapai dans mes bras. Je me mis à genoux nous balançant d'avant en arrière en silence mais les choses étaient claires. Elle était morte cette fois. En la prenant dans mes bras, j'avais constaté qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur et volé le médaillon.

Je me surpris à réfléchir au moyen de la ramener à moi. Je cherchais quel sorcier pourrait être capable d'un tel miracle, mais force était de constater que je n'en connaissais aucun. J'envisageai également de la ramener moi-même. Il me fallait un pieu du vieux chêne blanc mais encore une fois, j'avais beau être l'homme le plus fort du monde, immortel et crains de tous que je n'avais pas ce pouvoir là. J'enfouis ma tête dans son ventre, caressai son corps de ma joue et repensai à nous. Nos débuts chaotiques, nos mémorables maladresses, notre intense complicité, notre inconditionnel amour, notre histoire unique. Caroline Forbes, mon autre, mon moi, ma perte.

Naculo me tendit son épée.

- J'ai failli Klaus ! Je n'ai pas su la protéger. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Il avait la gorge nouée et je sentais les sanglots qu'il s'interdisait dans chacun de ses mots, les virgules étant des silences et les points des souffles. Il avait perdu quelqu'un lui aussi. Mais rien ne pouvait plus jamais m'émouvoir. Le châtiment qui lui était réservé était la mort. Je l'avais prévenu lors d'une de nos entrevues et manifestement il l'acceptait. Caroline n'était plus et il devait en payer le prix. Ils en répondraient tous devant moi, les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste aucun et là seulement je pourrais commencer mon deuil. Ce n'était pas la colère qui m'habitait, j'étais comme anesthésié. Je ne ressentais rien d'autre qu'un immense vide. Je me mis debout et pris l'arme de ses mains. Je la levai, fendis l'air deux fois en guise d'adieu et la pointai sur son cœur offert. Il tomba à genou et m'adressa un dernier regard. J'allais le transpercer mais en croisant ses pupilles dilatées et ses yeux humides j'y vis le reflet de mon désespoir. Nous étions liés dans notre drame à présent et il n'avait eu de cesse de nous faire honneur. Accueillis comme des rois, il nous avait mis en avant, allant même jusqu'à me donner une position égale à la sienne dans son propre clan. Je ne sais pas si je pouvais considérer le lui devoir mais je savais que mon ange ne me l'aurait jamais permis. Je me ravisai et jetai la lame au sol.

Je lui tendis la main pour le relever. Il l'accepta et me regarda interrogateur.

- Qu'on soit Alpha ou Omega, loup ou hybride, chef de clan ou solitaire, il n'est finalement qu'une seule justice sur terre, celle des sentiments. Et nous sommes tous égaux face à la perte d'une louve Naculo. Nous voilà dévastés ! Je le pris dans mes bras et nous nous serrâmes aussi fort que nous pûmes.

- Dis moi simplement qu'on va tous les faire souffrir Naculo. Dis-le moi, j'en ai besoin ! Regarde ce qu'ils leur ont fait. S'il te plait, unissons-nous et inscrivons dans l'histoire la vengeance la plus terrible infligée à des bouchers. Il empoigna ma main et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je te le promets Klaus. On va les dépecer un à un. Ils ingéreront des rats qui leur boufferont les entrailles pendant que nous arracherons leurs griffes une à une. On construira un autel de leurs peaux en l'honneur de nos femelles. On va faire un carnage. Ils supplieront leur mort mais ils souffriront des mois, voir des années. Leurs ascendants, leurs descendants, pas de quartier !

J'acquiesçai de la tête.

- A présent, il faut qu'on s'occupe d'elles. On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça.

- Tu as raison Naculo, c'est bien à elles qu'il faut rendre hommage.

Ai-je pensé à Liz ? Je n'ai fait que ça. Elle avait soutenu notre union et comptait sur moi pour protéger Caroline pour l'éternité. Comment pouvais-je lui rapporter un corps dans cet état sans risquer de la tuer à sa simple vue. Sa fille unique défigurée, le crane rasé, le corps meurtri. J'avais moi-même du mal à la regarder. Comment aurais-je pu infliger ça à sa mère. Il me faudrait le lui annoncer, c'était déjà bien assez difficile. J'avais le sentiment d'avoir trahi sa confiance. Elle serait mieux ici ! Naculo veillerait à ce que cette terre soit entretenue et sacralisée pour toujours, je le savais. Et puis Caroline avait montré son profond attachement à ce clan. Elle s'était investie pour les comprendre et enthousiasmée de leur ingéniosité. Elle avait réussi à en être acceptée et respectée, ce qui compte tenu de l'aversion naturelle des loups pour les vampires était déjà en soi un exploit. Parce que mon Alpha, sachez-le était une grande dame. J'avais mis mille ans pour la trouver. Le monde le saurait à défaut d'avoir pu la connaître. Caroline deviendrait déesse dans toutes formes de civilisations. Celle de l'amour qu'elle m'avait si bien appris. J'en ferai le serment sur sa tombe et j'œuvrerai à cela pour les siècles à venir.

Les guerres propres n'existent pas qu'on se le dise haut et fort une fois pour toute. Il n'est qu'une règle valable. Vainqueur ou pas, on ne compte que des perdants et des larmes. On y laisse tous quelqu'un qu'on aime. La preuve !

On nous apporta des pelles et nous commençâmes à creuser une sépulture commune. Elles s'étaient beaucoup appréciées, soutenues lors du Toktraque et avaient même réussi à maintenir l'ordre lors de notre virée nocturne entre Alphas. Nous les laisserions donc, ensemble, l'une et l'autre comme nous le serions lui et moi pour les venger. Nous n'avions pas eu besoin de nous concerter, c'est comme ça chez nous, quand des amis tombent ensemble au combat, ils restent unis à jamais. Nous aurions pu laisser faire des loups mais nous nous faisions un point d'honneur à façonner nous-même leur lieu de repos. Les minutes passèrent au rythme des coups de pelle dans la terre et bientôt, le trou fut suffisamment profond pour que nous puissions commencer l'Aveto.

Elle m'avait dit cent fois combien elle aimait mes histoires. Je me décidais donc à lui raconter, comme je l'aurais fait si elle avait été à mes côtés, brûlante de curiosité et d'émerveillement, un autre code loup. Le dernier que nous partagerions ensemble. Viens Caroline, je t'emmène encore une fois…

Dans l'Aveto, on retrouve les éléments fondamentaux qui jalonnent la vie d'un loup. La terre dans laquelle on retourne après y être né. Elle symbolise la mère, la poche ventrale… Mon alpha aurait été attentive et petit à petit happée par mes mots… Il y a très longtemps, les rites mortuaires laissaient les corps à l'air libre, mais ils ont été revus car certains animaux venaient les dévorer. C'est l'unique changement consenti, pour le reste rien n'a changé depuis des siècles mon ange… Elle aurait observé, droite et fière, ma Caroline mangue-ananas. On dit de l'exotisme qu'il bouscule nos repères et nous rafraîchit parce que dépaysant. C'est précisément ce qu'elle ressentit en découvrant ce clan insoupçonné et inconnu... Ensuite, c'est l'eau qui prend le relais car c'est la source de la vie. Aussi chaque loup passera devant les défuntes, trempera sa truffe ou sa main selon sa forme dans l'Otsi, une coquille de bénitier géant contenant l'eau du mont Kot Nus, considéré comme étant la source originelle, celle qui abreuva les premiers loups. Ils leur adresseront un signe en guise d'adieu… Elle m'aurait demandé « Et où se trouve cette montagne ? » et je lui aurais adressé un sourire et j'aurais continué ravi de la sentir un peu boudeuse. Quand elle était frustrée, se dessinait au coin de ses yeux un petit pli, elle en devenait irrésistiblement craquante. Une caroline cacahuète-pistache en somme… Quand les fosses auront été creusées, elles seront nappées de feuilles, un lit de repos naturel et végétal. Nous respirons l'air que les plantes produisent. Elles sont nos poumons. La faune est symbolisée par le corps lui-même. Dans certains peuples, des hommes ont pratiqués des sacrifices pour honorer leurs morts. Impossible chez le loup, on tue certes mais pour se nourrir. En cas de guerre aussi... Je l'aurais senti chercher les références qu'elle avait à ce sujet. Elle serait peut-être remontée jusqu'aux Incas mais n'en aurait rien dit... L'Aveto est l'ultime rituel puisqu'il clôture un parcours de vie. Nous faisons face aux défunts, ils ont une place essentielle dans notre vie. J'ai remarqué au cours des siècles que l'homme moderne les oubliait, allant même jusqu'à les cacher. C'est fou qu'on puisse admettre la vie sans même songer à la mort ? Ils vivent pour certains dans un monde civilisé sans civilités. Un comble non ? Le paradoxe de l'homme ! Pour nous, s'éteindre c'est la contrepartie des années vécues. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre... Elle aurait grimacé parce qu'elle avait gardé le meilleur de l'être humain et oublié le pire. Elle n'aimait pas que je les critique. Si nous avions été seuls, elle m'aurait mis une tapette sur l'épaule. Peut-être m'aurait-elle même tiré la langue. Si, si Caroline piment-poivré pouvait être très épicée… On coupera une mèche des défunts pour la remettre à leurs proches. Le loup ayant peur du feu, cet élément n'est qu'indirectement présent. Il symbolise l'enfer. Et pour finir un morceau de bois sera déposé sur le ventre des défuntes leur donnant ainsi la force du chêne qui ne plie pas sous le vent pour leur dernier voyage. Là, les Alphas s'approcheront à leur tour et adresseront les dernières paroles, comme un ultime message. On laissera passer quelques heures pour que la chaleur de la journée réchauffe leur âme. Et enfin, les corps seront recouverts de terre. Il n'y a pas de musique pour ce rite. On ne chante pas nos morts, on les pleure. Voilà tu sais tout mon ange !

Je m'avançai et commençai en silence ma lettre à l'absente :

Que puis-je dire que tu ne saches déjà. Tu as été mon souffle dans mon long périple. Toi seule sait combien je t'aime ! Merci de m'avoir accordé ta confiance. Je ne t'oublierai jamais Caroline et mon dernier soupir sera pour toi. Je vais te faire une dernière promesse, et je m'y tiendrai mon ange, je veillerai sur ta mère comme j'aurai dû le faire pour toi jusqu'à son dernier jour. Tu as ma parole. Pars en paix ! Et pardon de n'avoir pas su te garder. Je m'arrêtais… L'émotion ! Je ne trouve pas mes mots Caroline, tu n'es plus et ça me tue de dire ça. Mais s'il existe quelque part un au-delà, alors sache qu'un jour, nous nous retrouverons ! J'en fais le serment.

Les premiers rayons de soleil pointèrent sur mon visage. L'aube naissante et ses nuances multicolores. Le rappel à ce qu'est le cycle de la vie. Le plus est terrible dans la perte de l'être cher, c'est qu'on semble d'un coup cloué au sol dans un monde en mouvement. Rien n'a changé dans ce qui nous entoure. L'aurore peut se parer de ses plus belles couleurs, le gazouillement des oiseaux mélodieux envahir la forêt pour faire renaître la faune, la rosée fidèle emplir le creux des feuilles et perler le long des végétaux que rien n'y fait. On est vide ! Rien ne touche, et cette impression de magnificence et de joie extérieure qui s'opposent au désespoir qui nous habite accentue le sentiment de solitude et d'incompréhension. On reste désespérément seul face à son chagrin. Parce que la vie bouge et que la mort fige. Elle met un terme au dernier sentiment possible de l'être : l'espoir ! Un point final sur une page blanche qui ne demandait quelques heures auparavant qu'à être écrite. D'aucuns diront fauché en plein vol. On s'attribuera bien l'expression que l'on veut, il n'empêche qu'il ne reste qu'une chose à laquelle se raccrocher face au deuil : les souvenirs. J'en avais tant et plus pour les siècles à venir. J'en regorgeais et je les gardais jalousement en moi. C'est tout ce qu'il me restait d'elle, mon trésor.

Naculo et moi nous fîmes un signe et nous commençâmes notre transformation. Après quelques craquements d'os nous revêtîmes notre forme animale. Quand nous sommes hommes, nous sommes dignes et ne pleurons pas. Il en est tout autrement en loup… Nos adieux transpercèrent cette forêt qui se tût pour saluer une dernière fois nos femelles éteintes. Seuls les plaintes de deux Alphas hurlant à la mort se firent entendre dans la brume matinale mais ne trouvèrent malheureusement aucun écho.

* * *

**Bonsoir c'est bibi dépité ! **

Ben oui dépitée ! Je ne reçois que des réclamations pour Sadisme parce que je coupe mes chapitres au mauvais moment pour laisser du suspens. Je suis pressée d'avoir mes premières reviews parce que je vous ai entendu et là, j'ai coupé pile là où il faut. D'ordinaire j'aurais continué... Peut-être même que j'y aurais mis une pointe d'espoir. Si si, dans mes bons jours ça peut arriver. Mais non, j'aime trop mes lecteurs pour ne pas les écouter. Alors contents cette fois ?

J'attends ma Tatie avec impatience parce qu'elle ne pourra pas dire que je ne prends pas en considération ses remarques ! lol

Pour ce qui est de l'affaire du dernier chapitre, je faisais de l'humour et l'avais indiqué en signature « Bibi demi- auteur farceur ». Je pensais que vous vous en amuseriez, je vous assure ! Comment ça, nous n'avons pas le même humour ? Bon ! Je note. Snif snif ! (si les lecteurs font leur Caroliiiiine à présent, je vais devoir faire mon Klaus moi ! lol)

J'espère que cette lecture vous a plus ? Et si vous me trouvez sadique, perverse, folle et complètement disjonctée sachez que j'aime bien les cocktails. Et puis prenez vos responsabilités… C'est vous que ne voulez plus de rebondissement hein ! )

Ce chapitre est dédié à ceux qui ont un jour perdu un être cher et à Comette en particulier. Je peux vous assurer, si cela peut vous venger, qu'il a été compliqué à écrire.

Sachez, âmes sensibles que le couple Klaroline est mon unique « ship », je n'ai nullement l'intention de le desservir. Bien au contraire ! Si ça peut vous rassurer… ou pas ! lol

Donc vous l'aurez compris, je reviens vers vous bientôt avec plus de légèreté… j'espère ! Enfin c'est à vous de voir.

Bibi demi-auteur.

* * *

**Chapitre 38 - Un ange**.

Attention amis lecteurs ! Vous avez le pouvoir de participer au prochain chapitre, alors pour sauver les louves **tapez 1**, pour les zigouiller **tapez 2**. (Suis-je cynique ? Ça peut m'arriver ! Mais il faut vraiment me traiter souvent de sadique et alors je deviens très joueuse comme vous voyez ! lol)


	38. Chapter 38 - Un ange

Coucou c'est qui qui ? Ben c'est bibi !

Bonsoir à tous, (le lecteur et les lectrices ! ))

Ca fait des semaines qu'on me traite de sadique et quand je sors un chapitre où Caroline est morte et dans une fosse, c'est le plus « reviewer » depuis le début de cette fiction ? C'est un GAG ! Et c'est moi la sadicus malus psycopata ? Seriously ?… C'est pas un peu facile dites donc vous là-bas derrière votre écran (en approchant mon « gros œil » de la web cam) ? Comment puis-je savoir que vous aimez cette fiction si vous ne le dites pas ? C'est quoi ce BORDELLLLL ? Vous voulez vraiment que la pauvre Caroline soit enterrée chaque fin de chapitre ou quoi ? ptdr Je vais prendre mes pilules et je reviens… Il m'a fallu trois heures de yoga en position du lotus frisé (oui oui !) pour m'en remettre. Bref… Passons ! lol

Bon j'ai bien comptabilisé tous les votes et le 2 l'emporte largement. Merci à ceux qui ce sont prêtés au jeu au passage. Quoiiii ? C'est pas le 2 c'est le 1 ? Ah miiiiiiiince, je m'en aperçois seulement maintenant et le chapitre est écrit. Flûteeeeee ! Ben oui mais je suis presbito-astimatiqui-miopus-hypermetropa alors j'ai mal lu. Mais par contre pour une prochaine fois je ne suis pas daltonienne alors on mettra des couleurs. C'est vraiment trop bête quand même… à un chiffre près… vous avouerez que c'est pas de veine !

Bonne lecture les filous et merci pour toutes vos reviews (bibi dansant la samba derrière l'écran !)… Oui je suis en forme j'ai eu un gros shoot de reviews… Mais je me sens déjà en manque ! ptdr (en mettant le dos de la main sur mon front, feignant l'évanouissement)

Bibi demi-auteur

* * *

**Pour la musique - Beautiful Elves 4mn45 sur youtube**

* * *

**Chapitre 38 – Un ange**

Je la regardai une dernière fois. Une des ses chaussures tomba au sol. Je descendis dans la fosse pour la lui remettre.

D'un grognement, j'appelai Naculo et jetai à terre ma trouvaille !

L'extrémité du soulier de Caroline avait été plié au niveau du talon de sorte qu'il tienne à son pied. Mais il était manifestement trop grand pour elle, deux pointures d'écart au moins. C'était pourtant bien les siennes tout comme ses vêtements, j'en étais certain mais apparemment… pas le corps. Le visage gonflé, la tête rasée et le corps couvert de stigmates l'avait rendu méconnaissable. Et dans la nuit, avec ce cadre irréel, cette mise en scène criminelle et cette odeur d'acide brûlant nos narines, nous y avions cru. Je posai la patte sur son épaule. Ses grains de beauté, du maquillage ! Le leurre était parfait. Naculo me rejoignit et examina Maya… Il prit délicatement dans sa gueule l'accessoire… replié lui aussi…Nous avions été berné et ça faisait deux fois ! Mais pourquoi nous faire croire que nos femelles étaient mortes ? Avoir le temps de les amener en lieu sûr ? Un moyen d'échange ? Nous nous transformâmes à nouveau pour organiser l'offensive. Les armures loup ont cet avantage de s'ajuster pour les hommes en quelques manipulations et vice-versa. Les plus habiles arrivent d'un saut à les enfiler pendant leur transformation. Les troupes se rassemblèrent immédiatement autour de nous et les généraux vinrent à notre rencontre.

- Il nous faut les meilleurs « truffeurs » de chaque régiment. Dit Naculo en s'adressant à ses hommes. Tout de suite !

C'est ainsi que sont appelés les pisteurs, ceux ayant l'odorat le plus développé. Ils sont repérés dès leur plus jeune âge. Quand ils vont à l'Ounga, l'école des louveteaux, des jeux sont organisés pour qu'ils puissent développer leurs capacités. Ainsi ils se dirigent naturellement vers ce pour quoi ils sont les meilleurs. Si Maya et Caroline étaient dans les parages, nous le saurions rapidement. Il nous fallait un peu de temps, ce qui nous faisait défaut puisque nous n'avions cessé d'en perdre. Nous décidâmes d'envoyer des binômes de truffeurs sur les quatre points cardinaux en y ajoutant les points intermédiaires, soit au total huit directions. En décrivant ainsi une rose des vents avec le nord, le nord-est, l'est, le sud-est, le sud, le sud-ouest, ouest et le nord-ouest, nous réussirions à les retrouver. Nous leur donnâmes une heure avant de rentrer nous rendre compte des résultats. L'attente fut interminable et pourtant les premiers revinrent au bout d'un quart d'heure seulement. Ils se présentèrent à nous :

- Maître, nous sommes les TN (Truffeurs Nord) et nous avons senti leurs odeurs. Elles sont ensemble avec cinq autres louves, sept en tout. Elles ont quelques heures d'avance sur nous.

- Allons-y ! Déclara Naculo. Il avait été décidé qu'un groupe d'élite d'une dizaine d'individus partirait avec nous. L'armée resterait sur place pour s'occuper entre autre d'enterrer des morts. Nous laisserions toutefois des traces de notre passage en écrasant des zitites sur les écorces des arbres. C'est ainsi que les loups surnomment cette espèce de fourmis qui secrètent dans leur abdomen des enzymes particulièrement odorantes. Ce serait un jeu d'enfants pour eux de nous retrouver si besoin était et la forêt regorge de ces insectes, une source inépuisable.

Nous nous apprêtions à partir quand les TSO (Truffeurs Sud-Ouest) arrivèrent à leur tour.

- Maîtreeeeee ! On les a ! On a trouvé leur piste.

- Pardon ? Fit naculo surpris. Nous nous regardâmes dubitatifs.

Et les TSE (Truffeurs Sud-Est) nous firent les mêmes observations. Nous comprîmes que nous avions sous-estimé encore une fois l'adversaire et ce que je craignais se confirma. Les cinq autres binômes revinrent les uns après les autres avec la même information. Ils étaient sûrs d'avoir trouvé la trace de nos Alphas. Nous réfléchissions à présent à comment mener les recherches. Huit pistes certaines et rien de probant ! L'un des loups s'avança :

- Maître ! J'ai trouvé ça. Ca n'a sans doute rien à voir avec notre affaire mais dans le doute, je l'ai ramassé. Il y a une odeur nouvelle mélangée à celle de l'Alpha de l'hybride. Il sortit une petite pochette en plastique dans laquelle se trouvait un papier. Nous le prîmes à la pince afin de le déplier sans le contaminer pour pouvoir l'examiner. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en se posant dessus. Un chef d'œuvre dont je connaissais le maître. Le contour du visage irrégulier, la bouche légèrement de travers, le coup de crayon mal assuré… Aucun doute possible ! C'était bien la main de Caroline qui avait dessinait une abominable tête à toto tordue. C'était ainsi qu'elle m'avait signifié une première fois qu'elle me pardonnait mes erreurs et m'invitait à la revoir ce que j'avais fait le soir même. Notre premier baiser, nos débuts.

- C'est quoi ? Dit Naculo. Une tentative d'enlaidir Frankenstein ! C'est un enfant qui a fait ça, rien de plus et encore, il n'a pas cinq ans pour être aussi mauvais.

- Non ! c'est un code avec Caroline, Naculo. C'est elle, j'en suis certain. Je taisais bien évidemment le fait qu'elle avait fait des efforts dans son tracé et surtout qu'il n'était nullement question d'entente préalable entre nous. Rira bien qui voudra de ses dessins mais ils sont à mes yeux des trésors inestimables. Le premier ayant été l'élément déclencheur de notre histoire et le second me redonnant l'espoir de la revoir ! J'aurais préféré me séparer d'un Van Gogh que d'un Forbes. Ils ont la préférence du cœur ! Et que quiconque veuille me contredire se mesure à mon pinceau et nous en découdrons une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Ingénieux, on y croirait ! Sourit-il. Bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Lumineuse et brillante ! Elle avait représenté les cheveux et la barbe avec des traits, huit directions possibles. En guise d'yeux, elle avait griffonné un rond pour le gauche et un cœur pour le droit dont la pointe était dirigée Sud-Ouest. Caroline, avait reproduit une boussole en forme de visage. Elle m'épatait ! En guise de cils, deux couronnes. Elles étaient donc restées ensemble. Et dire que j'avais passé des heures, des journées, des mois, des années à élaborer un langage des plus complexes avec Elijah alors qu'en deux minutes, mon Alpha me donnait toutes les informations nécessaires pour la retrouver, en mode crypté. Elle avait complété l'esquisse, enfin le gribouillis, soyons quand même honnêtes, d'une information cruciale. Une odeur que j'étais le seul à connaître. Celle de sa bouche, sa salive précisément. Une signature en somme !

Je fis donc sentir à tous les truffeurs le papier et ils repartirent aussitôt. Ils ne tardèrent pas à revenir et confirmer mes dires. Cette fois nous pouvions nous mettre en route. Je me décidai à me fondre au groupe d'élite et à me transformer en loup. Nous saluâmes nos troupes et nous roulâmes dans des corps en décomposition. Peu appétissant mais très efficace pour tromper les narines adverses. Puis je me couvris de terre. Mon pelage étant d'un blanc ivoire, il est très handicapant en forêt. Seul l'hiver me permet de profiter d'un bon camouflage. Fins prêts, nous partîmes en direction de la pointe de son cœur, sud-ouest. Les pisteurs étaient certains qu'elles n'étaient pas suivies. Nous avions nos chances d'arriver les premiers. Ce sentiment était renforcé par le fait que pour protéger mon Alpha elles avançaient sous forme humaine, Caroline ne pouvant pas se transformer. Aussi, nous pourrions les rattraper. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt.

Nous avions disposé au départ notre commando en éventail avec à une distance de trente mètres les uns des autres. De fait, si l'un était repéré, les autres pouvaient échapper à la vigilance ennemie. Pour brouiller plus encore les pistes et semer la confusion nous formions des groupes de deux, trois ou quatre tous les deux kilomètres. Nous avancions tantôt seul, tantôt à plusieurs. Jamais dans le même ordre. Nous nous arrêtions et ajoutions à nos pattes, une extension de griffe différente. Plus courbée ou plus plate, peu importe tant que le changement était flagrant. L'emprunte est comme une signature, nous en modifiions régulièrement la forme. Dès que nous croisions un cours d'eau, certains le longeaient, d'autres poursuivaient leur route et nous nous retrouvions toujours quelques centaines de mètres plus loin. Nous n'hésitions pas non plus à nous rouler dans la boue, nous frotter contre un arbre pour changer nos forestières effluves. Autant d'astuces qui leur feraient perdre du temps. Il faut admettre qu'un loup qui cherche trouve ! C'est dans ses gênes : endurant, carnivore, organisé, et soudé au groupe. Autant dire taillé pour la chasse ! Nous retardions juste l'échéance.

Après deux heures, leur odeur devint omniprésente. Nous touchions au but. Nous nous rendîmes compte que de leur côté aussi, les choses avaient changé. Nous venions de le découvrir. Elles avaient été prises et étaient à présent sous bonne garde. L'urgence donne des ailes. Nous changeâmes donc de tactique et nous efforçâmes d'être aussi discrets que possible. Nous fondre dans le décor et devenir invisible. La tête dans les épaules et le corps compact, nous faufilant entre les herbes, longeant les haies, rampant sous les obstacles. Comme des ombres déambuleraient entre les fougères et autres végétaux. En lisière de forêt, nous tombâmes sur une prairie où ils avaient installé un de leurs repères. Il y avait quelques tentes, cinq ou six tout au plus et sans doute une centaine d'hommes. Nous trouvâmes une cachette. Tapis dans une fosse, les oreilles à l'équerre, les pupilles dilatées nous attendions notre heure pour intervenir. Nous observions avant de lancer l'assaut. Je mis à profit mon ouie, ajustai les réglages en détachant les voix de nos louves. J'entendis une conversation :

- Faisons part de notre trouvaille au général ! Quelques louves ennemies. Peut-être nous en fera-t-il cadeau que nous nous amusions un peu.

- Vicieux comme il est, il va se les garder pour lui tout seul mais nous pouvons espérer une petite récompense. A moins que nous ne disions pas tout. Nous pourrions en garder deux pour nos affaires et remettre les autres non ?

- On va y réfléchir ! Et ils rigolèrent.

- Tu exagères quand même, il n'y en a que deux de très alléchantes. Pour ce qui est des autres, on en tirerait pas une croupe à un vieux loup.

- Bon je prends la blonde et toi l'autre ?

- Marché conclu.

S'ils pensaient pouvoir toucher ma louve, je leur promettais des heures difficiles. Ils congédièrent celles qui ne leur plaisaient pas et gardèrent Maya et Caroline. Puis ils décidèrent de les séparer aussi et je vis la mienne rejoindre une autre tente. Nous nous étions fait une bonne idée de la situation à présent. Elles étaient bien dans ce camp, vivantes et en forme. Prêt à bondir, je rassemblai mes forces pour le combat à venir. J'inspirai lentement, pour ventiler mes poumons et réguler mon rythme cardiaque. J'étais tendu, concentré, à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. Nous pensions attendre que la nuit tombe mais fûmes contraints de changer nos plans. Un vent contraire souffla, menaçant de nous découvrir et un loup ennemi huma l'air surpris. Là nous sortîmes et déboulâmes dans le camps ennemi. Naculo se chargea de celui qui venait de nous démasquer. Plus rapides que nos compères, nous tuions et ils nettoyaient derrière nous. Nous étions à présent à côté des tentes respectives de nos captives. L'une face à l'autre. Nous nous transformâmes d'un saut et entrâmes chacun de notre côté. Dans celle qui retenait Caroline, ils y avait cinq hommes.

- Messieurs bonjour ! Klaus Mickaelson pour vous servir ! Nous allons étudier aujourd'hui, ce que je nomme « l'étreinte sauvage ». Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de réagir et poursuivis. Mais faisons place de suite aux travaux pratiques, je vous sens pressés d'en savoir davantage. Nous avons ici l'objectif ! Blonde, charmante, sexy ! Je m'approchai d'elle, j'inspirai dans sa chevelure en l'attrapant par la taille et lui goûtai le cou. Elle m'adressa un large sourire et je sentis son soulagement. C'est un combat à mort, tous les coups sont permis. Le vainqueur emporte la fille. Des volontaires ? L'un deux bougea à peine son épée. Je partis avec ma vitesse vampirique lui enfonçai mon couteau dans le crâne, l'index et le majeur dans les yeux et le balayais du pied. Il tomba au sol, mort ! Je repris ma position en caressant le bras de Caroline cette fois. Sachez que le manque de rapidité est souvent fatal. Il faut donc veiller à la travailler aussi souvent que possible. A une époque plus mouvementée j'avais pris l'habitude d'évaluer le nombre de coups qu'il me faudrait pour tuer un groupe d'hommes. Il en restait cinq, je me disais qu'en huit c'était possible. Je m'avançai donc vers eux, frappai le premier au cœur, le second à l'aide de deux couteaux que j'enfonçais au niveau des tempes. Une fois les lames au fond, je faisais trois tours de moulinets et servais un coulis de cerveau tiède. Inutile de préciser que la manœuvre est mortelle ! Je tranchai la gorge du troisième. Pour les deux derniers, j'ouvrai leur corps de la base du cou au bas du ventre. Aucune réclamation et pas de jaloux ! Du travail propre comme je l'aime. Je me tournai alors vers Caroline pour l'étreindre enfin ! Quoi ? Elle s'était volatilisée ! Comment était-ce possible ? Je n'avais pas quitté des yeux la sortie. Magie ? Naculo arriva en courant.

- Maya a disparu ! Quand il vit ma tête il comprit qu'il en était de même pour moi.

- C'est impossible ?

Les magiciennes ont besoin d'ingrédients spécifiques pour mettre au point leurs sorts. Des particules caractéristiques se propagent dans l'air et elles n'étaient pas présentes. Cette piste fut aussitôt écartée. Sachant qu'il est impossible de disparaître par les airs à moins de savoir voler, il ne restait plus qu'une solution. Nous observions à présent le sol pour trouver l'ouverture. Nous la découvrîmes rapidement. Elle était dissimulée sous un tapis d'herbes, la poignée étant faite d'une simple branche de pin. Nous la soulevâmes et nous engouffrâmes à l'intérieur. Différentes galeries s'offraient à nous. Ils avaient donc façonné un labyrinthe sous terre pour dissimuler leurs déplacements. C'est pourquoi nous pensions être seuls à pister nos femelles. Il n'en était rien, tout se passait sous nos pattes. A intervalle régulier, on apercevait des trappes. Entre temps notre unité spéciale nous avait rejoint. Caroline continuait à laisser des traces aux saveurs buccales. Nous étions sur leurs pas et savions pertinemment qu'ils étaient là juste devant. Nous ne lâcherions rien. J'avais touché du doigt ma louve une fois, la prochaine serait la bonne. Nous marchâmes en file indienne, Naculo et moi aux avant-postes. A chaque intersection, nous nous assurions que la voie était libre avant de poursuivre notre avancée. Quand nous tombâmes sur quelques loups Syriens, nous les tuâmes et prîmes leurs armures. Ils ont un casque qui couvre un partie du visage. Du coup, nous passâmes relativement inaperçu et suivîmes sans trop d'encombres nos protégées. Quelques morts par ci par là, rien de plus. Après d'interminables tunnels et deux bonnes heures, nous arrivâmes enfin devant la trappe par laquelle elles étaient passées. En la soulevant, nous reconnûmes le cercle de Nera. Naculo décida de faire d'envoyer quatre loups afin de prévenir le gros des troupes resté au repère des femmes non loin de là pour avoir des renforts. Ils exécutèrent aussitôt les ordres et partirent. Nous n'étions plus que six à présent. Encore une fois, avant de nous lancer dans la bataille, nous prîmes un moment pour nous faire une idée de la situation. Mon ouie était focalisée sur Caroline. A là moindre alerte, je sortirais pour intervenir. Syrius parlait avec ses hommes. Naculo me désigna deux autres hommes qui étaient ses fils. Nous avions donc en face de nous trois loups originels.

- Nous visons les Alphas. Je les veux tous morts. Nous allons former le plus puissant clan de loups jamais vu. Les prisonniers se soumettront ou ils périront ! Scanda Syrius.

- Nous avons trouvé des prisonnières. Le général Rosto semble en connaître une maître. Il dit que c'est l'Alpha de Naculo, intervint un loup.

- Amenez-les moi à l'instant !

Et elle apparut. Le soleil dans son dos la couvrait de ses rayons protecteurs. Elle portait à présent une tunique blanche et à contre-jour alors qu'elle écartait les bras, on aurait cru qu'elle avait des ailes. Radieuse et scintillante Caroline sur un champ de bataille. Un ange ! Elle fut présentée à Syrius, Maya arriva également. Ils les poussèrent sans ménagement pour les jeter à terre.

- Tiens donc, une vieille connaissance, n'est-ce pas Maya ? Il s'approcha de Caroline. J'en conclus que tu es donc l'alpha de l'hybride boucle d'or. Je vois qu'il ne se refuse rien. En engouffrant la main dans sa chevelure. Naculo m'attrapa l'épaule en me faisant signe de me calmer. Même à vitesse vampirique, il m'était impossible d'arriver à temps. Je me ravisai donc mais mon compteur « colère » affichait rouge. Pire, j'étais au bord de l'explosion.

- Ne me touche pas ! Lui cracha Caroline au visage.

- Mais c'est qu'en plus, nous avons affaire à une sauvage. Il s'approcha de son oreille. Tu as de la chance, c'est comme ça que je les aime. Conduisez-là dans mes quartiers j'ai besoin de distraction. Plusieurs loups l'attrapèrent, elle lutta de toutes ses forces mais rien n'y fit. Elle partit sous bonne garde. Et je sentis mon regard passer du loup au tigre. J'enrageais mais je préférais qu'elle s'éloigne de Syrius et de ses fils. Trois originels pour une vampirette, c'était tout sauf équitable.

- Toutes les mêmes ! Elles se débattent comme des lionnes mais à la fin elles couinent comme des truies. Elle ne dérogera pas à la règle. Elle sera dans ma couche et avant la tombée du jour elle me suppliera de recommencer. Bien si on me cherche, j'éduque une vampire.

Je fermais les yeux et respirai un grand coup pour me contrôler.

- Et que faisons nous de celle-là ? En désignant Maya.

- Faites-lui mal, je veux l'entendre hurler et veillez à ce qu'elle crie mon nom avant de jouir. Et il tourna les talons en rigolant. J'attendis qu'il s'éloigne et donnai le signal. Nous sortîmes avec nos quelques hommes et engageâmes directement le combat. Les deux fils de Syrius venaient de projeter Maya au sol. Naculo et moi attrapâmes chacun deux lances que nous envoyâmes directement dans les cœurs des deux originels qui tombèrent morts. Caroline qui avait apparemment réussi à s'échapper revint et se précipita aux côtés de Maya pour lui porter secours. Tout alla très vite et pourtant je vis la scène au ralenti. D'abord une oreille, puis deux et une gueule se dessina. Je sus que c'était lui sous sa forme animale, sa posture, sa carrure. Syrius ! Quand il aperçut ses deux fils à terre, il nous regarda et nous comprîmes qu'il allait tuer nos femelles. Il commencerait par Maya, plus forte et s'en prendrait ensuite à Caroline. Alors nous projetâmes en l'air tous ceux qui s'avançaient. Il n'était plus question de tuer mais de les rejoindre au plus vite. Syrius arrivait par la droite, j'eus le temps de le voir se dresser sur ses pattes arrières pour prendre l'élan nécessaire à l'attaque.

- Carolinnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeee ! Hurlai-je. Elle put le voir arriver. Je pris un morceau de roche d'au moins cinq kilos et le lançai de toutes mes forces alors qu'il arrivait sur elles les crocs en avant. Le caillou atteignit sa mâchoire et l'impact l'obligea à tourner la gueule sur le côté évitant de justesse la morsure. Nous continuions à courir vers elles quand Syrius s'écrasa au sol. Il ne nous manquait qu'une vingtaine de mètres et quand nous atteignîmes enfin le cercle, il ne s'était même pas redressé. Inerte… Mort ! Je compris ce qui venait de se passer. Caroline à genoux, derrière Maya tenait un cœur entre ses doigts. Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas la force de transpercer l'originel, elle s'était servie de la main de Maya pour entrer dans le corps de l'alpha, la gauche précisément ! Naculo était à présent avec sa louve qui reprenait ses esprits. Elle n'était apparemment pas blessée.

On entendit un « Ohhhhhh» s'élever des trappes d'où sortaient les loups de tous clans. D'autres venaient des bois et nos troupes arrivaient également. Ils avaient manifestement tous assisté à la scène. Ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour Caroline que je tenais dans mes bras.

Et une phrase revenait sans cesse.

- Elle a réalisé la prophétie de Nitsaya, la légende interdite !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Justine : **C'est la gorge serrée et le ventre noué que j'ai écrit le chapitre des défuntes, sois-en certaine. J'aime aussi ces moments de tragédie qui nous rappellent qu'il faut profiter de l'instant présent parce que demain n'est jamais certain. Enfin c'est l'idée. Et puis les frayeurs stimulent. Tu m'as fait rire avec ta deuxième review qui est arrivée bien après la première. Je me suis dit, elle pense encore au chapitre ? J'espère ne pas l'avoir traumatisée. Tu as failli me faire culpabiliser tu sais )

**Guest** : Quoiiii des menaces ? Ben fais attention parce que j'ai ma troisième plume d'entourloupe d'auteur, gage de rebondissements en tous genres hein alors pouet pouet camembert ! lol Merci pour ta review. J'ai compris le message va et je ne veux pas mourir ! lol

**Pauline** : Ben te voilà toi ? Je ne sais pas si tu es là même que celle qui m'avait laissé une review en début de fiction mais si c'est le cas, contente que tu sois toujours là. Je me souviens même de ton blog (Si si j'ai de la mémoire ! lol). Pour le carnage… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Merci de faire un petit coucou par review ! C'est tellement encourageant.

**Lyna** : Et encore une nouvelle ! Youpiiiii ! C'est un vrai gruyère cette fiction, il en sort par tous les trous des petites souris curieuses pour le plus grand plaisir de bibi lol. Bonjour Lyna, bienvenue à toi et ravie de te connaître. Par contre tu fais une petite erreur dans ton jugement… Tes rêves ne sont pas finis, ils commencent ! lol

**YeYel29** : Je m'amuse beaucoup à répondre aux unes et aux autres yeyel, c'est une pause dans mon écriture, une petite distraction. Et je prends acte de ta commande officielle de scène Lemon. Ca m'arrange bien comme ça et si quelqu'un me dit qu'après ma période « sadisme » vient celle de « l'obsédée », je te les enverrai et tu géreras. Pour une fois que je vais avoir une bonne excuse, je vais pouvoir y mettre le paquet ! hi hi hi Alors pour les dernières scènes klaro, j'ai adoré. Leur complicité, leur alchimie. C'est mon seul ship tu sais. J'en veux encore et toujours ! Et là ça prend forme. Tyler est loin (enfin !) et ça me réjouit à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Vive le Klaroline, vive nous quoi ! lol

**Assanna** : Je peux concevoir que ce chapitre soit compliqué à lire, il l'a été à écrire. Il nous renvoie auteur ou lecteur à nos propres peurs, voir à nos douloureuses expériences. Par contre je ne joue pas avec les émotions, enfin ce n'est pas comme ça que je le vois. J'essaie juste de les transcrire en mots, je ne cherche pas à tirer la larmichette. Sinon j'aurais mis une musique bien triste pour ajouter au drame. Là, au contraire, je n'ai misé que sur la force des mots. Je ne dis pas y être parvenue, mais c'est l'idée. Faire ressortir le ressenti. Et enfin, je note que je suis « TON » demi-auteur favori ! Youpiiiiiiii. D'un autre côté, il me semble être le seul demi-auteur du secteur donc je vais devoir relativiser vite. Mais j'aime beaucoup le clin d'œil. Merci d'être là avec tes reviews touchantes. Je les attends à présent, sache-le !

**Julou** : Sans rire ! Tu sais Julou que tu seras à l'honneur à partir de cet instant puisque grâce à toi, je serai contrainte de parler au masculin donc aux lecteurs et non aux lectrices ! Niarck Mesdames. Ca fait du bien de voir débarquer de la testostérone. Ras-le bol les oestrogènes ! Non mais. Franchement je suis aux anges que tu te sois décidé à faire une review. Et quel compliment tu me fais par rapport à TVD. Merci d'être là parmi nous. Par contre si tu es le seul gars… Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, les filles ont l'air très carnassières dans le secteur. Mais t'inquiète car bibi te protège de son taekwondo triple mine pointue ! Une attaque des plus redoutées alors oust les vilaines et sois le bienvenu. Heyyyy les filles, il y a un garçonnnnnn ! mdr Oups ! J'ai dit une boulette. Déconne pas, reste dans les parages, me laisse pas avec toutes les fofolles !

**Guest GRRRRR** : C'est impressionnant comme tu avais raison pour les reviews. A ce demander qui sont les plus sadiques de l'histoire et si dans leur inconscient les lecteurs ne veulent pas voir Caroline mourir tous les deux chapitres (en mode maso !) ! ptdr Heureusement que je ne suis pas de ce genre (ricanements diaboliques !). Si tu veux arrêter de regarder tous les jours si les fictions que tu apprécies ont des mises à jour, tu peux créer un compte sur Fanfiction et les suivre. Dès qu'un update est prêt, tu es prévenue par mail (astuce du jour ) lol). Bon pour le coup de la manipulation des pauvres lecteurs et bla bla bla… Tu cherches quoi précisément ? A me faire tirer la larmichette ! Excuse-moi mais la Team Elena c'est la fenêtre à côté hein ! Et très culottée tu m'annonces tranquillement la phrase d'après être mon bourreau ? C'est pas un peu facile ! Je plaisante, tu feras le réveil et ça m'ira bien, j'ai tendance à m'endormir si on ne me bip pas. Et pour ton information, j'adore les longues reviews. Alors MERCIIIIIII. Enfin tu me dis « Quand on lit ta fiction, sache qu'on s'en prend plein la gueule en tt cas ! » La même quand je lis vos reviews, un point partout ! lol

**Chupa** : Je note que l'ordinateur tient le coup cette fois ! Elle est pas belle la vie hein ? Merci d'être là et pour tes encouragements. Et non je ne suis pas une petite joueuse, je mise à chaque nouveau chapitre en serrant les dents et les fesses ! lol

**Laurne** : Merci pour ta review toute simple mais toute douce. Aucune réclamation, pas de « sadique », elle m'a fait l'effet d'un petit bonbon acidulé. Un délice. Et en plus tu votes ! C'est parfait.!

**Guest star** : Coucou la Star ! Tu veux vraiment me voir sur l'échafaud, c'est bien ça ! Finir ma fiction par un Klaus complètement torché qui pleure son amour perdu. Non mais je ne jure ce qu'il ne faut pas lire ! ptdr. Je te rappelle la miss que j'essaie de construire une histoire qui se tient… Si si je t'assure que j'essaie. Et puis pour mettre Klaus dans un état second, ça risque de coûter une fortune ! ptdr Bon bon, un peu de sérieux Mademoiselle ! En fait je réalise que tu te moques du titre pour le chapitre ? Hi hi hi … C'est mon côté joueuse ! niarck (bien trouvé non ? lol)

**Guest** : ok ! (lol)

**Orlando** : Coucou toi ! « Thanks for your honesty ! » lol Alors j'adore le personnage de Kol, soyons clair et sache que tu n'es pas la seule à aimer ce chapitre 20. Je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire je t'assure. Bon en lisant ma fiction, tu auras compris que je fais du Klaroline mais il est clair que nous reverrons Kol. J'aime trop son côté petit frère pénible. Toujours à appuyer là où il ne faut pas, à arriver avec ses gros sabots. Ca m'inspire vraiment. Pourvu qu'on le voit dans le spin-off. Ce serait vraiment génial même si c'est que dans des flashback. En tout cas, merci d'être parmi nous ! C'est cool. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir de recevoir une review pour ce chapitre là. Un de mes préférés aussi.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Je ne sais pas encore. Je le mettrai dès que disponible même si j'ai conscience que le titre idéal serait « la prophétie de Nitsaya » ou encore « La légende interdite » mais ça peut être tout autre chose. (Et on ne grimace pas derrière l'écran, je fais ce que je peux.)


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour à ceux qui passeront dans le coin... J'ai décidé d'en terminer avec ma pause fiction. Je reprends du service !

J'ai remis le compteur de reviews à 306 comme je m'étais engagée à le faire.

A très bientôt.

Bibi demi-auteur


End file.
